Una vida 'normal'
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Lean TODO y NO saquen NINGUNA conclusión de NADA hasta que el fic se termine por COMPLETO... aunque, estoy comenzando a creer que todo es demasiado obvio... haré algunos cambios por aquí con el paso del tiempo...
1. ¿Por qué así?

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 8 de Febrero, Martes, 10:30 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**¿POR QUÉ ASÍ?**

Alguien iba detrás de mí, quería algo que me pertenecía... no, no era 'algo' sino era a 'algien'... ¿Quién? ¿Quién puede 'pertenecerme'...? Un momento, ¿ALGUIEN perteneciéndome a MÍ? Me di media vuelta, había una mujer con ropas que sólo había visto en documentales de antiguas civilizaciones frente a mí... con una especie de espada cubierta de sangre en su mano derecha, no podía verle la cara y según sabía, ella quería matarme. La arma que tenía en su mano era mía... yo estaba cansada, herida (por culpa de aquella persona frente a mí) y con pocas probabilidades de huir de ese lugar, algo me decía que no podía escapar, tenía que enfrentar a esa mujer y darle fin a lo que yo tenía con ella... lo que significaba que tenía que defender a aquella 'persona' que de algún modo me 'pertenecía'.

_-Escúchame niña... ¡No permitiré que lo alejes de mí lado! ¡Me pertenece!—_Yo... ¡¿Le quería quitar a un hombre! ¡¿En qué rayos yo habría de estar pensando para hacer ESO! ¡¿Y ESA mujer en qué rayos piensa! Es decir, creo que querer matarme solo por 'querer alejarlo de ella' es extremismo... y una GRAN desesperación por 'tener' a alguien... esa tipa estaba loca o muy urgida.

_-¡¿De qué me hablas! Además, si él no quiere estar contigo es por una razón_—Y no puedo imaginarme cual... si claro ¬.¬—_Deberías dejarlo ir y ver si encuentras a alguien que pueda quererte como tú quieres, ahora... ¿Podemos terminar con esto? No me gusta pelear_—En eso no mentía, a mí no me gustaba y me daba miedo el pelear, siempre trataba de 'arreglar' las cosas de una manera diplomática... tal vez era demasiado cobarde como para que lo admitiera.

-_¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Ambos estábamos muy bien juntos antes de que tú tuvieras que regresar y lo arruinaras todo!—_De un modo u otro, eso me hacia sentir mal_—Al fin había conocido la felicidad... había encontrado a alguien que me comprendía... ¡Pero tuviste que aparecer tú, tú y tu maldito pasado!_

-_Espera, cálmate. Podemos arreglar esto—_La actitud de esta mujer me estaba asustando, me sentía culpable e insegura... son mencionar ella estaba armada y yo indefensa.

-_Si... si podemos arreglar esto, me encargaré de ti 'niñita', tú eres una pobre niña tonta que jamás llegará a comprenderlo, nunca comprenderás sus sufrimientos, jamás podrás llegar a conocerlo tanto como lo conozco yo y, sobre todo, ¡olvida la idea de que tus sentimientos puedan corresponder los de él como verdaderamente se lo merece!_

_-¡Escúchame! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado! ¡No sabes todo el dolor que he sentido por mi familia y amistades! ¡No creas que mi vida es tan linda y hermosa como has de creer! Yo también conozco lo que es el dolor, temor, sufrimiento... y también el odio..._

Era verdad, sabía que la vida de nadie podía ser 'perfecta' en cualquier tipo, sin embargo, eso me hacía sentir triste, sola en cierto modo. Ella me reclamaba por alejar a ese ser tan especial para ella, pero, yo no tenía la culpa, nunca he tenido la intención de dañar a alguien de ese modo ya que no me parece el tratar de dañar a alguien a base del corazón.

-_De cualquier modo, no sabes por lo que él y yo hemos pasado, jamás podrás comprender todo el dolor y soledad que hemos sentido a lo largo de toda nuestra vida._

_-Tal vez no pueda entenderlo, pero... si él prefiere estar conmigo, deberías de respetar su decisión y dejarlo ser feliz en lugar de interferir con lo que él desea hacer_—No sabía de 'quién' estábamos hablando, pero, me involucraba y sabía que había dado en el clavo.

_-¡No digas estupideces!—_De la nada apareció detrás de mí y alcancé a evitar que me partiera en dos alejándome lo mejor que pude de ella... no lo hice lo suficientemente rápido, me hizo un largo corte en la espalda—_Pensaré en lo que dijiste después de acabar contigo, esta charla es completamente inútil_—Iba a matarme, de seguro lo haría.

_-¡Detente!—_Escuché no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos ambas, era el sujeto por el que ella deseaba mi muerte... tampoco podía ver su rostro—_Por favor... no le hagas daño, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero, a ella déjala..._

-_Esto no es lo que quiero_—Comenzó a murmurar— _¡Haré que de verdad me ames y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo!—_No estaba muy lejos de mí, tomó fuertemente su espada y me atravesó con ella.

Abrí mis ojos y al mismo tiempo me senté de golpe en mi cama, mi respiración estaba agitada, parte de mi piel se encontraba húmeda por el sudor en mi frente y mi madre me miraba con la duda en su vista a causa de mi repentino 'despertar'.

-¿Estás bien? Ya tienes que ir a la escuela—Ahí me di cuenta de que mi corazón latía muy rápido, respiré un par de veces y le contesté que me encontraba bien y que había tenido un sueño muy extraño... solo se soltó riendo.

Mi padre me llevaba a la escuela... como todos los días... nada relevante. Casi nunca hablábamos acerca de nada puesto que no teníamos nada bueno que decirnos. Me dejó frente a la puerta de la escuela y me despedí de él, casi siempre llegaba tarde y ese día no fue la excepción así que sin compañía me dirigí a mi salón. En el transcurso del camino me encontré con mi mejor amigo, lo saludé y me acompañó a mi aula correspondiente. Nada relevante. El día pasaba como si nada, de hecho... no pasaba nada. Hacía lo mismo que hacía todos los días, me sentaba a prestar la mayor atención que podía a la clase, resolvía los problemas que nos ponían, trataba de memorizar y 'aprender' todo lo que pudiera y así no reprobar en los exámenes, cada vez que se terminaba un módulo me repetía a mi misma: _"Solo una clase más... solo una más"_. Platicaba con mis amistades, bromeábamos entre nosotros, era un buen día.

Después de los primeros cuatro módulos la chicharra (ya que el timbre no sonaba a timbre, sino a una molesta y chillona chicharra) sonó anunciando que el receso había comenzado, salí de mi aula y me dirigí 'al lugar de siempre'; al entrar a la escuela a simple vista te puedes topar con un pasillo en el cual está el 'periódico mural' y al salir de él a la derecha hay varias bancas en las cuales te puedes sentar, ahí siempre me encontraba con mis amistades. Siempre me estaba con Bety, Abi y Rafa, nunca hacíamos nada bueno, a menos de que estuviéramos pasándonos alguna tarea no hecha, platicando cualquier cosa que nos ocurría o discutiendo entre nosotros (aquí lo más 'normal' y consecutivo sería que discutiéramos Rafa y yo), de ahí en adelante sólo nos sentábamos a hacer uno que otro comentario y esperar a que la chicharra sonara de nuevo para entrar a nuestras respectivas clases (los cuatro estábamos en diferentes salones).

Siempre al sonar la chicharra Abi y Bety se iban por su lado y yo me iba con Rafa ya que nuestros salones estaban prácticamente juntos y nos quedaban de pasada, a veces discutíamos o comentábamos algo. Nada fuera de lo 'normal'.

De nuevo, las clases transcurrían como si nada, en el taller me sentaba junto a Rigo y a Lalo, los tres siempre platicábamos cosas 'extras' y a veces nos reprendían por eso, en fin, me la pasaba muy bien con ellos hasta que llegaba la hora de la salida, ahí a veces me iba con mi compañera Cinthia hasta que me encontraba a mis tres camaradas en el camino y me despedía de ella, me quedaba un rato charlando con ellos hasta que en mi reloj que marcaba la 1:48 p.m. (regularmente) y me despedía de ellos para hablarle a mi madre y decirle que ya viniera por mí (si no le hablaba ella se enojaba y me daba un sermón sobre... que ya no llegara tarde).

A veces Rafa me acompañaba, a veces todos nos despedíamos y nos íbamos por nuestra cuenta, a veces nos íbamos de uno por uno. Nada fuera de lo 'normal'.

Frente a la escuela había una papelería y enseguida de ella a la derecha había una calle que conducía hacia otra calle principal, yo me despedía de Rafa y me iba por aquella calle donde en varias ocasiones me encontraba con Rigo, él siempre hacía que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, era muy gracioso y creo que nunca olvidaré sus comentarios sobre 'prostitutas' y 'las bebidas de piña con sombrillita' sin mencionar aquellos en donde se imaginaba a mi madre en estado de ebriedad (debo de aclarar que ella NO toma).

Llegamos a la esquina en donde se ve la calle principal y él se va a su casa mientras yo me quedo a esperar a mi madre la cual no tarda en llegar, me subo a la camioneta, le doy un beso en la mejilla (siempre quiere que lo haga) y en el camino le voy comentando cómo estuvo mi día y cómo me fue durante el transcurso de éste. Nada fuera de lo 'normal'.

Al llegar como cualquier cosa y regularmente me acuesto a dormir, últimamente se me ha dado mucho el dormir en las tardes y ya se ha vuelto casi una costumbre. Nada 'extraño'.

Alrededor de las 5:20 p.m., mi madre o mi hermana me despiertan (lo cual no me agrada en lo absoluto) para que me cambie y me ponga mi uniforme para ir al gimnasio cercano a mi casa y entrenar Tae-Kwon-Do, aquellas clases siempre me despertaron cuando estuve dormida y si me dolía la cabeza o algo, durante aquella hora en la que el profesor me traía en friega el dolor desaparecía casi por completo.

Aquel día nos tocaba practicar los pasos de combate y la defensa personal. Nada fuera de lo 'común'.

Al llegar me quitaba el uniforme y revisaba si tenía alguna tarea pendiente, a veces recibía la llamada de mi mejor amigo y charlábamos durante un rato, si no era así, me dedicaba a escuchar algo de música y pensar en cosas, terminaba la tarea y comía algo, unas horas después llegaba mi madre y me saludaba, después llegaba mi padre y a él también lo saludaba. Nada 'extraño' ocurría, todo era 'normal'.

Había perdido por completo la costumbre de dormir 'temprano' y siempre me acostaba a las once o doce de la noche a dormir, después nuevamente en la mañana mi madre me levantaba y se repetía lo mismo de todos los días. Nada relevante, nada fuera de lo 'común'.

Así era mi vida, común, simple, nada relevante, vivía como cualquier persona 'normal'.

';'

Un día, por cuestiones laborales, ninguno de mis padres pudo llevarme a casa después de la escuela y me tuve que ir caminando a ella, iba sola ya que el amigo que me acompañaba tenía que ir a la rondalla de la escuela (él era muy hábil con la guitarra). La escuela no estaba muy lejos de mi casa pero como no tenía ninguna prisa decidí irme por el camino largo, casi nunca pasaba por él y me dije a mi misma: _"¿Por qué no?"_. Un horrible y a la vez costoso error.

Al ir caminando por la calle principal me di cuenta de que ésta poco a poco se estaba quedando prácticamente vacía, no pasaban carros, gente, ni siquiera una maldita bicicleta, nada. Comencé a inquietarme y apresuré el paso, en mi casa sólo se encontraba mi hermana menor. Estaba a dos calles de llegar a ella cuando escuché una suave y tranquila voz detrás de mí.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, un miedo extraño y desconocido estaba surgiendo en mí.

Me giré para ver quién me había llamado para darme cuenta de que no había nadie, completamente extrañada me di media vuelta y al hacerlo vi a un chico, no parecía tener más de veinte o quizás dieciocho años, tenía el cabello corto y me extrañé que éste fuera de un color morado oscuro, los rayos del sol hacían que sus ojos azules se vieran resplandecientes y se vestía de una manera muy extraña para mí, sus ropas negras eran de un estilo japonés, me pareció raro ver vestido a alguien así y más en ésta época, lo primero que se vino a mi mente fue un: _"Este chico va a alguna fiesta de disfraces... creo"_ o _"¿Qué no sabe que ya pasó halloween?"_.

-Me imagino que has recibido mis notas—Dijo con calma, ahí si me espanté, ¿él me había enviado aquellos mensajes que decían: _"Te estoy observando"_, _"Me pareces la indicada"_, _"Eres más resistente y fuerte de lo que crees"_, _"Pronto te buscaré"_, _"Mi maestro concuerda conmigo o por lo menos eso me da a entender"_? Siempre creí que se trataba de algún vecino o algún compañero que quería hacerme alguna broma pesada, nunca tomé en serio aquellos recados que aparecían en mi mochila o el algún lugar por el que yo pasaba cada mañana desde hacía un mes.

Sin darme cuenta él había tomado mi muñeca izquierda y me observaba con malicia, el miedo se apoderó de mí, había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido en las clases de defensa personal, ahora sólo intentaba soltarme lo mejor que podía, no gritaba, sentía que me habían quitado el habla, solo intentaba soltarme pero fracasaba miserablemente.

No sé qué ni cómo lo hizo, pero en un parpadeo yo estaba en el suelo con él arrodillado cerca de mí, no decía nada, intenté por todos los medios quitármelo de encima pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía. Sólo recuerdo haber sentido una presión fuerte detrás de mi cuello y ahí perdí el conocimiento... todo eso sucedió a una calle de mi casa.

';'

Al despertar me encontré en un lugar completamente desconocido, estaba recostada en una especie de cama muy extraña y tanto mis brazos como piernas habían sido sujetados fuertemente a ella, varias máquinas se encontraban a mí alrededor y en todas ellas por lo menos había cinco o siete cuchillas de diferentes tamaños.

Me asusté de sobremanera y traté de recordar lo que había aprendido de la televisión pero nada se me venía a la mente, intenté levantarme, de alguna manera tratar de soltarme y escapar lejos de aquí, pero todos mis esfuerzos por liberarme eran completamente en vano. Comencé a llorar, sólo quería irme a mi casa, quería comer y dormirme en mi cálida y suave cama como lo hacía todos los santos días, quería hartarme de que mi hermana me hiciera la vida imposible, quería que alguien me lesionara durante los entrenamientos, quería... quería que esto fuese un sueño, no, una pesadilla y que me despertase pronto para que después me riera de esto y seguir con mi simple y cómoda vida, como todos los días.

Pero no era, ni iba a ser así.

Al instante escuché unos pasos aproximarse por un pasillo oscuro y húmedo, eran dos, el chico que me había encontrado cerca de mi casa y a otro que tenía el rostro cubierto.

Toda la habitación parecía sentir el aura de ambos y al instante todo se puso tenso, mas los personajes aparentaban no sentir nada. Se acercaron a mí y me miraron con interés, mientras yo temblaba de miedo.

-¿Es ella?—Preguntó el que tenía el rostro cubierto con voz grave y un tono de decepción.

-Si maestro, créame, resistirá la operación, le he estado observando y tiene un 'algo' que la hace diferente a los demás, quizás aún no se da cuenta de ello, yo me tardé bastante en notarlo—Respondió con calma el muchacho.

¿Dijo 'operación'? ¡¿Qué demonios tenían planeado hacer conmigo!

-Necesitas aprender a hacer los cortes de 3 milímetros de profundidad y no tienes que desperdiciar tus habilidades, aunque por más que buscamos a alguien resistente todos mueren en la operación porque son débiles y no soportan el dolor, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta ningen puede tolerarlo?—Yo solo los miraba con miedo, no dejaba de preguntarme que era lo que harían conmigo, en mi mente cruzó el que si iba a sufrir, que por favor me matasen en ese momento.

-Descuide no sucederá.

-¿Estás seguro?—Un mirada dudosa pareció en los ojos del otro.

-Completamente—Me iban a operar, ¡pero si yo no tenía nada! ¿Qué iban a hacerme? Dios, por favor que me suelten.

-Entonces iniciaremos de inmediato, recuerda todo lo que te enseñé, ésta no se te tiene que ir, si ella muere habrás fracasado en tu prueba y te mataré, no serás merecedor de mis técnicas—Declaraba el aparente 'maestro' mientras se colocaba unos guantes en sus frías y también huesudas manos, lo mismo hacía su 'alumno' y ambos se acercaban a mí, el chico tomó mi rostro y lo examinó, yo de inmediato me resistí e intentaba mover la única parte libre de mi cuerpo que tenía pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

-Si te sigues moviendo te cortaré la cabeza—Amenazó el chico y me detuve, ¿qué sería peor? ¿Qué me cortaran la cabeza de una vez o que me quedara a aquella operación que me iban hacer?

-¡¿Maho cuántas veces te lo he dicho! ¡Con los pacientes así no se debe de preguntar!—Al instante jaló una palanca y mi cabeza fue sujetada a la cama, acercaron una luces muy intensas y el chico que se llamaba Maho tomó un bisturí y lo acercó a mi frente.

A partir de ahí solo sentía dolor...

Sentía el dolor de los cortes que hacían en mi frente, sentía como la sangre caía hacia el suelo y no sólo eso, podía sentir como todo tipo de dolores pasados tanto físicos como mentales regresaban sin consideración alguna hacia mí.

Escuché como el maestro le daba pequeñas recomendaciones al alumno pero más de la mitad de lo que comentaban no lo entendía, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento pero lo único que me mantenía despierta era el intenso dolor que se me era aplicado.

Era tanto el dolor que quería morir... ¡Quería que me mataran de una maldita vez!

Pero no lo hicieron.

';'

Cuando desperté vi que estaba en el suelo acostaba bocabajo completamente rodeada por nieve, solo traía puesto el uniforme deportivo de la escuela y sentía que me congelaba, aparte un horrible dolor de cabeza me agobiaba y al tocar mi frente me di cuenta de que estaba vendada, retiré mi mano y al verla estaba manchada con mucha sangre. En parte quería morir y en parte no, ya no quería sentir aquel horrible dolor y ese maldito frío en el cuerpo, pero, aparte, no quería irme sin despedirme de las personas que más apreciaba, así que comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno preguntándome dónde demonios me encontraba, nunca había estado en un lugar y situación así y no tenía idea de lo que podría hacer.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó que dejé de sentir tanto mis piernas como brazos y caí al suelo, no tenía energía para seguir caminando y pensé en que moriría en aquel lugar, sola, adolorida y con un odio profundo por los que me hicieron esto.

Cerré mis ojos con intención de dormir y no despertar nunca más pero en ese instante pude sentir como unos cálidos brazos me levantaban poco a poco y me cubrían con algo igual de cálido, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue una cobija, no estaba en condiciones de razonar por completo, ese alguien me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba a algún lugar, no había abierto mis ojos y me daba mucha pereza el hacerlo, de hecho, no me habría importado morir así, entre aquellos cálidos y protectores brazos que me rodeaban.

Me sentía muy cansada, y con el pensamiento de que la próxima vez que mirara cualquier cosa me encontraría en el cielo o en el infierno, me dormí con tranquilidad.

';'

_-¿Se recuperará?_

_-Eso espero, para que haya sobrevivido a lo que le hicieron debió de haber sido muy fuerte, aunque ya han pasado tres días..._

Yo no conocía esas voces, aunque sentí como si ya había escuchado varias veces antes una de ellas, pero estaba tan cansada y adolorida que no me molesté en razonar, sólo me quedé recostada sintiendo una gran decepción por no estar muerta, podía sentir dolor, podía respirar un aroma de... ¿Rosas? No me molesté en preguntar, podía sentir como estaba recostada en una cama suave sin nada que me atase a ella y podía sentir a dos presencias algo 'extrañas' en la habitación en la que me encontraba. Quería saber quienes estaban en la habitación, quería saber cómo eran, eran dos hombres, no podía definir su edad pero en ese momento creí que lo mejor y más considerado de mi parte era que por lo menos les agradeciera el que cuidaran de mí.

Así que muy pesadamente abrí con lentitud mis ojos y me vi dentro del cuarto de un joven muy ordenado, y al intentar girar mi cabeza un dolor más intenso llegó evitando que la girara e hiciera un pequeño quejido.

-¿Estás despierta?—Uno de ellos se acercó y preguntó con dulce voz, se acercó más y pude ver su rostro, en ese momento según yo ya estaba muerta... bien muerta y estaba en el cielo.

El chico que había hablado era verdaderamente encantador, tenía el cabello rojo largo lo cual hacía que resaltaran sus hermosos ojos verdes, en su cara había un lindo semblante de preocupación e incluso un uniforme escolar lo hacían ver como un verdadero e inigualable ángel... a mi parecer sólo le faltaban las alas.

-Eh... ¿Sucede algo?—Noté que tanto mis ojos como mi boca se encontraban abiertos... eh... estaban muy abiertos...

-N-No... Nada...—Dije en tono de disculpa, me sentía muy tonta.

-Dime, ¿te sientes bien?—A decir verdad la pregunta me pareció bastante estúpida, ¿qué demonios no me ha visto, o qué?

-No—Respondí secamente. No comprendo porqué a veces las personas hacen preguntas muy estúpidas y sin sentido, si de plano me ve que estoy sangrando o cualquier cosa y todavía se atreve a preguntar si estoy bien... ¡Está más que claro que no lo estoy!

-Entonces... ¿Te puedes poner de pie, no, discúlpame, creo que te estoy pidiendo demasiado.

No respondí y cerré mis ojos, necesitaba descansar, dormir, estar en ese estado del sueño en donde no sientes absolutamente nada y quedarme ahí un buen rato. Hasta que recordé la presencia de alguien más aparte de aquel ángel (quién aún estaba cerca), pero lo raro fue que sentía como si yo ya conociera aquella esencia.

Pero antes de que preguntase cualquier otra cosa...

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?— ¡Necesitaba saberlo!

-¿Mi nombre?... es Suuichi—No conocía a ningún Suuichi.

-¿Quién es el que está junto a la ventana, me duele mucho mi cabeza y no puedo girarla para poder verlo... por favor—Abrí mis ojos y me topé con una linda sonrisa, Suuichi se había sentado en la que seguramente era su cama y miró hacia la ventana sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es Hiei—Dijo ahora mirándome.

-Eh... si, gracias—Hiei... Hiei... nunca había conocido a alguien que se llamara Hiei o Suuichi.

Me sorprendió el que no hayan preguntado por mi nombre o cualquier cosa sobre mí y de hecho no me molesté en decírselos, sólo traté de acomodarme mejor en la almohada (lo cual dolió bastante) y volver a conciliar el sueño, no pasó mucho rato para que me durmiera.

';'

Cuando me desperté (de nuevo) la cabeza ya no me dolía tanto.

Me vi generalmente y encontré que traía otras ropas puestas, creo que era una pijama de camisa y pantalón verde... si, era un verde jade claro; ya al poder girar mi cabeza vi una nueva mañana que se asomaba por la ventana, me sentía mucho mejor, aunque junto con ella solo podía ver a un individuo en la habitación, el chico Minei (creo que así se llamaba, soy pésima para recordar nombres) vestía unos pantalones negros, camisa de color azul no muy oscuro, una cinta blanca estaba en su frente, parecía tener la misma altura que yo (1.60 cm) y me miraba de una manera seria y atravesadora; estaba recostado en la pared bajo / junto a la ventana y no me dejaba de mirar, ¿qué se suponía que le dijera? ¿Debería de darle las gracias? ¿Un "_buenos días"?_ ¿Por lo menos decirle _"hola"_? Me dio pereza y le dije un:

-¿Dónde está Suuichi?—Sus ojos se abrieron graciosamente mostrando una cara de: '¿Ah?'.

Al instante la puerta se abrió y Suuichi (curiosamente el único nombre que no olvidé) entraba con una bandeja con lo que parecía un plato de avena y algunas galletas, sonrió al vernos y dejó la bandeja en mi-... en SU cama, Minei me miró no muy amistosamente... eso me incomodó.

-Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor, pero creo que debo de cambiarte los vendajes y limpiarte la herida, come algo y después lo haré, ¿si?—Miré el plato tibio y no me pude evitar una sonrisa, pero una pregunta surgió en mi mente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?—Suuichi me miró con tranquilidad y se dispuso a responder a mi duda.

-Una semana ha pasado desde que despertaste, ya si contamos todo, has estado en mi casa una semana y tres días—Abrí grandes mis ojos y me quedé sorprendida al escuchar el tiempo mencionado, ¡¿una semana y tres días! ¡Simplemente no lo podía creer! ¡Sabía que yo podía dormir durante momentos muy prolongados pero esto ya era demasiado!

-¡¿Qué!

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que no estás muerta, dinos tu nombre por favor—Intenté calmar un poco mi expresión y miré a Suuichi, este sonreía tratando de crear un ambiente tranquilo y pacífico... y para mi mala suerte lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Alex—Dije y giré mi rostro, no quería ver tanta felicidad frente a mí.

-Bueno... volveré en un momento, tengo que ir por el desayuno de Hiei y el mío—Lo último lo dijo en un susurro y no pude el evitar reír un poco, el chico de negro que NO se llamaba Minei, se llamaba Hiei, HI-EI, solo soltó un gruñido y giró su vista... no me esperaba eso. Esto ya no era tan 'normal' según yo.

Decidí esperar a Suuichi y que los tres comiéramos juntos, a pesar de que me moría de hambre quise esperarlos.

-¿Qué esperas?—Sip, hasta ahora con su 'linda' actitud... no podía esperar que se comportara igual de lindo como Suuichi.

-A Suuichi... me gustaría comer con ustedes— ¿Qué, no quería verme así de grosera y espontánea como él.

-Hn—Pude ver en su cara una expresión muy graciosa de molestia, me reí por dentro y Suuichi no tardó en hacer su aparición, parecía que desde el otro lado de la puerta nos escuchaba para encontrar el momento justo y entrar.

-Bien, es hora de desayunar—Se acercó a Hiei y al sentarse en el suelo junto a él le dio un plato con la misma avena que me había dado a mí, los miré por un rato y después puse toda mi atención en lo que tenía enfrente, deliciosa avena y unas exquisitas galletas para comer.

Yo no acostumbraba el comer rápido, pero esta vez era tanta mi hambre que en pocos minutos la avena y las galletas habían desaparecido de sus platos correspondientes.

Mi sentido común me indicaba que por lo menos debía de darles las gracias... pero lo mejor que pude hacer fue guardar silencio y dedicarme a observarlos.

-¿Sucede algo?—Me preguntó Suuichi mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos vacíos.

-Eh... no nada—Era definitivo, a cada momento que pasaba con ellos me sentía más y más estúpida.

Suuichi fue a dejar los platos a la cocina y durante el tiempo que me dejó con Hiei (traté de ya no olvidar su nombre) no pude evitar el sentir su maldita mirada penetrante, aparte de sentir que me atravesaba, esa mirada me ponía muy nerviosa. Para mi suerte entró Suuichi al poco rato con vendajes limpios, una bolsita con algodón y una botella de alcohol... ¡¿ALCOHOL!

-Haber... no te muevas—Iba a tocar mi cabeza pero detuve sus manos con las mías.

-¿Me va a doler mucho?—De que me iba a cambiar los vendajes iba a hacerlo, pero prefería saber si iba a usar el alcohol de una vez para prepararme a sentir dolor... eh... mucho dolor.

-Quizás, no puedo asegurarte nada—Pasó un rato y solté sus manos con resignación, lo miré con temor y sujeté las sábanas de la cama, en eso Suuichi tomó mi nuca y le quitó un seguro para aflojar los vendajes y comenzar a retirarlos.

Varias punzadas de dolor me atacaban constantemente, apretaba con fuerza las sabanas y al ir observando los vendajes que iban cayendo a la cama vi como en ciertas partes (para ser más específicos en mi frente) había muchos rastros de sangre ahora seca.

-¿Te duele mucho?—Con una toalla húmeda Suuichi limpiaba mi frente y retiraba la sangre que había en ella, no tenía ninguna herida en mi cuerpo, parecía que el único corte que habían hecho lo hicieron en mi frente ya que ahí era en donde sentía algo de ardor. Cuando terminó tomó un pedazo de algodón... ¡Y le puso alcohol!

-Por favor con eso no—Supliqué sin dejar de mirar aquella horrible sustancia con ganas de llorar.

-Es solo para desinfectar, creo que la mayoría de las heridas ya han cicatrizado, pero tengo que asegurarme de que estén limpias para colocarte los vendajes.

-¿No tienes otra cosa?—Pregunté esperanzada.

-Tengo otra cosa pero te arderá más con ella—Mierda.

Tragué saliva y bajé la mirada para sentir como humedecía mi frente con el maldito alcohol, en varias zonas de la frente sus efectos no se hicieron del rogar para notarse, creo que en verdad cicatricé en la mayoría ya que de alguna manera, quizás pudo haber sido peor; solté algunas lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, me dolía bastante, no podían esperar que resistiera tanto... aunque aún no tenía conocimiento de la herida que tenía.

-¿Qué me hicieron en la frente? ¿Es muy grande el corte?—Quería saber si me habían sacado parte del cerebro o algo así, no tenía ni idea de lo que me habían hecho, quizás sólo me quisieron para cortar aquellos tres milímetros para practicar o algo así.

-¿No sabes lo que te hicieron?—Su tono de voz parecía muy sorprendido y extrañado.

-No, yo no quería... yo ahora debería de estar en mi casa, ¡ese maldito me llevó a no sé dónde y me hizo esto!—Exclamé sintiendo muchas ganas de llorar con fuerza a causa de la rabia, era verdad, ¡yo en ese momento debería de estar en la escuela, seguramente durmiéndome en la clase de historia... quizás en la de español!

-O sea que... ¿No fue por tu voluntad?

-No, ¿por qué habría de serlo?—Sentí como mi voz se quebraba.

-¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que sucedió?—Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y me miraba, voltee a ver al niño de negro (Hiei) y también me miraba con el mismo interés que Suuichi lo hacía, ambos parecían sorprendidos.

No teniendo otra opción o más bien queriendo sacármelo del pecho les conté todo lo que había pasado, o por lo menos lo que recordaba. No fue fácil, en especial aquella escena en donde sentí como el bisturí de aquel joven travesaba mi piel...

Un momento de silencio apareció al final de mi conferencia.

-Después Hiei te encontró entre la nieve y te trajo conmigo, perdiste mucha sangre, pero al final todo salió bien—Un momento... ¡¿Él era el de los brazos cálidos y protectores! Nuevamente me sentí muy tonta y avergonzada. Otro silencio incómodo llegó de nuevo al cuarto—Según lo que nos relataste eres solo una simple ningen—Eso de 'simple' no me agradó pero por ser Suuichi lo pasé por alto, y lo de ningen... me sonaba raro.

-Eh... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de 'ningen'?

-¿Eres una ningen no?— ¿Para qué demonios me preguntaban? ¿Qué creía que era un espía del gobierno, una admiradora suya traumada o un monstruo que quería matarlos, o qué?

No hice caso a eso y me sentí muy mal por dentro preguntándome cómo estarían mis familiares y amigos, no me habían visto en más de una semana y no sé como se encontrarán ahora.

-Mientes—El niño de negro (se llamaba HIEI) había hablado y me miraba con severidad.

-¿Qué?— ¿Cómo que mentía? ¡Estaba diciendo la verdad!

-Mientes. Tu esencia y aroma no es el de un ningen común, ¡¿eres mitad youkai verdad!

-¡¿QUÉ!—Ok, ahí en verdad que creí que el niño de negro tenía un sentido de la percepción, muy, muy, muy, pero MUY malo, ¡¿cómo se podía imaginar que YO era mitad youkai! Había leído algo sobre ellos en un libro donde venían seres sobrenaturales y por eso tenía conocimiento de varios seres de esa categoría, pero... ¡¿Una youkai!— ¡Yo soy una humana! ¡Toda mi vida he estado en el Ningenkai!— en el libro se mencionaban los nombres de los tres mundos— ¡¿Crees que si hubiera sido mitad youkai por lo menos no me habría defendido de mejor manera ante aquel maldito que me hizo esto!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Fuiste en busca de un cirujano al Makai para que te implantara un Jagan pero apenas pudiste resistir la operación y como no quiso encargarse de ti te dejó abandonada cerca del territorio de las koorimes! ¡Pensó que quizás alguna te encontraría y de alguna manera te llevaría de regreso a tu hogar!

No respondí y me quedé mirándolo fijamente tratando de analizar lo que había dicho: _'¡Fuiste en busca de un cirujano al Makai para que te implantara un Jagan...!'_. Tardé en asimilar aquellas palabras y me puse de pie, entre tambaleo y tambaleo logré llegar al cuarto de baño y enfrente de un espejo comencé a quitarme (creo que más bien a arrancarme) con desesperación las vendas lo mejor y más rápido que pude. Hiei y Suuichi estaban detrás de mí mirándome con seriedad.

Cuando faltaba solo una vuelta para descubrirme la frente me detuve y miré mejor el espejo, noté que mi mano temblaba, tenía miedo, ¿por qué, siempre quise tener aventuras, misiones, que me pasaran todo tipo de cosas extrañas igual que a los personajes que salían en el televisor. Pero cuando tuve exactamente lo que quería... quise dejarlo. Sujeté con firmeza la venda y tiré de ella dejando al descubierto mi frente y en segundos apareció en ella un tercer ojo cuya iris era de color violeta, me quedé mirando el espejo durante un buen rato sin parpadear casi nada, no sabía si reír o llorar, agradecer lo que me habían hecho o matarme por ello. No sabía qué hacer.

-Hiei no creo que nos esté mintiendo—No hacía caso a sus palabras ni me molestaba en analizar lo que decían, ¡¡¡tenía un maldito ojo en la frente!

-Pero su esencia... Kurama es casi igual a la mía— ¿Kurama? No iba a preguntar.

-Lo sé... pero si le transplantaron un tercer ojo, ¿por qué no agregarle esencia demoníaca?— ¿Qué? ¿Esencia demoníaca?

-¿Por qué habrían de hacer eso?

-Un ningen no es tan fuerte para soportar el transplante de un Jagan, eso tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Hn.

Terminaron de discutir y yo caí al suelo con la mirada baja, ¡¿qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante con un ojo en la frente! ¡Y no sólo un ojo! ¡Un Jagan!

-¿Te encuentras bien?— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¡¡Yo no quería tener esto en la frente!... por lo menos no así...—Necesitaba pensar, quizás podría ocultar el Jagan, con algo en la frente... una cinta, tal vez un sombrero, pero no tendría que quitármela por nada del mundo, una vez puesta, no volvería a quitármela el resto de mi vida, tendría que darle una buena excusa a todos.

-Vamos Alex... no es tan malo.

-¿Puedes decirme que va a ser de mí a partir de ahora?—Solo se me quedó mirando tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ello—Yo tenía una vida... quizás demasiado simple y común pero era una vida... mi vida... esto... no hará que ninguno de mis planes cambie, ¿verdad?

-Eso ya depende de ti, ahora que tienes un Jagan bajo tu control debes aprender a manipularlo, hace cuatro noches estabas levitando en mi cuarto y un aura negra estaba alrededor de ti, casi lo quemas todo—Sólo pensé un: 'No fue mi intención'.

-¿Podría quedarme un poco más aquí? Aún... aún no creo poder ver a mis padres—Los había recordado a último momento, pero si ellos hablan con esa 'naturalidad' sobre mi Jagan... quizás puedan ayudarme en algo.

-Descuida, mi madre estará de viaje por un largo tiempo y te puedes quedar todo el que quieras, mientras, Hiei te mostrará como utilizar el Jagan, no podemos dejar que el Reikai te encuentre teniendo tanto poder a tu disposición y menos sin que puedas controlarlo—En mi rostro al igual que en el de Hiei apareció una expresión de: '¡¿What...!', si él sabía como manipular el tercer ojo y me enseñaba a usarlo estaba bien... ¡Pero sólo cuando estaba Suuichi presente!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—Declamó el niño de negro de inmediato.

-¿Conoces a alguien más que tenga un Jagan y sepa utilizarlo? Hiei, en algún momento podría salirse de control y-

¡PASH!

Todo se me nubló por un momento y sólo escuché como si algo chocara contra otra cosa, mi vista volvió y vi como Suuichi estaba en el suelo, mirándome, había chocado contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasó?—Pregunté extrañada.

-Me convenciste—Decía el niño de negro mientras ayudaba a Suuichi a ponerse de pie.

-Un momento... ¿Ustedes no son ningens?—Guardaron silencio mientras se veían el uno al otro.

-No te hagas la tonta, eres mitad youkai— ¡¿Qué demonios se traía ese tipo de negro!... aunque ahora que lo veo bien... parece ser mayor que yo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca he estado en el Makai para tu información!

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que eres una completa ningen?— ¿Qué eran retrasados mentales, o qué?

-¿Qué creen que he tratado de decirles todo este tiempo?

-No te creo.

-Tengo una familia en el Ningenkai, amigos, maestros... ¡Todos son ningens!

-Eso... debemos de responderlo en la tarde, tengo que irme, los dejaré durante un tiempo—Decía Suuichi mientras se dirigía a su armario.

-¡¿Por qué!—Gritamos Hiei y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos mirábamos con... eh... creo que con cara de: '¡¿Por qué!'.

-Porque me tengo que ir a la escuela, serán solo unas horas.

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?

-Hiei porque tengo clases y debes de entrenarla para que esté lista.

-¿Y cuándo lo estará?

-Cuando aprenda a dominar esta cosa—Le dije con frialdad mientras Suuichi nos sacaba del cuarto de baño para ponerse su uniforme.

-¿Cuánto te tardarás?—Preguntó el niño de negro mientras esperábamos en la habitación de Suuichi.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Ya se quieren deshacer de mí? Si quieren ya me voy, no tengo porque estarlos incomodando tanto—Dije con 'ese' tono de voz que a veces tenía.

_-Descuida, Hiei quiere enseñarte—_Dijo Suuichi desde el baño, Hiei rápidamente dijo un: "¡_No es verdad!" _u.ú

-¿Cuánto te tardarás?—Preguntó nuevamente.

-No lo sé, necesito que me enseñes pronto, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía—Dijo mostrándome una quemadura que se encontraba a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, creo que era de primer grado.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí?

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijo Kurama que levitaste y casi quemas su cuarto?— ¿Kurama? Antes de que pudiera responderle Suuichi había salido... ¡Y se veía encantadoramente lindo!

-Volveré en la tarde, Hiei por favor muéstrale la casa— ¡¿Ah!

-¡Pero-...!

-¡Voy tarde!—Sólo escuché como se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Me regresé al baño y me miré en el espejo, era de verdad... tenía un ojo de verdad en la frente, no, no era un simple ojo, era un Jagan...

-¿Qué haces?—Hiei estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y me había sorprendido tratando de ver si el ojo parpadeaba por su cuenta.

-Eh... no, nada .U

-Toma esto—Se había quitado la cinta que cubría su frente y me la había lanzado... ¡Él también tenía un ojo en su frente y era idéntico al mío!— ¿Qué?—Me le había quedado mirando con la boca abierta ahora que me fijaba.

-¿Q-?... ¿Me la das?—Si él también tenía uno de seguro sabía como controlarlo, por eso Suuichi había dicho que él me enseñaría.

-No es de una tela común y corriente, si te cubres la frente con cualquier cosa no se bloqueará la energía que despide el Jagan, eres principiante y como no puedes controlarlo en su totalidad tarde o temprano terminarás matando a alguien—Tragué saliva mientras me imaginaba yo matando a alguien, Hiei se había dado media vuelta y salía del cuarto de baño.

-¿Y tú por qué la usas?— ¡Quería atraparlo en su propio juego!

-Precaución...—Dijo sin voltear a verme antes de salir por completo. Eso realmente no me lo esperaba y menos de el tal Hiei.

Me quedé durante un buen rato mirando hacia donde el niño de negro se había ido, después me mojé un poco la cara y al secarme comencé a colocarme la cinta, me resultaba bastante cómoda una vez puesta, el sangrado se había detenido y ya no tenía que preocuparme por nada... bueno, por casi nada.

-¿Qué tanto haces? Tenemos cosas que hacer—De la nada había regresado (con una nueva cinta en su frente) y comenzaba a jalarme hacia la puerta, yo aún conservaba la cara de: '¡¿What!'.

-¡¿Qué!

-Tengo que mostrarte la casa y necesito que aprendas a usar tus habilidades lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque sino lo haces te aseguro que matarás a alguien!

-¿Qué tú cuando te lo implantaste mataste a varias personas, o qué?

-...si...

No dije nada, me sentí muy insensible y estúpida por haberle preguntado eso de aquella manera, me llevó a la planta baja y me indicó donde estaba la sala, después me llevó al cuarto de la madre de Suuichi (no entramos en él), me dijo dónde estaba el otro baño, la cocina, el ático, el cuarto de lavar, el patio trasero y... nos regresamos a la sala.

Se sentó en el sofá que aparentaba ser muy cómodo e hice lo mismo, me sentí aun más mal por lo que le había hecho... ¡¿Por qué mi maldita conciencia siempre me atormentaba de esa manera! Quizás Hiei no era tan malo como me lo imaginaba después de todo.

-Ven—Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta principal, íbamos a salir.

-Espera.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No esperarás que salga así, ¿verdad? Por si no lo has notado... estoy en pijama.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que _"Y"_? ¡No puedo salir así! ¡Todo el mundo me mirará como a una loca que se salió de su casa en ropa para dormir!

-Maldita sea—Murmuró mientras volvía a subir por las escaleras, yo lo seguí y nos encontramos en el cuarto de Suuichi.

Abrió el closet y comenzó a sacar varias prendas de vestir, eran muy lindas, no podía dejar de imaginarme a Suuichi con ellas puestas...

-Elige algo y cámbiate— ¿Perdón?

-Eh, esa ropa es de 'hombre' y yo soy una 'mujer' por si no te has percatado.

-¿Y?— ¿Cómo alguien puede ser TAN desconsiderado con una dama?

-¡Qué no puedo ponerme eso!

-¡Si puedes!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Si no te cambias no saldremos! ¡Si no salimos te quedas sin entrenamiento! ¡Y sin entrenamiento matas a cualquiera así que tú decides!

Guardé silencio ante lo que había dicho, era verdad, aquí no estaba en posición de ser tan quisquillosa, tenía que conformarme con lo que tenía y... de todos modos era la ropa de Suuichi.

Logré encontrar un cómodo pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga de un azul marino, me vi y... ¡Había pasado más de una semana sin bañarme! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Necesitaba asearme y lo necesitaba AHORA! Guardé el resto de la ropa, me dirigí al cuarto de baño, si el niño de negro iba a esperar que me cambiara, ¿por qué no esperar a que me bañara? De todos modos, ¿qué más daba ya? Me bañé con toda la calma del mundo, ¿acaso era mi intención hacer enojar a Hiei? Me divertía la simple idea de hacerlo, no podía dejar de sonreír... haber si lo seguía haciendo después de que saliera... tuve que subirle la bastilla un poco al pantalón ya que me quedaba grande, maldita sea, había olvidado que mi cabello se rizaba después de bañarme y no tenía una plancha... sujeté mi cabello con una liga que traía conmigo y al salir el niño de negro me miraba sin ocultar su fastidio, de hecho, parecía mucho más que enfadado pero no me dijo nada, con una muda disculpa lo seguí mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos?—Pregunté siguiéndolo.

-De seguro el Reikai aún no sabe nada de ti, y si no queremos llamar mucho la atención por tus entrenamientos tendremos que irnos a otra parte... pero debo decirte que aún no te creo eso de que eres una ningen.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo estoy segura de mis palabras...—Guardé silencio al reconocer la calle en donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El centro...

-Si, estamos en el centro de la ciudad, ¿qué tiene eso de novedad?

-...que reconozco el camino para ir a mi casa...—Me quedé mirando el boulevard mientras varios autos lo cruzaban velozmente, me parecía tan increíble el hecho de que pudiera estar tan cerca de mi casa, amigos y mi familia y a la vez estar tan lejos de ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos—Hiei me jaló un poco y me giré para seguirlo, no conocía del todo bien la ciudad pero parte de ella me parecía familiar.

De pronto recordé que conmigo traía un celular, ¡si! ¡Podría llamar a mi madre y decirle que no se preocupara por mí! ¡Qué yo me encontraba perfectamente bien! Busqué entre mis ropas para recordar que esa ropa no era mía y por consecuencia no traía absolutamente nada, maldije a lo bajo, maldije en mi mente y estuve a punto de maldecirme por lo estúpida que fui al no haber pensado que de todos modos el celular no tendría la batería cargada ya que había permanecido prendido más de una semana.

Nunca me alejaba mucho de Hiei, a decir verdad tenía miedo de hacerlo, nos adentrábamos en el centro cada vez más y más, ese lugar no me gustaba mucho, había varios asaltos y asesinatos en ese lugar, me daba miedo.

-¿Qué-?—Voltee a verlo y me di cuenta de que había tomado su brazo, lo solté de inmediato y negué con la cabeza—Eres extraña, aunque una youkai no siempre está acostumbrada a lugares como estos y tendría miedo... igual que tú—Me miraba... ¡Hey! ¡Me estaba retando!

-Y un ningen tampoco, yo no acostumbro venir aquí muy seguido, no me gusta.

-Aún no me convences—Harta de que me confundiera, me paré justo frente a él y lo miré con seriedad, ¡quería y tenía que aclararle que yo-no-era-una-youkai!

-¡¿Porqué dices que soy una youkai! ¡Soy una ningen! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para comprobarlo! ¡Sólo dímelo y lo haré!

-¡Tu sangre no es la de un ningen común! ¡Tu sangre...! Huele muy parecida a la mía...

Ambos guardamos silencio mientras nos mirábamos confusa e irritadamente, ¿cómo demonios yo, o sea, YO podría tener sangre parecida a la de...? Un momento, ¡ahí me estaba diciendo que él NO era un ningen! ¿En verdad era un ser sobrenatural? El Makai... ¿Acaso era un youkai?

-¿Si tuviera tu supuesta sangre porqué no puedo hacer lo mismo que tú haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Pues, según tú 'eres un youkai' ¿no? según estoy informada, podría moverme a velocidades sobrehumanas, saltar muy alto, tener mucha fuerza... no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Lo has intentado?—Ok, eso no lo había pensado.

Me sentí tan estúpida como antes, ¿si ya había visto lo que me hicieron por qué demonios no había intentado usar el tercer ojo? Sabía de antemano que en realidad era un Jagan por el color violeta de la iris, ¿por qué no había intentado usarlo?... me sentía estúpida.

-Pues... yo...

-No lo has hecho—Maldita sea.

-¡Bien! ¡No lo he hecho! ¡¿Contento!

-Je... eres rara...

-Que gracioso ¬.¬

-Cállate y sigue caminando—Me giró y comenzó a empujarme hacia no sé donde.

-¡¿Yo sé caminar sabías!—Me quejé mientras me soltaba y me colocaba junto a él, no necesitaba que me fuera empujando por todo el maldito camino.

Me hacía sentir como una niña, aunque comencé a fijarme en las personas que se nos quedaban viendo y no tardé mucho en comprender porque.

¿Alguna vez han visto a un chico de ojos rojos, con el cabello de tres colores diferentes (negro con un flequillo blanco y las puntas de los cabellos azules), vestido completamente de negro sin contar una bufanda y cinta blanca en su frente al igual que una joven que lo acompaña?

No tienen que responder.

Ahora ya sabía porque en el centro siempre había personas que se veían 'raras' y algo fuera de lo 'común'. Aunque al ir avanzando pude visualizar a algunos sujetos creo que algo parecidos a Hiei, no en como se vestían sino en el aura que desprendían, bueno, si se vestían de manera un poco eh... extravagante, ¡si! ¡Esa era la palabra! Tenían un estilo de rocker's muy (a mi parecer) ridículo y... no sé si se pintaban el cabello o que, porque los colores eran de unos no muy comunes, de hecho me parecía que entre los tres que iban había un diminuto arcoiris y ese hecho me dio risa al verlos pasar por las calles.

Pero uno se giró y me vio... eh... MUY feo...

De inmediato los tres cruzaron la calle y comenzaron a seguirnos, eh... Hiei seguía con su indiferencia y todo no me daba buena espina.

-Oye... ¿Hiei?

-Hn.

-Este... unos tipos nos siguen... y no creo que sea porque nos quieren pedir la hora...

-Vienen por mí.

-¿Por ti?

-Si, la semana pasada maté a su padre en el Makai—Ajá, y yo nací ayer.

-Ah...—Que lindo... si claro.

Llegamos a un callejón sin salida, a mí me parecía raro el entrar a uno... eh... no me gustaba el centro. Nos detuvimos justo donde terminaba y al girarme pude ver a aquellos tres tipos mirándonos con profundo odio.

-Quédate aquí—Me susurró Hiei para avanzas algunos pasos frente a mí y encaraba a esos sujetos. Yo era el tipo de persona la cual detestaba las peleas, yo a las peleas físicas no les entraba. Un momento, ¿qué tal si le hacían algo a Hiei? Ellos eran tres, eran muy, muy, MUY grandes, y... ¡Hiei estaba en desventaja! Él era sólo uno y... eh... era mucho más pequeño que cualquiera de los tres sujetos sin mencionar que entre ellos de seguro le cuadruplicaban el tamaño. Comenzó a darme mucho miedo.

-¿Hiei?

-No te metas, esto lo arreglo yo— ¡Bien! ¡Como quieras!... bueno, si en verdad era un youkai va a poder defenderse... pero... ¿En verdad era uno? Me asombraba el simple hecho de que lo fuera.

-¿Problemas con tu novia infeliz?— ¡¿Novia! ¡¿Quién demonios se creía ese idiota!

-Ella no es mi novia estúpido, ¿vienen a arreglar esto de una vez, o a quedarse parados como imbéciles todo el día?—Huy, ese comentario los hizo enojar.

-Perfecto, pagarás por lo de nuestro padre—Terminó de decir el de en medio, entonces si había matado a su padre... ahora, ¿lo había hecho en el Makai o con una arma de alta potencia?

De seguro eran hermanos, su parentesco físico ayudaba a ello aunque vestían con tres colores específicos y sus tamaños parecían de escalerita (del más chico al más grande), el aparente mayor vestía de color azul marino, mientras que el de en medio de verde y el más chico de un rojo infantil. A pesar de que sus facciones faciales eran muy grotescas en cierto modo los tres parecían graciosos al estar juntos. Pero todo lo gracioso desapareció cuando los tres se transformaron en unos demonios horribles con cuernos, cabello largo y descuidado, colmillos gigantes... unos youkais... ellos se le echaron encima (literalmente) a Hiei. Hiei los esquivó con facilidad, me asombré porque nunca había visto a alguien saltar tan alto, pero al parecer los otros youkais no eran tan débiles y el mayor logró darle un golpe en el estomago lo que provocó que cayera al suelo.

-¡Hiei!—Oh, oh, mala, no, pésima idea.

Al escuchar mi grito los tres voltearon y al verme una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro... maldita sea.

-Yo me encargaré de ella—Dijo el más chico mientras se acercaba más y más a mí.

De nuevo tuve miedo, ¿ahora qué iba a suceder? Confiaba en que... bueno, no confiaba por completo, pero esperaba que Hiei pudiera contra todos ellos, que los mataría o que por lo menos los ahuyentaría pero... ¡De seguro se confió! ¡El maldito se confió y por eso le pasó eso y ahora la que iba a pagar por todo era yo!

-Veamos... ¿Qué podríamos hacer contigo?—Dijo el maldito que tenía frente a mí y tomaba mi muñeca derecha, de nuevo intenté soltarme pero no lograba nada, aunque pude notar que mi fuerza física había aumentado considerablemente... me enfrentaba a youkais, demonios de verdad.

-¡Suéltame!— ¿Por qué le ordenaba lo que obviamente no iba a hacer?

Vi de reojo a Hiei para ver como con descaro recibía los golpes de los hermanos sin dejar de mirarme con una maldita sonrisa en su rostro, ¡los golpes no le afectaban en nada! ¡El maldito quería ver como reaccionaba yo ante esta situación! ¡Se estaba dejando golpear a propósito! Quería que yo hiciese algo al respecto... ¡¿Pero qué y cómo!

-Tal vez podría matarte lentamente... quizás te coma como lo haremos con tu amigo después de matarlo a golpes... ¿Qué es esto? Huele a...—Vio la cinta que tenía en mi frente y de un tirón la arrancó, mi Jagan hizo su aparición— ¿Cómo conseguiste esta tela?—Preguntó el idiota mientras yo sentía como 'algo' recorría mi cuerpo.

-Suéltame—Dije a lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-¡QUÉ ME SUELTES!—Al instante una onda de poder espiritual (que curiosamente provenía de mí) lanzó al demonio a lo lejos y éste chocó junto al hermano de en medio.

-¿Qué demo-?

No los dejé terminar, avancé hacia ellos y dando un salto le di una patada en la cara al mayor, los entrenamientos en el gimnasio estaban ayudando bastante, sentí como un golpe se acercaba a mi por la espalda, no sé cómo, pero me giré y lo vi todo en cámara lenta, yo me movía con naturalidad e incluso con rapidez y lo demás estaba casi inmóvil. Como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo me moví hacia un lado del hermano de en medio y le propicié una patada en el estómago que hizo que al chocar con la pared se hiciese un agujero.

Me quedé fascinada por lo que hice y a causa de eso me atraparon.

-¡Te tengo!—El menor me sujetaba por detrás, maldito.

-¡Suéltala!—Al fin el maldito niño de negro (acá Hiei) decidió hacer su aparición y golpeó al sujeto para que me dejase.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!

-¿Hacer qué? Te dije que no te metieras, aunque de todos modos—Fue interrumpido por el mayor que intentaba golpearlo mas él sacó su katana y le cortó un brazo—Iba a dejarte a uno para que practicaras un poco.

-¡Pero si yo no sé utilizar esta cosa!—Dije señalando mi Jagan.

-¿Con que ya crees en los youkais supuesta 'ningen'? ¿Qué acabas de hacer hace un momento? ¿Eh? ¡Anda dilo!

En un segundo todos los demonios habían sido muertos por la katana de Hiei.

-No tenías que hacerlo de esa manera, mira lo que pasó—Le dije mostrándole mi cinta ahora rota.

-¿Qué has aprendido a utilizar?

-¡Nada! ¡No sé como manejar esto! ¡Sólo...! ¡Sólo pasó!

-Maldita sea—Había tomado una piedra y me la había lanzado, de nuevo lo vi todo en cámara lenta y la esquivé con facilidad—Hay cosas que sólo se pueden aprender por uno mismo, el Jagan ahora es parte de ti, ¿acaso piensas mucho las cosas cuando vas a tomar algo con tu brazo? Sucede lo mismo con el Jagan, es como una parte más de tu cuerpo y no lo pensarás mucho para utilizarla si te sientes presionada o en verdad requieres hacerlo, no pienses en cómo, sólo úsalo—Wow, el niño de negro me sorprende.

-Bien ahora... ¿Qué haremos con esto y con aquello?—Dije señalando mi frente y después lo que quedó de los demonios, no podíamos salir así.

Solo me miró con completa indiferencia, me sentí un poco nerviosa, no solo por los cadáveres que se encontraban TAN cerca de mí, sino también por la mirada de Hiei, pero lo más extraño fue que sentí como si anteriormente ya hubiese sentido esa presión, 'eso' que se sentía al ser vista por los ojos de Hiei, yo lo reconocía todo... me parecía tan extraño.

-No soy tu niñero, ¿sabes? No tengo porque andarte cuidando de todo, si rompieron TU cinta ese ya es problema tuyo, y con lo que respecta a los cuerpos... ya vendrá alguien por ellos.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar fuera del callejón, ¿qué podía hacer yo? ¿Salir como si nada y andar presumiendo mi tercer ojo a todo el mundo?

Oh, si... mi problema.

Esto ya no era tan 'normal'.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 13 de Febrero del 2005, Domingo, 10:52 p.m.


	2. Un 'algo'

**Lo que pasaría si...**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 14 de Febrero del 2005, Lunes, 9:55 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**UN 'ALGO'**

¿Cómo Hiei pudo ser tan cruel como para dejarme sola en un callejón en medio del centro sin una cinta para cubrir mi Jagan? Sin mencionar que aquí habían los malditos restos de unos demonios ahora mutilados.

No, has todo a un lado y piensa¿qué puedes hacer para regresar a la casa de Suuichi sin que nadie vea tu reluciente Jagan y llame a la policía... o a Jaime Mausan? Me recargué en la pared tratando de encontrar alguna solución... mi cerebro estaba completamente seco.

_-¿Urameshi estás seguro de que es por aquí?—_Una voz, alguien se acercaba... algo me decía que uno tenía una esencia parecida a la de los youkais y el otro... creo que era un ningen común, pero tenía algo 'extra'.

_-Esta fue la dirección que me mandaron así que no me preguntes_— ¡Venían hacia aquí¡Y yo sin poder cubrir mi jagan...! Bueno, siempre queda la opción de mentir diciendo que todo es un truco de cine... creo.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás aquí?— ¡Maldita sea!

-Eh... pues yo... este... yo...—Maldigo a mi suerte, eh, rápidamente me voltee¡no iba a dejar que vieran mi Jagan tan fácil!... ¿Qué hago!

-¿Venías con ellos?—Preguntó el chico más feo dándole un vistazo a los cuerpos.

-Eh, no, yo venía con... alguien más—Maldito Hiei¿por qué me dejó sola así¿Qué le hice para que me hiciera eso?

-¿Con Hiei¿Oye estamos hablando del mismo Hiei, Hiei Jaganshi? Es decir... ¿HIEI?

-Dime sus características y yo te diré si es el mismo Hiei—No sabía el apellido del niño de negro así que no le pude responder.

-Creo que es de tu estatura, ojos rojos, una cinta en su frente, siempre viste de negro...

-Tonto, inconsciente de los demás, agresivo, peleonero, tonto, oh eso ya lo dije...

-Si es el mismo—Completamente inconfundible

-¿Por qué miras hacia la pared?—Preguntó el chico feo.

-Eh... bueno, pues yo...— ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita sea!

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh... ¡Claro¡No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien!—¡Claro que NO lo estoy¡Kill me please!

-Entonces¿por qué te quedas ahí? Ven, no tengas mie-...

El otro chico había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para acercarse a mí y girarme... así que vio mí tercer ojo, pero¿por qué demonios no lo oculté? Por alguna razón sentí que ellos eran de confianza, no los conocía pero...

-¿Urameshi qué suce-...?— ¿Qué nunca habían visto a alguien con un tercer ojo en la frente, o qué?... creo que no.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Demasiado silencio para mi gusto.

-Ya pueden salir corriendo—Les dije ya molesta por su tonta cara de asombro.

-N-No... Es que... pensábamos que solo Hiei era el que tenía un... un... un...

-¡Un Jagan!—Terminé de decirlo, me estaban molestando.

-Bien, bien, un Jagan.

-Dinos tu nombre, ese enano debió de haber sido muy tonto en haber dejado sola a una dama—Eh... ¿Qué podía decir? A pesar de que era feo, era muy caballeroso.

-M-Mi nombre...— ¿C-Cómo me llamaba...¡Ah, si!—Alex.

-¡Mucho gusto¡Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi!—Dijo el tal Yusuke haciendo a un lado al otro y ofreciéndome la mano, la tomé y sacudió mi mano... eh... muy rápido.

-¡Se más delicado idiota!—El chico feo le había dado un codazo aparentemente muy fuerte a Yusuke y lo había quitado... muy brusco.

-¡Argh¡No tenías porque hacer eso!

-... o.oUUUUU

-Eh... discúlpalo, es un tonto.

-Mira quien habla ¬.¬ —Contestó Yusuke de mala gana.

-Mi nombre es Kazuma Kuwabara, pero debo decirte que ya estoy enamorado de alguien más, así que tendré que pedirte que trates de olvidarte de mí— ¿What!

-Ok... ¬.¬U—Ni que estuviera tan guapo.

-Bueno¿pero qué estabas haciendo con Hiei?... espera, Kuwabara te imaginas a Hiei con... un momento—Tragó saliva— ¿E-Eres su novia?— ¿Qué!

-¡Claro que no!—Estaba comenzando a tomarle un poco más de desprecio a ese niño de negro.

-¡Argh¡No tenías porque gritar tú tampoco!—Contestó Yusuke tallándose el oído.

-Perdón—Bueno... tenía que disculparme... creo.

-Dinos¿qué tienes que ver con el enano y qué haces en el Ningenkai? Un ser sobrenatural como tú debe de tener buenos motivos para estar aquí—Otra vez con lo mismo.

-¿Qué demonios les hace pensar que yo NO soy una humana?

-Eso—Respondieron al unísono señalando... mi frente.

-Tu esencia es muy parecida a la de Hiei, eso no lo puedes negar.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con el enano? Si no eres su novia¿eres su hermana? Me han dicho que tiene una— ¿Su hermana? Que yo sepa no nos parecemos ¬.¬

-No tengo nada que ver con él—Y entre menos tenga mejor, el tonto me dejó sola en un lugar que detesto¡me siento como un perro abandonado!

-Bueno, también no es para que nos entrometamos tanto¿podrías hacerte a un lado? Tenemos que desaparecer estos cuerpos antes de que algún ningen los vean— ¿Qué iban a hacer?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vamos a usar esto—Kuwabara había sacado una especie de linterna pero ésta tenía la lente negra... no me agradaba.

-Cuando la luz que lanza toca a algún ser con poder demoníaco lo envía directamente al Makai¿genial no?— ¡Grandioso!... si claro.

No queriendo averiguar en ese momento cómo era el Makai, me alejé de los demonios mutilados y me coloqué junto al tal Yusuke y me asomé a ver como funcionaba aquella extraña linterna.

-¡Digan Whisky!

Al encenderla tal y como me lo esperaba una luz negra salió de la linterna e inmediatamente los pedazos de carne desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿A qué parte del Makai irán?

-No lo sabemos—Creo que ahora yo tampoco quiero saberlo.

-Terminé—Dijo Kuwabara unos instantes después guardando la linterna y dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-Dinos¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?— ¿Ah?

-Yo...—En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, de repente vi cómo una lata salía volando.

-¡Excelente! Teníamos planeado ir a entrenar un poco con Genkai¿quieres venir?—Genkai... ¿Alguien podría decirme quién era Genkai?

-Yo...— ¿Por qué demonios no le decía de una buena vez que si?

-¡Vendrás con nosotros! Pero... no creo que lo más indicado sea que salgas así.

Observé mi cinta partida en dos por un rato, no podía creer la suerte que me cargaba, sabía que no era la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo pero no era como para que me la pasara de desgracia en desgracia... como ahora.

-Puedes usar la mía si quieres, pero tendrás que devolvérmela cuando vea a la linda Yukina—Kuwabara había sacado una ridícula cinta blanca con corazoncitos... rayos eso me pareció lindo.

-...gracias...—De inmediato me la coloqué, no tenía nada que esperar.

-Bueno, como todo ya esta solucionado... ¡Vamos!— ¿Qué más daba ya? Estaba sola, no había nadie quien me dijera qué hiciera o no; sin embargo 'algo' me decía que... pues, había 'algo'... maldición...

Fui siguiéndolos, antes de salir del callejón un gran tambo de basura se había caído pero no le presté atención; tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara conversaban alegremente y eso hizo que recordara a mis amigos, como bromeaba con ellos e incluso nos colocábamos en situaciones graciosas y reíamos a carcajadas por comentarios estúpidos.

-¿De dónde conoces a Hiei?—Preguntó Yusuke no mucho rato después, pero... ¿Cómo podía responderle? No podía decirles que... un momento¿he estado en el Makai y nunca me di cuenta de ello¡No era justo!... quizás.

Rápido, piensa, piensa, piensa... ¡Responde algo rápido!

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Y qué haces en el Ningenkai?—Me estoy cansando de esto.

-¿Por qué no entienden que-soy-una-ningen!

-¡Tienes un Jagan en la frente¡Ningún ningen común lo tendría!—Exclamó Yusuke sin dudar.

-¡Lee mis labios, no-me-importa¡Yo soy una ningen!

-¡Pruébalo!— ¡Él también me retaba!

-¡No puedo! Aun no puedo ver a mis familiares y amig-...— ¡Mi jagan¡Olvidé por que completo que aún no puedo controlarlo! Por eso la lata, y el bote...—Oh no... ¡No, no, no!

Salí corriendo sin dirección alguna, fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para haber olvidado el accidente de la mañana, mi reciente 'pelea' con youkais y de plano que no podía controlar mi Jagan y aún así quedarme mucho rato junto a dos personas¿qué hubiese pasado si en cualquier momento con el Jagan lastimo a alguno? Ahí no estaba Hiei quien era el que estaba informado sobre mi tercer ojo, él era el único que podría hacer algo al respecto. Pero no estaba. Tenía que alejarme de todos, el hecho de que nada hubiese sucedido durante el tiempo que estuve acompañada no significaba que nada iba a ocurrir, no quería herir a alguien, no quería si quiera que me mirasen, y menos ahora que había comenzado a sentir como 'algo' recorría mi cuerpo y me llenaba de una sensación algo extraña, nunca lo había sentido.

-¡Espera¿Qué sucede!— ¿Por qué me seguían¡No me conocen¡No tienen porque venir tras de mí¡No tienen porque hacerlo!

-¡Aléjense!— ¿Por qué no corría más rápido?

-¿Qué pasa-¡Ahhh!—Yusuke me había alcanzado y al tomar mi muñeca y que su piel tuviera un contacto directo con la mía de inmediato me soltó con una expresión de dolor en su cara y al ver su mano algunas quemaduras habían aparecido en ella.

-Yo... lo siento, no quise... yo...

Yo no quería hacerle daño¡pero le dije que no se acercara¡Le dije que se alejara de mí¡Si lo lastimé claramente fue su culpa! Pero no puedo el evitar sentirme mal. En verdad que no quería herirlo... no se tiene que repetir.

Nuevamente intenté irme pero al girarme y tratar de acelerar y comenzar a correr, me tropecé con alguien y como no lo había visto ni sentido no pude detenerme, choqué inevitablemente con aquella persona provocando que ambos cayéramos.

-¿Qué demo-?... quítate—Ese 'alguien' era Hiei¡era el sujeto que me había dejado sola en un lugar horrible y solitario!

Sin embargo, decidí no decir nada y me levanté sintiéndome un poco más segura de todo, con Hiei aquí ya todo estaba bien (por lo menos eso creía yo), giré mi cabeza y vi que tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara por alguna razón estaban un tanto sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Cállate idiota... ¿Qué es eso que traes en la frente?—Eh... la ridícula cinta de Kuwabara.

-No tenía otra cosa que ponerme¿qué querías que hiciera¿Y por qué me dejaste sola¡Por lo menos me hubieras dicho cómo regresar o algo!—Me miró fijamente e introdujo su mano en su bolsillo, y... sacó una cinta blanca.

-Mejor ponte esto... esa cosa es ridícula, de seguro es del deforme.

-¡Oye¡Por lo menos yo no tengo el descaro de dejar a una joven sola en un lugar como este!—No podía dejar de sorprenderme la caballerosidad de Kuwabara.

-Déjame en paz deforme—Tomé la cinta y caminé hacia un lugar más desolado, al asegurarme de que nadie me veía me quité la cinta de Kuwabara y comencé a ponerme la que me había dado Hiei... detrás de mí había una toma de agua y esta estalló... oops.

No tardé mucho en colocarme la nueva cinta la cual por alguna razón hizo que me sintiera más cómoda que con la otra... y el hecho de que esta no tenía corazoncitos creo que ayudaba a eso. La até con firmeza sin llegar a ejercer mucha presión y al voltear a ver con los que venía decidí quedarme a esperarlos ya que el niño de negro estaba dando una divertida conferencia seguramente sobre la historia de cómo me pusieron un ojo en la frente. Los otros dos lo escuchaban sin ocultar su asombro y de vez en cuando volteaban a verme con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, si les hablaba sobre eso deben de ser de confianza... sus amigos. Me entretuve viendo a algunos niños jugar con el agua que salía de la toma de agua, al poco rato Hiei terminó de hablar y los otros dos me miraron nuevamente sin abandonar para nada su desconcierto, no les dirigí la palabra, aparte no tenía nada bueno que decirles. Un pensamiento llegó a mi mente, tarde o temprano mis padres tendrían que enterarse sobre esto¿no? Así que no valdría la pena el ocultarme, tengo la cinta que bloquea al Jagan cuando se descontrola y ya no puedo lastimar a nadie, de seguro si camino un poco, solo un poco, de seguro llegaré a algún lugar conocido¡y así podría regresar a mi casa!

-Eh¿Alex¿Así te llamas verdad? Lo que nos contó Hiei... ¿Es verdad?—Los tres se habían acercado a mí y ahora Yusuke me preguntaba.

-No sé qué te haya contado Hiei—Le respondí con sarcasmo, pero de todos modos ya lo estaba escuchando: _"Nos dijo que eres una mitad youkai que dice ser una ningen que fue secuestrada para que le implantaran un Jagan y después dejaron abandonada a su suerte"_ o "_Tenemos que entregarte al Reikai antes de que mates a alguien" _o mi mente llegó a ser tan desquiciada como para llegar a pensar en que dirían: _"Vamos a llevarte con Jaime Mausan y preguntarle sobre sus investigaciones"_... bueno, mi mente ya no daba más respuestas bobas.

-Sólo que tienes que aprender a usar tu nuevo Jagan, queremos que nos digas la verdad... ¿Tus orígenes son humanos o demoníacos?—Decidí usar el mismo tono de voz para que así, tal vez, tomaran mi respuesta como verdadera.

-No entiendo porque dudan de mis orígenes, solo me implantaron un Jagan¿qué tiene eso que ver con mi origen? Soy una humana y nací como tal en el Ningenkai si eso es lo que dudan—Era verdad, solo me habían colocado un ojo en la frente¿mi esencia tiene que cambiar a causa de eso? Quizás si cambié un poco porque el Jagan es un elemento demoníaco¿pero mi esencia tiene que cambiar tanto solo por tenerlo?

-¿Alguno de tus padres es un youkai?— ¿Qué!

-¡Claro que no! He vivido con ellos toda mi vida y ambos siempre han actuado como humans, si fueran youkais ya me habría dado cuenta—No era tan estúpida como para no ver lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, si cualquiera de mis padres fuese un youkai... ¡Claro que me habría dado cuenta!

-¿Entonces...?

-Kurama cree que le hicieron algo a su sangre y que por eso su esencia tuvo ese cambio, pero es imposible que el cuerpo de un simple humano pueda recibir tan bien la sangre de un youkai—Declamó Hiei, un momento¿qué le habían hecho algo a mi sangre¿Y quién era Kurama?

-¿Creen qué Koenma pueda saber algo sobre esto?—Preguntó Kuwabara, me molestaba de sobremanera que cuando están en una conversación que me involucra de la nada sacan a personas que no conozco y comienzan a hablar de ellas.

-Quizás, pero no creo que lo mejor por este momento sea preguntarle, podrían enterarse los del Reikai y tendríamos problemas, recuerden que a mí también me tienen en la mira—No Yusuke, la que tendría más problemas sería yo.

-Hace unos momentos¿a dónde se la iban a llevar?

-Eh... ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿A dónde se la iban a llevar?—Que insistente¿tanto le importa dónde esté o no esté yo?

-Calma enano, solo íbamos a ir con Genkai, es todo.

-¿Pensaban en preguntarle a ella?— ¡De una vez que pregunte por todo lo que sucedió desde que se fue y me dejó sola!... ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a si se había ido o no?

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?—Decidí preguntarle al final.

-... ¬.¬

-¿Qué importa? Vamos con Genkai, de seguro nos puede dar un consejo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Quién es Genkai?—He ahí la pregunta del millón.

-Es mi maestra¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre el gran Yusuke Urameshi?

-Que modesto ¬.¬—Dijo Kuwabara.

-No, nada.

-No importa, la abuela me dijo que hoy fuera al templo, no sé para qué—Comenzó a caminar y todos lo seguimos... menos Hiei.

-¿Por qué no vienes?—Le pregunté mientras me colocaba junto a él.

-No tengo porque hacerlo—Siempre trataba de llevarme bien con las personas y cuando me topaba con una que era seria y reservada (como Hiei) siempre trataba de hacerla sonreír... y así lo hice.

-¡Vamos Hiei, sé feliz! Vamos con la dichosa Genkai... aunque no la conozco... ¡Pero no importa¡Anda vamos!—Le dediqué una sonrisa pero sólo se me quedó mirando unos instantes, después giró su vista y puso una expresión un tanto irónica— ¿En qué piensas?—Dije con un tono de voz más sereno pero igual de feliz, era obvio que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, me gustaría saber en qué pensaba.

-¿Eh?

-¿Que, en qué piensas?

-Realmente... eso no debería de importarte—Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria en la que iban Yusuke y Kuwabara (quienes no estaban muy lejos).

-¿No vamos a ir con ellos?—Si yo me iba a ir con alguien iba a ser con Hiei, en cierta forma prefiero irme con él que con cualquiera, en caso de que algo le pasase a mi cinta o algo, sé que él podrá hacer algo al respecto, pero en parte él y Suuichi cuidaron de mí y... creo que les debo algo. Hiei se giró y pareció meditar la pregunta.

-¿No van a venir!—Gritaron al unísono Yusuke y Kuwabara, yo solo miré a Hiei esperando una respuesta, en realidad me daba igual cual fuera.

-...vamos...—Comenzó a caminar para con los otros dos, eh... yo lo seguí.

-¿A dónde iban?—No me gustó 'ese' tono que usó Yusuke.

-Cállate—Hiei estaba muy pensativo y creo que ahora irritado.

-Alex—Giré mi vista a Kuwabara quien me hablaba— ¿Cómo fue que...? Pues que... bueno...—Miró mi frente cuestionando.

-¿No te lo dijo Hiei?

-No.

-Prefiero no recordarlo si no les importa—En cierta forma sentí como si todo fuese pasando muy rápido, apenas había comenzado a recobrar el conocimiento de lo que me habían hecho y ya estaba en camino hacia un templo que se encontraba en no sé dónde para ver a una tal Genkai que no conozco para nada, en realidad no sé para qué iba con ellos a ese lugar.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-No es un grato recuerdo—Respondí a Yusuke quien me miraba con comprensión.

-¿Hiei, le estás enseñando a dominar el Jagan?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy pensativo.

-No te interesa—Como me gustaría saber lo que está pensando.

-Ya no discutan, no falta mucho.

Seguimos caminando y al ir avanzando pude ver que nos acercábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, un bello bosque se encontraba presente y un majestuoso templo no dejó de hacer su gran aparición. Nos detuvimos frente a unos amplios escalones, quizás eran quinientos... o tal vez mil...

-Tómalo como una prueba de resistencia—Me dijo Yusuke colocando una mano en mi hombro y brindándome una sonrisa.

-¿Cuántos escalones son?—Pregunté curiosa.

-Nunca los he contado, pero si corro a máxima velocidad los subo en menos de quince segundos— ¿Menos de quince segundos¡Yo calculo que los subiría por completo en dos horas!

-Subirás los escalones en cinco saltos— ¿Cómo quería Hiei que yo hiciese eso!

-¿Qué?

-En cinco saltos subirás los escalones y no entrarás al templo hasta que lo hagas—Ese tono me hizo 'temerle' en cierto modo, a veces el niño de negro daba miedo.

-¿Hiei no crees que eres demasiado estricto? Es decir, no tienes que exigirle tanto, aún no sabe como controlar sus poderes—En eso tenía razón.

-Tiene que comenzar a utilizarlos.

-Pero-...

-No te interesa Yusuke, lo hará en cinco saltos y punto—Que directo... Bien, no tengo porque quejarme, quiero pensar que esto lo hace por mi bien... creo.

Miré las escaleras¿cómo yo podría saltar tanto? Eran alrededor de trece metros los que quería que saltara cinco veces... ¿Cómo?

-Salta—Me ordenó Hiei.

-¿Qué?

-Que saltes, salta lo más alto que puedas.

Prometo ya no quejarme... o por lo menos trataré... quizás.

-¿Qué salte?— ¿Por qué volvía a hacer la misma pregunta estúpida?

-Hazlo.

-Hiei-...

-Cállate Yusuke este no es asunto tuyo—Hiei ya me dio miedo.

-¡YUSUKE!—Se escuchó a lo lejos... aunque en realidad parecía que lo decían junto a ti, quien gritaba lo hacía MUY fuerte.

-¡Genkai¡La olvidé¡Me dijo que fuera a las once y ya han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos de eso¡Vamos Kuwabara!—Se llevó a Kuwabara... me dejó solita con el gruñón... demonios.

-Salta—Volvió a repetir, bueno... tengo que hacerlo. no, realmente NO tenía porque hacerlo... claro, si tomamos en cuenta que podría escapar como una completa cobarde en cualquier momento, pero, lamentablemente no tenía que ser así.

Junté mis pies y preguntándome: _"¿qué lograría con esto?",_ salté lo más alto que en ese momento logré y cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver... ¿Cómo coño pude hacerlo¡Cuando pude analizar todo estaba suspendida alrededor de unos diez metros en el aire! Miré a mí alrededor y veía la ciudad perfectamente bien, me parecía muy bonita, todo marchaba bien, no sabía que ahora podía hacer eso¡era genial!... hasta que miré hacia el suelo...

E-Estaba, muy, muy, muy, muy, MUY alto... ¡Me dio miedo¿Qué querían¡Me gustaban las alturas pero solo cuando estaba perfectamente segura dentro de un juego mecánico¡No en medio de la nada sin absolutamente nada que se sujetara ni que detuviera mi caída!

Ahí fue cuando la gravedad comenzó a ganarme.

Esto no esta bien... nada bien u.ú

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no—Murmuraba mientras me encogía en el aire y comenzaba a caer¡me había congelado¿En su primera vez quién no lo hubiera hecho¡No me digan que ustedes porque no les creo!

Ok, ya me estaba preparando para romperme la columna, una pierna o algo, el suelo ya estaba muy cerca y lo único que hice en mi cobarde momento de caída fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos y juntar mis manos... ¡Me estaba cayendo y me iba a dar un buen golpe sin saber cómo demonios caer¿Qué querían que hiciera¿Qué de plano me soltara riendo, o qué!

Sin embargo, no seguí cayendo ni me golpee con el duro y frío suelo, sino que de nuevo aquellos brazos me sujetaron y evitaron que me rompiera algo.

Otra vez fue Hiei.

Pero en cuanto estuvimos, o más bien, ÉL estuvo firmemente en el suelo me soltó y ahora si me caí y me pegué contra el suelo.

-¡Auch¿Por qué hiciste eso!—Si ya había evitado que me golpease fuerte¿por qué de una vez no me dejaba de buena manera en el suelo?

-Ya te dije que no soy tu niñera para andarte cuidando de todo, no entiendo porque no pudiste caer bien¡solo saltaste un poco!— ¿Sólo un poco!

-¡Oh¡Disculpa¡No sabía que eso era poco para ti!— ¡Tampoco yo estaba para complacerlo en todo!

-Vuélvelo a hacer y esta vez no te distraigas— ¿Quién se creía¿Mi sensei, o qué?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo¡Es horrible estar ahí arriba!

-¿Aún no lo entiendes!

-¿Entender qué!

-¡Qué-...! ... maldita sea, olvídalo...— ¡Ah, no¡Esto no se iba a quedar así!

-¡No¡Ahora me lo dices!

-¿Decirte qué¡Deberías de estar practicando!

-¡No lo haré hasta que me lo digas!

-¡Escucha¡Ahora no eres una humana común y corriente¡Es verdad que todo el Makai ha prometido no molestar a los humanos pero eso ya no te involucra a ti porque ya-no-lo-eres¡Si no aprendes a defenderte pronto, ten por seguro que en un día no muy lejano terminarás muerta por cualquiera de ellos!— ¿Tanto le costaba decirme que en cualquier momento podrían-...! ... ... ... ¿MATARME!—Por eso tienes que aprender a usar tus capacidades, olvida todos esos estúpidos temores que tienes y aprende a controlarte, de lo contrario no te aseguro una larga vida.

-¿P-Pero por qué habrían de atacarme¡No tienen motivo!

-Nunca hay un motivo, quizás sólo quieren tu sangre o tu carne, tal vez piensan que llevas contigo algo de valor y ellos lo quieren, o simplemente quieren matar, nunca se sabe a menos de que ellos te lo digan—¡Técnicamente eso no-tenía-sentido!

¿Matar solo porque sí¡Sólo eso a los demonios se les pudo ocurrir! Pero...

-Si tú eres un demonio de verdad... ¿A ti te sucede lo mismo¿Matarías solo por matar?—De cierta forma no creería que Hiei hiciera eso, él no parecía esa clase de... bueno, creo que aquí no iba la palabra 'persona'.

-Claro que no, no soy tan idiota como para hacer eso, solo los youkais de clase baja lo hacen.

-¿Clase baja?

-Después de esta clase de teoría más te vale que hagas los ejercicios que te mando, después de esta explicación ya no te contaré mas historias¿eh?

-Si, como sea—Esto de los youkais... me está comenzando a sonar interesante.

-Los youkais están clasificados según la cantidad de poder espiritual o demoníaco que posean, el más débil se encuentra en la clase E, después le sigue el de la clase D, C, B y la clase A que son los de la clase superior, al final se encuentra la clase S la cual es considerada como la clase sagrada o también denominada como clase 'Súper A'.

-¿Qué clase eres tú?—Débil no era.

-Ya no sé en dónde me ha clasificado el Reikai, sólo ellos clasifican a los demonios.

Acabo de recordar algo.

-Oye, acabas de admitir que soy humana¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo dijiste¡Dijiste que era humana!

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Lo admitiste antes¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

-¡Bien¡ERAS una humana¿Contenta!

-¿Cómo que ERA?— ¿Qué ya no lo soy, o qué?

-Técnicamente ya no lo eres— ¿Qué?

-¿P-Por qué?

-Tu sangre... ya te lo dije, ya no huele a humano, tu sangre ya no es humana, ahora cerca de un setenta y cinco por ciento de ella huele a youkai—Ya lo había mencionado, pero es imposible.

-Pero... yo no puedo ser una youkai, es imposible...

-Olvídate de eso, si aprendes a saltar y a esquivar los golpes de tus oponentes será más que suficiente, eres rápida y aunque no los ataques tarde o temprano se cansarán de tratar de matarte— ¡Eso fue cruel!

-¡Bien¡Como sea!—No quise escuchar sus reclamos y volví a saltar... esta vez más bajo, no iba a arriesgarme a perder el control de nuevo.

No me cansaba tanto, mi fuerza había aumentado y el saltar de aquella manera tan descomunal hacía que cada vez más me fuera acostumbrando a mis nuevas habilidades, pronto la altura se convirtió en una amiga agradable, incluso obtuve el valor de dar giros y unas cuantas acrobacias en el aire, la gravedad ya no era un problema.

En poco tiempo el saltar era algo sencillo, me resultaba agradable e incluso divertido (cuando no me distraía y por poco me golpeaba de nuevo), me encantaba hacerlo.

-Ahora procura no hacerlo frente a los humanos— ¿Cómo podía ser tan aguafiestas?

-Esta bien, de cualquier modo, nadie me creería—A pesar de todo tenía razón¿desde cuándo alguien 'normal' puede saltar de esa manera¡Nadie!

-Ahora... los escalones, ya dominas los saltos verticales, ahora quiero ver los inclinados—Parecía un entrenador dándole indicaciones a su alumno... sip, era como mi sensei.

-Veamos...—Miré a los escalones como si estuviera viendo a una montaña que esperaba ser escalada por alguien que iba con solo una bolsa para dormir, bien, para comenzar solo saltaría lo más que pudiera, Hiei no me reprenderá por eso.

Caminé un poco hacia atrás para obtener un poco de impulso y al avanzar corriendo sentí nuevamente lo mismo que sentía al saltar de manera vertical, me sentía muy capaz de cualquier cosa, era... fantástico.

Todo lo hacía rápido y esto no fue la excepción, solo salté una vez y cuando me detuve a ver el resultado de mi reciente acción...

De seguro con otros dos saltos como este ya llegaba a la cima.

Decidí regresar con Hiei y volver a intentarlo, solo que esta vez no me detendría.

-Sigue así—No sabía que aquellas palabras sin tono alguno me elevarían tanto el ánimo.

Sonriendo asentí con la cabeza y volví mi vista a los escalones... de seguro en tres saltos lo lograba.

Nuevamente tomé impulso, y no me detuve, llevaba ya dos saltos, uno más y llegaba a la cima¡no podía creerlo! Sin embargo nunca llegué al final.

Estaba suspendida por completo en el aire, estaba a punto de comenzar a caer para llegar a lo más alto de los escalones cuando algo me empujó hacia abajo de una manera muy brusca, solo sentí el golpe y caer algo encima de mí, cuando lo pude ver vi que era algo parecido a una ave, era un hombre mitad... ¿Murciélago?

-¡Una hanyou¡Deliciosa comida fácil!— ¡Sólo me faltaba que comenzaran a decirme hanyou¡Y quizás si lo era!... mala respuesta, en todo caso, Hiei dice que mi sangre ahora tiene esencia de youkai pero aún tengo sangre de ningen, así que en cierto modo si soy una hanyou... ¡Reflexionar eso en este momento no importa!

Me tenía tendida en el suelo sosteniéndome por los hombros, había abierto su boca y unos enormes colmillos emergieron de ella¡no iba a dejar que un ser como ese me matara! Tomé sus brazos con mis manos y sentí como algo ardía dentro de mí, era algo cálido y agradable... lo siguiente que pasó no lo pude creer.

Fuego... fuego había salido de mis manos quemando los brazos del demonio que de inmediato me soltó y comenzó a volar para huir, yo me puse de pie, pero la katana de Hiei lo atravesó en el aire antes de que pudiera siquiera alejarse.

Al ver el fuego en mis manos me asusté, creo que me desconcentré y... terminé quemándome... no muy fuerte pero igual me ardían mucho las manos, en ambas de la parte superior tenía dos quemaduras en forma de línea como si hubiesen sido trazadas por algo, Hiei recogió su katana del cuerpo inerte del youkai y se acercó corriendo a mí.

-Pudiste haberlo evitado¿sabes?—Preguntó visiblemente molesto.

-Yo... ¿Qué sucedió¡Salió fuego de mis manos y después-!

-¿Fuego?... ¿Eres de... fuego...?— ¿De fuego?

-¿Cómo?

-La sangre que tienes es de un youkai... de fuego...—Ah... no me gustaba esto de ser de fuego si no podía controlar ese elemento y evitar quemarme.

-Hiei, me duele¿y qué era esa cosa¿Por qué demonios me atacó!

-Era un youkai de clase baja, por eso te atacó y después huyó¿lo ves?—Dijo señalando el cadáver de aquel demonio desangrándose en las escaleras... me dio mucho asco—El trabajo de los dos tipos que venían con nosotros por ahora es el borrar los cadáveres de los youkais en el Ningenkai, se procura mantener la conexión entre los tres mundos en secreto—Y no me sorprendía, ningún ningen que no viera lo que yo he visto y le comentara sobre esto a otro de seguro aquel otro mandaría llamar a la policía o al manicomio.

La vista de Hiei se posó en mis manos e intentó tomarlas¡pero aún me ardía!

-¡Auch¡Espera!—Dije alejándome de él, pero tropecé con un agujero y caí al suelo.

Ese agujero se había hecho cuando el youkai me había empujado hacia el suelo y yo choqué contra éste... buena parte de los escalones estaba destruida, no mucho pero si algunos se habían destrozado, miré el suelo unos segundos para sentir como Hiei me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, que bueno que estaba conmigo.

-Eres una tonta, te dejaste llevar por tus temores y por eso tu sangre de youkai se activó e invocaste al fuego del Ningenkai, menos mal que no fue uno más potente, de haber sido así de seguro ya no tendrías manos—¿Cómo podía decir todo eso con tanta naturalidad e incluso frialdad?

-¿Y ahora qué? No puedo quedarme así¿sabes?— ¡Mis manos estaban quemadas!

-Vamos al templo, ahí alguien te podrá ayudar—Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar mencionado, yo rápidamente lo seguí, quizás podrían vendarme un poco o algo.

Aquel lugar era muy grande y se veía que también antiguo, de alguna manera pude sentir las presencias de Yusuke y Kuwabara dentro de él junto con otras dos, bueno, era raro, pero sentía donde estaban y todo... impresionante. Hiei abrió la puerta corrediza y entró como cualquiera entraría a su casa, y como yo venía con él... hice lo mismo. Caminamos por los tranquilos y un poco lúgubres pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación... que no estaba tan callada.

_-¿Cómo coño que este año no vas a participar!—_Era la voz de Yusuke.

_-¡No me provoques tonto o te pesará!—_Era... ¿Una anciana?

Hiei abrió la puerta para dejar ver una graciosa escena, solo imagínense esto: Yusuke con un pie encima de la mesa para el té discutiendo con una anciana que tenía el ceño bien fruncido... ¡Verdaderamente cómico!

-¡Quiero una explicación Genkai!— ¿La anciana era Genkai?

-¡No tengo porque dártela!

-¡Dilo sino te llevaré al torneo a rastras y te obligaré a subir a la plataforma!— ¿Obligar a una anciana a hacer algo¿Quién se creía Yusuke para hacer eso?

-¡Bien¡Lo haré¡Pero si no bajas tu pie de esa mesa juro que te lo haré entender a golpes!—Y yo pensaba que era una linda ancianita tierna... es todo lo contrario, sin embargo Yusuke obedeció y de mala gana se sentó.

Recuerdo que Yusuke mencionó que Genkai era su maestra, pero no me imaginaba que... pues, que iba a ser así, no sé si aparte de arreglar todo a golpes le haya enseñado otra cosa a Yusuke.

-Escucha con atención porque solo te lo diré una vez...—Inhaló profundamente, todo se estaba volviendo más serio—Solo me quedan cinco años de vida, si uso mi poder espiritual de seguro esta se acortará a solo un año y quiero ver todo lo que has progresado y lo que vas a progresar en el futuro, no le pondré un alto a la muerte, pero tampoco quiero morir tan pronto si es que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo un poco más tarde, es todo... quiero dormir en paz, sin matar a nadie ni pensar en las batallas futuras por algún tiempo, je.

No conocía para nada a Genkai, pero eso de que iba a morir... yo nunca he experimentado el dolor de perder a un ser querido, la muerte de algún vecino, primo o tío lejano en realidad nunca me ha importado, nunca he llorado por alguien que haya muerto, así que muy en el fondo por más cruel que parezca, la muerte de aquella anciana no me importa en absoluto. Veo la habitación y ahí también están Kuwabara y una linda chica de cabello y ropas celestes... sus ojos son iguales a los de Hiei. En cambio Yusuke guardaba silencio, creo que analizando las palabras de la anciana¿morir en cinco años? Es verdad¿cómo alguien puede saber cuando va a morir?

-¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó de repente la anciana rompiendo el silencio que hasta hora nos había rodeado y dirigiéndome una mirada, creo, un poco molesta.

-Este¿yo?—Pregunté señalándome.

-Si tú¿quién eres y qué haces en mi casa¿Vienes con Hiei?

-Quería saber si usted pudiese entrenarla, tiene las habilidades pero no puede controlarlas—Respondió Hiei sin inmutarse nada y empujándome un poco hacia delante, me estaba comprometiendo a... haber, ella es la maestra de Yusuke... ¿Se supone que ella me va a entrenar?

-No puede—Dijo Yusuke a lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Que no puede, para un entrenamiento ella debe de usar su poder espiritual como muestra al alumno y no debe hacerlo¿por qué no le enseñas tú Hiei? No veo el caso de que metas a Genkai en esto, tú la encontraste con ese Jagan en la frente y nadie más sabe manipularlo como tú lo haces¿Genkai qué podría enseñarle?—El tono serio de Yusuke hizo que me sintiera mal e incómoda, no me agradaba esto.

-Esperen—Comenzó a decir Kuwabara—Estábamos hablando del Torneo Oscuro¿no? Sabemos que ese torneo no tiene fecha de organización, sin embargo, nos han invitado pero ahora nos falta un competidor¿por qué no lo es ella? Sería solo mostrarle lo básico, no necesitaría pelear— ¿Ah¿Qué 'Torneo Oscuro'?

-Kuwabara eso... ¡Es verdad!

-¿Piensan incluirla en ese torneo?

-¡Piénsalo Hiei¡Sería una buena oportunidad para que ella se entrene y que nosotros podamos participar y no buscar a alguien más¡Será fabuloso!

-¡No lo será¡Ella no tiene porque involucrarse en esto¡No lo permitiré! Además, conozco a apariciones mucho más fuertes que ella y aceptarían el combatir— ¿Qué le sucedía a Hiei¿Era tan malo ese torneo?

-Pero Hiei-...

-¡No¡Y más te vale que no vuelva a cruzar por tu mente Urameshi¡Piensa en alguien que tenga un mayor poder espiritual!

-¿Puedo opinar yo!—Dije en voz muy alta para que me hicieran caso, si de todos modos estaban hablando de algo que me involucra a mí, tengo que opinar por lo menos—No sé de qué están hablando, pero si se trata de que puedo mejorar mis habilidades y poder controlarlas de una mejor manera aceptaré, no me importa a dónde tenga que ir o qué tenga que hacer, lo haré... no quiero que en cualquier momento todo se me escape de las manos y por mi culpa alguien salga herido—Ya había decidido, por mi culpa nadie iba a pasar malos ratos.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?—Me cuestionó la anciana.

-En realidad no, solo sé que si no aprendo a controlarme nada bueno va a resultar de todo esto—No tenía porque mentirle a ella ni a nadie.

-Ya veo... no eres una ningen común y corriente, Hiei acierta en aquello de que tienes habilidades, sin embargo, cualquier entrenamiento que se te aplique será como el mismo infierno¿estás segura de querer seguir con esto?— ¿Cómo el infierno?... ... ... algún día tendré que superarlo de todos modos, y el no poder estar con las personas que más aprecio también es como un infierno, mi madre me preocupa de sobremanera.

-Si.

-¡Yusuke!

-Eh¿si Genkai?

-Tú le ayudarás a Hiei a entrenar a esa niña, le enseñarás a pelear y a controlarse.

-¿Qué!—Dijeron Yusuke y Hiei al unísono.

-De ser así prefiero entrenarla yo solo—Reclamó Hiei.

-¡Perfecto¡Pero no sé qué será de ella¡Pobre! Y pensar que tú te ofreciste a entrenarla...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos Hiei¿no recuerdas lo de hace un rato? Anda, has memoria: _"No te interesa Yusuke, lo hará en cinco saltos y punto"_ ¡Y hora mira sus manos como han quedado¿La castigaste o qué demonios le hiciste!—Con todo esto había olvidado mis quemaduras.

-¡Yo no le hice eso!

-¿Y entonces¡De cualquier manera fue tu culpa al haberla obligado a hacer todo eso¡Si no la hubieras mandado a-!

-¡Está bien!—De nuevo elevé mi tono de voz—Ya aprendí a saltar alto y ya no le temo (tanto) a las alturas, creo que eso ya es algo.

Todos me miraron por unos segundos hasta que la linda chica se levantó y caminó hacia mí, Hiei se hizo un poco hacia atrás y bajó la mirada, yo lo miré interrogante.

-¿Qué te sucedió¿Alguien te quemó por accidente?—Me parecía muy inocente aunque aparentaba ser mayor que yo.

-Algo así, no sé que sucedió exactamente... he aquí el resultado—Nuevamente me sentí tonta al no poder controlar lo que yo misma causo.

-Ya veo... ¿Te duele mucho?

-Sólo cuando toco algo.

-Descuida, pronto estarás bien—Mencionó mostrando una sonrisa y yo correspondí a ella, después su mirada se fijó en mis manos y una tenue y cálida luz comenzó a emanar de ellas, sentía como el escaso dolor desaparecía y las marcas de las quemaduras se iban borrando poco a poco, esa chica podía curar las heridas—Listo—Dijo al ver mis manos completamente sanadas.

-Gracias—No podía creerlo, ni cicatrices ni nada, era genial.

-¿Ustedes?... ... ... ¿Ustedes pueden enseñarme a usar mis poderes?—Me dirigí nuevamente hacia todos cuando la chica se sentó no muy lejos de mí.

-Podemos hacerlo—Dijo Genkai—Pero por lo poco que he visto de ti si quieres entrenar tendrás que quedarte aquí por lo menos cuatro meses, es el tiempo mínimo en el que calculo que tendrás dominado lo básico, mientras tanto recomiendo que no salgas de este lugar, quizás tengas esa cinta en tu frente que bloquea al Jagan, pero si tus poderes se desarrollan en poco tiempo aquella cinta será completamente inútil y de nada servirá que las traigas—Cuatro meses... se suponía que mi cumpleaños no había llegado... un momento, es en agosto, estamos creo en febrero... ¡Estoy a tiempo de regresar con mi familia a festejar!

-Esta bien, pero prométame que en cuatro meses podré volver a mi casa.

-Eso dependerá de que tanto puedas dominarte y tu desempeño en este lugar—Iba a quedarme.

-De acuerdo¿podemos comenzar a partir de mañana?— ¿Tanta era mi prisa?... ... ... en realidad si.

-Si eso es lo que quieres... Yusuke¿lo harás?—Preguntó Genkai.

-...lo haré—Dijo al final.

-¿Y tú Hiei?

En realidad no quería que él se fuera, sin tomar en cuenta sus regaños, malas palabras e indiferencia desesperante... confiaba plenamente en él y si me llego a salir de control no creo que alguien pueda hace el mismo trabajo que Hiei. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se fue.

-¡Oye¡Aún no hemos terminado de hablar!—Gritó Yusuke antes de que la puerta se cerrara y dentro de la habitación no estuviera el niño de negro. Yo salí corriendo detrás de él¡simplemente no podía irse y dejarme así como así¿Qué diría Suuichi si no me ve en la casa-... en SU casa y nadie le da una explicación?

-¡Hiei espera!—Sorprendentemente se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó después de un rato, yo en realidad no sabía exactamente lo que iba a decirle, solo... ¡Rayos¡De nuevo actué sin pensar en nada!

-Yo...-Creo que un: _"Sería bueno que te quedaras"_ estaría bien.

-Urameshi ya se va a quedar ahí, no sé porque vienes tras de mí— ¿Tenía que ser tan frío?

-Creí desde un principio que tú ibas a enseñarme a manejar el Jagan.

-Creíste mal—De una u otra manera... me dolían las palabras tan duras y frías del youkai aunque no tuviera motivos para ello.

-Hiei...— ¡No me salían las palabras de la boca¡A él no lo conocía pero lo conocía más que a cualquiera que se encontrara en aquella habitación!

-Le avisaré a Kurama donde estamos... mañana volveré y comenzaremos a entrenar—Dicho esto se giró y me miró, no parecía enojado ni mucho menos irritado, creo que se había calmado... ya no me hablaba en ese tono distante, me sentía mejor.

Pero antes.

-¿Quién es Kurama?—Por alguna razón se cayó al suelo.

-¿N-No sabes quién es Youko Kurama!

-...no...

-Te contaré esa historia mañana—Me miró un tanto desesperado una vez más y desapareció.

-Mañana...—Murmuré a lo bajo.

Mañana comenzaría mi entrenamiento, mañana comenzaría el conteo, mañana... Hiei me contaría la historia de Youko Kurama... je.

-¿Hiei se va a quedar!—Preguntó un Yusuke enojado asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Él también me va a entrenar!—Le contesté emocionada, creo que esperaba demasiado ese 'infierno' del que me habían hablado.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 26 de Febrero del 2005, 1:02 a.m.

XD Gracias por el review Haru!


	3. El 'infierno'

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 26 de Febrero del 2005, Sábado, 7:31 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EL 'INFIERNO'**

Desperté en la habitación que me habían designado la noche anterior, Yusuke y Kuwabara me habían presentado a la maestra Genkai y a Yukina, me sorprendió el hecho de que esta última fuera una koorime de verdad. Yukina me ofreció el prestarme su ropa pero el que tuviera muchos kimonos no me ayudaba en nada, así que Genkai me presto sus ropas de 'cuando era más joven'. No me opuse.

Aún era muy temprano, no me había dormido tarde a diferencia de Yusuke que había decidido quedarse en el templo y se quedó charlando con Genkai cuando me mandaron a dormir...

Un pensamiento llegó a mi mente alarmándome de inmediato.

¿Y la escuela¡Se suponía que en este año yo me iba a graduar! Un momento¡¿y los exámenes¡De seguro me reprobaron en todo¡Maldita sea! Tengo que discutirlo con Genkai, tengo que regresar a la escuela lo más pronto posible pase lo que pase. Me levanté y me vi rápidamente en un espejo que había en mi habitación... como odiaba mi cabello¡estaba horrible¡Un rizo por aquí, el otro por no sé dónde¡Horrible! Fui al baño y me metí a bañar, antes que nada, si iba a rogarle a la maestra el que me diera una oportunidad de regresar creo que debería de verme 'presentable'.

Media hora después ya estaba frente a la habitación de Genkai, necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle que tenía que regresar a casa... por lo menos a la escuela, podríamos hablar con mis padres y profesores o algo, cualquier cosa. Levanté mi mano para tocar la puerta.

_-Pasa_—Se escuchó detrás de la puerta antes de que pudiera pedir permiso. Entré y la vi, estaba sentada en un cojín viendo televisión, me miró y de inmediato apagó el aparato, entonces con la mirada me indicó que me acercara y me sentara frente a ella. Así lo hice.

-Has estado pensando¿ahora qué duda tienes?— ¿Leía la mente, o qué?

-Yo... tengo que regresar a la escuela, maestra si me alejo de todo durante los cuatro meses de entrenamiento cuando pueda regresar no podré hacer nada—Si estaba en condiciones de volver a mi casa pero no podía seguir con mi vida 'normal' no tendría mucho caso el quedarme aquí.

-Te habías tardado en decirme eso, en verdad que tienes miedo se puede ver a simple vista— ¿Miedo¿Yo tenía miedo?

Bajé la mirada¿yo tenía miedo¿Miedo de qué¿Sería por lo de aquel sujeto que me llevó?... podría ser, desde entonces temo el irme sola a algún lugar¿de eso estaba hablando?

-Cuando te fuiste hablé con Yusuke al respecto, decidimos que hoy regresaremos a tu casa para hablar con tus padres y darles a entender lo delicado de la situación y que sepan que estás bien, me sorprendiste cuando te vi y sentí que eras una hanyou, aunque creo que tus padres son humanos he visto a varios híbridos y créeme, por más que tu esencia se parezca a la de ellos... no es igual.

-¿Usted hablará con ellos?

-Si. Tendrás que ayudarme, después de tanto tiempo no creo que te dejen ir tan fácilmente, aparte no creo que tú quieras volver a separarte de ellos— ¿La anciana no tenía un aparatito para leer la mente por algún lado?

-Muchas gracias—No sé como podría pagarle este favor.

-Descuida, ahora ve y despierta a Yusuke, en cuanto le avisemos a tus padres y logremos sacarte de tu casa comenzaremos a entrenar.

-¡Si!—Me levanté y salí de su cuarto, esa anciana era fabulosa... haber si seguía diciendo eso después del entrenamiento.

Miré mi reloj y eran... ¿Las ocho de la mañana! No recuerdo que pudiera levantarme por mi cuenta tan temprano, era sábado, mis padres nunca están los sábados en la casa, solo en la tarde, en la mañana se van a cursos o lo que sea, caminé por los pasillos buscando la presencia de Yusuke cuando me encontré con Yukina.

-Buenos días—Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Yukina¿cómo dormiste?

-Bastante bien¿y tú?

-Pues, no me quejo.

-Que bueno¿vas por Yusuke¿Podrías decirle que el desayuno pronto estará listo?

-Claro—A mí también me estaba dando hambre.

-Gracias, los veo en la mesa dentro de unos minutos en el comedor—Dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se fue a la cocina.

Nuevamente comencé a buscar a Yusuke, su presencia... su presencia... no la encontraba.

-¿Qué buscas?—Me giré rápido para ver a Yusuke sin camisa, el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-A ti, Genkai me dijo que hablaron anoche y-...

-Hoy iremos a tu casa, desde ahora te aviso que aunque tus padres no quieran te traeremos de regreso para entrenar¿eh?—Dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

-Je, esta bien, Yukina dice que el desayuno estará listo pronto.

-¡Desayuno¡Vamos¡Yukina cocina delicioso!—Puso una mano en mi hombro y comenzó a llevarme hacia la cocina, se veía muy alegre.

Cuando llegamos la maestra Genkai ya estaba ahí y Yukina estaba sirviendo los platos, eran huevos estrellados, pan tostado, leche, mantequilla... ¡Un desayuno balanceado! XD

-Buenos días Yusuke—Saludó Yukina.

-¡Buenos días Yukina¡Todo huele delicioso como siempre!

-Gracias, toma asiento, les llevaré sus platos.

Yusuke me empujó a la mesa y me sentó, como si yo no lo pudiera hacer... ya que, Genkai solo nos miró y en cuanto Yukina le puso el plato enfrente comenzó a comer, en cambio Yusuke... la palabra no era 'comer' sino 'devorar'.

-¡Delhihioso Yhuhina!—Dijo con toda la comida en la boca.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!—Regañó Genkai.

-... ¬.¬

-Tonto—Dicho esto la maestra se giró y siguió desayunando.

No podía dejar de mirarlos¡todos parecían tan felices! Me gustaba mucho el ambiente de diversión que Yusuke creaba con su sola presencia.

Yo también comencé a comer y lo que decía Yusuke era verdad, Yukina cocinaba delicioso, cuando habían terminado todos yo aún me tardé un poco en vaciar mi plato, pero...

-Vaya, Hiei ya se había tardado en llegar, e incluso trajo a Kurama—Dijo Yusuke sonriendo, era verdad, dos presencias se acercaban. Al fin conocería al tan mencionado Kurama.

Se sentía la presencia de Hiei y la de... ¿Suuichi?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió para dejar verlos a los dos, entonces¿Suuichi era Kurama?

-¡Hiei¡Kurama! Un momento¿Kurama qué haces aquí?

-Hiei me avisó que Alex iba a estar aquí y decidí acompañarlos¿no les causa inconvenientes?

-Por supuesto que no—Respondió Genkai poniéndose de pie— ¿Ya están listos?

Vi como todos asentían con la cabeza, Yusuke se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia donde estaban Suuichi y Hiei... este último parecía demasiado interesado en el suelo porque no dejaba de mirarlo.

Yo también me levanté y me despedí de Yukina mientras todos salíamos del templo, hasta ahora no me había fijado en los grandes y pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo el aura que desprendía, por alguna razón no me percaté de ella antes, pero era en cierta manera... tétrica.

-Por cierto, esto es tuyo—Dijo Suuichi entregándome las llaves de mi casa y mi celular apagado... no tenía batería—Nos avisas cuando reconozcas una calle para que nos puedas llevar¿si?—Dijo con voz dulce.

-Por supuesto— ¡Antes de que se me olvide!—Por cierto¿quién es Kurama?

Todos se me quedaron mirando raro.

-¿No sabes?

-¿Saber qué Yusuke?

-Mejor se lo diré yo—Dijo Suuichi mientras se acercaba a mí—Como ya has de saber yo tampoco soy un completo humano¿verdad?

-¿Entonces eres un hanyou?

-Mmm... se podría decir que en parte si.

-Ya veo...

-Pero a diferencia de todos, mis padres son humanos.

-Explícate.

-Mi verdadero nombre no es Suuichi Minamino como me conocen en el Ningenkai, sino Youko Kurama, yo era un antiguo kitsune que se dedicaba a romper códigos, sellos y a robar cosas invaluables— ¡Un ladrón!—Sin embargo, un día, hace diecisiete años un cazador me hirió de gravedad y no tuve otra opción más que huir al Ningenkai para salvar mi vida.

-¿Qué hiciste?— ¿Si esa era la historia de Youko Kurama, no se suponía que Hiei era el que me la iba a contar justamente ahora?

-Encontré a una pareja de recién casados que iba a tener un hijo, entré en el cuerpo del bebé, fundí mi alma con la suya y heme aquí, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez años y mi madre se volvió a casar el otoño pasado.

-¿Se volvió a casar?

-Mi padrastro se fue con mi hermanastro al lago, pero cuando iba a ir llegó Hiei contigo y...

-Discúlpame—Huy, por mi culpa no fue al lago.

-Descuida no hay problema.

-¿Y qué pasó con el kitsune?—Dije tratando de recobrar el tema.

-Aún está dentro de mí, aunque suele aparecer mayormente durante las batallas y situaciones mayormente complicadas.

Youko Kurama...

-¿Entonces debería de llamarte Kurama?

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, no hay problema.

-¡Bien!— ¡No pude evitarlo¡Lo intenté pero no pude! Me colgué del brazo de Kurama, su 'nuevo' nombre me gustaba más que Suuichi.

Caminamos hasta que vi el boulevard que estaba cerca de la casa de Kurama.

-Por aquí—Dije adelantándome, sin embargo, al avanzar me sentí un poco sola y con ello... vulnerable, sin esperar nada regresé con los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Yusuke— ¿Por qué te regresaste así?

-Yo...—No lo sabía, simplemente me daba miedo¿será por lo de...?

-Descuida, todo está bien—Kurama era único.

-¿Por dónde?—Preguntó la maestra Genkai seriamente.

-Si seguimos el boulevard hasta donde se encuentra la preparatoria y giramos a la izquierda ya estaremos a una calle de llegar a mi hogar.

-¡Pero si la preparatoria a la que te refieres está por lo menos a quince kilómetros de aquí!—Reclamó Yusuke con un puchero en la cara.

-Pues nadie te pidió que vinieras—Dijo Hiei fríamente comenzando a caminar.

Yusuke no contestó, simplemente todos comenzamos a caminar, sería mucho más fácil si se hiciera saltando, o corriendo rápido, sin embargo... no podíamos.

';'

El camino no me agradó mucho, no podía despegarme de Kurama, sujetaba fuertemente su ropa como si en cualquier momento la tierra se abriera y yo cayera a lo profundo, tenía mucho miedo, me asustaban las personas que pasaban junto a mí... ¿Por qué¿Por qué este miedo¡No tiene ninguna razón de ser!

Llegamos a la preparatoria que se encontraba abierta, varios alumnos entraban y salían de sus actividades extra-escolares, la secundaria en la que yo estudiaba estaba demasiado cerca, incluso podría verla desde aquí... giramos hacia la izquierda y en la primera cuadra a la derecha, nuevamente a la izquierda y me detuve.

-¿Esta es tu calle?—La voz de Kurama me calmaba un poco pero...

-...si...

¿Qué les diría a mis padres cuando los viera... en caso de que estuvieran en casa? Y si no estuvieran... ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Ignoré todo por un momento y comencé a caminar... me sentía muy nerviosa, aparte¿qué dirían al verme con cuatro personas completamente desconocidas¡Y es más¡¿Qué dirían cuando les mostrara el Jagan en mi frente!

Cuando me detuve estaba enfrente de la puerta principal de mi casa color melón. Los autos de mis padres se encontraban ahí... no habían salido.

Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta principal... la sala estaba vacía, tenía que llamarlos.

-¡Regresé!—Grité fuerte— ¡Oigan, he vuelto!

Todos terminaron de pasar y yo cerré la puerta, todos menos Hiei se sentaron pero al igual que él, yo permanecí de pie.

-¿Hija!—Escuché que me llamaban desde las escaleras.

-¿M-Mamá!

-¡Ale!—Así me llamaban de cariño—¡Eres tú¡¿Dónde has estado¡¿Te encuentras bien¡¿No te hicieron nada!—Mi madre estaba llorando, de inmediato mi padre y mi hermana aparecieron y los tres me abrazaron muy fuerte.

Aunque me sentía feliz de verlos no lloré a diferencia de ellos, no me gustaba verlos así pero yo no pude imitarlos, quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos.

Los tres tardaron bastante en calmarse, mi madre no me soltaba y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda, pero no podía quitarla, era mi madre.

-¿Quienes son ustedes¿Ale qué pasó¿A dónde fuiste¿Dónde estabas?

Tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, iba vestida de forma diferente, tenía una cinta en la frente y mi madre no me dejaba en paz.

-Señora le voy a suplicar que se calme y que ponga mucha atención a lo que estamos a punto de decirle... creo que la niña pequeña debe de ir a su habitación—Dijo la maestra Genkai refiriéndose a mi hermana.

-Abi (así se llama mi hermana), hija, ve a tu cuarto.

-Pero-...

-Por favor—Sorprendentemente obedeció.

Ahí la maestra le contó todo, creo que Yusuke se lo dijo, desde que me implantaron un Jagan, hasta que necesitaba quedarme a entrenar en su templo por algún tiempo.

Mi madre me obligó a quitarme la cinta.

-¿Cómo que un Jagan¡¿Qué es eso¡¿En la frente¡Ale quítate esa cinta de la cabeza ahora!—En cierta forma ya quería irme.

-Pero-...

-¡Quítatela!—Miré a la maestra Genkai y ella asintió indicándome que lo hiciera.

Y les mostré mi tercer ojo.

Por un momento hubiera jurado que mi madre se iba a desmayar y que a mi padre le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

-¡No debimos de haberte dejado irte sola¡Oh, Dios mío¡¿Te duele¡¿Quién te hizo esto¡Contesta!—Nunca había visto a mis padres tan alterados, desesperados y haciéndome tantas preguntas a la vez.

-¡Señores cálmense!—Exigió Genkai.

-¿Cómo quiere que lo hagamos con nuestra hija así¡¡¡Díganos!

-Mamá-...

-¿Quién te hizo esto!

-Papá-...

-¡Dinos!

-¿ME VAN A ESCUCHAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!— ¡Había intentado hablarles pero no funcionaba¡Si a gritos me van a escuchar a gritos se los diré!—Escuchen, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, sé que es complicado y difícil a la vez, pero, ya no pueden conmigo, con esto en la frente ya no puedo controlarme, en ocasiones todo se sale de control y... puedo llegar a matar si todo sigue así—Miré de reojo a Hiei—La maestra Genkai me ha ofrecido ayuda, una forma de poder dominar el Jagan, puedo regresar a la escuela, pero después de ésta regresaré a su templo a entrenar, quizás ella me de permiso de venir a visitarlos alguna vez, pero en realidad solo he venido a informarles que voy a ir a entrenar con ella, es todo.

Mis padres se habían calmado un poco, pero no por completo.

-No tienen porque preocuparse, todos nosotros ayudaremos a su hija—Dijo Yusuke.

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?—Preguntó mi padre.

-Alguien que puede ayudar a su hija, sé que suena increíble, pero nosotros también tenemos habilidades especiales.

-¿Qué?

-Verá...—Yusuke le mostró a mi padre su dedo índice y en este apareció una diminuta lucecilla—Es mi onda espiritual, su hija también puede hacer cosas como ésta solo que no puede controlarlas como lo hago yo.

-Es lo mismo que esto—Dijo Kurama tomando una semilla de no sé dónde y ante nuestros ojos esa semilla se convirtió en una enredadera a una velocidad impresionante.

-Hiei también puede hacer cosas así, de hecho el también tiene un Jagan en su frente como su hija, él es el más indicado para entrenarla—Yusuke me parecía un comerciante tratando de inducir a sus clientes a comprarle algo.

-Hn—Fue lo único que dijo Hiei antes de girar su mirada.

-Dios... hija...—Oh, no. Por favor que ya no llore.

-Mamá-...

-¿Te vas a ir?

-Mamá tengo que, si no lo hago va a ser peor para todos.

-Pero-...

-¡Mamá-...¡Solo-...! Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Cuidarán bien de ella?—Preguntó mi padre a la maestra Genkai la cual se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—Toma un poco de ropa y empaca, no te puedes ir sin nada—Nunca había escuchado a mi padre con ese tono de voz tan alentador, mi madre lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero-...

-Entiende, como no lo dijeron... Ale se tiene que ir, quieras o no de todas maneras va a hacerlo, mejor tómalo de la mejor manera, de un modo u otro, algún día tendrá que volver—No recuerdo haber tenido nunca tanto aprecio y respeto por mi padre.

Mi madre no dijo nada, yo me coloqué la cinta y me soltó mientras se echaba a llorar como nunca antes, y me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba relajarme y tomar algunas cosas.

Todos se quedaron en la sala tratando de animar y hacer un acuerdo con mis padres, después de todo sólo nos tenían a mi hermana y a mí; sin embargo Hiei fue conmigo.

-¿Ellos son tus padres?—Preguntó mientras yo tomaba algo de ropa.

-Si, son ellos, te dije que eran humanos.

-Los ningen tienen demasiados sentimientos, tu sangre de youkai está surtiendo efecto, con esa mentalidad de humana que tienes creí que en cualquier momento ibas a llorar como ellos— ¿Era mi sangre de youkai?

-Ya no importa, me iré con ustedes.

-El Jagan también los afectó, me estoy dando cuenta de que tus emociones influyen mucho en cómo expulsas y manejas tu youki y las habilidades que te brinda el Jagan.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando un ningen común y corriente que no tiene cierta cantidad de poder espiritual ve directamente al Jagan pierde su propio juicio y se pone a tu disposición, cuando tus padres vieron el Jagan tú inconscientemente les mandaste que te dejaran venir con Genkai, por eso ella te dijo que te podías quitar la cinta, al ver a tus padres supo que no te iban a dejar ir.

-¿Entonces...?

-Si, tú los hiciste decir todas esas cosas, por eso tu madre te soltó, creo que porque ya no aguantabas y en cuando te cubriste el Jagan ella volvió a llorar, no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían puesto que no manipulaste por completo su mente¿no querías hacerlo verdad?—Negué con la cabeza—En todo caso, ya puedes ir con Genkai.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-¿Sabes con quién hablas? Por si no lo has notado... yo también tengo un Jagan, si alguien sabe de sus taques, habilidades, etcétera, ese soy yo.

-Ya veo...

-¿Esta es tu habitación?—Preguntó mientras se recostaba en mi cama y miraba todo de reojo.

-Si, extrañaré algunas cosas—Dije viendo a mis tortugas, tendré que encargárselas a alguien.

Tomé una maleta que tenía guardada debajo de mi cama y ahí metí ropa, algunos perfumes, CD's y mi laptop, entre otras cosas. Después tomé la mochila de mi escuela y metí en ella todos los libros que pudieron caber en ella, el resto lo metí en la maleta. Cuando todo ya estaba listo miré a Hiei.

Se había quedado dormido.

Me acerqué para despertarlo, a mí no me gustaba que me despertaran a gritos o que me movieran brusco (como normalmente lo hacían) así que comencé por hablarle con suavidad.

-Hiei... Hiei despierta—Le susurré a lo bajo.

Pero sólo se giró, me dio la espalda y no me hizo caso.

-Hiei... Hiei ya terminé... ya podemos irnos—No se movió.

Ahora moví suavemente su hombro, no lo iba a hacer brusco... aunque si no se despertaba pronto, creo que ganas no me harán falta.

-D-Déjame...—Dijo susurrando—Déjame en paz... Wind déjame...— ¿Wind?

-Hiei soy yo, Alex—Ahora si abrió sus ojos y se levantó un poco alarmado, su mirada rodó por toda la habitación hasta que me miró— ¿Estás bien?—Parecía no estarlo.

-Si... ¿Ya está eso?—Cambió radicalmente, hace unos momentos parecía un poco asustado y ahora ya se veía mas 'normal'... raro.

-Si, vámonos—Él se levantó y tomó la maleta, salió de mi cuarto sin decir nada y un tanto brusco, una vez más parecía distraído.

En cambio yo, caminé hacia la puerta y antes de salir le di una última mirada a mi habitación... iba a extrañarla. Tomé mi mochila negra para la escuela y bajé por las escaleras para ver a mis padres bebiendo té. Esto debía de ser muy difícil para ellos. Sin mencionar que para mí también¿se imaginan dejar a su familia por algo que ustedes no eligieron? Creo que no me merecía esto, es verdad que he pensado en el día en el que al fin viviría sin mis padres... y nunca me lo imaginé así.

-Ya estoy lista—Todos voltearon a verme.

-Alex quedamos en que puedes venir una vez por semana¿te gusta la idea?—Me preguntó Kurama sentado en el sofá.

En realidad venir una vez a la semana me parecía muy poco, pero no quería quejarme.

-Esta bien¿qué día será?

-Los lunes al salir de la escuela puedes venir, tu madre te recogerá como siempre.

Voltee a ver a mis padres quienes al parecer no les cabía la idea en la cabeza de que yo me fuera a ir de la casa... tan pronto.

-¿Hija estás segura de-?

-Si mamá, estoy segura—Me estaba hartando un poco.

Queriendo conocer el lugar en donde me iba a quedar, mis padres tomaron los autos y nos llevaron hasta las entradas del templo de Genkai, la maestra les dijo que no podían entrar, que un ningen cualquiera sin ningún conocimiento del poder espiritual iba a ser afectado por la barrera, si la atravesaban no soportarían la atmósfera tan pesada, así que me despedí de ellos en esa entrada.

-Descuida, tu madre se aferró a que fueras este lunes a casa—Dijo Yusuke tomando mi maleta.

-Dejarás tus cosas en tu habitación y después quiero verte en el patio trasero, dijimos que hoy iba a comenzar tu entrenamiento, así que prepárate—Mencionó Genkai con un tono un tanto malicioso antes de entrar a su hogar y perderse entre los pasillos.

Yusuke dejó mi maleta en mi habitación y yo simplemente tiré mi mochila dentro de ella, me sentía... ¿Cómo decirlo? Me sentía 'libre', 'libre' de poder hacer casi cualquier cosa, de alguna manera ya estaba más independizada de todo.

El templo era muy grande, me guié hacia el patio trasero por las presencias de la maestra Genkai, Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama, cuando vi la luz del sol me encontré con un verdadero bosque.

Nunca había visto un patio tan grande.

-Olvidé mencionarte que mi patio trasero también es conocido como el _Bosque Maldito_, todo aquel que se atreve a cruzarlo jamás regresa vivo—Estaba comenzando a creer que la maestra era un tanto... sádica.

-¿Qué importa? Yo puedo pasarlo sin problemas, no es tan difícil—Dijo Yusuke colocándose sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Yusuke, no le digas nada—Dijo Kurama jugando.

-Estas son tonterías¿qué va a aprender con esto?—Hiei se estaba irritando.

-Esta prueba yo se la pongo a todos mis alumnos y ella no va a ser la excepción, escucha niña—La voltee a ver—Vas a cruzar este bosque, tu meta será aquel árbol que ves a lo lejos—Señaló un enorme árbol que se encontraba del otro lado del bosque en una zona... 'linda'—No me importa qué método utilices, solo quiero ver si tienes el valor de no retroceder ante lugares como este.

Lugares como este... era verdad, a diferencia de todo el templo, este bosque emanaba energía negativa y maligna... pero no me resultaba TAN desagradable.

Caminé un poco para ver una cuerda con algunos pergaminos... creo que para que ningún demonio procedente de este bosque salga... creo.

-De una vez te advierto que muy pocos han logrado regresar con bien de este bosque—Solo quería intimidarme— ¿Lista?—Solo asentí con la cabeza— ¡Adelante!

Como me dijo salí caminando recordando la dirección que debía de tomar, cuando me fijé, Yusuke, Kurama, la maestra Genkai y Hiei también habían salido en dirección al bosque, todos eran muy rápidos y en pocos segundos me rebasaron.

Me detuve.

¿Cómo demonios YO iba a poder competir con ELLOS que tenían mucha más experiencia que yo?

Algo se acercaba a mí. Me giré y unas lianas que 'mágicamente' estaban vivas e intentaron atraparme, rápidamente las esquivé pero al ir avanzando más lianas intentaban hacer lo mismo que las anteriores.

El haber aprendido a saltar y a correr (de hecho lo último ya lo sabía) estaba funcionando, pero me resultaba molesto el no poder hacer nada, salté hasta la copa de un árbol y vi de nuevo mi meta. Pude ver unos pequeños puntitos... ¡Ya habían llegado¡Y yo aún seguía aquí¡Estaba demasiado lejos! Era definitivo, no tenía otra opción, iba a tomar el camino directo, era el más corto y así tal vez podré evitar que digan que me tardé mucho.

Dejando atrás aquellas lianas 'mágicas' me encaminé en la dirección que mentalmente había trazado, no me gustaba, me sentía sola y me daba miedo, aparte había arañas, serpientes, sanguijuelas¡e incluso unos lobos quisieron cenarme! Pero corrí rápido por las ramas de los árboles y los perdí de vista, todo esto me aguantaba¿por qué? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

Todo iba 'bien' hasta que llegué a...

-Un nido de murciélagos—No tenía que temer, los murciélagos no comían sangre humana, preferían frutas, insectos, el polen de las flores y si mucho la sangre del ganado, pero de humanos no, eran casos MUY extremos en los que un murciélago atacaba a un humano.

_-¿Quién osa entrar en mis dominios?—_Escuché que decía una voz chillona que se encontraba entre los murciélagos que me veían con sus horrendos ojos rojos.

-¿Quién eres?—Pregunté desafiante... creo que no debí hacerlo.

Una enorme sombra cayó de un árbol para dejar ver a un horrendo hombre murciélago como el que había visto ayer... ¡Demonios!

-¿Una hanyou¿Una hanyou se atreve a retarme?

-En realidad no, solo venía de paso, es todo— ¡No, no, no, no, no¡Me estaba oyendo como una completa cobarde!... en realidad si tenía miedo pero... ¡Era sólo un poco!

-De paso¿eh¿Sabes por qué muy pocos logran atravesar este bosque?—Era más que obvio que no, Genkai solo me dijo que no regresaban—Es porque se topan conmigo¡el murciélago mayor¡El amo y señor de todos los murciélagos!— ¿Creía que me importaba? Pobre idiota.

-Bien ya me voy—Dije comenzando a caminar pero de inmediato el murciélago desapareció, por instinto me coloqué en guardia, sabía pelear un poco pero... sabía pelar.

-Je, je, je¿no sabes qué hacer verdad¡Una hanyou como tú nunca me va a ganar¡Hoy beberé tu sangre y los huesos de tu cuerpo los tiraré a un foso!—Me estaba asustando, se movía rápido de un lado para otro¡pero por eso no iba a dejar que me quitara MI sangre!

-¿Ah, si¡Ven por ella si es que tanto la quieres!—En ese momento dudé si lo que tenía en mi mente era gran valor o una gran estupidez.

-¡Morirás hanyou!

Busqué su presencia, la sentía, sentía todos sus movimientos, iba... ¡Me iba a atacar por detrás! Nuevamente en cámara lenta al girarme lo vi todo, solo estaba esperando que se acercara lo suficiente, cerré mi puño derecho y sin que el idiota se diera cuenta le golpee lo más fuerte que pude lanzándolo contra un árbol y provocando que este se partiera en dos... quizás lo golpee con demasiada fuerza... quizás.

-M-Maldita... han... hanyou...—Dijo antes de morir o quedar inconsciente... mmm... nop, no había muerto... ¡Rayos!

No iba a quedarme a averiguar si tenía amigos o si despertaba y ya no tenía hambre, simplemente salí corriendo en dirección al árbol, no estaba muy lejos... ¡Bien¡Si tenía un poco de miedo!

';'

Cuando al fin salí de ese horrendo bosque me encontraba toda cubierta de tierra, lodo, plantas muertas, algas, enredaderas que quisieron atraparme, una... ¿Araña! Me la quité rápido, aparte tenía la telaraña en el cabello, no estaba completamente seca ya que había un charco y no lo vi, en general... estaba hecha un desastre.

Hiei estaba recostado en una de las ramas del árbol, Kurama y la maestra Genkai se encontraba sentados sobre la hierba y Yusuke dormía apoyado en el tronco del árbol... cuando abrió sus ojos y me vio se echó a reír como loco.

-¿Qué-...¡Mhpb...!... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDIÓ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso ¬.¬—No era mi día.

-Veamos... una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos... nada mal niña—Dijo la maestra al ver su reloj dorado de bolsillo.

-¡JAJ-...¡¿Qué¡Yo me tardé más de dos horas¡¿Qué camino tomaste!

-¿El camino? Pues el directo, creí que iba a ser el más corto— ¿Tanto le sorprendía?

-¿Entonces también pasaste por el territorio de los murciélagos?—Preguntó la maestra.

-Eh... si, salió uno, según esto era el amo y señor de no sé que... era un idiota— ¡Y el maldito quería MI sangre!

-¿No te hizo nada!—Preguntó un Yusuke alarmado.

-No, era muy lento—Declaré como si fuese lo más normal del mundo... bien, en el fondo me dieron algunos escalofríos, pero... no creo que se hayan dado cuenta.

-¿Estás segura? Parece como si hubieras tenido una difícil batalla con él y hubieses ganado por poco—Dijo señalándome.

-No, me caí a un charco -.-—Le contesté y él me miró de nuevo... ¡No me gustaba estar sucia y no me gustaba que Yusuke se riera de mí tan fuerte!

-Vamos Yusuke, sólo resbaló— ¡Kurama también se quería reír!

-¡Un charco hizo lo que un youkai ni si quiera se acercó a lograr¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!—Genkai le dio un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Auch¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!

-¡Ya no te rías así pareces un idiota! Y bien por ti niña, tienes buenas aptitudes—Se giró y comenzó a andar—Sígueme, tengo otra prueba para ti— ¿Más!

Yusuke maldiciendo se fue siguiendo a Genkai.

-Toma—Dijo Kurama dándome una toalla—Tienes un poco de tierra... por aquí—Dijo señalando mi mejilla derecha con su dedo.

-Gracias—Comencé a limpiarme algo torpe, de una prueba ya iba a otra, estos días van a ser algo cansados en un futuro.

-No, aquí—Kurama tomó mi mano y me estaba ayudando a limpiarme... se... se sentía bien.

Hiei bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se había ido Genkai, escuché que decía cosas como: _"No sé para que demonios me hablan"_ o _"¿Por qué no me largo de una buena vez?"._ Kurama terminó de limpiarme un poco (eso también hizo que me sintiera tonta) y me dijo que fuéramos con la maestra... no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

';'

-¿Pueden recordarme por qué estoy haciendo esto!—Les pregunté desde una cuerda floja que estaba justo encima de un lago de tamaño mediano con unos peces muy extraños... de hecho no tanto, sólo tenían tres ojos, unos enormes colmillos y saltaban demasiado alto... me dijeron que eran del Makai y que les gustaba la carne... eran peces.

-¡Para que no pierdas el equilibrio¡Piénsalo¡Si te caes te comen los peces!—Respondió Yusuke animadamente¡huy eso me levanta el ánimo!... si claro ¬.¬

-¡Bien!—Poco a poco fui caminando... n-no era tan difícil... ¡Wa¡Estúpido viento¡Me movió y me caí!... por suerte (y bastante) sujeté la cuerda y no caí al charco-lago (ya que era enorme... y los peces también) — ¡Ah!— ¡Uno de esos peces había saltado¡Había saltado y por poco me arrancaba una pierna¡Eran enormes!

-¿Te encuentras bien Alex!— ¿Qué Yusuke no podía ver como claramente NO-LO-ESTABA!

-¡Si¡De maravilla¡Podría quedarme TODO el día aquí!—Declaré pateando a otro pez que también quería cenarme¿qué les parecía tan apetitosa, o qué?

-¡Como quieras!— ¡No iba a ayudarme!

-¡Se llama sarcasmo por si no lo conoces¡Waaa¡¡¡Estúpidos peces! .

-¡Iré a ayudarte!— ¡Al fin! Un momento¡la maestra Genkai le dijo que no¡Qué crueles¡¿Por qué me dejan aquí con estos-... PECES¡Otra vez¡No creo ser tan deliciosa¡¿Por qué todos querían comerme¡Ni siquiera Yusuke que tiene un apetito feroz ha querido comerme!

-¡Usa tus habilidades¡A la hora de la batalla no vas a depender de los demás, vas a estar tú sola así que aprende a ayudarte a ti misma!— ¡Bien¡Porque eso es exactamente lo que haré¡Gracias por nada Yusuke Urameshi!

Fui tomando impulso, haber, poco a poco... no tenía prisa... ninguna prisa...

Un resplandor salió del agua y un pez un tanto... ¿A quién demonios engaño¡¡¡Era mucho más grande que yo y saltó de ella!

¡ESE TAMBIÉN QUERÍA COMERME!

-¿Por qué yo? T.T—El pez saltó y me tragó entera... ¡Argh¡Me jaló el cabello!

Pero no iba a dejar que un pez me comiera... ¡YO era la que se comía los peces!

Vamos, Genkai me dijo (antes de obligarme a subir a esa maldita cuerda del demonio) que tenía que aprender a usar mi youki siempre... veamos, youki, youki, youki... ¿Dónde estás!

¡El pescado había comenzado a querer tragarme por completo¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no¡No me iban a cenar!

Sentí como expulsaba 'algo' y cuando me di cuenta ya había salido del agua, fuego salía de mis manos y sin dudarlo se lo lancé al pez gigante que de nuevo me quería cenar.

¿El resultado?

Yo toda mojada (sin mencionar cansada), el lago-charco casi seco ya que parte el agua se evaporó, algunos árboles quemados... y pescado frito par cenar.

';'

-¿Yukina dónde está el shampoo¡Argh!—Pregunté en la tina del baño que me habían ofrecido para asearme y relajarme un poco más, sabía que en mi habitación había una regadera, pero simplemente no se podía comparar el relajamiento de una regadera al que se obtenía en una gran tina, aparte tenía unos pequeños rasguños causados por los colmillos de aquellos peces y me ardían.

-¡Oops¡Lo lamento aquí lo traigo yo¡Ya te lo llevo!—Yukina abrió un poco la puerta corrediza de la bañera y me dejó el shampoo en una barrita de madera que había ahí.

-Gracias, creo que me lo echaré todo en la cabeza—Dije poniendo un poco en mi mano y comenzando a tallarme el cabello, nunca lo había sentido tan sucio¿pero qué esperaba¡Tierra, agua sucia, telarañas, no sé que tanta cosa habrá caído en él!—Espera, creo que tengo algo aquí... creo que es una rama—Dije mientras me quitaba de la cabeza... Oh Dios.

-¿Estás segura de que es una rama?

-...ya no.

¡Era parte de una de las aletas de aquel maldito pez!

Suspiré pesadamente, no era exactamente el 'infierno' pero no era nada agradable.

-La maestra Genkai dice que debes de descansar hoy porque mañana comenzarás a ejercitar tu cuerpo—Rayos.

-¿Sabes qué es exactamente el entrenamiento?—Bueno, ella vivía aquí¡debía de saber algo!

-En realidad no lo sé, el último alumno de Genkai fue Yusuke y cuando él entrenaba con ella yo no los conocía, pero según me han contado casi todas son pruebas de resistencia.

Resistencia... no conocía mucho sobre los entrenamientos espirituales, quizás solo me pongan a meditar o cosas así.

-Demonios—Susurré al ver como mucha mugre caía de mi cabello... unas manchitas de sangre también, realmente no me esperaba tantos 'cortecitos'.

-¿Problemas? Tengo algo para ti, bueno, en realidad Kurama lo preparó—Dijo de nuevo abriendo la puertilla y dejando otra botella de color beige con una diminuta tapa café—Es un tratamiento especial para el cabello, úsalo diariamente y te aseguro que te sentirás un poco mejor—Me enjuagué y tomé la botella, unté un poco en mis manos y me tallé la cabeza.

-Gracias—Dije quitándome el jabón del cabello.

-Descuida, la maestra Genkai dice que necesitarás toda la ayuda posible—Eso no me agradaba u.ú

-¿Puedo saber cuándo te dijo eso?

-Después de que salieras de la cocina y te dirigieras al cuarto de baño, dice que te falta mucho, que tardas en usar tu poder espiritual.

-Eso es lo que no me queda claro¿qué es exactamente el 'poder espiritual'¿Cómo se usa? Solo cuando me doy cuenta ya tengo fuego en mis manos y...—Rayos.

-Vaya, eres de fuego—Ya me lo habían dicho—Pero te preocupas demasiado, para usar tus poderes solo hay que intentar hacerlo—Grandioso—No tienes que pensar mucho para manipularlo, simplemente... sentirlo, sentir ese 'algo' que corre por tu cuerpo y saber materializarlo cuando debes, es fácil. Mira—Abrí la puerta y me mostró su mano y un diminuto remolino de... ¿Nieve¿Viento? Salió de ella, era muy hermoso, parecía que los dos elementos se habían mezclado y ahora giraban entre sí... hasta que me dio frío y me metí de nuevo al agua tibia.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Simplemente hazlo—Bien... lo que me dijo era exactamente lo mismo que había dicho el niño de negro, así que si ya me lo habían dicho dos veces seguidas... debía ser verdad.

Miré mi mano, sentir... solo debo sentir... después de un buen rato de mirarla y 'concentrarme' en que apareciera algo, una diminuta flama salió de mi palma, me asusté y ésta desapareció, lo volví a intentar y volvió a aparecer, me controlé más y pensé en que creciera un poco, de hecho, deseaba que creciera... y así lo hizo, después quise que se achicara hasta que desapareció. Después de esto me sentí algo fatigada. Sin embargo lo había logrado, había logrado manipular un poco el fuego sin quemarme... ¡Hey lo había hecho!

-¡Gracias Yukina!— ¡No me quemé!

-Me alegra haberte podido ayudar—Dio un largo bostezo—Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy a dormir, que descanses—Pero antes de que ella saliera.

-Gracias por la cena, a pesar de que ese pescado se veía raro... estuvo delicioso—Un cumplido era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Es verdad, aunque esos peces carnívoros del Makai son reconocidos no solo por su alto grado de agresividad, sino también por el delicioso sabor de su carne—...sin comentarios...

-Ah... sabían bien.

-Si, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Yukina—Ahí escuché como se cerraba la puerta del baño.

Suspiré con pesadez, me apoyé en la pared y cerré mis ojos. Me sentía cansada... en realidad no había hecho mucho, el bosque creo que sólo media alrededor de siete kilómetros de radio y, bueno, si hice ejercicio pero solo corrí, salté... y le di un buen golpe a cierto youkai que quería mi sangre, con lo de los peces... ok, creo que después de todo si hice varias cosas. Una vez más vi mi mano derecha, una llama... vamos, solo una llama...

Cuando me concentré y solo sentí; fuego en mi mano apareció, me dio un poco de miedo al principio, pero después me fui acostumbrando; achicaba, agrandaba, desaparecía y aparecía fuego de mis manos, en la izquierda, después en la derecha, era divertido.

Hasta que decidí que ya era hora de que saliera, me había aseado y me sentía mucho mejor, aunque bastante cansada debo admitir.

Al salir me sequé y me puse la pijama que había traído conmigo, con el cabello húmedo y sorprendentemente lacio (debió ser por el liquido que me dio Yukina) salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba algo lejos, pero ya que.

Aquí recordé lo que sucedió después de que salí del lago...

FLASH BACK

Después de haber quemado al pez y que éste y yo cayéramos fuera del agua, todos se acercaron corriendo hacia mí, yo estaba cansada y respiraba agitadamente en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó Yusuke examinándome.

-¿Tú qué crees?— ¡Estaba más que claro que no! Miré mi reloj y... ya no servía, estaba en blanco.

-Hiei, no me dijiste que era de fuego—Dijo la maestra Genkai viendo al gigantesco pescado no muy lejos de mí.

-Hn—Me dirigió una última mirada, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y desapareció.

-¿Te duele algo?—Preguntó Kurama ayudándome a sentarme.

-No estoy tan mal, solo unos rasguños—Intenté ponerme de pie pero me dolió la cabeza fuertemente y me caí de rodillas— ¿Qué-...?— ¿Por qué de repente me caía¡No tenía porque suceder esto!

-Ten calma, tu cuerpo apenas se está acostumbrando a tus nuevas habilidades, es normal que en ciertas ocasiones te sientas débil, no sabes manipular tu poder espiritual ni cómo reservarlo... lo bueno es que ya tenemos cena—Dijo sonriendo y observando al pez¡¿comeríamos eso¿Qué tal si ese animal ha sufrido grandes radiaciones?—Yusuke tráelo, Yukina lo preparará en unos minutos—Genkai se giró y comenzó a caminar... atravesaríamos el bosque... de nuevo.

No le iba a pedir ayuda a nadie, no la necesitaba... sin contar que cuando me quise levantar me temblaron las rodillas y una vez más estuve a punto de caerme solo que ahora Kurama logró 'atraparme' y evitar que me diera un golpe... otra vez.

-No lo puedes hacer sola, déjame ayudarte—No le iba a decir que no, es decir¡era Kurama!

-Gracias—Colocó mi brazo detrás de su cuello y puso una mano en mi cintura, estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en algo, a menos de que fuese la regresada al templo.

-¡Hey¡¿Qué nadie me va a ayudar¡¿Han visto el tamaño de esta cosa!

-¡Yusuke te estás quedando atrás!—Le gritó Kurama sonriendo, Yusuke solo hizo una mueca y murmurando seguramente maldiciones tomó la cola del pez y comenzó a traérselo con rapidez, el chico era fuerte.

Cuando fuimos avanzando nuevamente nos topamos con las arañas, lobos, serpientes, e incluso con las enredaderas que se movían por sí solas... pero ni siquiera se nos acercaron, sin embargo podía sentir como Kurama expulsaba algo de su cuerpo... era leve, creo que era el tan mencionado 'poder espiritual' o 'youki', quiero saber cómo hace eso.

-¿Por qué no vienen?—Pregunté a Kurama viendo a los lobos de lejos.

-Es porque sienten la energía que desprendo, saben que puedo utilizarla para herirlos o matarlos según sea el caso, pronto aprenderás a hacerlo tú también—Pronto... ¡Yo quería aprender ya!

-¿A dónde fue Hiei?

-¿Hiei? No lo sé, quizás se regresó al Makai o simplemente anda por ahí.

-¿No tiene familia, casa...?

-No, el nunca ha tenido eso—Dijo tristemente Kurama.

-Oh...

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Debía de ser tarde puesto que la casa estaba en completo silencio... claro si no tomamos en cuenta las televisiones encendidas de Yusuke y la maestra Genkai.

En eso escuché un largo y pesado bostezo.

Me detuve a analizar, ese era un bostezo demasiado grande como para que alguna persona pudiera hacerlo, nuevamente escuché otro y como era tan 'curiosa' decidí ir a 'investigar'. Caminaba hacia donde provenía el ruido y poco a poco fui sintiendo una especie de energía que provenía de un cuarto, más que energía parecía una presencia... pero era demoníaca mas no maligna, era... mmm... como la esencia de una alma, si, era como sentir una alma... o al menos eso me hizo pensar / sentir, no sabía que alguien o algo mas estaba aquí.

Llegué a la habitación de donde provenían los bostezos / ruidos y me detuve, el ambiente frío que daba en mi espalda, las ramas de los árboles que susurraban cosas inentendibles y el viento helado de la noche con luna nueva que dejaba ver el frente del templo que a mis espaldas se encontraba, hacía que me diera un poco de miedo... ¡Pero no soy una cobarde!... por lo menos no tanto como para no encontrar lo que estaba en esa habitación, siempre podía tener la opción de salir corriendo.

Puse mis manos en las puertas corredizas y al abrirlas lentamente un poco... ¡Pude ver un enorme ojo que me miraba!

No tenía miedo... ¡Ok, si tenía y mucho! Así que de inmediato cerré las puertas y me apoyé en ellas con la respiración agitada.

-¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso!—Me pregunté a mi misma con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¿Qué haces?—Giré mi vista para ver a Hiei sentado en una de las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Y-Yo? Nada—No le iba a decir que estuve a punto de gritar por ver un ojo gigante que estaba detrás de las puertas.

-La criatura que se encuentra detrás de ti no es violenta, no creo que te mate—Lindo, muy lindo ¬.¬

_-¡Puuu!—_Se escuchó detrás de mí... me sobresalté un poco ante el sonido.

De un salto Hiei bajó hasta el suelo y se me acercó, me hizo a un lado y al abrir las puertas... ¡Un enorme pájaro azul apareció detrás de ellas!

¿Pájaro gigante azul?... esto es raro u.ú

-¡Puuu! n.n—Cantó alegremente el ave; Hiei había comenzado a acariciarlo suavemente y éste se dejaba hacer, algo de... ¿Cabello negro? Se encontraba a lo largo de la parte superior de su cuello, tenía raras y graciosas orejas largas como de conejo y... era bastante manso.

-No puedo creer que esta cosa te haya asustado— ¿Se estaba burlando? Esa sonrisa sarcástica no me gustaba en absoluto.

-No me asustó, solo me tomó por sorpresa ¬.¬

-¡Puuu¡Puuu!— ¿Qué se traía esa cosa? Para ser tan grande tenía una voz muy curiosa.

-¿Qué esperas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que, qué esperas? Esta criatura quiere que la acaricies... no puedo creer que tengas tan malo el sentido de la percepción.

-Espera, yo nunca había visto un animal tan grande, así que no me presiones.

-¡Hmph!—Se giró... je, era divertido ver como se enojaba con levedad pero también era muy fastidioso e irritante cuando aplicaba su arma favorita que era el sarcasmo.

Con cuidado fui acercando mi mano a aquella ave que me veía con unos enormes ojos... vaya, eran idénticos a los de Yusuke, primero acaricié su pico, después subí un poco mi mano para acariciarle la frente, sus plumas eran muy suaves... ¡Y ahora me parecía que era lindo!

-¿Tiene nombre?— ¡Si no lo tenía yo le pondría uno!

-¡Puuu¡Puuu¡Puuu!—Cantó de nuevo con felicidad.

-¿Puu?

-¡Puuu¡Puuu! n.n

-¡Lindo! n.n

-... ¬.¬U

-¿Qué? o.ó

-Nada...—Se dio media vuelta.

-¿Te vas a volver a ir¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? El templo es muy grande y a la maestra Genkai no le molestaría de seguro, no dudo que ya te hayan ofrecido el quedarte.

-No me gusta estar encerrado—Dijo dándome la cara.

-Pero no estarías encerrado, solo... eh... solo dormirías aquí— ¿Qué tenía de malo descansar sobre una cama tibia y suave?

-Hmph, no lo entenderías.

-¿Ah, no¿Dónde pasas las noches¿En las ramas de los árboles, o qué?

-De hecho, si—No lo creo.

-¿Duermes en los árboles¿Cómo?

-Te subes a un árbol y después te duermes—No era estúpida.

-Que gracioso-... ¡Atchuuu!—Ok, estábamos a mediados de febrero¡no podía esperar que en la noche hiciera calor! Ahí me encontraba yo en pijama de pantalón con manga corta prácticamente al aire libre... ¿Por qué fui lo suficientemente tonta como para haber aceptado ese baño en la tina que se encontraba a un kilómetro (literalmente hablando) de mi cuarto? u.ú

-Tonta, vete a dormir.

-¿Y Puu?

-Siempre está ahí, no te preocupes por él—Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera!—Se detuvo— ¿A dónde vas a ir?

-¿Te importa?

-¡Claro que si!—Le contesté con aires de enojo.

-Voy a dormir, es todo—Dijo volteando un poco.

-¿Dónde?—Si me decía que un árbol juro que lo obligo a meterse a una cama.

-En una habitación, aquí sobran—Y con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar... claro que no lo iba a detener.

Le di un último vistazo a Puu y me despedí de él, después caminé hacia mi cuarto lo más rápido y silencioso que pude ya que no estaba tan cerca y no quería despertar a nadie.

Cuando al fin llegué a mi habitación abrí la puerta y observé mi cama.

Hiei se había acostado en ella y ahora dormía profundamente.

... u.ú#

¿Y ahora YO dónde iba a dormir!

¿El 'infierno' se iba a poner peor?

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 2 de Marzo del 2005, Miércoles, 7:54 p.m.

Thankseverybody's very much for read this fic! I'm very proud of him!

Ok... my english is ote very well, but I learn quicky!... maybe ¬.¬U


	4. El Jagan

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 3 de Marzo del 2005, Viernes, 10:02 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL JAGAN**

¿Qué hago?

No puedo levantarlo, sería muy egoísta hacerlo sólo porque se durmió en mi cama... un momento... ¡Pero era MI cama¿Qué no había más en todo el santo lugar?

Esto es una mierda.

Ganas no me faltan de despertarlo con una patada, pero no puedo... bueno, de poder si puedo, pero de deber no debo... rayos.

Cobijas... mantas... lo que sea... ¿En ninguna parte de esta habitación hay algo con lo que me pueda cubrir¡Ya busqué por todos lados y no hay nada!

-¡Atchuuu!—Ok, esto va de mal en peor.

-¿Quién anda ahí!—Y yo que no quería despertarlo.

-Soy yo ¬.¬

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es MI habitación ¬.¬

-Oh...— ¿Ya captó?—Buenas noches— ¿Cómo!

-Oye¿qué rayos es eso de _"buenas noches_"¡Es MI habitación!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que _"y"_¿No había otro cuarto para que te durmieras, o qué?

-En realidad, me dio pereza ir a buscar un cuarto abierto, tú me dijiste que me fuera a dormir, sin embargo, no me dijiste donde podía o no podía hacerlo sin mencionar que no sabía que tú durmieras aquí, no soy ningún adivino¿sabes?—Demonios, en eso acertaba.

-¿Y tenías que venir a mi cuarto?

-Era a la única en la que podía entrar sin forzar nada.

-¿Y Yusuke?

-Ronca.

-¿La maestra Genkai?

-... ¬.¬

-Ok, eso fue broma... ¿Yukina?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque ella es mi hermana!

-Oh...— ¡No lo sabía!

-Le dices algo de que es mi hermana y te mueres.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha—Se sentó en mi cama y me miró fijamente—Yukina... ella no sabe que es mi hermana—Eso tampoco YO lo sabía.

-¿Y por qué no lo sabe?

-Te lo advierto, te atreves a decirle a cualquiera y te juro que-...

-Si, como sea, sigue—Me miró sorprendido y se acomodó mejor, en cambio yo me senté en mi cama frente a él con las piernas cruzadas.

-Es una larga historia, sólo te diré que Yukina no debe de saber por ningún motivo que yo soy su hermano¿entendido?

-¿Por qué no debe de saberlo¿Tú no se lo quieres decir¿Por qué?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. Solo no se lo digas a Yukina.

-¿Por qué debería? Si no me dices el porqué se lo diré—Bien, tengo que admitirlo, eso fue cruel. Y también fui lo suficientemente valiente (o estúpida) como para decirlo.

-Si le dices cualquier cosa juro que te mataré—Eso no me asustó... bueno sólo un poco... de acuerdo, si me dio bastante miedo.

-Eso no hará que ella olvide lo que le dije... si en verdad no quieres que Yukina se entere quiero que me digas los motivos porque no le quieres decir la verdad... deben de ser muy fuertes—He ahí mi grandioso 'as bajo la manga'.

Guardó silencio simplemente mirándome, estaba enojado, pero no me importó, ahora solo quería saber porqué no quería decirme lo de Yukina, la luz de mi cuarto se encontraba encendida y no se escuchaba ruido alguno, eso hacía que el ambiente que me rodeaba comenzara a ponerse... no lo sé, yo comencé a sentirme nerviosa, esa mirada de Hiei me atravesaba... y no me gustaba.

-Yo... se supone que nunca debí de haber nacido—Respiró hondo y me miró con algo de necesidad... parecía dolido por lo que iba a decir, mas ya no le afectaba como antes.

Largo silencio.

-Nací en el territorio de las koorimes, mi madre era una de ellas... por regla, ninguna koorime puede relacionarse con otro ser de otra especie, sin embargo...

-Ella lo hizo—Terminé de decir... parecía que le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar.

-No sé que haya sido de mi padre, de seguro lo mataron esas mujeres, pero, cuando transcurrieron nueve meses nacimos yo y mi hermana, a ella le permitieron quedarse porque era una mujer, una koorime... en cambio, a mí no—No dejaba de mirarlo—Ellas no podían tocarme ya que varias llamas rodeaban mi cuerpo y para sellar mis poderes me cubrieron con pergaminos hechizados, en ese tiempo era demasiado débil como para poder destruirlos.

-Hiei...—Creo que mejor ya no quiero saber más.

-Mi madre rogó porque me dejaran vivir, pero la sujetaron, me alejaron de ella y su mejor amiga me dio una gema antes de lanzarme al río helado que se encontraba en los dominios de las koorimes, sorprendentemente no morí como debió de haber sucedido, un youkai que se encontraba cerca de dónde el río me había dejado me cargó y me llevó con los suyos... esto no quiere decir que todos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, solo me querían por la gema tan preciada que llevaba conmigo.

-Hiei no es necesario que-...

-Cuando me di cuenta en donde me encontraba ya era demasiado tarde, los que me habían 'adoptado' eran unos ladrones y yo ya había aprendido demasiados 'trucos' como para dejar a un lado mi deseo y necesidad por tomar lo que no me pertenecía. Un día, mientras combatía contra un tipo que me había retado, este comenzó a presionarme con su ataque, estábamos cerca de un risco hasta que resbalé y él con un movimiento de su katana partió en dos el cordón que sujetaba la gema que me habían dado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ya no tenía las agallas de decirle nada, así que decidí que lo mejor sería dejarlo terminar, Hiei al parecer quería continuar, pero podía ver claramente como en sus ojos había dolor y odio... no me gustaba verlo así.

-Intenté recuperar el único recuerdo que tenía de mi madre, pero me fue imposible encontrarla, perdí toda esperanza de encontrar aquella gema hasta que escuché un rumor, se decía que un cirujano era tan hábil que era capaz de hacer cualquier tipo de operación a cualquier tipo de youkai del Makai, al principio no me importó, hasta que escuché sobre un objeto negro... el Jagan.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre... el Jagan... Hiei... ¿Por qué se lo habrá implantado? De seguro todo lo iba a saber muy pronto.

-Fui con el cirujano y me recibió como a cualquiera de sus pacientes, y antes de que aceptara operarme, hizo que le contara mi historia, el porqué quería implantarme el Jagan, me dijo que sólo operaba a las personas que él consideraba que valían la pena, si no era así no hacía nada; como ya te has de imaginar quería 'algo a cambio' por su 'trabajo', sin embargo no quería nada material... quería mi futuro.

-¿Tu futuro?—Me atreví a preguntar.

-Ese siempre es su pago, él decidió mi futuro, en ese tiempo yo no sabía qué había sido de mi hermana y quería utilizar el Jagan no sólo para encontrar mi gema, sino para encontrar a Yukina también. Así que el cirujano me hizo jurar que cuando la encontrara no le diría nada de mí, si le decía cualquier cosa él regresaría y me mataría.

-¿Por eso no se lo has dicho?

-No. Cuando regresé al Makai no hace mucho y encontré al cirujano de nuevo, él me dijo que si lo derrotaba en una pelea nuestro trato hecho con anterioridad sería clausurado, en otras palabras ya podría decirle a Yukina toda la verdad.

-¿Y qué sucedió?—Todo era obvio.

-Lo derroté... sin embargo...

Los dos miramos la colcha de la cama, él juntó sus rodillas y apoyó sus brazos en ellas, yo en cambio, puse mis manos sobre mis pies sentada con las piernas cruzadas. No creí que llegara a conocer este lado de hiei, y menos ahora porque se podría decir que apenas lo conozco... pero algo me dice que yo ya conocía parte de esto... hace mucho tiempo... ¿Alguna vez han soñado con algo y después vivirlo?

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?—Le pregunté dirigiéndole la mirada.

-Porque tú me preguntaste.

-¿Tanta confianza me tienes?

-Créeme, ni yo mismo sé porque te lo dije... solo lo había hablado con Kurama.

-Hiei...— ¿Qué podía decirle?—Yo... ¡Atchuuu!— ¡Qué manera de arruinar el momento!

-Je... por mi culpa ya te enfermaste...

-No seas tonto, es solo un estornudo ¬.¬—Seguramente me habré enfermado... ¡Tonterías!

-Ya me voy—Dijo poniéndose de pie—Ya es tarde.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-Quizás Genkai tenga que reparar una puerta—Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, yo rápidamente me puse de pie.

-¡Espera!—No me hizo caso—Hiei detente por favor—Wow, mi tono serio funcionó... en realidad no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué?—Dijo mirándome con cara de: 'Ya me quiero ir¿sabes?'.

-Espera sólo un poco¿quieres?—Le contesté irritadamente yendo al otro lado de la habitación y entrando a una puerta que se encontraba en esta misma y que conducía hacia el cuarto de baño, enfrente de este cuarto había un closet muy amplio, no lo había abierto desde que llegué y para mi sorpresa al abrirlo habían varias mantas e incluso un colchón 'extra'. Tomé una gruesa y suave manta junto con el colchón y los arrastré hasta la parte de mi cuarto en la que dormía. Ahí Hiei me miraba raro.

-Creo que en resto de las habitaciones no han encendido la calefacción—Dije acomodando mi cama o más bien colchón en el que dormía y tratando de acomodar ambos de la mejor manera posible (en otras palabras, que ambos no quedaran TAN cerca).

-Por si no lo sabías... soy de fuego.

-¿Y?—Ya me tocaba ser la 'inconsciente'.

-¿Cómo que _"y"_¿Por quién rayos me tomas?—Ahí si me solté riendo.

-Ok... bien... je... pues, ahí está—Dije metiéndome entre las cobijas de mi cama / colchón y di la espalda a Hiei.

Por un momento llegué a creer que se iba a ir, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, se acercó al colchón que le preparé y también se metió entre las cobijas.

-Oye—Le dije antes de que se acomodara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú duermes con la luz encendida?— ¿Qué¡Él fue el último en acostarse y como consecuencia tiene que apagar la luz!

No dijo nada, así se estuvo un buen rato hasta que me cansé y me senté.

-¿Por qué no la apagas?—Le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-...no-sé-como...— ¿Ah?

-¿C-Cómo que no sabes? O.óUUU—Me quería tomar el pelo.

-¡No lo sé¡Estas cosas ningen son raras!

-¿Cosas... ningen...? ..U

-Como por ejemplo esa máquina rara que trajiste—Dijo señalando mi... ¿Laptop?

-Ya en serio¿no sabes apagar y prender la luz o no quieres hacerlo? Solo dime que no lo vas a hacer y yo lo haré, no tienes porque andar mintiendo ¬.¬

-¡No miento! Por si no lo has notado... ¡Yo me crié en el Makai¡Hace solo unos años que conocí el Ningenkai y por lo tanto no conozco sus extrañas máquinas y costumbres!— ¡Raro!

-Bien... entonces, señor vengodelMakaiynoconozconada...—Me puse de pie—Veamos...—Mi mirada rodó por toda la habitación graciosamente hasta que 'encontré' con ella el interruptor y me acerqué no muy rápido—Mira, cuando esta pequeña 'palanquita' se encuentra hacia arriba quiere decir que está encendido el foco, en cambio si la bajamos...—Bajé el interruptor y el cuarto se oscureció—La luz se apaga.

-Wow¿eso lo aprendiste tú sola o alguien más tuvo que enseñártelo?—Ese sarcasmo no me agradó en nada u.ú#

-Lindo... muy lindo ¬.¬

Lentamente me acerqué a mi cama para evitar caerme, me metí nuevamente entre las mantas y me abrigué, hacía algo de frío... y aquel tonto se quería dormir en un tonto árbol a la intemperie... miré el techo durante unos momentos y después me giré para conciliar el sueño.

-Buenas noches—Dijo el niño de negro.

-Buenas noches—Respondí inmediatamente durmiéndome, estaba demasiado cansada y en ninguna condición de pensar en nada más que en dormir, apenas cerré mis ojos y caí en un sueño profundo.

';'

Al abrir mis ojos me vi... ¿Dentro de una arena?

Parecía un estadio, me recordó al Coliseo en Roma, con la única diferencia de que los espectadores eran youkais de clase baja... ¿Youkais!

-¡Aquí estamos en la primera de las últimas peleas que definirán al equipo campeón en el Torneo Oscuro organizado este año que se celebra en el Ningenkai¡Reciban a nuestras contrincantes!— ¿QUÉ! Todo el santo estadio comenzó a decir cosas como: "¡Mátenla!" o "¡Destruyan a la hanyou!" seguramente esa hanyou era yo. A diferencia de mí, todo el estadio estalló en aplausos y motivaciones cuando salió mi 'contrincante', a ella le gritaban: "¡Mata a la hanyou!".

Yo ya estaba en el centro de la arena, iba a pelear contra una chica que nunca había visto en mi vida, solo vi que tenía suelto su largo cabello negro, traía puesta una gabardina larga de color café que de inmediato se quitó y tiró al suelo para dejar ver un traje chino color rojo con grabados dorados, era una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón largo, zapatos negros y en su espalda un arco con flechas... ya me estaba dando una idea de lo que me iba a hacer.

_-¡Contrincantes acérquense!—_Esa anunciadora como era escandalosa—_Ya saben las reglas, si alguna muere, queda inconsciente, sale de la arena o cae al suelo por más de diez segundos perderá automáticamente la pelea, pueden usar cualquier tipo de arma y todo es válido._

Vi fijamente a la guerrera que tenía frente a mí y después me revisé a mí misma; vestía ropas un tanto extrañas con ciertos detalles negros, mi pantalón, cinturón, zapatos (muy cómodos) eran negros; la blusa azul pesado sin mangas; solo la cinta blanca en mi frente era lo único que se diferenciaba del resto. Junto / atrás a mí cinturón la funda y la katana iban firmemente sujetados y mi brazo derecho... estaba completamente vendado...

_-¡Daremos inicio a la primera pelea de las finales¡Comiencen!—_Aquella chica tomó su arco y una de sus flechas de madera fina, sin dejar de mirarme me apuntó con la intención de atacarme.

-_Créeme que no quisiera hacer esto... preferiría que todo fuese con el Jaganshi, pero no me has dejado otra opción_— ¿De qué estaba hablando?—_Lo mejor será que te rindas, eres solo una hanyou, vamos Alex, no quiero matarte—_Parecía que ya me conocía de hace bastante tiempo.

_-No es necesario que te preocupes por mí... si lo sigues haciendo la que terminará muerta serás tú_— ¿Por qué dije eso? Un momento¡no puedo controlar lo que hago / digo / cualquiera de mis acciones!... que sueño tan raro u.ú

Vi como fuertemente yo tomaba mi katana y sonreía divertidamente... pero algo no andaba bien, en el fondo tenía miedo... miedo de algo... ¿De qué?

_-¡Te lo advertí!—_La youkai había lanzado una de sus flechas la cual adquirió un color dorado muy brillante y que logré esquivar, voltee hacia las gradas para ver el efecto que había tenido el impacto y vi como en ciertas partes los youkais que estaban ahí habían desaparecido... no había ningún rastro de aquellos demonios, esa parte del estadio en donde había caído la flecha estaba casi intacto pero faltaban aquellos cuerpos... tenía que tener cuidado... mucho cuidado o podría desaparecer igual que ellos.

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes¡Me decepcionas!—_Ahora fui yo la que comenzó a atacar, la youkai tomó otra flecha y nuevamente me la lanzó, eran poderosas pero no una arma tan efectiva, si quería herirme con una de ellas tenía que dejarme inmovilizada en un solo lugar, y sería muy difícil que lo lograra.

De repente todo oscureció y al volver la imagen me vi en la misma arena con la misma contrincante, pero ahora, ambas estábamos gravemente heridas.

_-Alex..._

_-Lo sé..._

_-Prepárate, este será mi último ataque y el más poderoso que tengo... no te aseguro que salgas con vida después de esto._

_-Lo mismo te digo... aunque no creo que después de esto yo sea la que tenga más posibilidades de sobrevivir..._—Declaré quitándome las vendas de mi brazo derecho... parecía un tatuaje... era un dragón negro a lo largo de todo mi brazo lo que veía, algo se había encendido dentro de mí, algo negro... la youkai había tomado la flecha blanca que desde el principio se había distinguido de las demás, era la última que le quedaba y había comenzado a reunir todo su youki en ella.

_-¡Tonta¡Detente ahora mismo!—_Escuché que me decía una voz familiar, me giré y vi a un Hiei MUY enfadado... ¿Qué me detuviera? Ya no podía hacerlo. En ese momento solo lo ignoré.

_-¡Flecha espiritual!—_Gritó mi contraria lanzándome la flecha, no estaba en condiciones de esquivar nada, lo único que podía hacer era contraatacar de frente.

_-¡Yao En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha!—_Grité mientras llamas negras salían de mi brazo, me asombré al ver como un enorme y majestuoso dragón negro salía de entre las llamas, pero la flecha...

A pesar de ser una youkai, su poder no era tan demoníaco y se inclinaba más por la energía espiritual, así que había invocado a ciertas energías celestiales las cuales le brindaban ciertos poderes... yo no era una youkai completa... de alguna manera, estábamos en condiciones iguales.

Fue impresionante ver como el dragón y aquella luz dorada combatían por ganar la batalla, era como una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, la youkai y yo no dejábamos de transmitirle toda la energía que nos quedaba a aquellas apariciones, las dos fuerzas eran muy parejas.

Hasta que ambas se mezclaron y cayó una reacción en cadena.

Nunca se debe de tratar de unir a la luz con la oscuridad.

Y menos si se mezclan con sentimientos... algo me decía que aquella youkai estaba dolida, algo le hicieron, quería venganza... pero no sabía de qué y yo... tenía mucho miedo de algo... pero no sabía de qué. Como odiaba esos sueños en los que sabía pero a la vez no sabía sobre las situaciones que me rodeaban.

Nuevamente todo se oscureció durante unos segundos hasta que volví a ver algo.

Me vi inerte sobre el suelo, ya no podía más, mi contrincante tampoco se podía levantar, la única cosa que nos diferenciaba a las dos era que a mí me seguían rodeando llamas negras... las cuales me quemaban.

_-¡Uno¡Dos¡Tres!—_Comenzó a contar la comentarista, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei me animaban desde fuera de la arena para que me pusiera de pie... o al menos eso creía ya que no entendía lo que decían, los miembros del equipo contrario y el estadio entero animaban a la youkai con la que me enfrentaba que trataba de ponerse de pie, ella había salido menos dañada, pero yo no sentía mi cuerpo, no sentía mis brazos, de hecho sólo podía ver torpemente gracias a mi Jagan...

Yo estaba inconsciente... de hecho... esas llamas me estaban consumiendo, yo estaba muriendo.

_-¡Ocho¡Nueve¡Diez¡Ya que ninguna participante se puso de pie, las reglas dicen que ambas pierden¡Esta pelea no cuenta¡Ninguno de los dos equipos gana!—_Todo el estadio estalló en quejas, los espectadores casi se vuelven locos pero todos guardaron silencio al ver como la youkai contra la que peleaba lograba ponerse de pie.

Ella, con paso torpe y cansado logró llegar hasta mí y se arrodilló, con una leve mueca de dolor puso su mano frente a mi Jagan y al lanzar un poco de su onda espiritual las llamas cesaron y yo logré recobrar un poco el conocimiento.

_-Buena pelea, espero pronto volver a tener una así contigo... con esto ya no morirás... gracias por todo_—Dijo poniéndose de pie y regresando a duras penas a su lado del estadio, yo no me podía mover, estaba muy cansada, pero mis compañeros de equipo fueron conmigo.

_-¡Eres una tonta¡Te dije que no estabas lista para el Koku Ryu Ha¡Sólo mírate¡Casi te matas¡Es verdad que tienes sangre de youkai pero no es para que puedas mover cielo, mar y tierra en un solo día¡No creí que llegaras a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso!—_Me regañaba Hiei mientras él junto con Yusuke me llevaban fuera de la arena, no le hice caso, estaba demasiado agotada como para discutir con él—_Sin embargo... peleaste bastante bien contra alguien de un nivel más alto que tú._

Me dejaron recostada en un costado de la plataforma mientras que Yusuke y Kuwabara me felicitaban por la batalla que recientemente tuve, Kurama me revisaba generalmente y dijo que sobreviviría si no usaba el dragón negro en algún tiempo, que lo mejor por el momento era que durmiera y que ya no me preocupara por nada.

Seguí sus indicaciones y me dormí.

';'

De repente sentí un viento helado chocar contra mi cara, de seguro la ventana estaba abierta, si, debía de ser eso, solo me levantaré y al cerrarla me regreso a la cama... si, eso haré.

Pero solo me senté y vi a Yukina.

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras—Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?—Un momento¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

-Ya casi van a ser las nueve y la maestra Genkai quiere verte en el aula de meditación¿lo recuerdas? Lo mencionó anoche.

-¿Y dónde es eso?

-Descuida yo te llevaré, pero mejor cámbiate ya y come algo rápido si no quieres que se enfade—Dijo riéndose...

¿ENTRENAMIENTO¡ERA VERDAD!

Giré mi cabeza y el lugar que había sido ocupado por Hiei estaba vacío, solo estaban el colchón y las cobijas revueltas encima de este, ningún Hiei se veía por ninguna parte... el maldito me deja todo el trabajo ¬.¬#

Como si faltaran cinco minutos para mi primera clase del día y yo aún estuviese acostada en la cama, me levanté y salté (literalmente) sobre el armario, me puse lo primero que encontré, una pantalonera azul marino con una franja verde a los costados y una playera gris. Sin esperar nada salí corriendo hacia la cocina donde Yukina ya me había dejado el plato servido aún tibio y ahora ella lavaba la vajilla.

-¡Hola Yukina!—Saludé mientras me metía un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-¡Buenos días! Termina pronto o tendrás problemas—Dijo divertidamente... aunque ese comentario casi hace que se me atore el pan en la garganta.

Dejando el plato limpio (no me refiero a limpio de que no haya comida en él... bueno, aparte lo lavé no quise que lo hiciera Yukina) junto con los demás empujé a Yukina hacia fuera para que me llevara al aula de meditación, ella gustosa lo hizo y en el camino me dio varias direcciones que después poco a poco se me fueron olvidando... después las recordaría... tal vez.

-Y aquí es—Dijo viendo unas enormes puertas rojas—Aquí te dejo, aún tengo que barrer la entrada—Y con una última sonrisa se despidió y se fue.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza por llegar tarde pero al final la puerta se abrió sola y vi a una Genkai... regañando a un Yusuke... los dos en una habitación oscura y algo sombría.

-¡Tonto¡¿Tanto tiempo y aún te distraes¡Concéntrate!

-¡Si no te callas nunca podré hacerlo anciana!

-¡Esto es parte de tu entrenamiento por si no lo has notado!

Entré algo confundida, la maestra y Yusuke me ignoraban, de hecho, estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo sobre la mejor manera para concentrarse como para que me hicieran caso.

-No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormida—Me giré y a mi espalda estaba Hiei recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Pudiste haberme despertado¿sabes? ¬.¬

-No tengo porque hacerlo, no soy tu niñero para andarte cuidando a cada rato— ¡Cómo me hacía enojar ese niño de negro¡No tenía porque ser así conmigo¿Qué le hice¿Maté a su perro, quemé su casa, o qué?

-¡Bien¡¿Ahora qué haré¡¿Me tiraré de un edificio de cien pisos, caminaré por carbón en llamas o iré por plantas carnívoras!

-Quiero ver tu control sobre el Jagan—Control... control... si yo era mala con algo era con aquel 'control'—Ven—Había comenzado a caminar hacia el otro lado de la extraña habitación, esta era bastante amplia y en cierta manera estaba muy oscura, apenas podía ver las diversas cosas que se encontraban a mi alrededor.

Caminamos un rato hasta que él se detuvo en una zona mucho más iluminada y yo hice lo mismo, me coloqué junto a él y justo enfrente pude ver que el cuarto terminaba con una pared azulada, bajé mi mirada y vi... ¿Era una jaula?

-¡Sáquenme de aquí¡Sáquenme de aquí malditos!—Un diminuto youkai gritaba dentro de aquella jaula, trataba de romper los barrotes pero no lo lograba.

-¿Qué es eso?—Pregunté mirando a la diminuta criatura que era un tanto verdosa y tenía dos cuernos en su cabeza.

-Es el youkai de nivel más bajo que me encontré en la mañana, había poseído el cuerpo de un niño pequeño y nadie se había dado cuenta.

-¡He oído hablar de ti Jaganshi¡Tengo conocidos y si no me sueltas juro que-!

-¿Qué harás¿Intentar matarme? Puedo hacerlo yo primero contigo en este mismo momento para mantengas tu boca cerrada... permanentemente—El ser diminuto guardó silencio y miró con odio a Hiei—Puedes utilizar levemente el Jagan, ahora quiero ver como puedes dominar las mentes débiles—Dijo refiriéndose a mí.

-¿Cómo que puedo usar levemente el Jagan?—No lo entendía, yo nunca lo había usado, siempre lo he traído cubierto, no me lo explico.

-Cuando manejas tu velocidad usas el Jagan, tu nivel ahora creo que es el de E media, pero con el Jagan a su máxima capacidad puedes elevar tu youki hasta el nivel C principiante, aunque no te des cuenta tú lo estás usando. Ahora quiero ver qué haces con la mente de este youkai—Dijo volteando a ver al ser diminuto que había comenzado a hacernos señas obscenas—Quítate la cinta.

-Pero-...

-Sólo quítatela—No respondí y me quité la cinta, pude sentir como poco a poco mi Jagan fue abriéndose y una extraña energía que desprendía había comenzado a rodearme.

-¡No sabía que el gran Hiei Jaganshi se relacionaba con asquerosos hanyous¡Espera a que todo el Makai se entere¡No sólo tratas con miserables humanos, sino que también con hanyous!—No me gustó en nada su comentario.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?—Pregunté con mucho enfado.

-Eres solo una hanyou, una miserable e inútil hanyou¿tú qué puedes hacerme? No sé cual de tus padres fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para largarse con un maldito ning- ¡Ah!

¡Estaba completamente furiosa! Aquel maldito ser había comenzado a retorcerse de dolor, se convulsionaba alocadamente y se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza, yo solo quería que sufriera más, conmigo podía meterse pero no con MI familia.

Por un momento quise verlo muerto... sin movilidad alguna sobre el suelo... quizás con las entrañas por fuera... escupiendo sangre tal vez... Pero al poco rato sentí lástima por él y mi ira se fue clamando, creo que ya fue demasiado escarmiento... un momento¿yo le estaba haciendo eso¡Ni siquiera supe como lo hice! Solo-... solo quería verlo... sufrir... quizás hasta muerto...

-Te dejas llevar demasiado por tus emociones—Dijo Hiei detrás de mí—Tienes que aprender a controlarte y a no tener piedad, míralo, aún está vivo, en verdad esperaba que lo mataras— ¿Matar?... ¿Matar yo?

En realidad no quería matar a nadie... aunque hacía solo unos momentos que yo había deseado la muerte de ese ser...

-¿Matarlo¿En qué piensas¡No puedo matarlo!

-Si puedes, en el Makai si no matas ellos te matan, esa es la regla. Así que tienes que aprender que si no son ellos eres tú.

-¡Pero aquí no es el Makai¡No tengo porque hacerlo!

-Es verdad, aquí no es el Makai, pero tú ya no eres una ningen, así que es lo mismo¿sabes cuántas peleas entre youkais hay diariamente en el Ningenkai? Te aseguro que no te las imaginas—No podía matar... no podía.

Giré mi vista hacia el youkai, jadeaba y se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo de aquella jaula para aves... me parecía cruel lo que hizo Hiei¿por qué lo trajo aquí si iba a sufrir de aquella manera? En cierta forma... se parecía a lo que me hicieron a mí.

-Es pronto para pensar en eso, por favor déjalo libre—Le pedí a Hiei mirándolo con seriedad, no me parecía justo lo que hizo.

-No lo haré, primero quiero ver que domines su mente, hazlo hacer cualquier cosa—Miré al pequeño youkai y me dio tristeza ver como retrocedía hasta ya no poder más y me miraba con temor... estaba temblando...

-No por favor... por favor se lo ruego... no me haga daño—Estaba al borde de las lágrimas¿yo haciendo suplicar a un youkai?... de alguna manera me hacía sentir mal.

-Hiei...

-No le pasará nada, solo quiero ver que manipules su mente, después de que lo hagas lo liberaré— ¿Podía confiar en eso?

-Promételo—Dije sin tono alguno en mi voz.

-Lo prometo, solo hazlo de una buena vez.

Me arrodillé frente a la jaula y aquel demonio se había hecho bolita temblando descontroladamente, solo acerqué un poco mi mano y traté de llegar a su mente... era raro, veamos... el Jagan ayudaba bastante, cerré mis ojos y comencé a sentir como claramente mi energía era combinada con la del Jagan, traté de hacerla llegar al youkai y después, al abrir mis ojos vi al youkai y este había dejado de temblar, su mirada se había extraviado y ahora sus ojos se encontraban en blanco, por lo menos ya no temblaba.

-Olvida lo último que sucedió hace unos... treinta minutos—Le ordené—Cuando chasquee los dedos despertarás y serás un youkai completamente distinto... más te vale dejar en paz a los humanos y a los hanyou— ¡No podía olvidarme de mi!

Chasquee los dedos y rompí la conexión que tenía con él, al instante el cuerpecito del youkai se cayó y poco a poco fue cobrando el conocimiento, miró confundido hacia todos lados hasta que su vista se topó con la mía.

-¿Dónde estoy?—De acuerdo, Hiei no lo había traído temprano, de seguro planeaba llevarme a 'cazar demonios' ya que ese ser diminuto no había permanecido en este lugar más de ese tiempo, su vocecilla era igual de chillona pero ahora era más calmada.

-Descuida, pronto regresarás al Makai—Le informé viendo como sonreía... me dieron escalofríos al ver una sonrisa... tan horrible.

-¡Gracias¡Gracias!—No era para tanto.

-Regrésalo—Dije fríamente a Hiei mientras me levantaba y lo miraba de frente.

-No tienes porque hablarme así, ya lo reformaste y aprendiste un poco más sobre el Jagan—No me digan que...

-¿Estabas fingiendo!— ¿Qué demo-!

-¿No te diste cuenta? Que mal sentido de la percepción tienes— ¿Quién se creía ese Hiei como para andar jugando conmigo así!—Eres taaan ingenua sin mencionar torpe— ¡Él si que me hace enojar!

-¡Cállate y llévatelo al Makai de una buena vez¡No puedo creer que tú me hayas hecho esto¡Eres un-...!— ¡Estaba sumamente enojada¡¿Cómo se atrevía a no decirme que no escarmentara a ese youkai¡Demonios!

-Si no lo hacía así nunca lo ibas a lograr.

-¿Quieres decir que todo lo tengo que aprender a la mala?

-Quizás... eres nueva en esto y no lo entenderías, tal vez a la larga comprendas.

-¡Pero-!—...el maldito se largó con el youkai.

Respiré cansadamente mientras me regresaba hacia donde estaban Yusuke y la maestra Genkai.

-¡Niña corre rápido y ven de inmediato!— ¡Huy¡Me llamaban!

Salí corriendo en dirección a Genkai pero sentí una extraña energía que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, giré mi vista hacia la izquierda y pude ver como Yusuke me apuntaba con su dedo índice de la mano derecha y me lanzaba una extraña concentración de energía espiritual, no iba a dejar que me golpeara, nuevamente todo lo vi en cámara lenta, me detuve y salté para evitar el disparo que al chocar contra una de las paredes terminó destrozándola... ¿Qué habría pasado si me llega a tocar!

-¡Tonto¡Se suponía que debías de atinarle!— ¿QUÉ¡¿Ese disparo si era para mí!

-¡Se movió muy rápido¡¿Qué querías que hiciera!

-¿QUÉ!— ¿Cómo-!

-En verdad creí que caería... niña eres rápida, me sorprende que Yusuke no te haya golpeado.

-¡Pero-...¡Ustedes-...¡¿Cómo-...!

-Ese Jagan te está ayudando bastante—Aún traía la cinta en mi mano derecha de que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y no me la había puesto—El día de hoy practicaremos tu habilidad para esquivar y contraatacar los ataques de tus enemigos, comenzaremos por los de larga distancia... mejor vámonos hacia fuera—Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-... o.oUUU

-Descuida no creo que te pase algo malo, eres muy rápida... y tendrás que serlo aún más después de que pruebes algunos de mis ataques— ¿P-Por qué demonios Yusuke estaba tan feliz!

-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?—Pregunté aún sin saber qué demonios era esa especie de rayo que había salido del dedo de Yusuke.

-Fue mi Reigun¿recuerdas la lucecilla que salió de mi dedo en casa de tus padres? Es lo mismo solo que este fue mucho más potente—Sin comentarios...

Ahora Yusuke comenzó a empujarme hacia donde se había ido Genkai¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

';'

-¡Argh!—Grité al sentir ardor en mi hombro izquierdo, Yusuke casi me golpeaba con su Reigun.

-¡Niña muévete más rápido¡Y tú Yusuke no tengas compasión!—Ordenó la maestra Genkai.

-¡SI!—Gritamos Yusuke y yo regresando al entrenamiento.

No podía comparar los ataques de Yusuke con los de los pocos youkais a los que me había enfrentado, Yusuke tenía un nivel mucho más alto, disparaba varias veces consecutivas y en ocasiones se me dificultaba de sobremanera el esquivarlos todos, ya es la tercera vez que casi me golpea de gravedad, necesito atacarlo... ¿Pero, cómo?

-¡Si no eres más rápida nunca podrás acabar con tu enemigo¡Has algo mejor que eso!— ¿Qué no ve el chico que estoy pensando!

Tenía que acercarme a él, el problema era cómo... un momento¿y si...?

Corrí lo más rápido que pude alrededor de él con la intención de confundirlo, cuando detuvo sus disparos creí que era el momento indicado, formé dos llamas en ambas manos y salté encima de Yusuke, junté el fuego reunido y se lo lancé como un lanzallamas.

-¿A quién atacas?—Me giré para ver a Yusuke suspendido en el aire justo detrás de mí— ¡REIGUN!—Me golpeó fuertemente en la espalda y caí al suelo... demonios... todo me dolía.

-¿Tenías que golpear tan fuerte?—Pregunté tratando de levantarme pero me dolía mucho la espalda y desistí de inmediato.

-¡Hey¡Me estabas presionando demasiado! Además¿creías que ese fuego no me haría nada, o qué¡Un ataque es un ataque!

-Ouch—Terminé por levantarme pero me sentía cansada, herida y sucia; no puedo creer que aun después de haberme atacado, el Reigun de Yusuke aún tenga efecto sobre mí ya que varias descargas de su onda espiritual recorrían mi cuerpo... demonios.

-¡Continúen!—Exigió la maestra Genkai.

-Genkai creo que me excedí un poco¿no crees qué lo mejor será que-?

-No tengo nada—De cualquier modo solo me dolía un poco pero de seguro era de esos dolores que se pasaban en un ratito—Continuemos, ya estaba a punto de golpearte.

-¿Estás consiente de que aún no sabes cómo atacar? No sabes de lo que eres capaz de hacer—Dijo Yusuke con seriedad.

-Ya veré qué hago—Respondí viendo como él se colocaba en aquella posición ofensiva.

-En ese caso... ¡Reigun!

';'

Yo me encontraba recostada sobre el suelo... y no era porque quisiera, sino porque no podía ponerme de pie; Yusuke me había disparado varias veces, para ser más exacta cinco en la espalda, dos en el brazo derecho y tres en el izquierdo... ¿Las piernas? Solo un disparo en cada una...

Yo solo logré golpearlo una vez... solo una... pero aparte le quemé parte de su camisa.

-Eres bastante buena para tu nivel—Dijo Yusuke sentándose a mi lado—Pero no puedes compararte conmigo, tienes que entrenar más para poder sostener una buena pelea.

-Algún día te daré una paliza—Le aseguré mientras intentaba levantarme pero un intenso dolor en el abdomen me lo impidió— ¿Tenías que golpearme tan fuerte?

-Créeme, si te hubiera golpeado fuerte ya estarías muerta—Vaya... solo eso me faltaba.

-¿Y mis golpes¿Por lo menos te dolió algo?

-Para serte sincero... me pudo mucho mi camisa... era una de mis favoritas—Quise reír un poco pero el abdomen me dolía¿qué rayos me había hecho Yusuke?

-Me siento muy cansada—Vi el cielo... estaba muy azul y aparte un intenso color rojo había comenzado a invadirlo...

-No me sorprende, tu poder espiritual por el momento es muy limitado y lanzaste demasiadas llamas, estás absorbiendo todo el que te quedaba... definitivamente no sabes lo que haces, me gustaría que pronto aprendieses, y por alguna razón algo me dice que tú naciste para esto pero antes tienes que aprender a controlarte—Dijo la maestra.

-Podría decirme cómo—Dije con un tono sarcástico.

-Comenté con Hiei que lo mejor era que te dejáramos aprender sola, que solo te diéramos los momentos justos para desarrollar tus habilidades—Hiei, Hiei¿cuántas veces ese niño de negro se iba a meter en MI entrenamiento?... creo que siempre, él también es como mi 'sensei'—Y concuerdo con eso, creo que debes de hacerlo más por ti misma que por nadie—... u.ú#

-Ya no importa eso... si tengo que aprender será ya—Dije poniéndome torpemente de pie—Vamos Yusuke hay que-...—Me caí de nuevo de rodillas, de repente me dolió terriblemente la cabeza más el abdomen y perdí el equilibrio.

-Lo mejor será que descanses, daremos por terminado el entrenamiento por hoy¡sólo mírate! Te golpee varias veces con mi Reigun, en verdad que no sé cómo le haces para estar consiente en estos momentos.

-¡No seas tonto!—Dije nuevamente levantándome—No tengo nada— ¡No tenía prácticamente nada¿Quién se muere por unos cuantos golpes¡Nadie!

-¿Estás segura?—Preguntó Yusuke levantándose.

-¡Claro que si!

-Entonces...—Desapareció, pero pude sentir su presencia detrás de mí y sentí un leve golpecito en un hombro que me dolió de sobremanera y otra vez me caí de rodillas, no creí que un roce tan débil pudiese causarme tanto dolor—Debes descansar.

-Mañana tienes escuela, en este mismo instante te irás a bañar y de ahí a la cama.

-¡Pe-!—Iba a protestar, sin tomar en cuenta el dolor, esto me estaba agradando... eh, un poco.

-¡Silencio¡Yusuke llévatela y que no gaste más energía!

-Bien—Tomó mi brazo y lo coloco detrás de su cuello procurando que no me lastimase más... ¡No era un bebé!

Pero cuando iba a protestar de nuevo mis costillas volvieron a dolerme, quizás si estaba cansada... no, en verdad que estaba cansada, entraría al templo, me bañaría, comería algo y me iría directamente a la cama... sin importarme que apenas el crepúsculo comenzara a aparecer en el horizonte... ¿Por qué cuando de verdad me intereso por algo parece que todo el mundo está interesado en impedirme que lo haga?

Era demasiado temprano.

Pero yo estaba muy cansada.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien, ten por seguro que en unos cuantos años más ya estarás en un buen nivel... siempre y cuando no flaquees en los entrenamientos claro—Entrenar... escuela... tareas... más golpes de Yusuke... quizás en unos cuantos años esté más muerta que nada.

-¡Oh¿Qué le pasó?—Preguntó Yukina alarmada al ver el estado en el que me encontraba.

-No es nada, solo necesito un baño y ya—Dije deshaciéndome de Yusuke y tambaleándome hacia mi habitación.

-¿Estás segura de que-?

-¡Si Yusuke estoy segura!—Cerré mi puerta y al apoyarme en ella lentamente me resbalé hasta sentarme en el suelo... el baño en mi cuarto nunca me había parecido tan lejano.

';'

-¿Escuela¿Tú también vas a ir a esa escuela ningen?— ¿Tanto le sorprendía a Hiei?

-Si, tengo que estudiar y ver si los profesores me dan una oportunidad más para hacer los exámenes y recuperarme conforme a trabajos se refiere—Dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no retorcerme a causa del dolor.

-Tonterías—Dijo dejando su plato vacío en la mesa y saliendo del comedor.

-¿A dónde vas?—Le preguntó Yusuke.

-No te interesa—Nos dio la espalda a todos y caminó fuera de nuestra vista.

-¿Siempre es así?—No lo entendía, a veces era tranquilo, reservado, e incluso agradable... pero en otras ocasiones era irritante, molesto y también insoportable, simplemente no lo entendía.

-Si, no conozco a alguien que pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo, solo Kurama—Solo Kurama...

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que es porque ambos tienen mucho en común. Ambos son demonios poderosos, ambos son reconocidos en el Makai... son muy parecidos.

-Ya veo...—El Makai... me gustaría ir algún día al Makai... por voluntad propia claro.

-Ya es tarde niña, vete a dormir—Dijo la maestra bebiendo té, yo mientas tanto veía el extraño reloj que estaba colgado a la pared y deducía la hora...

-¿A las siete de la tarde?— ¿Conocían a alguien que se fuera a dormir un domingo a las siete de la tarde?... yo no quería ser ese 'alguien'.

-Si ¬.¬

-Bien, me voy—Al momento de levantarme tuve que hacer un GRAN esfuerzo para no volver a sentarme, mi abdomen me dolía junto con las costillas y algunas partes del resto de mi cuerpo, Yusuke golpeaba fuerte...

-Alex...

-¡Me voy a dormir!—Dije alegremente arrepintiéndome de eso ya que forcé a mi estómago y me dolió, pero no dejé de sonreír para irme así hasta mi cuarto donde me derrumbé en la cama durante algunos minutos.

Cuando estuve a punto de quedarme dormida recordé que al día siguiente tenía escuela, me daba pereza el levantarme temprano y aún tenía que poder el despertador. Con casi todo el arrepentimiento de que le dijera a Genkai que me permitiera regresar a la escuela, me levanté del suave colchón y me dirigí a tomar un baño...

';'

-¡ARGH!—¡Maldito Yusuke!

¡Maldigo a la estúpida agua caliente que hizo que mis estúpidas heridas me ardieran, maldigo a sus estúpidos golpes, a su estúpido Reigun y a su maldita velocidad!

Todo me ardía T.T

-¿Alex, estás bien?—Preguntó a lo lejos Yukina.

-Eh... ¡Si¡Estoy bien, no se preocupen!—Maldito Yusuke.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si-Yukina-estoy-segura.

-De acuerdo, pero si pasa cualquier cosa solo háblame¿si?

-¡Si, gracias!

Tendría que dejar de maldecir a Yusuke, después de todo, él lo hacía por mi bien...

¡Al que tendría que maldecir es a Hiei!

¡Ese youkai de fuego es el que un día de estos va a hacer que me salga una úlcera!

Respiré hondo... tenía que calmarme... Hiei no tenía la culpa... de hecho nadie la tenía, esto tiene que ser así... solo espero no morir.

¿Por qué¿Por qué me tenían que suceder estas cosas¿En verdad me lo merecía? He desarrollado la ideología de que todo lo que nos sucede ya sea bueno o malo es porque no lo merecemos... ¿En verdad me lo merecía? Yo ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a ser mi futuro, tendría un trabajo 'normal', sería una persona 'normal', tendría una vida 'normal'...

Cuando ya tenía mi pijama puesta tomé mi mochila y revisé mi horario... primero español... después inglés... de ahí a física... mañana sería un día bastante difícil. Aparte de que no tenía la tarea y... rayos a pedir cuadernos... definitivamente en poco tiempo voy a morir de cansancio.

Como ya no podía más, me tiré encima de mi colchón y terminé en un profundo sueño, en verdad que necesitaba descansar.

';'

_-Oye_— ¿Alguien me habla? No me importa, solo quiero dormir.

Ignoré a aquella voz que seguramente era parte de un condenado sueño en el que no me querían dejar dormir y me acomodé mejor en mi cama / colchón.

_-¡Despierta!—_ ¡Tenía mucho sueño¡¿Cómo quería que me despertara!

_-Cállate_—Le dije según yo a ese 'alguien' en mi sueño.

_-Maldita sea_—Un momento... solo había una persona que era capas de decir esas palabras en ese tono. Pero sentí como cruelmente me quitaban las cobijas que me cubrían.

Me desperté MUY enojada deteniéndome un poco ante el dolor que crecía en mi abdomen, pero cuando me senté para buscar algo con que cubrirme (de nuevo) me topé con un par de ojos rojos que me miraban con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?— ¿Por qué entraba a MI cuarto, me quitaba MIS cobijas de encima e interrumpía MI sueño?

-Son las seis de la mañana—Se limitó a decir.

-¿Y?— ¿Creía que me importaba si eran o no las seis de la mañana, o qué?

-Escucha, no estoy aquí por que quiera, Yukina me pidió que viniera a recordarte que entras a esa escuela ningen en una hora y media.

-...si¿y eso qué?... ¬.¬

-Por si no lo has notado... tu 'escuela' está del otro lado de la ciudad, y si quieres llegar a tiempo tienes que irte ya ¬.¬

...escuela... muy lejos... llegar a tiempo... seis de la mañana...

-¡Demonios!—Exclamé levantándome de un brinco de la cama y volviéndome a sentar de inmediato sobre esta, se me olvidó por completo mi dolor en el abdomen.

-¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Hiei arrodillado junto a mi cama.

-Nada—Dije poniéndome de pie y comenzando a andar hacia el armario, busqué mi uniforme (el deportivo de repuesto que había logrado 'rescatar' de mi casa) y me dirigí al cuarto de baño a cambiarme sin demora.

-Espera.

-¡No tengo nada!—Fue lo último que le dije un tanto irritada antes de cerrar la puerta frente a un Hiei algo enfadado.

';'

-¿Es el abdomen verdad?

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué lo reprimes tanto?

-¡Nada¡Entiende que no tengo nada!— ¡Con ese tono sentía como si se burlara de mí!... sinceramente, no dudaba que lo hiciera.

-Deberías de admitirlo ahora que puedes.

Hiei no había dejado de cuestionarme (creo que con burla) desde que salí del baño y todo me molestaba de sobremanera.

-¡No hay nada!

-¡No me creas estúpido porque no lo soy!

-¡Si no lo eres entiende que no tengo nada!

-¡No tienes porque decirlo, de todos modos tu youki está muy bajo y claramente se puede ver en tu semblante el dolor que te causa el hablar!

No le respondí, solo seguí caminando hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Yukina haciendo alegremente el desayuno, se ve que aquí todos madrugan, la maestra Genkai también se encontraba despierta solo que ella estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor viendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café, el televisor se encontraba encendido.

-Buenos días—Saludé mientras me sentaba frente a la maestra Genkai. Ella solo me vio por unos instantes, dijo algo parecido a 'hola' y regresó su vista al periódico.

-Buenos días Alex¿descansaste bien?—Preguntó alegremente Yukina... en realidad siento como si apenas hubiese dormido cinco minutos.

-¡Claro! Aunque estoy que me muero de hambre—Confesé viendo como ella nos acercaba los platos a mí y a la maestra.

-Yukina quiero que la revises después del almuerzo por favor—Dijo Genkai sin dejar de mirar la sección de 'sociales'.

-¿Qué!— ¿La maestra sabría?

-¿Por qué maestra?—Preguntó Yukina algo confundida.

-Solo quiero que le cures una de sus costillas, la tiene algo fracturada y también quiero que veas si le duele alguna otra cosa por favor.

-Por supuesto—Pero... ¿Cómo supo lo de...?—Joven Hiei¿no desea acompañarnos?

-Yo-...— ¿Soy yo o Hiei se puso nervioso?—Yo preferiría irme—Se dio media vuelta pero Yukina se acerco a él y lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos, no sea tímido, en verdad nos gustaría almorzar con usted—Yukina comenzó a jalarlo hacia la mesa y lo sentó junto a mí... solo lo miré con cara de: '¿No qué no?' ¬.¬

-Ni una palabra u.ú—Dijo visiblemente enfadado.

-Je, si sigues así te va a salir una úlcera— ¡Era verdad¿Y ahora quién era el débil, eh?

-Tonterías—Yukina le dio su plato a Hiei y ambos comenzamos a comer, este como que no quería probar los alimentos pero claramente se le veía la cara de: 'No-sé-que-es-esto... pero lo hizo Yukina...'. Pobre... ¡Nah!

Al terminar vi el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, era bastante raro, tenía unos símbolos un tanto extraños que no pude reconocer solo me guié por el orden en el que se encontraban... según yo eran las... seis cuarenta... aún tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo.

-Maestra Genkai ya me voy a la escuela—Le anuncié a la maestra mientras me ponía de pie un poco dificultosamente y ella se giraba para verme.

-Yukina.

-Si maestra—Yukina se acercó a mí y me miró interrogante— ¿Dónde te duele?

-Yo...—Me quería ir.

-Vamos no seas tímida, dime donde te duele y podré curar tus heridas—Si lo ponía de ese modo...

-Aquí—Dije poniendo mi mano izquierda en mis costillas del lado derecho, ahí era en donde me dolía... regularmente solo tenía ese dolor cuando me ponían una patada o un golpe muy fuerte... pero ahora esa casi todo el cuerpo y ahora eran los golpes de Yusuke... muy distinto u.ú

-Haber...—Descubrió un poco mis costillas para que yo viera que había una especie de bulto¡eso yo no lo tenía hace unos momentos, sino me habría dado cuenta!—Te debe de doler mucho¿por qué no nos dijiste? No sé cómo aguantas esto, esta parte que se ve es parte de la costilla fracturada, Alex... para la próxima avísanos no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si sales con esa costilla así—Puso su mano encima del 'bulto' y una calida onda espiritual comenzó a emanar de ella, el bulto poco a poco fue desapareciendo y el dolor fue cesando.

-Gracias—Dije cubriéndome y sintiéndome mucho mejor.

-Y no sólo eso, revisaré el resto de tu cuerpo no me sorprendería si tuvieras alguna otra lesión—Según yo no tenía nada.

Después de curar el resto de mis supuestas 'heridas' (yo sólo sentía el dolor nunca tomé en cuenta que fuera una lesión o algo así) tomé mi mochila que había dejado junto a la silla y la colgué sobre mi hombro.

-Tienes que venir mañana temprano después de la escuela, no quiero ningún retardo sino mandaré a Yusuke y ya sabes como es.

-Eh... d-de acuerdo .U

Vi de reojo a todos y me salí corriendo de la cocina... me pregunto si Yusuke ya se habrá levantado... ¡No¡Hay que concentrarse en cómo rayos voy a llegar a la escuela a tiempo! En el autobús no... Es demasiado lento¿un taxi? No tengo dinero... tendrá que ser...

-¡Corriendo!—Declamé sujetando mi mochila y comenzando a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho... eh, súper rápido.

Al ir corriendo y ver toda la ciudad, me di cuenta de que Hiei y Kurama no eran los únicos demonios en el Ningenkai, vi varios cuernos en varias cabezas, varios disfraces que usaban los youkais para confundirse entre los humanos... en fin, había una gran cantidad de seres sobrenaturales que habitaban en la ciudad.

Cuando llegué a la escuela lo hice como si no hubiese pasado nada...

-¿G-Gómez eres tú!—No puede ser.

-Eh... hola .UUU—¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Cómo que hola¿¿¿Estás bien¿¿¿Por qué no venías¿¿¿Qué pasó?—Varios compañeros se habían reunido alrededor mío y comenzaban a hacerme demasiadas preguntas.

_-Demonios_—Pensé mientras esperaba a que todos se callaran.

-¡Habla!—Damn...

-Pueees... yo...

-¡Ningen!—Escuché la voz de Hiei fuera de la pequeña multitud que me rodeaba, él estaba sosteniendo un paquete.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—No me digan que me iba a poner un entrenamiento más.

-Yukina te manda esto—Dijo abriéndose paso y entregándome el paquete... tanto yo como el resto de mis compañeros lo veíamos completamente extrañados de su visita.

-Gra-Gracias... creo—Al terminar de decir esas palabras todo a mi alrededor se puso de un color violeta bastante claro y todo se congeló.

-No te preocupes, tengo que hablar contigo y no quiero que estos ningen escuchen.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?

-Tengo poco tiempo así que escucha, procura controlar tus poderes, no te quites la cinta de la frente y no le comentes nada de esto a nadie, ya tenemos a demasiados humanos involucrados, lo mejor para todos ellos es no saber nada.

-¿Y qué se supone que les diga? No es que tenía planeado contarles la verdad, pero¿qué se supone que les vaya a decir?

-Inventa algo.

-Wow, que gran ayuda ¬.¬—De ahí en adelante todo volvió a la 'normalidad'.

-¿Alex quién es él?—Preguntó una compañera.

-Eh... él... él es... o.oUUU— ¡No puedo creer que haya olvidado su nombre!

-Hiei ¬.¬—Me recordó de mala gana.

-¡Ah, si¡Él es Hiei! .UUU

-¿Y qué hace aquí¿Qué es tuyo?—¡Preguntaban demasiado!

-Yo me largo—Dijo el niño de negro dándose media vuelta.

-¡Espera¡No puedes dejarme así como así¿Qué se supone que les diga?— ¡No se podía ir! Por lo menos me tenía que decir... eh... ¡Algo!

-Diles lo que quieras—Dijo comenzando a caminar hasta que se perdió de vista... el condenado si se fue... pero si dijo algo... ¡Aunque no me sirvió de nada! . #

Me asomé un poco y vi que en el paquete había un apetitoso almuerzo... ¡Gracias Yukina! o

-¿Quién era ese? Anda dinos.

Esto no estaba bien u.ú

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 13 de Marzo del 2005, Domingo, 7:36 p.m.

Chequen la fecha... en estos momentos tengo problemas con el capítulo 14! Solo estoy en espera de un verdadero milagro ToT

Me avisan cuando esa mierda de q ya nu se pueden responer los reviews se terminep.


	5. El 'nuevo' entrenamiento

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 14 de Marzo del 2005, Lunes, 11:28 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL 'NUEVO' ENTRENAMIENTO**

-Maestra Genkai... ¿En verdad está segura?—Simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza...

¡Ya¡Ya podía olvidarme de que todo el mundo se preocupara porque en cualquier momento me descontrolara mientras que yo les aseguraba que podía hacer todo bien¡Ya podía salir! Bueno, yo ya sentía que podía controlarlo a la perfección desde hace mucho tiempo pero... ¡Ya no tengo que preocuparme que todos teman que cualquier cosa a mi alrededor explote, se queme o salga volando hacia cualquier dirección (como regularmente sucedía al principio)! Con cada entrenamiento mi habilidad para dominar al Jagan había ido creciendo y según la maestra Genkai ya tengo la capacidad de controlarlo, aunque repito: yo sentía que ya podía hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo... ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Felicidades! .

-¡Gracias Yusuke¡Muchas gracias! o—Dije abrasándolo fuerte.

-Ejem. u.ú

-Me alegro por ti. .

-¡No me he olvidado de ti Kurama, a ti también te debo mucho, gracias! o—Dije mientras abrasaba igual de fuerte a Kurama.

-¡EJEM! ¬.¬

-Eh... a ti también te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado a entrenar Kuwabara .U—Dije... no, dije ofreciéndole la mano.

-Que linda ¬.¬

-¿Puede saberse qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?— ¿Por qué en lugar de preguntarme eso Hiei no me felicitaba o me daba algunas palabras de aliento? Sé que pedir un abrazo ya es demasiado.

-Pues... estamos en vacaciones y mi cumpleaños está cerca, gracias a Kurama logré sacar buenas notas en la escuela y también gracias a él tengo un buen puesto en una buena preparatoria... puedo controlar mi Jagan... no tengo un plan extra.

-Podrías quedarte— ¿La maestra me estaba pidiendo que me quedara¡Tal vez el Apocalipsis se acercaba y solo ella lo sabía!

-¿Q-Quedarme? o.o

-¿Yusuke, no dijiste que ella iba a sustituirme en el Torneo Oscuro? Niña, tú dijiste que ibas a hacerlo, quédate más tiempo entrenando para que mejores tu técnica y no hagas el ridículo en medio de la pelea— ¡Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado el ir a ese lugar!

-¡Pero-! O.o

-¡Es verdad¡Alex, tú dijiste que ibas a participar con nosotros!

-¡Yo-...!— ¿Y ahora qué¡No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa!

-No tengas miedo, has avanzado bastante y la competencia es en un año, si sigues entrenando con nosotros ten por seguro que harás un buen papel como miembro del equipo Urameshi.

-¿Estás seguro Kurama?—Necesitaba ánimo por parte suya.

-Tenlo por seguro¿no es así Hiei?

-Hn—Bueno... creo que de alguna manera es un si.

-Pero...— ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

-Es sólo ir a golpear a algunos demonios, eso es todo, a menos de que te toque un oponente mucho más fuerte que tú y estés a solo unos pasos de encontrarte con la muerte .— ¿Tanto le gustaban los golpes a Yusuke?

-¡Recuerda que lo prometiste!—Me recordó Kuwabara.

-¡Bien¡Lo haré!... ... ... sólo prométanme que no me pasará nada ¬.¬

Por alguna razón todos guardaron silencio e incluso Kuwabara y Yusuke comenzaron a silbar un poco sin dirigirme la mirada... ... ... nada de esto me agradaba u.ú

-Sólo... enséñenme a no hacer el ridículo .U—Dije antes de comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento con la maestra Genkai... otra vez.

';'

En la escuela Kurama me había ayudado, tanto a estudiar para los últimos exámenes como a obtener un puesto en la misma preparatoria que él. Aunque el ciclo escolar entrante él esté en la universidad, logró darme una carta de recomendación ya que es un alumno sobresaliente y sus maestros también me dieron algo de apoyo. Poco a poco el estar haciendo en las noches la tarea y entrenar arduamente (sin mencionar los momentos en los que caía inconsciente por el agotamiento) durante los días fue haciéndose una rutina y la fui soportando mejor con el tiempo.

';'

Las vacaciones pasaron casi en un parpadeo y yo me vi en mi primer día en la preparatoria, varios jóvenes de mi edad circulaban por el camino para llegar al edificio y algunos trataban de entablar alguna conversación con otro, al parecer no conocían a nadie (claro, con sus pocas excepciones); en ese momento hubiera sido bueno que Kurama aún estuviera en el plantel. Yo estaba bien, solo me preocupaba por encontrar mi salón correspondiente.

Ya no me sorprendía tanto como antes el encontrarme con apariciones que se hacían pasar por humanos, últimamente me he estado topando a algunos circulando tranquilamente por las calles, restaurantes, cines, entre otros lugares, no me asombraría que unos cuantos años las relaciones entre el Makai y el Ningenkai mejoraran de manera sobresaliente. Incluso ahora veo a uno que otro chico que tiene cuernos, orejas extrañas e incluso una cola (naturalmente, los humanos normales no pueden ver nada), pero eso no me detiene al momento se socializar con ellos ya que la mayoría son bastante agradables. Sin embargo, no tengo que dejar de notar que las apariciones que vienen al Ningenkai para quedarse en él son regularmente muy tranquilas y débiles, así que no pueden causar grandes daños.

-Disculpa¿eres nueva también?—Era la voz de una chica, sin embargo...

Me di media vuelta para ver a una joven aparentemente de mi edad, al parecer tampoco encontraba su salón, yo ya la había visto en alguna otra parte... ¿Dónde?

-Si¿sabes a dónde tenemos que ir?—Había algo en ella... ¿Qué era?

-En realidad sería bueno que vieras aquel papel que está justo detrás de ti, ahí vienen los nombres de los alumnos y el salón en donde deben de estar—Eh... tenía razón. Mejor dejaba mis intuiciones para más al rato.

-¡Ah! Esteee... gracias¿de qué escuela vienes? .U—No podía creer lo tonta que era en ocasiones.

-Oh, no soy de por aquí, mi familia se mudó en éstas vacaciones a la ciudad y me inscribieron en esta preparatoria, es la más cercana a mi casa—Y yo que batallé tanto para entrar...

-Vaya¿de dónde eres?—No tenía nada mejor que hacer que seguir preguntando.

-Yo... pues, yo soy...—Miré mi reloj, faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para las ocho¡teníamos que darnos prisa! Nos tocaba en el último piso.

-Vamos—Dijo la chica mientras me jalaba hacia el interior de la escuela.

-Oye¿cómo te llamas?—Pregunté mientras igualaba mi paso al suyo.

-¿Mi nombre? Es Giuliana¿y el tuyo?

-Alex.

Al llegar al salón de clases tomamos asiento en lugares cercanos y de inmediato apareció nuestro primer profesor, se presentó y cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía un agradable acento español, el sujeto era alto y le calculo alrededor de unos cuarenta y tres años de edad... creo, Giuliana y yo estábamos en el salón 1-A. Me gustaba mi aula puesto que mis compañeros guardaban silencio al momento en que el profesor hablaba, no eran nada revoltosos (como regularmente era) y todos parecían ser bastante respetuosos en todos los aspectos.

Cuando ya estuvimos todos un poco mejor 'orientados' gracias a algunos comentarios por parte del profesor, llega la prefecta a nuestra aula y nos indica que tenemos que ir a un salón que se encuentra fuera del edificio para recibir algunas palabras por parte del director. Perezosamente (bueno, en realidad no tanto, la emoción en cierta forma se sentía en el ambiente) nos dirigimos hacia el otro lugar y tomamos asiento, esperamos a que se apareciera la autoridad más alta del plantel y un rato no tan corto después de su otra no tan corta llegada se dispuso a dar un discurso de bienvenida, para ser sincera, me estaba quedando dormida.

Cuando terminó todos aplaudieron, algunos más animados que otros (yo lo hice perezosamente, no veía un buen motivo para aplaudir), pero en fin, estaban aplaudiendo; el director mandó la orden de ir a los respectivos salones dependiendo del grupo aunque creo que no esperé mucho para salir de ahí y comenzar de nuevo con las clases.

-¿Tienes el horario?—Me preguntó Giuliana ya en el salón.

-Muy apenas traigo cuaderno y algo para escribir—Admití sintiéndome algo tonta guardando silencio al ver a otro profesor llegar.

-Bien... no quiero perder el primer día de clases sin hacer algo que los va a salvar por el resto del ciclo escolar... así que saquen cuadernos y algo para rayar la hoja, aquí les voy a dictar su horario—Que directo.

Me alegró saber que a lo largo de la semana tenía cuatro horas libres, no exactamente 'libres' ya que de cualquier modo tengo que ir a la escuela, quizás podría aprovecharlas para... bueno, ahora no lo sé pero para algo me han de servir¿no?

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la ahora segunda hora, guardé mis cosas y junto a Giuliana salí del aula de clases.

-Creo que ese señor va a ser agradable—Dijo con la mochila al hombro.

-¿El maestro? No le puse mucha atención¿de aquí qué clase seguía?

-Déjame ver... sigue...—Sacó la hoja en donde había anotado su horario personal—Informática... ¿Qué es eso, dónde se usan esas máquinas?— ¿Ah?

-¿N-No sabes que se hace en la clase de informática? O.oU—¿Me estaba jugando una broma?

-Es que... de donde vengo no teníamos esta materia—Ok... le creeré.

-La clase de informática es en donde utilizamos los ordenadores, no es nada difícil si lo ves a la larga—En este mundo no sé dónde no se usen computadoras para sobrevivir.

-Si dices que no es difícil no debe de serlo, deben de ser parecidas a las que usaba el doctor...—Había algo en ella... ¿Qué era¿Por qué diablos nadie me lo decía¿Y qué era eso del 'doctor'?

-¡Nos están dejando atrás¡Vámonos!—Anuncié olvidando todo, casi tropezándome y comenzando a correr para alcanzar al resto de la clase para ir a dónde estaban las máquinas.

';'

A lo largo del ciclo escolar me fui dando cuenta de la gran persona que era Giuliana, solo que me parecía un tanto... no sé, tenía algo, como la esencia de los demonios pero, no sé, se sentía como humana y youkai ya que cambiaba constantemente su esencia, pero... me confundía, aparte de que nunca quería hablar sobre su lugar de origen, familiares, nada... ¿Sería alguna hanyou o quizás... una youkai?

Pero si lo fuera creo que ella ya me habría dicho algo sobre mi Jagan¿no?

-¡Estúpida tarea de estadística!—Exclamó mirando con ira sus notas.

-Descuida, a mi también se me complica .U—Quizás no lo era.

-Espera un poco... aquí... aquí estaba el problema... ¡Al fin¡No puedo creer que haya terminado!

-Dame unos segundos—Veamos... si tomamos esto y... después si tomamos en cuenta el resto de los dígitos... y el estado económico de la empresa...

-¿Ya?

-¡Espera¡No es fácil!

-La hora termina en-... ¡Mierda¡Ya es hora!—Exclamó de repente guardando rápidamente sus cosas en la mochila.

-¡Demonios!

-¡Apresúrate!

-¡Ya voy¡Ya voy!—Estaba cerca, solo tenía que ver...— ¡Aquí está el error!

-¡Pues corrígelo y guarda todo!

-¡Ya voy!

Desesperada garabatee el resultado y eché todo a mi mochila tal y como fuese cayendo, la colgué en mi hombro y salí persiguiendo a Giuliana quien me había dejado atrás.

-¡Apresúrate!

-¡Ya voy¿Pudiste haberme esperado, sabes!

-¡Cállate y corre!

De puro milagro logramos llegar al salón que estaba del otro lado de la escuela en exactamente... ¿Siete segundos! Esto no era normal, yo no había corrido a mi máxima capacidad, pero si lo había hecho mucho más rápido que un humano normal y Giuliana siempre se había mantenido a la cabeza... ¿Sería una aparición?

El resto de las clases transcurrieron como los días anteriores, el pasar del ciclo escolar era bastante 'normal', últimamente los youkai han optado por dejarme bastante tiempo libre y lo único que me consume es la escuela y los entrenamientos con la maestra Genkai. Iba con ella a la salida de las clases y me divertía entrenando, sin mencionar que me quitaban parte del estrés.

-Oye, siempre he querido preguntarte algo pero siempre se me olvida—Comentó Giuliana mientras guardábamos las cosas para retirarnos de la escuela.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quién es el chico que siempre viste de negro y que muy seguido viene por ti después de clases?— ¿El gruñón¿El niño de negro¿Hiei?

-Es solo una pobre alma en pena—Bromee mientras ambas reíamos.

-Vamos, dime quién es—Por favor, que no piense que él es...— ¿...es tu novio?

-¡NO! . — ¡Gracias a Inari no lo era¿Por qué no me decían eso de Kurama¡Él era muy lindo, amable, inteligente y sobre todo: guapo!

-No tienes porque reaccionar así o.oU

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no lo es! .

-¡Bien¡No lo es¡Cálmate! O.o—Bien... exageré... ¿Por qué le tomaba tanta importancia?

-Lo lamento -.-U

-Descuida—Comenzamos a salir del salón—Oye¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde?

-Pues tenía planeado ir a entrenar un poco con... mi... abuela, sí, mi abuela ¬.¬U— ¿Genkai mi abuela¿No se me pudo ocurrir una idea peor?

-¿Entrenas con tu abuela? o.ó

-Este... ¡Si¡Es muy buena en combates¡Deberías de verla pelear! .U—¡Soy una tonta¡Tonta¡Tonta¿Por qué rayos no me callo de una buena vez!

-Vaya¿podría conocerla?— ¡Damn!

-Queda muy lejos, es del otro lado de la ciudad¿no se preocuparán en tu casa porque llegas tarde? Podrían reportarte como desaparecida .U—Eso fue tonto.

-Lo dudo, mis padres nunca están en casa—Al parecer se deprimió un poco.

Íbamos parando por el pasillo principal y habíamos llegado a la puerta grande de la escuela, ahí iban saliendo los alumnos del turno matutino y los del vespertino habían comenzado a entrar para iniciar sus clases.

-En realidad tendría que preguntarle a Hiei—Quizás podríamos llevar a Giuliana a algún lugar, quizás de paseo, o a cualquier parte... ¡Pero definitivamente NO al templo!

-¿El que viene por ti?

-Si, no tardará en llegar, se molesta mucho por tener que venir pero perdió una apuesta—Anuncié riendo pero después callando ya que vi como su expresión cambiaba radicalmente por una seria y llena de frialdad.

-Descuida Alex, acabo de recordar que mi madre me pidió que fuera a comprar algo para la despensa, tengo que irme.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?—Insistí, no me gustaba la idea de que se fuera sola así.

-¡No¡Descuida¡Vete tranquila yo estaré bien!—Dijo esbozando una sonrisa... ¿Qué pasaba?

Antes de que me diera cuenta Giuliana ya estaba lejos y Hiei... junto a mí.

-¿Qué demo-...! o.O—Retrocedí casi cayéndome.

-¿Qué? ¬.¬

-¿Por qué te apareces tan de pronto¡Me asustas! ò.ó

-Tonta¿ya no puedes sentir las presencias, o qué¿Acaso ya se te olvidó?—Eh... pues... yo...

-¡No te interesa youkai¡Vámonos!

-¿Qué?

-¡Recuerda lo que me prometiste!

-¿Qué!

-¡Dijiste que hoy me ibas a mostrar más técnicas con la katana!

FLASH BACK

-¡Hoy festejamos mi cumpleaños!—Grité por todo el templo mientras Yusuke me perseguía y me daba un MUY fuerte abrazo.

-¿En serio¡Felicidades!

-...Yu-su-ke...

-¿Ah?

-...no-... no puedo... .

-Oh, lo lamento—Dijo soltándome y yo terminé tosiendo por la falta de aire.

-¿Es en tu casa verdad?

-¡Claro Yukina¡Todos están invitados y mas les vale ir!— ¡Me recuperaba rápido¿Qué creían¿Qué iba a estar tosiendo como loca solo por un 'apapacho' de Yusuke?

Esa fue una fiesta genial... solo que Hiei no fue.

-Kurama¿por qué Hiei no vino?... sentí su presencia hace unos segundos, pero...— ¿Por qué diablos se largó el niño de negro?

-Discúlpalo Alex... a él no le gustan mucho las fiestas.

Vaya... Hiei era más que nada como mi 'sensei'... invité a varios maestros a mi cumpleaños número quince, no todos fueron y me la pasé bien... ... ... pero quería que fuera Hiei.

-¡Yusuke te dije que no bebieras eso!—Regañaba Keiko (la novia de Yusuke) a su novio mientras lo alejaba de la mesa principal... y de la botella de vino.

-SoLo Un PoQuItO mÁs KeIkO, aNdA, uN pOqUiTo No Me HaRá NiNgÚn MaL /

-¡Eres un idiota!

El resto de la noche fue muy divertida, todos bailábamos, jugábamos, reíamos, nos burlábamos de Yusuke que estaba completamente ebrio y Kuwabara y Seiryu (la hermana de Kuwabara) iban por el mismo camino¡me la pasé genial! Me festejaron el sábado, pero en realidad yo cumplía años el lunes. Lo hicimos porque ésta era fiesta grande y si la hacíamos en lunes nadie se iba a quedar porque tenían que ir al trabajo, estábamos en tiempos de la escuela, etc.

En la mañana del quince de agosto (mi cumpleaños) estaba en mi habitación, en el templo de la maestra Genkai, cuando iba a salir para ejercitarme un poco y abrí mi puerta para después ver en el suelo un paquete. Al abrirlo encontré lo que más había deseado desde que Hiei se empeñó en entrenarme con una espada de bambú...

Una katana... una katana de verdad...

Fuerte, fija, resistente, brillaba con el reflejo de la luz como el mismo sol a mi parecer... me encantaba mi katana... Hiei me la había regalado, si hubiera sido alguien más habría venido personalmente a entregármela de seguro, aparte tenía una pequeña nota entre el extraño papel que cubría dicha arma y su funda.

Cuídala y úsala bien 

Eran las únicas palabras que venían como contenido.

-Lo haré—Dije antes de salir corriendo y ver lo que podía hacer con mi nuevo 'juguete'.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

-¡Bien¡Lo haré¡Pero deja de estarme molestando tanto!

-¡Gracias! .

-... ¬.¬

-Vamos por la katana al templo, no la traje conmigo.

-...tonta... ¬.¬#

-¿Qué? O.ó

-Vamos ¬.¬—Escuché que entre dientes me dijo tonta otra vez... ¡Argh!

';'

Si me faltó hacer más detalles sobre mis 'entrenameintos' lo que me ponían a hacer era permanecer en una sola posición usando mi poder espiritual durante unas doce horas (en aquellos días no dormía), peleaba con Yusuke y mejoraba con cada pelea que teníamos, una vez intenté hacerlo con Kuwabara pero él era demasiado lento y no pude mejorar en nada; a veces, venía Kurama y con él... digamos que sufría un poco más que con Genkai, Kurama podía llegar a ser tan duro y frío como el mismo hielo cuando se lo proponía (me atacaba igual de fuerte y rápido que Yusuke, con la diferencia de que si no me cuidaba... en alguno de los ataques de Kurama podría resultar muy herida), pero a la vez podía ser lindo y amable, gracias a Inari que él era así casi siempre, sin embargo sus entrenamientos eran muy eficientes.

El resto del año transcurrió rápidamente, a lo largo de éste, mi técnica para manipular tanto mi poder espiritual como la katana mejoró considerablemente, ahora controlaba a la perfección las llamas del Ningenkai y Hiei me estaba enseñando a usar las del Makai, éstas eran más complicadas y absorben más poder espiritual, pero compensan todo eso con su poder de destrucción el cual claramente es superior al de otro tipo de llamas.

Yusuke estaba muy orgulloso de que ahora yo no fuera tan fácil de derrotar, ahora le costaba más trabajo darme tanto un golpe, como un rayo directo con su Reigun. No podía irme mejor, aunque cuando me retaban demonios en las calles últimamente no habían sido tan débiles... tenía algunas dificultades y regresaba con algunas heridas menores.

';'

-¿Qué haces?—Hiei había entrado a mi habitación mientras yo hacia mis deberes escolares, la maestra Genkai había salido a visitar a una amiga en no-recuerdo-dónde y yo y Yusuke teníamos el día libre, no sabía donde estaba él pero yo quise aprovechar mi 'día libre' para ponerme al corriente y después, quizás, podría dormir un poco.

-Tarea, es para pasado mañana.

-Estúpidas cosas ningen—Alcancé a escuchar que murmuraba. Fue entonces que recordé que un amigo, ayer (viernes) me había prestado un CD de audio, no me dijo qué canciones tenía, sin embargo quise ponerlo.

-¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó Hiei mirando con profunda indiferencia el CD mientras lo sacaba de la mochila, no le contesté y simplemente lo coloqué en la laptop junto a mi cama antes de que pasara cualquier cosa.

-Solo escucha—Le indiqué presionando el botón de 'play'.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons_

_(Ella se está tomando su tiempo componiendo las razones)_

-¿Y esa cosa?

-¡Sólo escucha¡No sabía que Jonathan tuviera esa canción!

_To justify all the hurt inside_

_(Para justificar toda las heridas dentro de sí)_

_Guess she knows from the smiles_

_(Adivinen lo que ella sabe sobre las sonrisas) _

_and the look in their eyes_

_(y la mirada en sus ojos) _

_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_

_(Todos tienen una teoría sobre lo amargo) _

_They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"_

_(Ellos dicen: "Mamá nunca la adoró mucho") _

_And, "Daddy never keeps in touch_

_(Y, "Papá nunca se mantiene en contacto)_

Voltee a ver a Hiei y estuve casi a punto de reírme a carcajadas, el pobre tenía una expresión de hastío tal, que, creí que en cualquier momento iba a soltar alguna majadería en contra de cualquier cosa.

_That's why she shies away from_

_(Por eso ella tímida, está lejos del) _

_human affection"_

_(afecto humano") _

_But somewhere in a private place_

_(Pero en alguna parte en un lugar privado) _

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_(Ella empaca sus bolsas para el espacio exterior) _

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come_

_(Y ahora ella espera la clase correcta de piloto para venir) _

_And she'll say to him_

_(Y ella le dirá a él)_

_She saying..._

_(Ella dice...)_

_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be..._

_(Volaría a la luna y regreso así tú serás...) _

_If you'll be my baby_

_(Así tú serás mi bebé) _

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_(Toma un boleto para un mundo a donde pertenezcamos) _

_So would you be my baby?_

_(¿Así tú serás mi bebé?)_

-¿Y... eso?—Me preguntó aparentando indiferencia, ahí se veía en cierto modo distinto.

_She can't remember a time when she felt needed_

_(Ella no puede recordar un tiempo en donde necesitó sentir) _

_If love was red then she was colour blind_

_(Si el amor era rojo entonces ella era invisible) _

_All her friends they've been tried for treason_

_(Todos sus amigos han sido tratados para la traición) _

_And crimes that were never defined_

_(Y crímenes que nunca se definieron) _

_She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,_

_(Ella dice, "El amor es como un lugar árido,) _

_And reaching out for human faith_

_(Y fuera del alcance para la fé humana) _

_Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"_

_(Es como un viaje justo y yo no tengo un mapa")_

Me había puesto a hacer los deberes de la escuela cuando se me ocurrió darle una ojeada al niño de negro, ahora se veía más pensativo y serio que antes¿sabrá inglés¡No me imagino dónde habrá aprendido! En la escuela la maestra nos enseña un tanto pero si quieres perfeccionarlo es mejor que vayas a otros lugares aparte, esa canción a mí me gusta por el ritmo, jamás me he puesto a buscarle algún sentido o significado a la letra de la canción. Pero, en caso de que Hiei esté entendiendo todo lo que la letra dice... ¿Le estará dando algún significado?

_So baby's gonna take a dive and_

_(Así el bebé va a tomar una zambullida y) _

_Push the shift to overdrive_

_(Empuja el cambio a la sobredirecta) _

_Send a signal that she's hanging_

_(Enviando una señal para que ella suspenda) _

_All her hopes on the stars_

_(Todas sus esperanzas en las estrellas) _

_What a pleasant dream_

_(Como un agradable sueño)_

_She saying..._

_(Ella dice...)_

¡Al diablo! Él está bien y yo tengo que seguir con mi tarea, en verdad que quiero dormir, en toda la semana no he podido hacerlo más que un par de horas (entre las clases, los dos talleres que estoy tomando para mejorar mi 'currículum' y los entrenamientos apenas si puedo respirar un poco).

_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be..._

_(Yo volaré a la luna y regreso así tú serás...) _

_If you'll be my baby_

_(Así tu serás mi bebé) _

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_(Toma un boleto para un mundo a donde pertenezcamos) _

_So would you be my baby?_

_(¿Así tú serás mi bebé?)_

De nuevo lo voltee a mirar, en cierto modo esto me está asustando, Hiei se ha comenzado a enojar por algo y no es bueno que lo haga... ¡En especial si él se encuentra en MI habitación¡Podría destruirla!

-Eh... ¿Hiei?—Me volteó a ver... MUY feo TTlll— ¡No¡Mejor olvídalo!—Regresé a lo mío, en verdad que el sensei daba miedo cuando se ponía así.

_"Mom never loved her much"_

_("Mamá nunca la ha amado mucho") _

_And, "Daddy never keeps in touch_

_(Y, "Papá nunca estuvo en contacto) _

_That's why she shies away from_

_(Esto porqué ella escapó del) _

_human affection"_

_(afecto humano")_

_Ya no iba a molestarlo, de alguna manera podría fastidiarlo más._

_But somewhere in a private place_

_(Pero en alguna parte en un lugar privado) _

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_(Ella empaca sus bolsas para el espacio exterior) _

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come_

_(Y ahora ella está esperando por el verdadero piloto para venir) _

_(And she'll say to him)_

_(Y ella le dice a él)_

_She saying..._

_(Ella dice...)_

-Destruiré esa cosa—Dijo como si nada y se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo?

_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be..._

_(Yo volaré a la luna y regreso así tú serás...)_

-¡La destruiré, ya no la tolero!

-¡No es tuya!

-¿Crees que me importa!

_If you'll be my baby_

_(Así tú serás mi bebé) _

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_(Toma un boleto para un mundo a donde pertenezcamos) _

_So would you be my baby?_

_(¿Así tú serás mi bebé?)_

-¡Mejor vete¡Nadie te obliga a escucharla!

-Si no acabo con esa cosa ahora podría correr el riesgo de volver a escucharla... hazte a un lado—Me había colocado frente a él.

_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be..._

_(Yo volaré a la luna y regreso así tú serás...) _

_If you'll be my baby_

_(Así tú serás mi bebé)_

-¡La quito! Sólo... eh... dame unos segundos ¬.¬

En un segundo desapareció, vi como estaba junto al pequeño ordenador y cerraba fuertemente su puño... ¡Iba a golpearlo!

-¡Esta bien¡La callaré pero cálmate!—Exclamé empujándolo y quitando el reproductor de Windows— ¿Qué diablos fue eso¡No sabes cuanto valen estas cosas!

-Esa es pura mierda—Dijo poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda.

-Hiei... ¿Te hizo recordar algo esa canción?—No podía encontrar otra explicación, le iba a perdonar lo que intentó hacer solo porque no sabe cómo manejar la pc y quitar el reproductor de audio... tal vez el hecho de que no supiera cómo ayudaba a eso, pero, había algo más.

-Esas son tonterías¿sabes?

-No tienes porque avergonzarte... ¿Te gusta alguien? Puedes decirlo, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie— ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi 'sensei'! un momento... ¿De dónde rayos salió la idea de que Hiei, es decir, HIEI-...! Pues... eh...

-Estás loca.

-Dime algo que no sepa, por ejemplo... quien te gusta—Estoy comenzando a creer que me estoy entrometiendo un poco DEMASIADO.

-Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto—Iba a salir pero abusé de mi velocidad para interceptarlo y cerrarle la puerta en su cara.

-Te hace falta hablar... se ve en tus ojos—A decir verdad... en realidad estaban brillando... mucho.

-¿Tanto quieres saberlo? De una vez debería de escribir una biografía pero de seguro tú me la quitarías en cuanto escribiera una pagina para leerla— ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Si no quieres no lo digas, pero creo que estarás mucho mejor si te lo sacas de pecho de una buena vez—Aclaré quitándome de la puerta y sentándome bajo la ventana, era un día soleado y muy bonito; Hiei solo se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos creo que meditando la pregunta y después se sentó frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y una cara molesta.

-Eres una loca— ¡Nah¿Me lo jura? ¬.¬

-Habla o vete youkai.

-A decir verdad esto no te importa pero... solo digamos que ya no puedo estar con ella... ni ahora, ni nunca— ¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?— ¡Se ponía interesante!

-Sucedieron cosas... ella ya lo olvidó... pero si lo sabía.

-No entiendo— ¿Cómo que lo olvidó¡Creía que esas cosas nunca se olvidaban!

-Digamos que ella perdió la memoria y ya no recuerda nada, no recuerda nada de sí misma, no recuerda nada de mí... nada de lo que siento por ella, ni de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-¿Y por qué no se lo recuerdas?— ¡He visto muchas películas!... ... ... ok, quizás demasiadas ¬.¬U

-Si lo hago la pondré en peligro de nuevo... murió por mi culpa una vez y ahora que la tengo de regreso no permitiré que nada malo le vuelva a suceder.

-¿Cómo que murió?

-La hirieron de gravedad por un descuido mío y ella... murió...— ¿Entonces cómo puede decir que ella perdió la memoria?—Pero, el destino la ha vuelto a traer a mí... aunque ella en estos momentos no sabe que existo, ni quién soy, mucho menos sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú la conoces, pero ella a ti no?—Ya no quería meterme en más complicaciones, mejor ya no le pregunto nada sobre si está viva o no.

-Si.

-¡No puedo creerlo¿Por qué hacer tal cosa¿Por qué te conformas con solo verla y no con ir a su lado y abrazarla!— ¿Por qué no lo hacía¡Era lo mismo con Yukina¡Es el colmo!

-¡Si lo hago estaría atándola a un mundo de destrucción y batallas que nunca terminan! Ella está bien ahora, tiene amigos, una buena familia... está perfectamente bien sin mí... ni siquiera está un poco involucrada con los conflictos del Makai...

-¿Es una aparición?

-Si—Vaya.

-¿Y vive en el Ningenkai?

-Si. Pero hace años que no regresa al Makai... creo que es lo mejor, si vuelve a ese lugar lleno de oscuridad y llega a sucederle algo de nuevo... yo...

La vida de Hiei era la más trágica novela que había conocido, me compadecía de él, no creí que alguien pudiera pasar por tanto sufrimiento... pobre Hiei... primero le niegan el amor de una familia y ahora... ¿El destino puede llegar a ser tan cruel con alguien?

-Vamos Hiei... perdóname por haber puesto esa canción... yo no sabía—Dije mientras le daba un amistoso abrazo, no se me ocurría algo mejor para confortarlo, y pensaba que a mí me iba mal...

Él no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo con melancolía... pobre Hiei...

-¿No puedo ayudarte en algo?—Quizás podría arreglar una cita, un paseo por el parque, una romántica cena un fin de semana... cualquier cosa.

-Solo... no digas nada—Me deprimí al escuchar ese tono de voz tan vacío... lo abracé más fuerte y le dije que si quería yo podría ayudarlo, en cualquier cosa.

Él solo rió un poco y volvió a decirme que estaba loca... bien, me dijo cosas peores pero realmente me importaron un soberano bledo, así era el tonto de Hiei. Aunque, cuando me puse a pensar en todo lo que escuché que el sensei dijo, me alegré mucho ya que él tuvo la suficiente confianza en que yo no abriría la boca y me callaría todo (Kurama y yo hablamos con él varias cosas), pero, realmente me dieron escalofríos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran Hiei Jaganshi ha tenido dentro de sí tales sentimientos? En algún momento creí que habían secuestrado al Hiei que conocía y lo habían cambiado por este.

';';';'

-¡Atención!—Gritó Yusuke después de la comida—Falta sólo un mes para el próximo torneo, así que todos tienen que prepararse, en especial tú—Va a decir mi nombre de seguro—Kuwabara, tienes que mejorar tu técnica, recuerda que ahora nos amenazaron con que van a haber oponentes mucho más fuertes que antes— ¡No dijo mi nombre¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Cuida tus palabras Urameshi! Además, en lugar de preocuparte por mí tienes que hacerlo por Alex ya que ella es la que tiene menos experiencia en esto—Bueno... y pensar que creí que pude haberme librado de un buen sermón.

-Eh... Kuwabara, por si no lo has notado... en una pelea frente a frente, Alex tardaría segundos en acabar contigo ¬.¬—Eso no lo dudo, Kuwabara es muy lento.

-¡Oye! ò.ó

-Vamos... eh... ¿Yusuke cuánto dices que falta para que comience ese torneo? .U—Si no cambiaba el tema de seguro se mataban ahí mismo.

-En un mes... justo a tiempo para las vacaciones de verano.

Un mes... ¿Qué puedo hacer en un mes?

-Ninguno debe de confiarse, saben bien para qué es esa competencia y si quieren regresar a salvo será mejor que se preparen.

-Yo no sé para que se hace ese torneo—Dije sinceramente, creía que era solo para ver quién era el mejor... no sabía que tenía algún fin en especial.

-Oh... creímos que ya lo sabías—Dijo Kuwabara. ¡Ja¡Creían que yo sabía lo que debía de saber sobre ese torneo, pero ellos no sabían que yo no sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que saber!

-Ese torneo es para satisfacer los deseos de sangre entre varios youkais y evitar la mayoría de los levantamientos a causa de eso, el Reikai lo ha aprobado sólo porque ayuda a calmar a varios youkais y a lo largo del tiempo todo es normal.

-Todas las peleas... ¿Son a muerte?—Ya no me estaba agradando esto.

-Este... sip¿divertido no? .

-¡Claro que no¿Qué va a pasar si me toca un oponente más fuerte que yo¿Eh¡Dime!— ¿Por qué diablos no me lo había dicho!

-Lo dudo mucho, has avanzado demasiado en un año, además-...—Yusuke no terminó de hablar.

Fuera del templo se pudo sentir una presencia sumamente poderosa, no era de un humano, era de un youkai... no había sentido nunca una presencia así... aparte estaba acompañado por alguien más, esta otra presencia tenía un poder igual de descomunal que la primera.

-Vaya, no esperaba su visita—Dijo alegremente Yusuke.

-¿Quienes son Urameshi?—Dijo Kuwabara poniéndose en guardia.

-Tranquilo, son Yomi y Shura, dijeron que me visitarían algún día en el Ningenkai pero nunca me avisaron cuándo, no me imagino cómo me encontraron.

-¿Algo que se llama búsqueda por el poder espiritual no te da alguna pista?—Es verdad, se puede saber la localización de las personas dependiendo del poder espiritual que tengan.

En el comedor solo nos encontrábamos Yusuke, Kuwabara, la maestra Genkai, Yukina y yo, en cuanto Yusuke se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta principal lo seguimos todos menos la maestra Genkai y Yukina quien comenzó a preparar un poco de té. Debo de admitir que me sentí bastante nerviosa ya que nunca había estado en presencia de alguien que tuviera tanto poder... creí que debía de guardar mi distancia.

Llegamos a la puerta principal y Yusuke la abrió para dejar ver a un señor junto a un joven que creo que tenía mi edad... tal vez era un poco mayor.

-Buenas tardes—Saludó cortésmente el señor que tenía cabello largo lacio y negro, vestía ropas japonesas muy elegantes, pero lo que me pareció extraño fue que tenía los ojos cerrados en todo momento, sin embargo como que volteó a 'verme' y no dejó de dirigirme la 'mirada'.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos—Saludó el joven de cabello corto e igual de negro, este vestía un poco más 'normal' con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camiseta roja con el símbolo de 'osiris' con un chaleco también negro sobre la camiseta.

-¡Yomi¡Shura¿Cómo han estado?... un momento, Shura creí que eras un niño.

-Estuvimos viajando por todo el Makai y nos quedamos a entrenar en un lugar en donde el tiempo viaja mucho más rápido que en cualquier otra zona cercana, cuando pasa un día en ese sitio, aquí es solo una hora.

-He aquí el resultado—Dijo el joven llamado Shura señalándose a sí mismo—Prepárate Yusuke porque ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes.

-Je, tendré más cuidado, pero¿a qué se debe su visita?

-No seas descortés e invítalos a pasar—Le susurró bastante fuerte Kuwabara a Yusuke.

-Je. Es verdad, pasen por favor.

-Gracias—Dijeron los dos al unísono, pero el joven volteó a verme... ¡Hacía lo mismo que el adulto! Yo rápidamente me di media vuelta y me fui a la sala... ¡Damn!

-Me senté en un sofá individual donde unos segundos después llegaron riendo todos, yo solo junté mis manos sobre mi regazo y miré hacia el suelo... ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿Les importaría si nos transformamos? Esta forma humana es algo incómoda—Dijo el señor Yomi sentándose frente a mí junto al tal Shura.

-Claro que no, están en confianza.

Levanté mi mirada para ver cómo poco a poco los invitados iban cambiando levemente su apariencia, a Yomi le iban saliendo cuernos y dos orejas más que se iban punteando, mientras que a Shura solo se le punteaban las orejas y le salía un pequeño cuerno en su frente... creí que en lugar de solo hacer eso se iban a poner azules o algo así.

-Mucho mejor—Dijo Shura acomodándose en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—El señor se había dirigido a mí... ¿Por qué lo notaba tan interesado?

-A-Alex, señor.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Del Ningenkai— ¡Tenía a un ser sumamente poderoso enfrente de mí¡No podía hablarle como a cualquiera que me preguntara cualquier cosa!

-¿Siempre has estado en el Ningenkai?

-Este... si—Me sentía bastante intimidada... técnicamente, el tipo era de un nivel con el que nunca me había topado... creo que debía de mostrar respeto... eh... mucho respeto.

-Bien... es verdad... ha regresado como lo dijo...—Dijo murmurando—Venimos por lo que se está rumorando por el Makai, aún no lo tengo confirmado pero me gustaría estar seguro Yusuke—Comenzó a comentar Yomi, ahí casi me caigo de mi silla.

-¿Aún se rumoran cosas de mí? Que suertudo soy.

-Se dice que la maestra Genkai no participará en el torneo oscuro de este año y que se han quedado sin un miembro del equipo—Siguió Shura.

-Es verdad, pero ya tenemos a alguien para sustituirla— ¡Era yo!... ... ... eh... ¡Damn!

-¿Es la hanyou de la que se habla?—Preguntó Yomi.

-Es Alex—Todos voltearon a verme.

-Eh... m-mucho gusto— ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa¿Y por qué me miraban así!

-¿Es ella?—Preguntó Shura algo decepcionado... ¡Claro que era yo!

-Eh... si, es bastante buena, y pensar que hace un año no podía controlar el Jagan en su frente.

-¡Oye!— ¡No tenía porque decir eso!

-Vamos Alex no te avergüences, estás en confianza.

-Podrías presentarnos más adecuadamente¿sabes? ¬.¬

-Oh, si, es verdad, Alex, el es Yomi—Dijo señalando al adulto que nuevamente volteó a mirarme—Y él es Shura, su hijo— ¡Con que era su hijo!—Ambos son guerreros muy poderosos del Makai—Un momento, Yusuke me había hablado de ellos.

-¿Yomi no es el sujeto que te derrotó en...?— ¿Fue el que le ganó en el Makai?

-Si, es él.

-Mucho gusto—Dijo Yomi extendiendo su brazo y ofreciéndome su mano, yo me levanté y nos saludamos amistosamente.

-¿Tú eres la hanyou¿La que va a sustituir a la maestra Genkai?—Preguntó el hijo de Yomi.

-¡Shura!

-¿Qué? Sólo preguntaba¿en verdad ella es la hanyou que va a pelear?

-Si, soy yo .U—Debería de darle una patada.

-Discúlpalo, no sé porque se comporta así, no sé donde aprendió tan malos modales—Dijo Yomi con tono de reprehensión hacia Shura.

-Todo yo ¬.¬

-Guarda silencio y muestra más respeto.

-Vamos Yomi, no seas así con él. ¿Pero, sólo han venido a preguntarme eso?

-En realidad veníamos para ayudarlos en el torneo como miembros del equipo, pero veo que el puesto ya está ocupado— ¿Por qué me veía? No tenía porque verme a mí... ¿Por qué no veía mejor a su hijo?... quizás así era mejor, el tipo tenía siempre sus ojos cerrados... raro.

-¡Argh¡Quiero pelear con ella!— ¿Que tenía en la cabeza ese chico!

-¿Ah! o.oUUU— ¿Q-Qué...?

-¿De qué hablas Shura¡Siéntate en este momento!—Shura se había levantado muy animado.

-¡Vamos¡Quiero ver si puede pelear¿Qué tal si va al torneo y a media competencia la matan¡Tenemos que asegurarnos!— ¡Nunca había escuchado una excusa TAN mala en toda mi vida!

-Me parece una buena idea— ¿En qué diablos pensaba Yusuke!—Quizás Shura pueda ayudar a Alex en su entrenamiento, pero te lo advierto, ella es hábil.

-Bien...— ¿P-P-Por qué él también me miraba¿Por qué diablos me retó!

-¿E-Estás seguro Yusuke?—Lo miré con cara de: '¿Por qué!'.

-Tú puedes—Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Kuwabara?—A él lo miré diciendo: '¡Has algo!'.

-¡Mucha suerte!— ¡Idiotaaaa!

-Bien... lo haré—Maldita sea.

-¿Alguna sugerencia en dónde puedan pelear?—Preguntó Yusuke.

-Hay un portal hacia el Makai cerca— ¿El Makai¿A Yomi no se le pudo ocurrir un peor lugar?

-Lo lamento Yomi, pero si la llevo así al Makai... no creo que sea una buena opción— ¿Te parece si es en los alrededores del templo?

-¿No hay problema si se destruye algo?—No, solo que la maestra Genkai tome a aquel que destroce algo y lo queme vivo.

-Solo el templo.

-Bien, será fuera del templo; Shura procura atacar solo hacia el bosque.

-De acuerdo.

-Tú tampoco, concéntrate solo en atacar a Shura—Me aconsejó Yusuke.

-Bueno— ¿Ya qué me quedaba?

';'

Bien, aquí me encontraba yo, en medio del bosque frente a un chico que aparentemente era idéntico a Yusuke: sólo pensaba en pelear. Pero¿ya qué?... tengo que concentrarme en la pelea, la concentración lo es todo... Shura me preguntó si estaba lista y al asegurarme a mí misma y después a él de que lo estaba, se aproximó a una velocidad impresionante; el chico era demasiado fuerte, aparte de que no tenía compasión... a eso yo le correspondía en todo, a veces él lograba golpearme con bolas de energía pero yo lograba herirlo con algunas llamas que Hiei me enseñó a dominar, el niño de negro me recomendó que no usara las del Makai ya que aún no podía controlarlas bien en el Ningenkai (sin mencionar que el poder espiritual ahora era más limitado, tenía que esperar un poco más para poder recuperarlo todo), sin embargo, en esta batalla no tuve problema alguno al momento de usarlas contra Shura.

-¡Alex detrás de ti!

Me giré para evitar una esfera de energía que había sido lanzada por Shura, era bastante bueno, pero yo era lo suficientemente hábil como para evitar todos sus ataques, ahora solo me hacía falta contraatacar... ¿Por qué dejé mi katana en el templo?

-¡Haber que te parece esto!—Shura dio un gran salto y en el aire comenzó a girar a una velocidad impresionante formando un pequeño tornado, mientras que lanzaba varias esferas de energía que se aproximaban peligrosamente hacia mí.

Cerré mis puños y con llamas de nivel alto en destrucción en ellos comencé a golpear las esferas para evitar que me golpearan.

Cuando el ataque desistió y Shura fue bajando yo me aproximé a él corriendo y le lancé varias llamas las cuales fue esquivando, mientras yo atacaba fui acercándome más y más a él hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para comenzar a golpearlo; en segundos, tanto él como yo lanzábamos golpes el uno al otro. Ambos esquivábamos y atacábamos a la vez... así seguimos hasta que se descuidó un poco y logré golpearlo en el estómago, después de esto me alejé rápidamente para tomar algo de aire.

-Eso dolió—Dijo con un tono juguetón mientras nuevamente tomaba una postura ofensiva... pero yo me sentía cansada, pelear al nivel de Shura no era nada fácil, si continuaba todo así lo más seguro era que yo iba a perder por agotamiento.

Vi mi puño derecho y un extraño (sin mencionar desconocido) rayo negro salió de mi brazo para rodearlo con rapidez y luego desaparecer¡no¡Tenía que concentrarme!

-Shura es suficiente—Me giré hacia mi izquierda para ver al señor Yomi y a Yusuke junto con Kuwabara acercándose, Shura solo hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y bajó su guardia.

-¿Y?—Preguntó Yusuke a Shura.

-Es buena—Dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué nos interrumpen?—Dijo ahora dirigiéndole una dura mirada a su padre.

-Es suficiente.

¿Qué habrá sido aquel extraño rayo que salió de mi brazo?

-¿Sucede algo?—Me preguntó a lo lejos Kuwabara provocando que todos me miraran... de nuevo.

-No... Nada—Fuese lo que fuese, ya pasó.

-¿Les parece si entramos? Está empezando a oscurecer—Dijo Yusuke.

Durante el camino comencé a charlar un poco con Shura, a pesar de que era un tanto agresivo e impaciente, era bastante agradable, me contó que desde el torneo en el Makai ha estado viajando con su padre para preparase y ganar el próximo; ese torneo que se celebraba cada tres años tenía como ganador al gobernante del Makai, sin embargo, él y su padre no peleaban por aquel puesto, sino solo por diversión. Aparte... me ofreció ir con él y con su padre de viaje al Makai... ... ... ¿Qué!

-Yo...— ¿Qué iba a decirle¡No solo a él, sino a todos!

-Anda, vamos al Makai, podrás entrenar mucho mejor allá que en este lugar, aparte mi padre... me está cansando un poco, necesito a alguien de mi edad para charlar un poco¿no crees?—En realidad... si lo creía, aparte tenía mucha razón en lo del entrenamiento en el Makai.

-No lo sé... quizás podría...—Si entrenaba un mes en el Makai sería de más ayuda en el Torneo Oscuro, aparte ya terminé con todos mis exámenes y las clases que últimamente hemos tenido no sirven de nada... debería de ir.

-Prénsalo, mi padre y yo partiremos mañana, sería bueno para ti que vinieras.

-Lo pensaré—SI lo pensaré.

';'

Les comenté a todos lo que Shura me había dicho y tanto él como su padre estaban muy de acuerdo, el que no estaba tan convencido era Yusuke, temía por lo que Hiei le fuera a decir... y a decir verdad yo también. El niño de negro tenía una 'misión' que cumplir en el Makai y no estaba presente, no nos dijo cuando iba a volver, sólo nos dijo que se iba.

-¿No pueden esperar a que él regrese?

-Yusuke no sé porque tenemos que esperarlo, entre más pronto partamos mejor¿no crees?

-En eso tienes razón, pero...—Se sintió la presencia del sensei.

Yusuke abrió la ventana y se asomó en ella. Parecía estar buscándolo hasta que lo encontró.

-¡Oye Hiei ven¡Tenemos que hablar!—Se apartó un poco para que después el niño de negro entrara en la habitación sin dejar de ver a los invitados... Hiei olía a Kurama.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—Preguntó sin inmutarse nada.

-Vamos, no seas así, solo vienen de visita... ... ... y a llevarse a entrenar a Alex al Makai.

-¿Qué!— ¡Sabía que iba a reaccionar así¡Lo sabía!

-¡Será sólo un mes¡Lo prometo!—Un momento¿por qué tenía que pedirle permiso¡Sólo era Hiei¡Si mucho era mi 'sensei'!

-¿Qué quieres lograr con esto Yomi!— ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

-Hiei clámate, solo estoy viendo por el bien de todos, la idea de Shura de llevar a Alex a que entrene al Makai es bastante buena, imagínate todo lo que podría aprender; claro, si tomamos en cuenta que sangre de youkai corre por sus venas... y de seguro sabes qué youkai.

-¿El de la idea fue tu hijo o tú?

-Yo solo veo por el bien de Alex, no me parece justo que tenga tanto poder y no sepa utilizarlo—Yo no creo ser tan poderosa como dice Yomi.

-¿Qué quieres probar?

-¡Le debo mi vida¿Por qué desconfías tanto?—Ya no sé de qué hablan.

Hiei guardó silencio¿por qué lo pensaba tanto¿Por qué Yusuke y yo teníamos que pedirle permiso¿Por qué no se lo echaba en cara?... ... ... ¿Por qué de repente todos voltearon a verme?

Después de que varias miradas me lo indicaran, resignándome caminé hacia el niño de negro que tenía su vista fija en la ventana y que parecía tener su mente en otro lado... sin mencionar que se veía frustrado y MUY molesto.

-Shura dice que podría regresar a tiempo para el torneo—Dije con la intención de animarlo... tal vez era un tanto hipócrita—E iré, tengo deseos de ir y creo que lo sabes.

-Me sorprende lo fácil que te dejas llevar por las palabras de los demás... crees demasiado en todos¿qué harías si entre los dos te atacan? Jamás podrías con ellos— ¿El señor Yomi y Shura atacándome¿Por qué habrían de hacer eso?

-No tienen razón para hacerlo, además... ¿Por qué no? Siempre me estás diciendo que tengo que mejorar mi técnica, que tengo que ser más rápida, que...—Rayos, ya no se me ocurría nada— ¿Por qué no¡Dime!

-¡Es el Makai¡Si aquí ya te quieren matar imagínate ahora en ese lugar!

-¿Qué sujetos pueden haber en el Makai que lleguen a matarme¡Iré acompañada¡No tiene porque sucederme algo malo!

-¿Qué no lo entiendes!

-¿Por qué me atas así¡Si hago esto podré ayudarlos a ti y a Yusuke mejor en el Torneo Oscuro¡En lugar de impedirme que fuera deberías de estarme apoyando!

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo!— ¿de qué diablos hablaba?

-Nosotros estaremos con ella Hiei—Intervino el señor Yomi.

-¡No te metas en esto! Y además¿por qué habría de confiar en ti!

-Porque si es la persona quién creemos que es, aún tengo una deuda con ella y es mi deber el devolverle el favor. Eso tú más que nadie lo sabe— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Parece que el comentario afectó de alguna manera a Hiei, hace poco había cerrado sus puños con ira, pero ahora, estaban cerrados más que nada, por melancolía... ¿Qué le sucedía al niño de negro?

-¿Señor Yomi... qué quiso decir con que me debía un favor?—No lograba comprender eso, yo no había hecho nada para que él me debiera algo¡ni siquiera lo conocía!

Yomi solo miró a Hiei quien negaba con la cabeza, le decía mudamente al señor Yomi que no dijera nada o si no... Seguramente terminaría muerto, alcancé a ver en el niño de negro una mirada muy distinta a las que había visto venir anteriormente por parte de él, esta tenía varios sentimientos y emociones mezcladas, podía ver en sus ojos tanto odio como cariño, desesperación y calma... tristeza... felicidad... me parecía una mirada exóticamente contrastada en unos jóvenes ojos rojos.

-Díganme qué quisieron decir con eso—Si hablaban de mí tenía que saberlo.

-No nos prestes atención Alex... son asuntos del pasado— ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Iré con ustedes...—Dijo el niño de negro regresando a su estado 'normal', mirándome feo (realmente a lo largo del tiempo me acostumbré a esa mirada, ya no me molestaba tanto) y casi rompiendo la ventana al momento de apoyarse en ella.

-Como quieras, partiremos mañana en cuanto amanezca¿te parece?—Hiei aparentemente sólo lo ignoró y dio un salto por la ventana.

-Tómelo como un si—Dije a Yomi con una sonrisa.

-Háblame de tú, no es necesario que lo hagas de señor.

-Recuerda que Yomi fue uno de los tres señores del Makai—Dijo Yusuke.

-¡Creí que la historia de los tres señores del Makai la habías inventado!

-¿Inventar historias yo¿Cuándo he hecho tal cosa!

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que ya habías resuelto el problema de física que te pedí y en realidad solo habías garabateado lo primero que se te vino a la mente!

-¡Oye no bromees con eso!

De repente todos estallaron en risas.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 22 de Marzo del 2005, Martes, 2:40 p.m.

En estos momentos estoy SÛPER JODIDA, si! asi como lo escucharon! la escuela va por terminar jodiendome por completo! juro que casi nu he estado comiendo y como tengo la cabeza entre miles de cosas ni siquiera me acuerdo de que necesito comer algo!

chequen esto:

Lunes a Viernes- 8:00 a.m. - 3:00 p.m. (y en ocasiones a las 2:00 p.m.) en la ecuela

Martes y Viernes- 3:00 p.m. - 5:00 p.m. Taller de Teatro en la escuela.

Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes- 6:00 p.m. - 7:00 p.m. Entrenamientos de Tae-Kwon-Do en el gimnasio que se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad (literalmente).

Sabados- 9:00 a.m. - 11:00 a.m. Taller de Lectura en la escuela.

El resto del tiempo puedo aplicarlo en lo que yo quiera, entre esas cosas las obligadas son dormir, "comer", hacer la tarea, ir al baño y tirarme un rato en la cama para "descansar". en ocasiones me dan muchas ganas de escribir algo pero, creanme, NO PUEDO, en estos momentos estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para escribir! son las 12:44 a.m., cumplo años el 15 de Agosto y quería publicar en ese día pero no pude, en estos momentos estoy cansada, intente arreglar el fic pero al ver que no lo iba a lograr pues asi lo deje, tal y como lo leyeron.

espero q les haya gustado, y por lo que mas quieran...

**DEJENME REVIEWS! TOT**

**Ya saben lo q' dicen (y es verdad):**

**REVIEWS - AUTORA FELIZ**

**AUTORA FELIZ - BUENOS Y MEJORES FICS O CAPIS**

**BUENOS Y MEJORES CAPIS - REVIEWS**

**TODO EN UN BELLO CICLO QUE DEBE DE SER CUMPLIDO AL PIE DE LA LETRA -.-**

**AVISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO: **A partir de este capi solo actualizare una vez al mes, por falta de tiempo no quiero arriesgarme a alguna falla en algun capitulo y me gustaria estar segura en todos ellos, espero comprension por aprte de todo lector (la escuela MATA, si algun dia dejo de publicar es que he muerto X¬X).


	6. El Makai

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 24 de Marzo del 2005, Jueves, 11:16 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**EL MAKAI**

El resto de la tarde / noche conocí mejor al señor Yomi y a su hijo Shura, me dijeron que Yomi había perdido la vista permanentemente en una batalla y que por eso sus ojos siempre se mantenían cerrados, Shura, era más que nada una especie de clon del señor Yomi ya que había nacido en una cápsula de desarrollo o algo así con ADN de su 'padre'... al poco rato Yukina nos trajo un poco de té y galletas mientras que la maestra Genkai se unía a la conversación. Kuwabara se fue después de un par de horas pero nosotros no detuvimos la charla que llevábamos desde hace un buen tiempo.

-¿Yusuke a ti no te gustaría venir con nosotros también?—Sugirió Yomi con una sonrisa... aunque ya me parecía que íbamos demasiados si Yusuke nos acompañaba.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo, mi excusa para estar aquí era Alex pero ahora que ya se va tengo que regresar con Keiko—Esa novia de Yusuke era... a veces me daba miedo.

-Ya veo... entonces prepárate, porque la próxima vez que veas a Alex tendrá un nivel más alto, admito que tú, Hiei y la maestra Genkai han hecho un excelente trabajo con ella en un año y medio, pero en el Makai podrá aprovechar sus habilidades mucho mejor.

-Ya veremos Yomi—Miré mi reloj, era... ¿Media noche!

-Te recomendaría que no te lleves eso—Dijo Shura refiriéndose a mi reloj—En el Makai no te servirá de nada, el ambiente que hay ahí no permite el funcionamiento correcto de los aparatos ningen—Demonios.

-¿Entonces cómo se supone que sabré la hora?—Pregunté usando un tono de voz un tanto desafiante mientras que Shura se acomodaba mejor en su silla.

-No creo que te vayas a preocupar mucho por eso.

-Sin embargo ya es tarde—Yusuke se había puesto de pie— ¿Genkai te molesta si ellos se quedan por esta noche?

-Claro que no—Dijo sin mirar nada y bebiendo su té.

-Hay varias habitaciones libres junto a la de Alex¿no les molesta?—Preguntó Yukina.

-Donde sea está bien—Aseguró Yomi levantándose.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y cada quien se fue a su habitación, Yukina me pidió que les indicara las suyas a nuestros invitados y el estar más de un año en ese templo ha ayudado a que lo conozca a la perfección. Junto a mi habitación había varias más, sin embargo, eran muy pocas las personas que vivían aquí como para poder ocuparlas todas.

-Pueden tomar la que gusten, tienen varias para escoger como pueden ver—Les dije ya estando frente a los dormitorios.

-Yo quiero esta—Dijo Shura entrando a la habitación que estaba junto a la mía del lado izquierdo.

-No tengo otra opción, muchas gracias Alex.

-Buenas noches—Le contesté, mientras que el señor Yomi me hacía un gesto con su mano y entraba a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Shura.

Entré a mi propio cuarto para ver que en la ventana se encontraba Hiei sentado sobre el marco de esta... definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con eso de que cualquiera entraba y salía de MI habitación cuando quería... y en especial porque ese 'cualquiera' no era yo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo—Dijo volteándome a ver.

';'

No había ido a la escuela, era viernes, después de vestirme con una pantalonera azul marino, camisa de manga corta gris, mis tenis, y una chamarra igualmente azulada comencé a empacar algo de ropa, comida, etc., cuando estaba justo a la mitad de terminar todo, Shura entró a mi habitación.

-Hola—Saludó mientras miraba a su alrededor, con ese pequeño cuerno en la frente me decía que no salía mucho del Makai... aparte, tendría que encargarme de ese asuntito con mi cuarto: era demasiado vulnerable ante los 'intrusos'.

-Hola Shura¿ya estás listo para irnos?—Dije cerrando la mochila de la escuela, era pequeña y yo no quería llevar demasiadas cosas.

-Yo soy el que debería de preguntar eso, mi padre y Hiei ya están listos, me dijeron que viniera a apresurarte; el desayuno ya está listo y... creo que solo faltas tú en esa... ¿Cocina?—Dijo, tal vez, intentando recordar el nombre del lugar.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?—Le seguí preguntando para ganar algo de tiempo.

-Nos enteramos de que cerca de-... ¡Demonios! Eh... ¡Me voy!— ¡Ahora me iba a decir!

-¿Cerca de dónde hay qué?— ¡Tenía que saberlo!

-¡Yo no dije nada!—Salió corriendo y ya no lo pude detener... ¡Damn!

Bastante enojada salí de mi cuarto y fui a la cocina, ahí se encontraban todos desayunando.

-¡Hasta que llegas¡Cualquiera diría que no te quieres ir!—De todos modos ya no podía dar marcha atrás Yusuke.

-Me quedé dormida—Mentí mientras dejaba mi mochila junto a la puerta, ahora que veía bien a todos, ni el señor Yomi, ni Shura, mucho menos Hiei llevaban mochila ni nada para el Makai...

Me senté en la mesa junto a Shura mientras Yukina servía mi plato y me lo entregaba sonriendo como siempre... apuesto a que sería más feliz si conociera a su hermano.

-¿Cómo es el Makai?—Pregunté a la mitad del desayuno.

-Creo que te agradará. Es muy bello si lo examinas adecuadamente—Dijo el señor Yomi.

-Hay un lugar en especial, le dicen el _Lago de Plata_, creo que lo encontrarás interesante. Podría llevarte ahí si quieres—Por alguna razón Hiei _casi_ escupe el jugo de naranja al escuchar la proposición de Shura.

-¡Claro!—Ahí Hiei _si_ escupió el jugo de naranja.

-¡Cielos!—Yukina se apresuró a tomar un trapo para limpiar el pequeño desastre del niño de negro.

-L-Lo lamento—Se disculpó nerviosamente Hiei.

-Descuida, no pasó nada— ¿Por qué diablos Hiei no se lo decía? Según lo que me había dicho Yukina, ella sólo está en el Ningenkai porque busca a su hermano que puede estar entre los ningen, aparte le pidió a Hiei que lo buscara por ella en el Makai...

Cuando terminamos fui corriendo a mi cuarto y tiré mi mochila sobre la cama, regresé rápidamente a despedirme de Puu y al regresar (de nuevo) con el resto recordé un dato muy importante que estuve a punto de pasar por alto.

-¿Yusuke podrías darle una explicación a mi familia y también a la escuela sobre dónde me encuentro? No tuve tiempo de hacerlo yo misma—Yusuke podría hacerlo.

-Seguro, de todos modos quiero postergar un poco mi regreso, no sé qué regaño me de Keiko por mi larga ausencia.

La maestra Genkai y Yukina me desearon suerte, mientras que Yusuke me aseguró que quería pelear conmigo en cuanto volviéramos a vernos, lástima que no estaba Kurama para despedirme de él... es tan lindo...

-Vámonos—Dijo Shura dándome un leve empujón lo que provocó que casi me cayera y comenzando a caminar hacia la profundidad del bosque.

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban animadamente, e incluso algunas ardillas correteaban por el lugar.

Pero en segundos todo cambió.

Nos acercamos a una cueva que emanaba un ambiente que inquietaría a un humano cualquiera, sin embargo, a mí no me parecía tan desagradable. Al ir avanzando por el oscuro camino, varias luces de colores se fueron viendo poco a poco hasta que estas formaban un círculo cuyo centro era completamente negro.

Por alguna razón el señor Yomi y su hijo bajaron considerablemente su youki.

-Este es uno de los tantos portales al Makai, hay varios tipos diferentes de ellos y cada uno te envía a una zona distinta del Makai. Creo que lo mejor será que no te alejes mucho al momento de entrar—Me aconsejó Shura.

-Vamos—Dijo Hiei quien estaba algo irritado... ¿Sería por lo que me dijo ayer?

Primero entró el señor Yomi, después me tocaba a mí... me detuve justo enfrente del portal.

-¿Qué pasa?—Shura estaba atrás de mí, quizás un tanto impacientado.

-Eh... espera un momento¿quieres?—No estaba lista... aunque sólo necesitaba unos segundos para prepararme, tomar aire y-

-¡Entra de una vez!—Ahora Hiei me había empujado y atravesé torpemente el portal.

Todo era negro, sentí que caía en un vacío incierto hasta que mis pies tocaron un aparente 'suelo' que no se veía en absoluto y como consecuencia terminé por golpearme en la supuesta 'superficie'.

-Se suponía que no debías de caerte—Linda broma Yomi, sólo te la paso porque me ayudaste a ponerme de pie, pensé mientras me revisaba un poco.

Detrás de mí, en instantes, aparecieron Shura y Hiei. Después vi a mí alrededor y noté que no había nada, todo estaba completamente negro, de puro milagro veía a los que venían conmigo.

-Andando, la frontera no está muy lejos de aquí—Yomi comenzó a caminar en dirección... a mi parecer, a ninguna parte.

En pocos minutos vi por el suelo algo que brillaba, si no resplandeciera tanto en un tono amarillo, diría que era como la parte inferior de una cerca que había sido cortada... ¿Era el famoso Kekai que había sido retirado para que los demonios de nivel superior puedan viajar al Ningenkai? Y si había sido retirado para que los youkais más poderosos pudieran entrar¿por qué Yomi y su hijo Shura bajaban su nivel de energía?

-Vengan conmigo. Será una larga caída—Yomi se había dirigido hacia nosotros, Shura caminó hacia él y se colocó a su lado, Hiei avanzó y me hizo una señal para que hiciera lo mismo.

En cuanto los tres estuvimos cerca de Yomi, este creó un campo de energía que nos cubrió y que de inmediato comenzó a moverse, avanzó hasta que una esfera de luz blanca apareció frente a nosotros y se expandió hasta tragarse el campo de energía creado por Yomi. Cerré mis ojos ya que el resplandor era demasiado intenso y al sentir que este era más tolerable y reanudar mi vista, vi cómo estábamos suspendidos en el aire a una altura a la que jamás había estado.

-Son solo unos seiscientos metros, no te preocupes— ¿S-Seiscientos...? Por alguna razón comencé a sentir náuseas... eh... muchas náuseas.

El descenso a unas tierras pobladas con una gran extensión de flora fue lento... ¡Y muy horrible! Las náuseas comenzaban a hacerse más intolerables y-...

-Señor Yomi... ¿Podría apurarse?... no me siento muy bien que digamos y-...—Puse mi mano sobre mi boca. Iba a vomitar... ¡Seguramente iba a hacerlo!

-¡Está bien sólo-...! Sólo procura aguantar ..UUU

¡Esto era lo más embarazoso que podía pasarme! Mi primera visita al Makai y la arruino con esto¡no puedo creerlo!... ... ... con decir que cuando era más pequeña y que viajábamos en el auto yo me mareaba muy feo... ¡Demonios!

En cuanto tocamos tierra y el señor Yomi desapareció el campo de energía, yo salí corriendo hacia unos arbustos y... ya se han de imaginar -.-UUU

-Tenemos más trabajo del que creí ..UUU—Escuché que dijo Yomi.

-No sabía que los ningen se mareaban tan fácil ..UUU

-Acostúmbrate, nunca sabes lo que va a pasar con esa niña u.úU— ¡Hiei no tenía porque decir eso!

Cuando me sentí mejor y me limpié un poco, regresé con mis acompañantes... ¿Por qué demonios se me quedaron viendo de esa manera!

-Bien... ¿Y ahora qué¿A dónde iremos, o qué haremos?—No iba a dejar que se me quedaran viendo como idiotas todo el tiempo.

-Pues... teníamos planeado tener como primera parada las montañas, en ellas hay varias cosas que te pueden ayudar—Escuchando a Shura vi a mi alrededor y no encontré ninguna montaña cerca de donde estábamos... bueno, había muchos árboles, pero incluso con ellos se puede saber cuando hay montañas o no, y en este caso no-las-había.

-Pero, no hay ninguna montaña cerca de aquí—Le dije con un tono casi sarcástico.

-Están a cuatro días caminando—Comenzó a explicar Yomi—Pero en medio del camino hay un pueblo, haremos una corta parada ahí para descansar. Mientras tanto hay que comenzar a andar por el único sendero que hay cerca—A cuatro días... ¿Quiere decir que el pueblo, y es decir el PUEBLO más cercano esta a dos días de aquí caminando!

No podían hacerme eso.

Sin embargo lo hicieron.

Seguimos un camino que era sólo tierra aplanada sin ningún obstáculo grande en él, varias plantas, árboles e incluso los animales me resultaban desconocidos y también muy extraños; algunos eran de color azul, rojo... ¿Rosa¡¿Tenían que ser rosas! Vi a una serpiente que tenía cinco ojos y era de color púrpura... sin contar aquella planta que tenía muchos dientes y babeaba... muy bien¿esto era el Makai? Lo veía como un simple bosque en donde habían criaturas que parecían el resultado de experimentos científicos fallidos y que habían mutado hasta dar más terror que Kuwabara por las mañanas (créanme, NO quieren ver eso).

-Mira todo a tu alrededor, te aseguro que esto no lo vas a encontrar en el Ningenkai, sólo relájate y disfruta del via-...—El señor Yomi no había terminado de hablar después de lo que se sintió. Varias presencias se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor, eran demasiadas... aunque su nivel no era muy alto, quizás eran demonios de la clase D...

-¿Otra vez? Hace cinco meses no había ladrones por estos rumbos—Exclamó Shura.

Hiei sólo sacó la katana y me dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que yo debía de hacer lo mismo. Obedecí sin hacer ningún reproche.

Los cuatro nos acercamos para cubrirnos la espalda unos a otros. Las otras apariciones se acercaban rápidamente... en verdad que eran muchos.

-No se separen, es lo que quieren para matarnos— ¿Matarnos¿Por qué siempre alguien tenía que morir? Si decía eso, Yomi ya ha de haber tenido experiencia en esto... en realidad no lo dudaba. En cuestión de segundos varios demonios saltaron de los arbustos sobre nosotros con diversas armas en sus manos. Cuchillos, katanas, hachas, lanzas, era mucha la variedad. Lo que de verdad importó fue que no pudimos mantenernos juntos. Tuvimos que separarnos para evitar el primer golpe y a partir de ahí, cada quien se preocupó por sí mismo.

Cuatro demonios nos lanzaron cuatro piedras cristalinas de diferentes colores a cada uno y aunque intentamos golpearlas, desviarlas, y hasta destruirlas; esas piedras atravesaban todo como si fueran fantasmas y nos golpearon a cada uno de nosotros. Al golpearme en el estómago un gran resplandor me rodeó y al ceder me vi en otro lugar completamente sola. Estaba creo que en el mismo bosque pero ni una alma se encontraba a mi alrededor.

Ahí salieron más ladrones... ya no estaba tan sola después de todo.

-¿Un hanyou¿Qué hace una hanyou en el Makai¿Por qué no te largas con los asquerosos humanos¡Te ves mucho mejor con los de esa insignificante raza!

No le contesté, era tal mi enojo que ninguna frase ofensiva para aquel ser que parecía una gran lagartija se me venía a la mente, simplemente sujetaba la katana con demasiada fuerza, y mi brazo comenzó a temblar de sobremanera.

-¡Muere hanyou!—Se había aproximado hacia mí corriendo lo que seguramente para él era 'rápido' con una enorme hacha en sus manos... pobre idiota.

Con un movimiento ágil lo atravesé sin tocar ningún órgano vital y el tipo-lagartija se quedó retorciendo de dolor en el suelo. Los puntos más vulnerables del cuerpo... gracias a la maestra que me los enseñó.

Giré mi cabeza y el resto también se acercaba a mí corriendo con sus armas a lo alto de sus cabezas con la idea de que podían matarme.

Ahora mi entrenamiento se pondría a prueba.

';'

Una hora... ¡Estaba segura de que una hora había pasado y ya no aguantaba a los tipos que no se habían muerto después de que arrasé con ellos!

-Maldita hanyou... ya verás cuando el resto llegue...—Ya tenían más de media hora diciendo eso.

-Si es que llegan... ¿Por qué diablos no vienen por mí?— ¡Ya era medio día y ningún rastro de Hiei, Shura o Yomi!

-No dudes que tus compañeros estén muertos... de seguro los más fuertes del grupo ya fueron a donde están ellos y-...—No dejé que terminara y le di una patada en su estómago.

-¿Podrías callarte? No tienes una voz muy agradable que digamos—En realidad no la tenía... su voz era chillona, gruesa y no me agradaba en nada.

El tipo guardó silencio mientras que el resto que estaba en el suelo (igual que él) y trataban de curarse las heridas que tenían, a varios no sólo los atravesé una vez...

-Si se van y me dejan sola juro que se arrepentirán—Les aseguré a los ladrones que silenciosamente se habían puesto de pie y ahora intentaban huir de mí... ¡No podía quedarme sola¡¿Qué tal si aparecía algún loco y quería hacerme algo!... bien, ese fue un comentario tonto ¬.¬U

Después de mi discurso los ladrones se detuvieron en seco y algunos intentaron huir corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, pero tal y como se los había prometido, iba a hacer que se arrepintieran. De todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

Corrí y uno por uno de un solo golpe (no muy fuerte) a todos y a cada uno de ellos los fui regresando a donde me habían llevado con esa extraña piedra, ahora más golpeados, sucios... algunos, y más adoloridos que antes. Tomé a uno por la camisa y le acerqué la katana al cuello.

-¿Alguien más se quiere ir?—Pregunté con malicia mientras el resto se agrupaba y se sentaba en el suelo... ahí recordé cuando el profesor del gimnasio no iba y yo tenía que dar las clases... no era tan mala... ¿verdad? Ahí me di cuenta de que ya no me molestaba tanto el golpear a los que realmente se lo merecían.

Pasó un buen rato para cuando estaba más que aburrida. No percibía ningún rastro de Hiei, Shura, ni del señor Yomi. ¿A dónde los habrán enviado¿Se encontrarán bien¿Qué tan fuertes serán los más poderosos de esa banda de ladrones¿Y si tienen que pelear en contra de ellos?

-Cuenten algo, estoy muy disgustada—Les dije a los ladrones con intención de mejorar mi comunicación con ellos, tal vez funcionaría.

Entre ellos cruzaron varias miradas confundidas y después todas ellas se posaron sobre mí... decían claramente: _'Está loca'_.

-¡Estoy aburrida!— ¡Me estaba enojando!

-Eh... pues nosotros...—Como que no sabían lo que debían de decir, tenían bien claro que yo los podía matar cuando yo quería... no tenía planeado hacerlo.

-Bueno, entonces creo que debería de hacerles algunas preguntas—Con este comentario todos parecieron haberse puesto MUY nerviosos— ¿Quién los envió, y por qué?— ¿Tanto me interesaba? En realidad no, solo quería perder el tiempo.

-...—Silencio... me irritó el que se quedaran callados.

-DIJE, que quiero saber quién los envió ¬.¬—Ahí elevé un poco mi poder espiritual.

-S-Somos una organización libre, no recibimos órdenes más que por parte de nuestro líder—Dijo tímidamente uno de los ladrones más enanos.

-¿Y quién es su líder?—No me importaba, si cuando ya no tuviera más preguntas que hacerles Hiei o quien fuera no llegaba... haber qué hacía con ellos.

-Es el señor Suzaku... él nos ordenó atacar, robar y si podíamos matar a todo aquel que entrara en nuestros dominios—Me gustaba que me obedecieran... un momento¿Suzaku?... yo ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero¿dónde?... ... ... ¡Con Yusuke!

FLASH BACK

-¿C-Cuánto tiempo me falta?—Pregunté con voz casi entrecortada.

Yo me encontraba con ambas manos hacia el suelo y los pies al aire... la única diferencia en este 'entrenameinto' a uno más 'normal' era que debajo de mis manos habían dos pequeños picos de piedra MUY afilados, yo tenía que crear dos esferas de energía (una en cada mano) para que estas se encontraran entre yo y los picos y así éstos no me atravesaran nada.

-Unas...—Miró el reloj en la pared—Tres horas— ¡Ya habían pasado como cinco!

Pero antes de que le hiciera cualquier reclamo a Yusuke, la puerta del cuarto de meditación se abrió para que apareciera una joven de cabello azulado, largo y sujetado en una coleta alta, la chica estaba vestida con un kimono rosa.

-¡Botan¡Qué sorpresa¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Yusuke la conocía.

-Yusuke es muy importante, se requiere de tu presencia, Suzaku ha quedado libre y se rumora que va a reunir a varios ladrones en el Makai para después destruir el Ningenkai, tenemos que encontrarlo y-... eh... ¿Interrumpo algo?—Su vista se posó en mí y en mi 'ejercicio'.

-¿Aún no lo sabe Koenma?— Koenma según me habían comentado, era el 'jefe' de Yusuke, él era también el que dirigía a todo el Reikai y quien se hacía cargo de todos los problemas... de hecho sólo mandaba a Yusuke a resolverlos, pero...—Es bueno, Botan, no le vayas a decir a nadie que Alex está entrenando en el templo de Genkai—Siguió diciendo Yusuke con alivio.

-Mucho gusto—Dije volviendo a concentrarme, casi me caigo.

-Y-Yusuke tú sabes que no soy muy buena guardando...—Tragó algo de saliva—Secretos.

-Lo haces muy bien con lo de Yukina— ¿Ella también lo sabía?—Quizás debería de hablarle a Hiei para que te pidiera el favor de guardar silencio... ¡Oh¡Espera un segundo¡Él también está involucrado con el entrenamiento de Alex y si alguien abre la boca con lo que respecta a este asunto, no creo que se ponga muy feliz que digamos¿No crees qué es una GRAN coincidencia Botan?—De repente la chica empalideció.

-¿Hi-Hi-Hiei también está involucrado en esto¿Por qué no quieren que nadie lo sepa¡Yusuke dímelo!—Bien... yo no entendía nada.

-Alex, ella es Botan, se puede decir que es como la 'ayudante' de Kuwabara y también mía, nos manda la información de los casos que hay que resolver y todo eso.

-Eh... hola—La chica no se veía en condiciones de hablar después de que escuchara lo de Hiei.

-Hay, que pena... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Yusuke¡Ahora Alex pensará que soy una tonta!—Y pensar que creía que YO era rara... ¬.¬U

-¡Disculpa! Te lo explicaré todo en el camino—Yusuke en cualquier momento se caería de la risa.

-¿Y yo¡No me puedes dejar en este cuarto oscuro sola!—No tenía miedo... bueno, tal vez solo un poco y a alguna rata que vi por ahí... ¡No tenía miedo!

-Será rápido.

-¡Pero se trata de Suzaku¡Ha cumplido su condena y ahora quiere matarte aparte de que-¡¡¡Mahmnamn! . —Yusuke le había tapado la boca a la chica Botan.

-¡Prometo volver pronto¡Tú sigue con tu entrenamiento! .U—Cerró la puerta y yo me quedé encima de esos picos.

El maldito de Yusuke no regresó hasta el día siguiente.

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Según recuerdo, Yusuke nunca encontró a ese tal Suzaku... quizás estos ladrones puedan llevarme a donde esta él y después yo podría escapar y... definitivamente había visto demasiadas películas.

-¿Y dónde esta ese tal 'señor Suzaku'?—Ahora ya me interesaba más.

-En- ¡Argh!—Otro demonio había tomado el cuello del que estaba hablando y lo estaba asfixiando.

-¡Eres un miserable traidor¡Te mataré!—Gritaba con ira el segundo.

-¡Suéltalo!—Corrí y de un jalón logré separarlos a ambos, el 'atacante' estaba completamente furioso y no me extrañaba¿un traidor, eh? Y pensar que yo sólo quería pasar el rato.

Escuché una especie de chillido no muy lejos de donde me encontraba y al girarme un poco, vi algo blanco que se movía con desesperación. Tenía que ver lo que era.

-Alguno se mueve de aquí y todos se mueren—Repito: No-iba-a-hacerles-nada.

Caminé hasta donde se veía esa extraña 'cosa' hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella para ver lo que realmente era. Un zorro plateado había sido herido y ahora su pata trasera del lado izquierdo estaba sangrando, no podía caminar y ahora se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

Me acerqué lentamente y con cuidado, el zorro al verme intentó ponerse de pie pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, lo observé detenidamente y su piel más que blanca, era plateada con un hermoso azul pálido impregnado en él, sus ojos eran verdes y... tenía dos colas... sin mencionar que su tamaño era creo, que mediano, no parecía ser un adulto.

-Veamos...—Intenté tocarlo pero comenzó a gruñirme, esto no estaba bien, de seguro si lo dejaba aquí solo, alguna criatura podría venir y comérselo.

Miré a mi alrededor... esos bandidos eran inútiles.

Me quité mi chamarra y cubrí al zorro con ella, vi en cierta ocasión que cubrían a un zorro con algo en la cabeza y él, al no poder ver nada, evitaba moverse, no tanto pero si lo tranquilizaba un poco... lo bueno fue que funcionó.

Tomé al zorro y comencé a llevármelo a donde estaban los ladrones, sabía que no serviría de nada el ir con ellos pero tarde o temprano yo tendría que irme de ahí y me llevaría al animal conmigo. Permanecí de pie mirando a aquellos maleantes.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que de nuevo me senté en una roca y los otros youkais hicieron lo mismo. Me sentía como si estuviera frente a unos niños de preescolar.

-Bueno... ¿Qué hacen ustedes los 'ladrones'? Aparte de robar claro.

-Matar—Respondieron varios al unísono.

-¿Matar sólo porque si?—Varios asintieron con la cabeza—No puedo creer que sean tan estúpidos¿matar sólo por matar¿No tienen algo más constructivo que hacer?

-Esto es el Makai, si tú no matas, en un futuro no muy lejano podrían matarte a ti—Me acordé de cierto niño de negro.

-No creo que todo deba de ser así, creo que el Makai y el Ningenkai han existido desde siempre y como consecuencia deben de ser igual de civilizados¿no?—Espero poder razonar con los tontos youkais de clase baja.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! Se ve que nunca has estado en el Makai, no conoces las reglas de este lugar.

-Debo de suponer que ustedes las conocen a la perfección.

-¡Claro que si!—Creo que yo conocía una.

-El más fuerte es el que impone las leyes—Se me quedaron mirando— ¿Ven¡Acerté!

-¡Existen en este lugar seres mucho más poderosos que tú hanyou! El día en que te topes con uno de ellos ya verás que-...

-Beberé té con él de seguro, me comentaron que los youkai de nivel más alto son mucho más razonables que ustedes, seres de clase baja—Eso debió de calarles.

Seguí discutiendo con ellos un buen rato... hasta que fue ya alrededor de las dos de la tarde y me dio un poco de hambre.

-Voy-a-ir-con-ustedes, quiero ver la fortaleza de Suzaku—Dije poniéndome de pie animadamente teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar al zorro.

-¿Una hanyou en la fortaleza del señor Suzaku¡Nos degollarán por eso!

-¡Los degollaré yo misma en este momento si no me llevan con él AHORA!—Nah, no iba a hacerles nada, era sólo una cosita que se llamaba 'intimidación'.

Se miraron mutuamente e hicieron una especia de 'reunión', quizás sólo querían discutir el asunto entre ellos. De todos modos no me importaba, si me decían que no, los iba a dejar en paz y yo iba a encontrar el camino de regreso por mi cuenta, quizás habría algún lago cerca... o algo.

Después de unos segundos los demonios se dirigieron a mí y aceptaron llevarme con su 'lider'.

';'

-Vaya...—Exclamé al ver frente a mí unas altas puertas que tenían muchos pergaminos en ellas... eran muy grandes y algunos guardias las resguardaban minuciosamente, las puertas eran la única entrada para atravesar una larga pared de roca blanca muy sólida y creo que MUY gruesa, sin mencionar que también tenía pergaminos a lo largo de ella. A pesar de que tardamos casi toda la tarde en llegar a aquel lugar... creo que valió la pena.

-¿Quién es esa-...—El tipo de la entrada se puso a oler algo—Hanyou?

-Viene con nosotros—Dudando, el tipo de la puerta nos dejó pasar.

Dentro de los aposentos de aquellos youkais sucios, había... más youkais sucios. Bebían alcohol, se mataban algunos entre sí, era un lugar sólo para idiotas. No sabía si me daban más lastima o asco el estar en presencia de semejantes apariciones, no quería que ni siquiera me tocaran. Me fijé en el lugar y una enorme torre negra se encontraba en el centro del territorio protegido por esas paredes, me sorprendió no haberla visto, con semejante tamaño, aquella torre se debió de ver desde varios kilómetros atrás... debieron de haber sido esos pergaminos.

Una vez más, varios youkais me rodearon como si fuera una presa.

Idiotas.

-¡Ahora no podrás hacer nada¡Fuiste una tonta al haber venido a nuestra base¡Ataquen!—No pensé que me fueran a atacar entre todos pero... únicamente me quedaba la opción de devolverles el gran y lindo favor.

Sólo que me topé con un pequeñísimo problema.

Ahora eran más que muchos, eran demasiados. Sin mencionar a los que se encontraban afuera resguardando al entrada y aún no había visto a los que estaban dentro de la torre... creo que eran la misma cantidad que los que habitaban en una ciudad pequeña... el nivel de los youkais variaba ahora mucho más, de repente se me aparecía uno del nivel C y en segundos me atacaba uno del E¡¿se podrían decidir!

Pasé un buen rato golpeando a varios de ellos con el brazo izquierdo, el otro lo tenía ocupado en sostener al pobre zorro que no dejaba de moverse, a la mayoría los dejaba fuera de combate de un golpe, pero varios se resistían a que yo saliera con vida de ese lugar¡¿por qué rayos no pensé en las consecuencias al momento de venir aquí¡¿En dónde estaba mi mente¡¿Por qué Hiei, Shura y Yomi me dejaron sola¡¿Por qué todo lo malo siempre me tiene que suceder a mí!

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo!—Al escuchar esas palabras todos los youkais dejaron de atacarme y se abrieron paso para dejar ver a un sujeto en la entrada de la larga torre...

-Señor Suzaku...— ¿Ese era Suzaku? Creí que tendría una apariencia mucho más demoníaca de lo que aparentaba.

-¡Quiero saber que es lo que sucede en este lugar ahora mismo!—Gritó exasperado. A la larga daba miedo.

Suzaku era alto, rubio, ojos de color púrpura muy oscuros... parecía un completo humano. Sus ropas eran hechas completamente de tela aparentemente suave, un pantalón blanco, un saco o túnica roja y una cinta en su cintura de color roja también. No le veía nada de demonio. Aunque era lo mismo con el niño de negro... no debía confiarme, mi energía se estaba agotando.

Uno de los demonios se acercó a Suzaku y le susurró varias cosas, en instantes ambos se me quedaron viendo y Suzaku acercó su mano a aquel demonio, una pequeña descarga eléctrica salió de ella carbonizando al ladrón de inmediato... no tenía porque matar a alguien de su mismo bando, no tenía sentido... estúpidas leyes del Makai...

-Con que una hanyou... ¿Todos ustedes no pudieron contra una hanyou¡Me dan vergüenza¡No¡Asco es lo que me dan! Si creen que con el nivel de poder demoníaco que tienen vamos a lograr nuestro objetivo están muy equivocados¿qué sucedería si en el Ningenkai nos encontramos con que hay más hanyous...—Me miró de nuevo—De este nivel?

Hubo un largo silencio, no iba a decir nada, hasta que el zorro comenzó a agitarse más de nuevo y tuve que sujetarlo con más fuerza.

-Estate quieto-... ¿Quieres!—Susurré lo más bajo que pude.

-¡Hanyou!—Voltee a mirar a Suzaku—Ven conmigo, si es que no quieres morir—Yo NO quería morir, así que sin nada mejor que hacer, o más bien no queriendo fallecer tan joven, fui detrás de Suzaku quien entró en la torre negra.

El interior no era muy diferente al exterior, al entrar se puedo ver un gran salón que era sólo iluminado por algunas antorchas y en su centro había una escalera en forma de caracol, al fondo había una habitación donde varias mujeres estaban cocinando y haciendo la limpieza. Suzaku no decía palabra alguna, simplemente seguía caminando por el interior de la torre que a lo largo de esta se iba haciendo más y más acogedora y elegante. Tenía que averiguar lo que quería Suzaku y después iría con Yusuke¿cómo? Pues... ya me ocuparía de eso más tarde. El zorro se había calmado, creo que ya estaba cansado de forcejear tanto sin lograr deshacerse de mí, tal vez era mejor que se estuviera quieto.

Suzaku se detuvo frente a una puerta roja que estaba a la mitad del camino para llegar a la cima cuyo marco parecía ser de oro sólido y tenía grabados del ave fénix muy hermosos en ella. Abrió las puertas con lentitud para dejar ver una habitación decorada con un toque de antigüedad muy agradable. Del lado derecho había una cama cubierta con una sobrecama roja y un velo semitransparente blanco que caía de unas columnas de madera cubriéndola con delicadeza; a la izquierda había un escritorio de madera que aparentaba haber sido construido hace varios años atrás pero, que a pesar del tiempo, sus condiciones eran excelentes, estaba junto a una ventana de gran tamaño, a un lado del escritorio, una mesita que encima de ella sostenía un bello florero con flores grabadas en dorado y unas exóticas flores rojas en él; y en el suelo, una alfombra roja cubría todo dándole una apariencia agradable. ¿Mencioné que el cuarto era muy amplio?

-¿Te interesa asociarte conmigo?—Preguntó el tipo de la nada.

-¿Yo qué haría?— ¿Ser socia de una aparición? Me era muy difícil el imaginar eso.

-No mucho, sólo tendrías que ayudarme en lo que te pidiera—Ayudarlo... no era estúpida, podía ver en sus ojos que quería utilizarme.

-¿Sólo eso?—Asintió sin dejar de mirarme— ¿Y si me niego?—Pregunté con indiferencia ¿Qué llegaría a hacerme?

-Tendría que matarte, ahora que has visto mi base secreta no puedo dejar que salgas de ella con vida. Sin embargo, si decides ser mi aliada podríamos dominar al Ningenkai juntos¿te parece?—Tenía que seguirle el juego...

-En realidad, me da igual, me quedaré—Me sentía tonta actuando así frente a un tipo que parecía querer ser la maldad pura, mejor me callaba.

-¿Entonces no te molestará esto verdad?—Había sacado una roca que se transparentaba de color verde—Así no correré riesgos—Decía mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-¿Para qué es eso?—Dije retrocediendo.

-Es sólo para que no me desobedezcas—Iba a hacer algo con esa roca... tal vez introducirla en mi cuerpo o algo así¿dejo que me la ponga?... ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacerme esa piedrita?

Fingiendo que me tomaba desprevenida, dejé que Suzaku me colocara la roca detrás del cuello. Este solo rió un poco, pero no pasó mucho rato para cuando parecía que estaba en espera de algo... ¿Qué podría ser?

-Se suponía que ya debía de surtir efecto...—Dijo casi en un susurro. Pero¿surtir efecto¿Qué quería que pasara¿Quería que me arrodillara frente a él y le dijera lo grandioso que era?

Solo lo miré desconcertada¿qué diablos se suponía que debía de pasar? Lo mejor o lo peor tenía que suceder de alguna manera así que no dije nada. Él pronunció algunas palabras que no entendí.

-No salgas de la torre, pronto necesitaré de tus habilidades—Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de sí al salir de mi cuarto¿qué pasaba?

Esto era muy extraño, el tipo estaba esperando algo, pero simplemente nada pasó... sin embargo, creo que no debo de darle la espalda a nada, ese Suzaku podría apuñalarme por la espalda. Me quité la piedra que estaba en mi cuello y la miré detenidamente, parecía una roca cualquiera, no tenía nada de extraordinario... para no levantar sospechas me la volví a colocar en donde mismo. Llevé al zorro a mi cama y lo deposité sobre ella con sutileza, no se veía nada bien, el sangrado no se había detenido y ahora se veía más débil que antes.

Dudando, acerqué una mano a su cabeza y al ver que no me mordía lo acaricié con suavidad, si se dejaba tocar tan fácil no era una buena señal; debía de estar muy agotado para no resistirse... al concentrarme pude sentir que el zorro tenía cierto nivel de energía, muy bajo por cierto, así que le di un poco de la mía para ver como se recuperaba con levedad, lo cargué de nuevo y lo saqué de mi cuarto, alguien en este lugar debía de tener conocimiento médico.

Recordando a las mujeres que vi casi a la entrada debajo de la escalera en forma de caracol, corrí hacia donde se encontraban y les pedí ayuda, alguna debería de tener algunos vendajes o por lo menos algún desinfectante.

-La doctora podrá ayudarlo—Mencionó una niña junto a su madre, la cual, no tenía una cara amable—Se encuentra al otro lado de la escalera, su nombre es Haru, te la recomiendo, ella cura a todos los que recurren a ella.

-Muchas gracias—Miré al zorro, no se veía nada bien...

Con cuidado salí de la aparente cocina (no tenía intenciones de quedarme a platicar con esas mujeres tan extrañas algunas tenían cuernos, cola, etc. y dejar a este zorro solo), fui hacia el otro lado de las escaleras para ver una puerta negra, la abrí y me encontré con un consultorio médico que... me dio escalofríos y mucho miedo al verlo.

Prácticamente eran casi idénticos... casi era el mismo lugar... ese consultorio y en donde me habían implantado el Jagan...

Pensando solo en el bienestar del zorro y teniendo la esperanza de que la doctora pudiera curarlo, entré a ese lugar y con paso dudoso fui viendo varias máquinas a mí alrededor, varias tenían cuchillas e incluso pude reconocer una...

-¿Se te ofrece algo?—Me giré en estrépito para ver a una joven detrás de mí, vestía como una verdadera doctora y tenía un cubrebocas en su cara, así que no podía ver su rostro completo.

-Pues... yo venía para ver si lo podía curar... está sangrando mucho y no tengo nada para desinfectar la herida ni vendarlo—Le mostré al zorro, ahí fue que me fijé mejor en mi chamarra... había mucha sangre.

-No está nada bien, ha perdido mucha sangre... ven conmigo, aún puede salvarse, la herida es profunda pero podrá desaparecer—Había comenzado a caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación en donde había una camilla—Déjalo aquí, voy por mis herramientas.

Tal y como lo dijo, dejé suavemente al zorro en la camilla en donde lo seguí mirando, si ya lo había traído hasta aquí, él tenía que sobrevivir... lo acaricié de nuevo, no muy lejos escuché como el agua caía y la doctora se lavaba las manos¿qué le haría al zorro?

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?—Preguntó la doctora detrás de mí trayendo una bandeja con vendajes, pomadas, cremas y dejándola junto al 'paciente'. En realidad no entendía porque había hecho esa pregunta si era solo un zorro.

-Pues lo encontré hace unas dos horas en el bosque, intentó huir pero lo cubrí con la chamarra que traía conmigo... ¿Q-Qué le va a hacer?—Había tomado una jeringa que tenía un liquido amarillo dentro de ella.

-Es anestesia, así no sentirá nada—Dijo inyectando al zorro que no se movió.

-¿Va a estar bien verdad?—Pregunté viendo como poco a poco el animal cerraba sus ojos.

-Si, solo no quiero que se mueva, es muy complicado tratar así a los kitsunes de por aquí—Eso me decía que no era la primera vez que curaba a uno; vi como el zorro se dormía tranquilamente. Solo que¿había dicho: kitsune?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Así les decimos a los zorros mágicos, bueno, son mágicos o espirituales, aunque prácticamente es lo mismo, el nombre es lo que varía—Tomó una pomada y comenzó a untarla en la pierna del zorro—También algunos kitsunes son conocidos como Youkos, son muy raros y al parecer tú has encontrado a uno—Recordé a alguien: Youko Kurama.

-¿Y qué hacen exactamente estos kitsunes?—Cuestioné queriendo saber más.

-Pues depende de ellos, algunos se dedican a desarrollar sus habilidades sin molestar a nadie, en cambio otros quieren andar haciendo de las suyas por todos lados—Yo conocía a uno que hizo eso, pensé de inmediato—Este kitsune no es muy fuerte, de seguro lo hirieron en una pelea.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Por sus colas, entre más colas tenga un kitsune, más grande será su poder espiritual, este sólo tiene dos, así que también es bastante joven, un Youko procura entrenarse, no les gusta ser débiles—Le hacía falta mucho por crecer a este zorrito por lo que podía ver.

Cuando terminó de desinfectar la herida y cubrirla con varios vendajes (sin mencionar de asegurarme por completo de que se iba a recuperar), me regaló una cesta con una almohada dentro de ella y una pequeña cobija blanca para cubrir al kitsune con ella.

-Por último, necesita poder espiritual—Dijo retirando sus instrumentos de trabajo.

-Usted me dice cuanto es necesario—Junté mis manos y mi onda espiritual comenzó a rodear al kitsune, me cansaba pero era por el bien de la criatura.

-¡Espera¿Estás segura de que-...? Es tarde... Un poco más... sólo un poco... un poco más... ¡Listo!—Me detuve y me tambalee un poco, solo necesitaba sentarme y... tomar aire.

-¿Estás bien?—Me había acercado una silla y me desplomé sobre ella.

-Muchas gracias doctora—Le agradecí de inmediato— ¿Su nombre es Haru no?

-Si¿quién te lo ha dicho?—Respondió mientras ella había tomaba otra silla y se sentaba en ella frente a mí.

-Unas mujeres que están en la otra habitación, ahora que recuerdo¿por qué están ellas ahí? No se veían muy felices que digamos.

-Las trajeron por la fuerza—Comenzó a explicar—Ellas son las que cocinan y hacen todos los quehaceres de este lugar, no han encontrado la manera de cómo escapar, una vez una de ellas lo intentó y terminó muerta—Eso iba a terminar.

-¿Y usted¿También la trajeron por la fuerza?—Ese ya sería el colmo, pensé.

-No, yo... estoy aquí por decisión propia, no tengo familia y este trabajo es lo que me mantiene ocupada. No tengo nada en contra del Ningenkai, pero tal vez esto me proporcione algunos beneficios en el futuro—No era una persona mala, aunque su presencia me resultaba muy familiar, era igual a la de... nah, debe de ser el alcohol que se huele por todo el cuarto.

-¿Sabe que el detective Yusuke Urameshi está tras Suzaku?—Qería ver su reacción ante el nombre de su enemigo.

-Lo sé, también Suzaku ha dicho quiere derrotarlo en el Torneo Oscuro para poder avanzar hacia el Ningenkai, ese torneo es transmitido hacia todo el Makai, y Suzaku cree que si el resto de los youkais ven la caída del hijo de uno de los tres señores del Makai sin mencionar de un detective espiritual, se revelarán igual que él e invadirán todo el Ningenkai—Dijo con calma.

-Vaya...—Mejor todo lo dejaba así, no quería dar más sospechas.

-¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí? Puedo sentir que eres una hanyou, para tu edad deberías de haber estado muerta desde hace mucho tiempo— ¿Muerta eh?

-Creo que el que haya crecido en el Ningenkai ha ayudado a eso, además, yo no he sido una hanyou toda mi vida... se suponía que yo era una ningen hasta que...—Estúpidos cirujanos.

Miré a la doctora, parecía interesada y me hacía sentir que no tenía ningún motivo para no contárselo, para mí el que me hayan implantado un Jagan no era algo de orgullo... me daba más un ataque de cólera que nada, sin embargo a lo largo del tiempo le fui viendo el lado bueno a todo. Terminé contándole mi historia.

-Ya se me hacía raro ver esa venda en tu frente¿sabes que esta tela no es como cualquiera?—Me había dado una idea—Tiene dos telas mezcladas...—Dijo mientras veía una parte de mi cinta—Es una común y corriente y la otra... no puedo equivocarme, es de las arañas del río de sangre.

-¿Cómo?

-Esta tela es única en su tipo, es la única que tiene la habilidad de absorber el poder espiritual de un individuo, debería de ser seda, pero funciona mucho mejor si se transforma en tela que aparenta ser normal—Por eso mi Jagan no podía hacer mucho con la cinta puesta.

-Disculpe-...

-¡Oh! No me hables de tú, por favor dime Haru—No me opongo.

-Bueno, Haru¿cómo es que sabe tanto sobre esta tela?

-Cuando era pequeña... mi padre comenzó a criar a estas arañas, y tras varios sacrificios, él logró tener el mayor criadero de este tipo de arañas, hasta que...—Su mirada fue muy melancólica y un toque de odio apareció en sus ojos, podía darme una idea de lo que sucedió.

-¿Su familia...?

-Fueron dos youkais, los mandaron para acabar con las arañas y mi padre al tratar de detenerlos-...—Su voz se entre cortó, no podía imaginarme todo el dolor por el que habría pasado al perder a un ser tan querido—No fue sólo mi padre... esos seres malditos... toda mi familia...—Por eso ya no tenía a nadie...

Un silencio nos rodeó a ambas, yo no supe qué decir por varios minutos, no sabía qué palabras de aliento darle o qué consejo, no podía hablar de algo que desconocía completamente. Hasta que pareció calmarse y respiró hondo, recobró aquella calma con que la vi al principio, sin mencionar que ya se le había pasado ese rato de melancolía.

-No tengo tiempo para deprimirme, te apuesto que en cualquier momento vendrá algún tonto que está moribundo por alguna pelea—Ambas reímos ante su comentario, el ambiente se arregló de sobremanera es segundos.

-Disculpa¿por qué no te quitas ese cubrebocas? No veo porque debas de traerlo puesto—La doctora se puso tensa y muy nerviosa ante mi pregunta, miró hacia todos lados creo que con la esperanza de que algo la salvara de responder a esa cuestión.

Y así sucedió.

-¡Doctora necesitamos su ayuda!—Algunos ladrones habían entrado y llevaban consigo a otro que estaba muy herido, su sangre morada ensuciaba todo el suelo y el estado de su cuerpo era bastante deplorable... casi me daba lástima.

-¡Pónganlo sobre esa camilla! Alex me temo que tendrás que salir del consultorio, en cuanto el kitsune despierte dale algo de comer, le hará bien—Haru me había empujado y sacado de la habitación sin que pudiera despedirme o decirle cualquier cosa... creo que era lo mejor ya que había visto un bisturí en sus manos. Solo algo no me cabía en la cabeza¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? No recuerdo habérselo mencionado en ningún momento.

Dejando de pensar me regresé a mi cuarto para dejar que el kitsune descansara, incluso yo quería tomar una siesta y al tirarme sobre mi cama así lo hice.

';'

Me desperté porque algo estaba haciendo ruido, era... estaban llamando a la puerta.

Al levantarme vi al kitsune que aún permanecía dormido sobre esa cesta. Caminé hasta la puerta y una bandeja de comida estaba flotando en el aire... con lo que había visto antes, eso ya no me sorprendía. Tomé la bandeja y entré de nuevo, yo tenía hambre. En cuanto el olor de la comida inundó la habitación el kitsune se despertó y me miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes. El kitsune también tenía hambre.

-Bueno... ¿Te gustaría compartirlo?—Me lo habían dado a MÍ, si yo decidía darle algo ese ya era MI problema¿por qué le preguntaba?

El kitsune solo ignoró mi propuesta, y dándome la espalda se volvió a recostar.

-Vamos—Me acerqué con la bandeja y la dejé en el suelo frente a la cesta, tomé algo que parecía carne (no quería saber lo que realmente era) y lo sostuve frente a la cesta— ¿Quieres?—El kitsune volteó y me miró con seriedad—Vamos, no creo que te mate, la doctora dijo que tenías que comer algo cuando despertaras—Me ignoró—No puedes negar que tienes hambre¿por qué no quieres comer¿Te duele algo?

¡Volteó y me miraba como si yo fuera una cosa rara¡YO era la que tenía que verlo de esa manera, pero no¡El zorro era el que me miraba así!

-Déjame bien claro que no vas a comer nada, se está enfriando y después a ninguno nos va a saber bien ¬.¬—Dije con dureza, me estaba cansando.

El kitsune sólo me miró... suspiré con cansancio.

-Por favor... te hará bien, si quieres recuperarte tienes que comer... ¿Si?— ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que yo le estaría rogando a un zorro para que comiera!

Casi sin poder creérmelo, el kitsune acercó su cabeza al pedazo de carne que tenía en mi mano y comenzó a mordisquearla, creo que probándola para comprobar que tenía un buen sabor y que era comestible (sin mencionar que no la habían envenenado).

-¿Quieres más?—Obtuve como respuesta un suave chillido que me dejó bien claro que si— ¿Puedes servirte tú solo o quieres que te siga dando yo?—Me miró con cara de: 'No soy un inútil¿sabes?'— ¡Lo lamento¡Sólo quería saber!—Le dije un poco más animada.

Por alguna razón no pude dejar de ver al kitsune, me parecía muy lindo y en cierta manera, también... muy confiable.

-¿Te importa si te llamo Mike? Me gusta ese nombre—Dejó de mordisquear un pan para mirarme con algo de confusión—Eso lo tomaré como un si—Me alegraba mucho el tenerlo.

Hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y continuó 'cenando', no creí que una criatura podría llegar a ser tan razonable, e incluso me parecía más consiente que esos youkais de clase baja... tal vez no era tan débil después de todo. Cuando me di cuenta, el kitsune había acabado con la bandeja entera, solo quedaban algunos huesos y escasos restos de lo que parecieron ser plantas y algunas migajas de pan... ahora... ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Tenías mucha hambre¿ne?—Me ignoró de nuevo y se recostó en su 'cama'—Por si no lo has notado ya no hay nada—No me dijo nada—Bueno... ¡Has lo que quieras!—Solo movió un poco las orejas; cansada, tomé la manta y lo cubrí con ella, ya había oscurecido y quizás podría tener frío, el ambiente en el Makai era más fresco... ¿Por qué diablos era tan consideraba y buena con él¡Esa cosa solo me ignoraba y hacía que pasara malos ratos!... mejor así lo dejaba.

Me levanté con la bandeja en mis manos y al acercarme a la ventana que era sumamente grande para cerrarla, pude ver un bello paisaje. Árboles enormes... una noche... estrellas... aunque eran algo distintas, eran más brillantes que las del Ningenkai... sin mencionar que la luna llena que se posaba en el cielo nocturno era como un gran farol de plata... recordé la respuesta que me había dado el señor Yomi al preguntar sobre el Makai:

_-¿Cómo es el Makai?_

_-Creo que te agradará. Es muy bello si lo examinas adecuadamente._

Era verdad, ahora que lo veía, el Makai era muy bello, si dejamos fuera a los demonios sedientos de sangre, a los kitsunes que te ignoran groseramente a cada rato y la gran melancolía de estar solo en un lugar tan lindo y a la vez solitario en su misma inmensidad... el Makai era bastante agradable.

Pero, vi los árboles y recordé a mí 'sensei' que le gustaba subirse a varias ramas¿por qué no me buscaba? Si era mi 'sensei' debía de preocuparse por mí¿no? No habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos para nada... aunque a veces sentía como si en lugar de haber pasado con él un año y medio, hubiera pasado mucho más... conocía la mayoría de las reacciones de Hiei, sabía cuando le molestaba algo o cuando sucedía lo contrario; Kurama me dio el significado de bastantes. Graciosamente recordé lo que sucedía con el entrenamiento, tanto a Yusuke como a la maestra Genkai le sorprendió (según ellos de sobremanera) ver mi progreso ante los ejercicios, no hace mucho tiempo, Yusuke llegó al templo con un comprobante de la clase B principiante para mí...

¿Por qué demonios no venían Hiei, Shura o Yomi! Es decir¡ELLOS fueron los que se empeñaron en traerme al Makai!... Hiei no, pero él... ¡Él quería y no quería que viniera!

FLASH BACK

-Hiei es muy tarde¿tiene que ser ahora?—Dije retirando algunas sabanas de mi cama.

-¿Por qué quieres-... ir al Makai?—No había pensado en eso.

-Por lo del torneo... hoy que pelee con Shura, no Hiei, Shura no me hizo nada—Me apresuré a decir antes de que hiciera / dijera algo / cualquier cosa—Me di cuenta de que no soy rival para los youkais de clase alta... Yusuke me dijo que tenía un buen nivel pero en realidad no es suficiente. El señor Yomi me aseguró que estaría lista para el torneo si entrenaba con él durante este mes restante y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo si con eso logro elevar mi poder espiritual.

-No es necesario que vayas, ya encontraremos a alguien para que ocupe el lugar de Genkai.

-Hiei, si hay algo que odio, es que-...

-Te subestimen— ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿Entonces por qué sigues cuestionando mi decisión?—Le cuestioné consternada.

-¿En realidad es tuya?—Ya no sabía.

Yusuke me había dicho que podría ayudarlos... nunca me preguntó si quería hacerlo o no... ¿Por qué seguía con esto¿Es porque no quiero decepcionar a Yusuke y a la maestra Genkai¿Porque quería pagarles el favor?

-Ya me hiciste dudarlo... ¿Por qué me preguntas?—Me estaba mirando y de inmediato giró su vista para ver hacia la ventana.

-Porque no es necesario que vayas.

-¿Te preocupo o en verdad no quieres que vaya? Creía que tenías la suficiente confianza en que ya no podrían matarme.

-Es muy diferente.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente¿Sabes a cuántos youkais he enfrentado desde que te conocí¡A cientos¡Quizás la mayoría son levemente de un nivel inferior al mío, pero he entrenado muy fuerte y no voy a dejar escapar esta oportunidad para demostrar que todo mi trabajo, sin mencionar el tuyo, el de Yusuke y el de la maestra Genkai va a ser en vano!

Después de mis palabras hubo un silencio entre los dos, yo estaba de pie en el centro de mi cuarto y Hiei seguía sentado en el marco de la ventana, ahora con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no te matarán? No te imaginas lo que puedes encontrar en el Makai.

-Eso solo tú lo puedes decir¿me has enseñado bien? Si tú crees que si, es más que obvio que no me va a pasar nada. He aprendido mucho y no creo que me maten... por lo menos no tan fácilmente ¬.¬U—Me senté con las piernas cruzadas sin dejar de mirar al niño de negro molesta.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así?— ¿Ah?

-¿Ser cómo?

-Así de abnegante... no tienes por que sacrificarte por nadie, más que por ti.

-Hiei¿qué harías si vieras a Yukina en peligro?

-Iría a ayudarla.

-¿Y si se requiriera de tu muerte para salvarla?

-No me importaría.

-No tardaste nada en responder; si no te sacrificas por los demás, a la larga tus logros serán vacíos ya que no tendrás a nadie para compartirlos... al menos eso creo yo—Guardó silencio mientras yo lo miraba comprensivamente, el había sufrido mucho... necesitaba más amigos como Kurama, tal vez yo podría ser su amiga.

-Pero-...

-Si van a matarme¿tú me ayudarás verdad?—Giró su mirada hacia mí sorprendido—Eres mi 'sensei' y tienes que cuidar de mí¿no es así?

-¿Tu 'sensei'?... je. Esas son tonterías.

-¿Verdad qué me vas a cuidar? Esto no quiere decir que sea una completa inútil que no se pueda cuidar, eso tenlo muy presente—Me gustaba el juego: 'Has sonreír a tu sensei diciendo varias _tonterías'_.

-...—Solo me miró durante un largo rato... quizás esto no le resultaba nada gracioso—Procura no alejarte mucho para no andarte buscando, no me gusta hacerlo—Dicho esto desapareció.

¿Estaba diciendo que si me iba a cuidar?

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Un chillido me había sacado de mis pensamientos, el kitsune me había llamado la atención... me fijé más en todo y el ambiente había comenzado a refrescar más, una corriente de aire frío atravesó la ventana y me golpeó directamente, dejando la bandeja a un lado, cerré la ventana, después de eso el kitsune volvió a recostarse en su cesta.

Salí de mi cuarto para bajar por la extraña escalera de caracol y llegar a donde estaba la cocina vacía, dejé la bandeja en el primer lugar que se me ocurrió, tomé una fruta (había mucha variedad, algunas eran azules, amarillas; tenían diferentes formas, algunas eran redondas, otras con forma de espiral...) y regresé a mi habitación, durante el resto del camino comencé a preocuparme por mis acompañantes, yo tenía la suerte de pasar la noche en una cama suave y tibia, mientras que el resto...

Entré a mi cuarto para ver que todo estaba igual, había mucho silencio... quizás demasiado. Todo mezclado con la oscuridad de la noche y el sueño del kitsune me hacían sentir algo melancólica. Tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo e ir a buscar a Hiei o a Shura o... ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Por ahora tendría la excusa de cuidar al kitsune, pero... ¿Cuando él esté bien y se vaya por su cuenta¿Y si alguien viene por mí antes de que eso suceda?

-_Ya duérmete_—Dijo una voz externa que era joven, suave y... masculina.

-¿Qué?—En ese instante no entendí.

_-Que te duermas, mañana pensarás mejor_—Quizás tenía razón aquella voz.

Ya no iba a pensar en nada, no iba a pensar en esa voz, no iba a pensar en la doctora, no iba a pensar en mi sensei... solo iba a pensar en dormir.

';'

Cuando fui despertándome me dio mucha pereza abrir mis ojos, sin embargo... una presencia... en mi cuarto... no muy lejos de mí... era... ¿Una persona!

Casi me caí de la cama al momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. Abrí escandalizada mis ojos para ver como sentado en el suelo el kitsune me miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Pero-... yo-... tú-...!—Por unos segundos hubiera jurado que _alguien_ estaba en mi habitación.

Sacudí mi cabeza para ver como el kitsune movía sus colas, miré hacia la ventana y el sol apenas había comenzado a salir.

Era temprano y no tenía nada bueno que hacer.

Nuevamente alguien llamaba a la puerta y al abrirla otra bandeja con comida apareció flotando frente a la puerta. La tomé y dejé la bandeja frente a Mike.

Antes de que pudiera comer algo, le quité una fruta al kitsune y le dejé la bandeja entera para él solo. Se encontraba herido y no sabía si enfermo, de todos modos no tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?—Pregunté a Mike quien me miró con indiferencia y regresaba 'a su lado de la habitación' después de desayunar— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Podrías tratarme mejor¿sabes¡Por tu culpa me quedé sin cenar!

El kitsune emitió un chillido señalando con la cabeza mi buró, vi en él y encontré lo que quedó de la fruta que había comido la noche anterior.

-Eso no es cena—Chilló diciendo: 'Confórmate'—Has lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir—Y me eché las cobijas encima de nuevo.

Pasaron no más de treinta segundos cuando gritaron afuera...

-¡LEVÁNTENSE TODOS!—Ahí si me caí de la cama.

-¡Maldita sea! . —El kitsune me miró así: ..UUU— ¡Yo de aquí no me levanto!—Sonará muy perezoso¡pero yo-no-tenía-porque-levantarme!

Pero...

-¿Puedes caminar?—Pregunté al kitsune que me miró impresionado... no sabía que tan radicalmente yo podía cambiar de... ¿Era humor?— ¿Puedes hacerlo, o no?—Volví a preguntar, el kitsune había comenzado a morder los vendajes como si quisiera quitárselos— ¡Espera! Yo lo haré.

Me acerqué al kitsune quien me miraba con paciencia y lentamente le fui retirando los vendajes, siempre con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo en caso de que sus heridas no hubieran sanado.

Cuando terminé su pata estaba sin rastros de sangre, sin rastros de una herida, sin rastros de ninguna cicatriz. Asombrosamente no había nada.

-¡Vaya¡La doctora es buena! No sabía que una herida como la tuya se pudiera curar tan rápido— ¿Por qué le hablaba si no me iba a responder? No lo sé... en cierta forma, era divertido.

El kitsune mordió mi pantalonera y comenzó a jalarme hacia mi cama, no quise hacerlo batallar mucho y me dejé guiar. Este se sentó sobre ella y yo hice lo mismo, ahí, miré fijamente sus ojos verdes... brillaban mucho...

Un aura verde lo rodeó, quise retroceder, mi 'instinto' me lo decía... pero no lo hice, seguí mirando esos ojos verdes... me perdía... todo se volvía negro... no veía nada... no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo... no sentía nada.

_-Demasiado ingenua_—Esa voz otra vez.

-¿Quién eres?—Pregunté buscándolo sin encontrar nada en la oscuridad.

_-Demasiado ingenua... te van a matar por eso algún día._

-¿Quién eres?— ¿Por qué no respondía?

_-Demasiado ingenua... no creí que volvería a toparme con alguien así..._

-¿Quién eres¡Responde!—No tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo hiciera.

_-Demasiado ingenua..._

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 29 de Marzo, Martes, 12:55 a.m.


	7. El kitsune

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 29 de Marzo del 2005, Martes, 12:17 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EL KITSUNE**

¿Por qué demonios no me respondía? Quería saber con quién conversaba¿qué tal si era un youkai que quería matarme, o... algo así?

-¿Quién eres?—Pregunté a la nada.

_-Esa pregunta deberías de hacértela tú... ¿Quién eres?_— ¿Por qué se escuchaba tan cínico?

-Yo te pregunté primero¿qué está sucediendo¿Por qué no veo nada?

-_Todo tú lo sabes, si no ves nada es porque no quieres—_Yo quería ver.

-¿Dónde estás?

_-Donde tú quieras que esté._

-¡No te entiendo¿Cómo puedo saber donde estoy si no veo nada¿Cómo puedo ver si no sé como hacerlo¿Cómo puedo saber cuando en realidad no sé nada!

_-¿Ya se te olvidó lo que te enseñaron¿Qué te decían siempre?_—Tomé un poco de tiempo para reflexionar y recordar mis entrenamientos en el Ningenkai.

-Concentrarme... usar siempre mi poder espiritual... no perder el control...—Era verdad, sólo tenía que hacer lo que me habían enseñado a hacer y seguramente todo saldría bien.

No veía nada, ni siquiera mi propio cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y elevé mi youki, si yo quería ver, eso era lo que iba a hacer, la maestra me dijo que si no me rendía yo no tenía ningún imposible... quería ver a alguien, quería mirar al sujeto que me estaba hablando... quería saber quién era...

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en un claro que se encontraba en un bosque casi idéntico al que estaba en las afueras de la fortaleza de Suzaku, la tierra color marrón que se veía en el claro no tenía hojas, ni piedras encima de ella, se encontraba completamente 'limpia'; sin mencionar un ambiente totalmente diferente. Caminé un poco y me senté sobre una gran roca que estaba en la orilla de aquel claro, cuando las corrientes de aire pasaban por los alrededores se podía oler mucha calma y paz, era un lugar muy agradable para un campamento o algo así.

-_Me sorprendes_—Esa voz.

-Aparece—Quería saber quién era... en segundos sentí a alguien a mi derecha, era la misma presencia que había detectado antes de despertarme.

-Aquí estoy... ¿Para qué me llamas¿Tanto deseo tienes de saber quién soy¿Tanto te interesa¿Tanto temes a lo desconocido?

-...ya no sé nada—Respondí bajando la mirada y evitando ver a mi 'acompañante'.

-Si te interesara, creo que deberías de dirigirme la mirada y ver quién soy, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haberme traído¿no crees?— ¿Dirigirle la mirada? Quería saber...

No podía, quería, pero simplemente no podía, mantuve mi mirada con dirección al suelo y no volví a hablar, estaba comenzando a sentirme deprimida... y las preguntas que ese sujeto me hacía me desconcertaban descomunalmente¿quién era yo¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

El ser que estaba junto a mí dio unos pasos y se colocó enfrente mío con un 'algo' muy agradable que lo rodeaba, se arrodilló y tomó mi rostro con sus manos para que lo viera de frente.

Era un joven... sus ojos eran verdes como los del kitsune y su cabello era plateado con un suave toque azulado que se veía hermoso con el reflejo de la luz de luna... no parecía tener tres años más que yo, vestía completamente de blanco con una tela suave... me fijé en su cabeza y dos orejas con esa mezcla de color celeste y plata sobresalían de ellas... vi sus ojos y me inspiraron una confianza inimaginable, no me sentía asustada o nerviosa, simplemente... me sentía bien...

-Demasiado ingenua—Volvió a repetir con una sonrisa un tanto cínica en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es muy fácil engañarte.

-Entonces¿eres todo lo contrario a lo que aparentas?

-Eso lo tienes que descubrir tú, todos los que me conocen tienen una opinión diferente de mí... me gustaría saber la tuya... tal vez logres conocer mi verdadera esencia.

-¿Quién eres exactamente?

-Yo soy quién tú quieras que sea, estaremos en donde tú quieras que estemos, seré como tú quieras que sea, igual que serás como tú quieras ser... tú tienes todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tu mente pueda formular.

-¡No es verdad¿Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando?

-¿No sabes lo que está pasando en estos momentos verdad? Ni siquiera en donde te puedes encontrar... puedo ver a través de tus ojos confusión... ¿Temor?

-No sé de que me hablas—Dije deshaciéndome de él.

-Tú lo sabes... sé y siento que lo sabes, es sólo que no estás segura y quieres la afirmación... dime lo que tu crees que es esto... si tú quieres puedes confiar en mí, si tu quieres puedes irte de aquí, si tú quieres yo soy el que se puede ir...

-¿Es un sueño¿Estamos dentro de mi mente?—Era lo único que se me ocurría.

-Se podría decir que si y no a la vez, ambos estamos en un universo que sólo existe en nuestros pensamientos, tú querías descansar, estar en un lugar en donde no existieran las peleas y no tuvieras que lastimar a nadie... mucho menos matarlo... yo sólo te traje aquí.

-Youko—Dije sin pensar.

-Si, soy un Youko... lo sabías... si te habías percatado... vaya, no puedo creer que te lea tan fácilmente, no te resistes a ser leída... veamos...—Una roca más apareció de mi lado izquierdo y el Youko se sentó sobre ella, me fijé en la roca y vi una cola... era del joven, me giró para que lo viera de nuevo y clavó su mirada de jade en la mía... parecía que estaba buscando algo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—Detuvo su 'búsqueda' cuando hice esa pregunta y me miró con interés.

-Yui... si quieres puedes llamarme como quieras, tal vez Mike si lo prefieres—Había reanudado su búsqueda. ¿Acaso él...?

-¿Por qué me das tantas opciones¿Tú no puedes decidir nada?

-Esta es tu mente, tu esencia... tu alma... me sentiría miserable y un maldito si irrumpiera en este lugar...—Calló un poco para después decir en un murmullo: —Demasiado ingenua...

Traté de recordar lo que sabía acerca de los Youkos (no era casi nada, al único que conocía era a Kurama y en realidad... no lo conocía del todo bien, sabía una que otra cosa, pero... del Youko nada), recordé que la doctora dijo que el Youko y el kitsune en ocasiones eran lo mismo... ¿El zorro que estaba en mi habitación era...?

-¿Tú eres ese kitsune¿El zorro de mi habitación?—Dejó de buscar dentro de mí a través de mis ojos para concentrarse en la pregunta... ¿Por qué meditaba tanto la respuesta?

-Puedo ser quién tú quieras que sea... pero, es verdad, soy yo.

-¿Cómo tomaste esa forma? No pensé que así fueran los Youkos.

-Esta es mi verdadera figura, pero prefiero usar la del kitsune para ser menos visible, un Youko puede llegar a llamar mucho la atención—Reanudó su búsqueda... ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-¿Tienes que meterte en mis pensamientos?—Alejé mis ojos de su mirada, no necesitaba que alguien se entretuviera mirando lo que pienso.

-No haré lo que no quieras que haga.

-Pero lo sigues haciendo—Me seguía 'leyendo'.

-Lo sientes, no quieres admitir que sabes todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, puedes sentir como veo tu alma a través de tu mirada... permíteme ver un poco más, detecté algo detrás de ti... no es algo, sino, a alguien...

-¿De qué hablas¿Qué vas a hacer?—No podía enojarme en ese lugar.

-Sólo ver... quiero ver quién está detrás de ti... hay una esencia que está escondida en lo más profundo de tu ser... no es cualquiera— ¿De qué hablaba el tipo?

Colocó su dedo índice en mi frente, hizo una leve presión contra mi Jagan. En segundos la presión que ejercía comenzaba a dolerme mucho y de inmediato varios rayos negros nos rodearon a ambos, después de eso yo solo veía la escena del Youko gritando de dolor; retiré lo más rápido que pude su dedo de mi frente y después de recuperarme lo recosté en la roca, él sentado en el suelo y yo procurando que no se cayera.

-¡Yo-...¡Lo lamento no quise¡En verdad no fue mi intención¡Sólo me tocaste y-...!— ¿Cómo podía disculparme en estos momentos¡Creí que ya tenía bajo control al Jagan¡No me había vuelto a pasar eso desde que-...! Realmente no tenía ninguna excusa.

-No fue tu culpa, traté de ver quién era y ese alguien me atacó, no fuiste tú... es poderosa la esencia que está detrás de ti. Manipula al _Dragón Negro_.

-¿Al qué?— ¿Ahora qué cuento me iba a relatar?

-El _Dragón Negro_ es una criatura que habita en las llamas más profundas del infierno, este dragón es famoso por su cuerpo que está constituido por llamas que tienen un característico color negro, si alguien logra atraerlas a cualquiera de los tres mundos, tendrá un poder sumamente destructivo a su disposición. Hasta ahora, el único que ha logrado realizar esa técnica con éxito sin morir en el intento, es un youkai de fuego...

-¿Quién?—Sentía que debía saber su nombre.

-En este momento no lo recuerdo.

-¿Es una técnica poderosa verdad?

-Si, se supone que se debe de elevar el youki en cierta dirección y tentar al Dragón Negro a que vaya por él... pero el Dragón Negro, o también conocido como el _Koku Ryu Ha_; no es nada fácil de controlar, en cualquier momento podría revelarse y destruir al que lo convocó... tuve suerte de que esto no pasara a mayores, tu otro lado... o más bien ese lado tuyo... no conviene perturbarlo.

-Lo lamento—No quería herirlo.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco—Eso no arreglaba las cosas, sentí algo que me mojaba... era algo de sangre que me ensuciaba... la sangre de ese Youko—En verdad estoy bien... ¿Sabes? Tienes demasiados sentimientos para ser una hanyou— ¿Intentaba bromear un poco?

No dije nada y bajé la mirada, me había sentado junto a él, pero... quería que se curara, que aquellos cortes en su cuerpo y en su ropa desaparecieran, que la sangre que manchaba mis manos y algo de mi ropa desapareciera.

Sorprendentemente eso sucedió.

-Si tú quieres que me cure, sanaré mis heridas; si quieres que muera... así tendrá que ser; si quieres que me quede, aquí estaré...—Escuché que susurraba muy bajo— ¿Por qué ayudaste a aquel zorro?—Me pareció un tanto rara e improvista aquella pregunta.

-Pues... no lo sé, creo que fue compasión—Dije sintiéndome mucho mejor al ver que el Youko ya no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

-¿No sabías de lo que eran capaces de hacer esos animales verdad?—Negué con la cabeza—Deberías de informarte más sobre las criaturas que habitan en el Makai, si sigues ayudando a cualquiera, algún día te apuñalarán por la espalda.

-¿Lo dices por ti? No creo que llegues a hacer eso, me ignoras demasiado como para hacerme cualquier daño.

-¿Sabías que los Youkos nunca olvidan? Es raro el caso en el que sucede eso, pero los kitsunes tienen muy presente quien los ayudó y quien los traicionó.

-¿Tú nombre es Yui verdad?—Me miró de manera afirmativa— ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?

-Porque-... creo que es mejor que solo nos veamos así, tienes amigos¿no es así?

-Yo debería de estar buscándolos en este momento—No tenía porque haberme ido a la fortaleza de Suzaku, yo tenía que buscar a Hiei, Shura, o al señor Yomi.

-Ya no te detendré, como puedes ver, ya he curado mis heridas por completo.

-¿Te irás solo¿Ya no te veré¿Regresarás al bosque en donde te encontré?

-Regresar...

-Me hubiera gustado conversar más contigo. Eres agradable—Ya me había resignado a despedirme.

-No me iré.

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida y aparte, el pacto ya se ha consumido.

-¿Qué pacto?— ¿De qué hablaba?

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que acabas de hacer... tómalo de esta manera: has entrelazado mi alma a la tuya... permanentemente—Abrí mucho mis ojos—_'Inconsientemente' _has creado un lazo que ya no se puede romper con nada.

-¿C-Cómo he hecho tal cosa?— ¿Entrelazar mi alma a la suya!

-Por una razón a los Youkos no nos gusta ser débiles: si nos atacan y resultamos seriamente heridos, necesitaremos curarnos y en ciertos casos el poder espiritual es indispensable para ello. Eso fue lo que me pasó a mí, tú me encontraste herido y me llevaste con una doctora a que me curara, ella sabía que necesitaba poder espiritual para sobrevivir.

-Por eso me preguntó que si estaba segura de lo que hacía al momento de entregarte energía espiritual... no le hice caso.

-Ella sabía que hoy iba a haber luna llena, al entregarme parte de tu energía comenzaste algo que se consumó a media noche. Me entregaste parte de ti el único día de mi vida en el que podía atarme a alguien—Eso se escuchaba demasiado comprometedor para mi propio gusto.

-Pero¿cómo¿Sólo por entregarte energía en una noche de luna llena...?

-Cada Youko tiene su noche de luna llena en la que puede atarse a alguien, aunque eso no significa nada, es como si asegurara a un amigo permanente. Algunos se quedan sin ese amigo y siguen con su vida, pero si uno consigue a ese amigo... no sucede parcialmente nada.

-¿Forzadamente tenemos que ser amigos?—No era que no quisiera serlo, sinceramente me alegraba que esto del pacto sólo fuera entre amigos.

-No tenemos que estar necesariamente siempre juntos, es sólo un pacto que se hace, es un lazo que nos une de cierta manera. Si lo deseas, puedo irme de inmediato.

-No, así está bien. Creo que ya me hacía falta un amigo en el Makai—Bromee sintiéndome mucho mejor... si eso no me afectaba a mí ni a él¿qué tenía de malo el crear ese lazo? Aunque, tenía que admitir que me sentía muy comprometida al escuchar aquello—Pero¿por qué ayer en la noche te comportabas así conmigo? Fuiste muy cruel¿sabes?

-El pacto no se había consumado y no sabía si eras confiable o no. Un Youko debe de saber escoger a las personas con las que interactúa.

-Te hiciste mucho del rogar para cenar ¬.¬

-Tú no parabas de insistir, quería saber hasta donde llegabas solo para que yo comiera un poco—Rió después de su comentario y yo también lo hice al recordarlo.

-Tengo sueño—Dije tallándome un ojo... me entró algo de somnolencia.

-Duerme, cuando despiertes estarás de nuevo en tu habitación.

-¿Y tú?

-Regresaré a donde tenga que regresar—Me rodeó con un brazo y apoyó su cabeza en la mía—Eres demasiado ingenua, deberías de hacer algo con todos esos sentimientos que tienes.

-No puedo—Dije cerrando los ojos.

-Aunque quizás sea lo mejor—Me recosté mejor sobre él y pude percibir un aroma dulce... no sabía qué olor era exactamente, sólo sabía que me gustaba mucho ese aroma—Tal vez deberías de permanecer con tus sentimientos y emociones intactas... por lo pronto, duerme. Debes de recuperar energía, el que me hayas entregado parte de la tuya te mareó y después con esto de la escapada... como sabes, el poder espiritual tarda en regresar.

-¿Para qué descansar? Estoy bien—Dije cerrando mis ojos.

-En cuanto despiertes, tendrás la capacidad de huir. No es conveniente que te quedes junto a Suzaku, podría obligarte a hacer algo que tú no deseas.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Suzaku?—No había abierto mis ojos y no tenía planeado hacerlo.

-Tú y él hablaban demasiado fuerte, además aún no había perdido el sentido común, si planeas actuar en su contra lo mejor es que no lo hagas sola, podrías hacerte daño, ahora... descansa.

-¿Pero cómo escaparé?

-Yo te ayudaré, pero para ello necesito que estés en buenas condiciones, mi poder por ahora es limitado y no podré hacer mucho.

-Bien... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-Descansa...—Me abrazó más fuerte y me dormí profundamente.

';'

Abrí perezosamente mis ojos para encontrarme recostada en mi cama con el kitsune dormido entre mis brazos, estaba apoyado en mí y su respiración era suave y calmada. Comencé a acariciarlo un poco recordando al Youko que había conocido... ¿Cómo él y este kitsune pueden ser el mismo? No me imaginaba una transformación así... me pregunto si algún día veré al Youko en el mundo 'real'.

Miré la ventana y me sorprendí al ver un paisaje triste y nublado, cuando el cielo estaba cubierto por muchas nubes como el día de hoy, regularmente yo me llenaba de energía y por alguna razón me emocionaba. Ahora no fue la excepción, sin embargo, también sentí miedo... miedo de lo que iba a hacer; tal y como me lo aconsejó Yui... iba a escapar.

Un suave bostezo me llamó la atención, Yui se había despertado y ahora se había levantado para sacudirse un poco.

-Creo que ya no podré llamarte Mike¿Yui estás listo?—Agitó sus colas y sentí como su youki se elevaba un poco—Creo que es un si... ahora... ¿Por la puerta, o por la ventana?

Tenía que ver cuál era la mejor salida.

Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí, ahí fue cuando un pensamiento cruzó fugazmente mi mente y de repente sentí como se me alegraba el día.

-Yui... tengo un Jagan...—El kitsune me miró confundido— ¿Por qué diablos no lo vi antes¡Tengo un Jagan¡Puedo utilizarlo para buscar a Hiei!

Los ojos del kitsune se abrieron con emoción ante el tono de mis palabras, me quité la cinta que cubría mi frente y sentí como mi poder espiritual se elevaba gracias al Jagan, ahora... hacía mucho que no buscaba cosas perdidas, Hiei me había enseñado pero¿cómo era?... ¡Ah, si!

Pensar en el objeto... Hiei... sentir su presencia... no la sentí... seguir buscando... no encontraba nada... ¿Por qué¿Por qué no podía sentir ninguna presencia que estuviera fuera de la fortaleza?... solo sentía las de adentro.

Los pergaminos.

-¡Estúpidos papeles malditos!—Grité con ira dando una patada al suelo¡no podían hacerme esto¡Por primera vez, mi Jagan me iba a ayudar a encontrar a alguien y sacarme de un gran apuro, pero NO podía porque unos malditos papeles me lo impedían! Si yo no podía encontrar a Hiei, seguramente él tampoco podía detectar mi presencia y por eso no había venido nadie por mí... ¡Demonios¿Por qué yo!

Ahora tenía que regresar al plan original: Escapar por las malas.

-Yui, dime que puedes ser útil en la batalla—Me había girado hacia donde estaba el kitsune y me incliné en cuclillas hasta donde se encontraba.

El kitsune comenzó a radiar energía mientras que un aura verde lo cubría, en segundos el florero que se encontraba junto al escritorio estalló en varios pedazos.

-Me convenciste—Lo tomé en brazos y di un salto para encontrarme sobre el marco de la gran ventana, vi nuevamente el cielo y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a soltar una gran tormenta en toda la zona, todos los ladrones se encontraban dentro de varias tiendas y nada podría evitar mi salida...

Quizás debería de cambiar mis planes... salir silenciosamente sin que nadie lo notara...

-Voy a correr lo más rápido que pueda, si comienzan a atacarnos te voy a soltar y correrás por tu cuenta... ¿Vendrás conmigo?—Levantó un poco su cabeza y me lamió un poco la mejilla—En ese caso... sujétate.

Salté desde la mitad de la torre que aparentaba medir unos veinte metros, corrí por las paredes externas y comencé a atravesar como un rayo las tiendas... hasta que de la nada una pared de hielo me impidió que continuara mi camino.

-¿Qué-...?—Me detuve justo a tiempo para evitar golpearme, la pared era sumamente gruesa y un poder espiritual la resguardaba de ser destruida por alguna llama 'normal'.

-Con que intentando huir¿eh?—Me giré y vi a un tipo que vestía con zapatos negros, algo parecido a un saco azul marino que tenía detalles bordados con la forma de varios dragones en plateado, una cinta púrpura en su cintura y un pantalón negro, también tenía un sombrero que me recordó a los que se usan en Rusia... creo, sin mencionar que su piel era algo azulada (no sé si por el frío que se sentía a su alrededor) y tenía una barba puntiaguda alrededor de su boca.

-Yui aquí quédate—Dejé en el suelo al kitsune que miró con odio al tipo que nos había detenido.

-Tú debes de ser la hanyou que controla Suzaku— ¿Qué me controlaba¡No me hagan reír!— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—No había cubierto mi Jagan... podía escapar...

Yui gruñía a aquel tipo, este lo miró y levantó una mano señalando al zorro...

El ambiente se refrescó mucho más de lo que ya estaba y un poco de viento helado se acumuló alrededor de la mano de aquel señor.

-¡Shou Ryu Ken!—Tomé a Yui y lo aparté de la zona afectada por el golpe.

-¿Qué-?—Vi mi brazo derecho y una parte de él había sido congelado.

-Eres rápida, pero¿por qué salvaste a ese zorro?

-¿Por qué lo ataca¡Este kitsune no ha hecho nada¡Pudo haberlo matado si no lo quitaba de ahí!

-¿Cuál crees que era mi plan?—Era un maldito.

-¡No me interesa! Tengo algo que hacer, volveré pronto—Había comenzado a caminar pero el sujeto había comenzado a elevar su youki antes de que pudiera si quiera acercarme a él... no se tragó el cuento.

-Me temo que no puedes salir— ¿Una advertencia o una amenaza?

-Yui, no te acerques—El tipo ya me había dejado bien claro que no iba a permitir que me fuera por las buenas... el plan de salir por las malas tendrá que ser efectuado.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, ese sujeto tenía un nivel mayor al mío, apenas me había dado cuenta y con el nivel que tengo en estos momentos dudo mucho que pueda ganarle en una batalla frente a frente si se trata de usar poder espiritual... no podría hacer mucho con todos los 'espectadores' a mi alrededor... tenía que hacer algo... engañarlos, pero¿cómo?... él usaba el hielo, sólo era agua congelada cargada con cierto poder espiritual, yo tenía el elemento contrario... ¡Estúpidas clases de física, sirvan de algo!

De la nada los sermones del profesor regresaron a mi mente y se me ocurrió algo que podría funcionar, sólo temía que el efecto pudiera tener proporciones muy bajas y...

Me concentré en elevar mi youki hasta la altura de aquel sujeto; varios ladrones salieron para ver el encuentro desde una distancia considerable... tenían miedo de no vivir para contarlo.

-Tienes un asombroso poder... ¡Pero quiero ver que te parece esto!—El ambiente se congeló por completo, hielo nos rodeaba a ambos... y yo no tenía nada para cubrirme. Tomé la katana y la utilicé para crear una barrera que cortara el aire gélido.

-Tendré que subir la temperatura por aquí—Guardé la katana y cerré mis puños con fuerza, no iba a dejar que solo me atacara—¡Yao En Satsu!—Solté las llamas del Ningenkai alrededor de ambos sintiendo como el hielo que había congelado mi brazo se derretía y recuperaba una mayor movilidad en él.

Al fin la suerte me estaba mostrando su lado bueno y salió una considerable cantidad de vapor que impedía que cualquiera viera lo que sucedía a su alrededor... a cualquiera menos a mí.

Valiéndome de mi Jagan, busqué a Yui y al tomarlo desaparecí mi presencia, ya no quería más conflictos y seguramente nadie nos iba a seguir.

Pero aún estaba presente la esencia del kitsune que me acompañaba.

-Yui, desaparece tu presencia... ¡Desaparécela¡Vamos¡Nos van a descubrir si no lo haces!—Se tardó un poco pero al final logró esconder su presencia y pudimos alejarnos de esa fortaleza.

Por alguna razón sentí que mi youki descendía rápidamente sin causa alguna... aún no estábamos muy lejos de la fortaleza de Suzaku... teníamos que alejarnos más... salté por varios árboles lo mejor que pude durante un buen tiempo hasta que mi vista se nubló impidiéndome continuar escapando por algún camino 'seguro'.

Me detuve en una rama que no soportó mi peso y se rompió inevitablemente. Logré caer torpemente golpeándome en brazos y piernas mientras que Yui me miraba creo que con preocupación. Después me empezó a doler horriblemente la cabeza y la sujeté con fuerza con ambas manos... ¿Por qué me dolía¡No tenía razón!

Yui se acercó y comenzó a chillar un poco, creo que con intención de darme ánimos para que continuara, pero eso no servía de nada, hasta que se acercó más a mí a tal punto de que se subió a mi cabeza y me mordisqueó el cuello por la parte de atrás, me molestó el que hiciera eso y lo empujé para que me dejara en paz.

En cuanto me deshice de Yui el dolor y la repentina caída de mi youki desistieron de inmediato casi en todo. Voltee a ver al kitsune y éste tenía en su hocico la piedra que me había colocado Suzaku... ese maldito, seguramente la había hechizado o algo así. Ahora no sabía como dirigirme al kitsune.

-Yo... gracias Yui—Me arrodillé frente a él y le acaricié la cabeza—De seguro reaccionaba con algo... quizás con los pergaminos—Dije observando la roca y guardándomela en el bolsillo—Ahora...—Intenté... ¡En verdad que lo intenté! Pero...—No puedo usar mi Jagan...—Si trataba de encontrar a Hiei o a quien fuera ahora, seguramente caería inconsciente, esa piedra había absorbido mucho poder espiritual y no tenía casi nada de reserva... Damn.

Intenté ponerme de pie nuevamente pero me resultó prácticamente imposible, me tambaleaba al momento de intentar levantarme y en caso de que lo lograba, no podía avanzar mucho porque tropezaba con algo, o un cansancio salía de la nada para agobiarme terriblemente.

-Demonios— ¿Recuerdan qué les dije que parecía que iba a llover? No se imaginan lo que sucedió... no, Kuwabara no se quiso hacer esa cirugía plástica... ¡Llovió¡De todos los días en que pudo haber llovido, tuvo que suceder en ESE día¿Por qué no llovió cuando yo tenía un techo encima de mi cabeza, una cama suave, y un cuarto para mí sola, sin mencionar que no estaba mojada, cansada y con un horrible dolor en la cabeza?

No me sentía bien, los efectos de esa roca aún estaban presentes y mi youki estaba muy bajo... logré llegar a un grueso árbol y me recosté bajo sus protectoras ramas. Sentí como Yui se acomodaba en mi regazo... encontrar a los demás no iba a ser nada fácil en estas condiciones.

Quizás Hiei o alguien me buscaba... si elevara mi youki podrían encontrarme, ya no estaba en esa fortaleza que era resguardada por esos pergaminos... pero si me buscaban los ladrones... no podía hacer nada, únicamente sentarme y esperar a que me recuperara pronto.

Cerré mis ojos y me pesaron demasiado los párpados como para volverlos a abrir... acababa de despertarme y ya tenía sueño otra vez... yo era un caso perdido.

-Yui, voy a dormir un poco, si sucede algo... me dejas morir, estoy muy cansada—No quise saber nada más del mundo en donde me encontraba, sólo quería recuperarme.

';'

Frío... tenía mucho frío, mis ropas estaban mojadas casi por completo y no me sentía nada bien... la lluvia no había cesado... ahora caía más fuerte que antes. Abrí mis ojos con la intención de retirar algunas gotas que estaban en mi cara y vi que Yui ya no estaba, quizás se fue a resguardarse de la lluvia o su casa estaba cerca y ya se había hartado de mí... como él lo había dicho, no tenía porque quedarse conmigo.

Me sentía enferma, con el cuerpo helado y mojada... sin mencionar sucia, tierra era lo que sobraba a mí alrededor y yo estaba en medio de ella. Estúpida lluvia...

No podía moverme, la lluvia no hacía que me sintiera mejor, mi ropa estaba completamente empapada... ¿Moriría ahí¿De esta manera¿O con el tiempo se me pasaría todo¿Los ladrones me encontrarán y me matarán ya que no puedo defenderme?... ¿Por lo menos podré comenzar el entrenamiento con Yomi?

Yo... yo no iba a morir en un lugar como ese, y menos por un seguro y estúpido resfrío...

Lo mejor que pude me puse de pie, y utilizando la katana en su funda como un bastón para apoyarme, comencé a caminar sin dirección alguna, tal vez con un poco de suerte me encuentre con alguien que me ayude... ¿En medio de la nada y en mundo maligno? Podría ser.

Fue entonces que un chillido que se escuchó detrás de mí hizo que me sintiera mejor.

Me giré y vi a Yui con algo en el hocico.

-¡Regresaste!—Me dejé caer de rodillas (aunque no lo crean, dolió, el hecho de que no sintiera varias partes de mi cuerpo a causa del frío no significaba que dejaba de sentir dolor) y Yui se acercó a mi con cuidado, era evidente que sabía el estado en el que me encontraba.

Me estaba ofreciendo una fruta que llevaba consigo, era de un lindo color dorado y parecía una manzana sólo que mucho más pequeña comparada al promedio general.

-Gracias Yui—Soy tan débil que con cualquier cosa me enfermo... parece que Yui no tiene nada y está igual o más mojado que yo.

No había probado la fruta... no iba a hacerlo, la había traído en su hocico y ahora ha de estar... sin insultar a Yui, algo sucia. El kitsune me miró con desaprobación y movió mi mano en dirección a mi boca para que la comiera.

-No Yui, no la voy a comer, así que desde ahora resígnate ya que no lo haré... mejor seguimos caminando—Se me dificultaba caminar cada vez más con cada paso que daba y el que Yui me estuviera hostigando a cada momento con que me comiera la fruta no ayudaba en nada.

Hasta que llegamos a un lago.

Yui insistió como nunca para que me comiera esa cosa, y como el lago no estaba enturbiado no le vi un lado malo. Sin mucho ánimo me acerqué a donde había más agua reunida y lavé lo mejor que pude aquella extraña fruta, regresé con Yui que me miraba con expectación y esperando a que me la comiera... no tardé en hacerlo.

Milagrosamente me sentía como nueva al terminar de comerla, ya no sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas me iban a fallar y me iba a caer, el dolor de cabeza había cesado por completo y mi poder espiritual estaba cargado en un cien por ciento... lo único malo era que yo seguía mojada.

-¡Oh Yui¡Muchas gracias!—Abracé fuerte al kitsune que se dejó querer, chillaba alegremente mientras que yo reía un poco al verlo.

Ahora ya podía buscar al niño de fuego... solo espero poder encontrarlo.

Pero no pude hacerlo ya que 'algo' saltó atrás de mí con la intención de golpearme y tuve que esquivarlo... mi 'búsqueda' se tendrá que postergar por un tiempo...

-¿Quién eres!—No podía identificar bien a la figura, tenía alrededor de tres brazos y unas cuatro piernas... sin mencionar que le habían deformado la cara horriblemente.

-Carne... quiero carne... ¡QUIERO TU CARNE!—Se había abalanzado contra mí y me apresuré a esquivarlo, vi que tenía garras y saqué la katana, si hubiera aparecido hace algunos minutos atrás... sin duda alguna me habría matado.

-Yui¿puedes subir a ese árbol?... ¿Yui?—Cuando lo encontré estaba frente a frente a esa cosa, una conocida aura verde lo cubría mientras la 'cosa' se aproximaba a él con dientes y cuchillas apuntando en su dirección, Yui soltó un fuerte chillido y en segundos la 'cosa' había explotado en pedazos.

Me apresuré a guardar la katana y a tomar a Yui en brazos, no quería saber si esa cosa tenía amigos o si podía regenerarse o... ¡Lo que fuera! Comencé a correr... algo me decía que iba en buena dirección, no sabía exactamente porque, pero, Yui podía sentir lo mismo que yo.

-Por cierto, estuviste genial—Le dije al kitsune mientras daba un salto y comenzaba a saltar por las ramas de los árboles, me resultaba más fácil y cómodo a diferencia de ir por el suelo. Hasta que encontré un claro en el bosque y me detuve en él.

Ya no me importaba si me mojaba más o no, mis ropas estaban mucho más que empapadas¿el frío? Hacía tanto que ya ni siquiera importaba.

Dejé a Yui en un árbol algo retirado... ahora estaba más que decidida a salir de ese lugar o por lo menos en encontrar a alguien... me concentré nuevamente en buscar a Hiei... en buscar su youki... su presencia... su esencia... su alma...

Pasaron algunos segundos, minutos... no lo encontraba... ¡No podía¡Maldita sea¡No podía encontrar a Hiei!

Me dieron muchas ganas de llorar... ahora más que antes... si no podía encontrar a Hiei ahora... ¿Cuándo podría regresar al Ningenkai?

-¿Por qué¡Maldita sea!—Me sentí muy miserable... me quedé de pie en el centro de ese claro durante un buen rato, ya no me importaba ocultar mi youki ni mucho menos mi presencia, si me encontraban esos ladrones pelearía con ellos hasta que ya no pudiera más y me mataran, si Yui quería escaparía con él, pero ya no me importaba.

Entonces algo cálido me rodeó... levanté la mirada, Hiei estaba frente a mí mirándome con una cara que me decía que yo era un caso perdido y me había cubierto con su capa.

-¡Hi-Hi-Hiei!— ¡Al fin¡No podía creer que haya aparecido!

Estaba tan feliz que me acerqué a él y... un momento... l-l-lo abracé ..U ¿Qué diablos hacía!

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya había pasado un largo rato y al separarme de él, Hiei me veía muy raro...

-Eh... ¡Yui¿Yui dónde estás!— ¿Dónde estaba mi kitsune?

-¿Yui?—Hiei no lo conocía.

-Espera un momento, no podemos irnos sin Yui.

-¿Quién diablos es-...¡Ten cuidado¡Aléjate de ahí!—Por alguna razón Hiei me alejó (no muy sutilmente) de donde estaba Yui y sacó la katana.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es sólo Yui, él no nos va a hacer nada.

-¿Eres tonta¡Eso es un Youko¿Dónde lo conociste¿No te ha hecho nada¿Zorro qué estás haciendo aquí!—No tenía porque alarmarse tanto.

-¡Hiei es sólo un kitsune!

-¡Un kitsune que en cualquier momento podría atacarnos!

-¡Yui no¡Hace poco acaba de destruir a una cosa que quería matarme para después convertirme en su cena¡Yui no es malo¡Es mi amigo!

-¿De qué rayos hablas!

-¡De que Yui no nos hará daño! Además, no es más fuerte que tú¡sólo tiene dos colas! En caso de que intentara algo... no podría lograrlo—Por favor que se calme.

No dijo nada y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el kitsune, yo fui con él, aún tenía la katana en la mano. Encaró al kitsune que tenía una mirada seria en sus ojos verdes y había bajado del árbol para encontrarse de pie no muy lejos del niño de negro.

Pasaron varios minutos así, en silencio, hasta que Hiei guardó la katana y se volvió hacia mí.

-Un sólo paso en falso Youko... uno solo y juro que te mato—Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Fui hasta donde estaba Yui y lo tomé entre mis brazos, no era muy grande pero a la vez no era muy pequeño, lo cubrí un poco de la lluvia con la capa de Hiei y fui detrás de él. Ahora el niño de negro era el que caminaba bajo la lluvia con una camisa sin mangas.

-¿Hiei mejor no quieres tu-?

-Ya casi llegamos a la cabaña de Yomi, quédatela—Sabía de lo que hablaba— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? No podía encontrarte con mi Jagan hasta hace unos minutos que sentí tu youki—Preguntó después de un rato.

¡Casi lo olvidaba!

-Hiei, encontré el escondite de Suzaku—Se detuvo y me miró interrogante—No está muy lejos de aquí, tú también eres un detective¿no? Podríamos ir y luego-...

-¿Entraste a la fortaleza de Suzaku!—Dijo ahora con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente escandalizado... quizás debí de haber esperado un poco más para decírselo.

-Eh... si, pero hay un sujeto que-...

-¿En qué estabas pensando¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si él decide pelear contigo¡No puedes pasearte por todo el Makai e irte a donde tú quieras siempre, eso tenlo muy en claro desde ahora que estás viva!— ¿Por qué usaba ese tono tan duro conmigo? No... No tenía porque hacerlo.

-¡Pero-...!

-¡Tienes que entender que nadie te va a perdonar la vida y va a ser considerado contigo como crees que es todo el mundo¡Hay una cosa que se llama maldad y aquí abunda demasiado por si no lo has notado!—Me estaban afectando sus palabras más de lo que creía... no tenía porque ser así conmigo.

Bajé la mirada y abracé un poco más fuerte a Yui, si antes tenía muchas ganas de llorar... ahora eran demasiadas.

-¿No te hizo nada?—Preguntó Hiei en un tono más calmado después de que la lluvia cesara un poco, solo negué con la cabeza—Vamos con Yomi. No está muy lejos de aquí.

-Pero-...

-Estás mojada. Puedes enfermarte.

Ninguno dijo nada el resto del camino, Hiei se seguía mojando con la lluvia fría y parecía que nunca íbamos a llegar, hasta que unas pequeñas luces aparecieron en la espesura de las ramas. Era una cabaña de gran tamaño constituida por dos plantas, tenía un pórtico bastante amplio y antes de que pudiéramos entrar, Shura y su padre salieron de la puerta.

-¿Alex estás bien¿Te duele algo!—Shura me había puesto una toalla en la cabeza y comenzaba a guiarme al interior de la casa.

-Estoy bien—De repente se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Bien?—No me había fijado... mi tono de voz...

-¡Claro¡No te preocupes! .

-¿Segura?— ¿Por qué no dejaba de preguntar?

-Shura deja que se cambie y después nos diga todo, podría enfermarse por llevar mucho tiempo esa ropa húmeda—Gracias Yomi—Hay una ducha en la planta alta, te conseguiré un cambio para que puedas darte un baño con agua tibia—Dijo ya que nos encontrábamos en el cálido interior de la casa.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada¿Hiei tú estás bien?

-Sólo estoy algo mojado, es todo—Tenía una toalla en sus manos y se había quitado la camisa para secarse un poco; vi varios vendajes alrededor de su abdomen... también tenía varias heridas alrededor de sus brazos y uno que otro corte en su cara¿qué le habrá pasado? Sin mencionar que colgaban de su cuello dos collares que tenían una piedra azulada con forma circular cada uno... era la Hirui no Seki, la piedra más valiosa que se puede encontrar en el Makai.

-Acércate al fuego, traeré tu ropa y te irás a la ducha de inmediato—Ordenó Yomi mientras me acercaba a la chimenea que estaba en la sala.

-De acuerdo, gracias .U—No pasaron veinte segundos para cuando ya estaba de regreso.

-Shura, indícale donde puede darse un baño y su habitación.

-Si. Ven conmigo Alex.

Me levanté y seguí a Shura por las escaleras que daban a la planta alta, el calor de abajo disminuía levemente en la parte superior pero era igual de acogedor, caminamos un poco por el pasillo y al fondo del lado izquierdo se encontraba una de muchas puertas a la que me guió Shura.

-Este es el cuarto de baño y del otro lado, al fondo del lado derecho se encuentra tu habitación... ¿Q-Qué hace esa cosa aquí!— ¿No se había fijado en Yui?

-Eh... es un amigo que conocí no hace mucho, gracias por todo Shura .U—Cerré la puerta antes de que me dijera cualquier cosa.

Era un cuarto de baño amplio y limpio, una tina blanca se encontraba al fondo y se podía cubrir con una cortina color verde oscuro que sobresalía de ella, enseguida de la tina había una ventana con algunas cortinas igual de verdes, había un cesto para la ropa sucia del lado izquierdo y del lado contrario, una repisa con varias toallas encima de ella.

-Eh... ¿Yui te importaría si te das media vuelta?—No lo iba a dejar solo con sujetos que no conoce, y menos cuando uno de esos sujetos es Hiei.

El kitsune bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta, yo tomé una de las toallas que se encontraban dobladas en la repisa cercana y sequé al kitsune un poco, dejé la toalla encima de él y le indiqué que no volteara.

';'

-No has pasado más de dos días en el Makai y ya has descubierto el escondite de un ladrón muy buscado, peleaste con varios youkais e hiciste amistad con un Youko... esto no lo vas a olvidar tan fácilmente¿eh?—Dijo Yomi sonriendo—Por cierto... ¿En dónde va a dormir él?—Dijo refiriéndose a Yui... un momento, eso era verdad.

-Pues... eh... ¿Conmigo?

-¿Qué!— ¿Por qué los tres gritaron al unísono?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?—Era sólo un kitsune.

-¡Es un Youko¡No puedes dormir con él... ni ahora ni nunca!— ¿Qué diablos se estaba imaginando Hiei¿Se estaba imaginando que yo-...!

-¡Sólo se va a quedar en mi cuarto a dormir¡No sé qué está pasando por tu mente de hentai pero Yui y yo no vamos a hacer nada!

-¡Mira la cara de criminal que tiene ese sujeto!—Señaló a Yui— ¡No sabes qué antecedentes tiene ni nada sobre él¡No sé cómo puedes tenerle tanta confianza!

-¡Tampoco sabía nada de ti y de todos modos te quedaste a dormir a mi habitación porque no había otras abiertas así que no te estés quejando!—Por alguna razón se puso rojo... y creo que yo también un poco. Miré a Yomi y tanto él como Shura... sólo digamos que sus mentes estaba trabajando quizás demasiado... tal vez más.

-Eh... n-no es lo que se imaginan u/úU—Tenía que aclararlo de una vez.

-Mierda— ¿Hiei seguía con esa actitud?

-¿Y dónde se supone que Yui va a dormir¿Con Shura o con Yomi¡No me digas que contigo!

-¡Claro que no!

-Hiei, sólo-van-a-_DORMIR_, no va a pasar nada.

-¡Qué estupidez!

-¡Sólo van a dormir¿Tienes algo en contra de ello!—Eh... Yomi daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

Pero creo que Hiei daba mucho más miedo cuando él se enojaba y después Yomi le gritaba.

-Pues en el cuarto de baño...— ¡Maldito Shura!

-¿QUÉ!—Esto no andaba bien u.ú

-¡Escuchen!—Comencé a decir de pie sobre el sofá—No sé qué es lo que están pensando y sinceramente no quiero imaginarlo, ni yo ni Yui hemos hecho nada de NADA, es solo que no dejaré que se quede con ninguno de ustedes durante la noche... y no sé si durante el día tampoco; de hecho, temo por lo que le puedan hacer.

Silencio.

-Hmph—Habiendo dicho esto, Hiei se sentó en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y miró sumamente enojado el fuego de la chimenea.

Suspiré aliviada y me senté frente a Hiei... admito que me asustó su reacción.

-¿Cómo fue todo al momento en que nos atacaron esos ladrones?—Pregunté después de que el ambiente se calmara después de aquella 'escenita'.

-A todos nos enviaron a diferentes partes del bosque, no entiendo cómo Hiei no te encontró de inmediato—Dijo Shura desde la cocina.

-Hiei se enfrentó a youkais mucho más poderosos que nosotros Shura, su poder espiritual bajó y no pudo usar su Jagan.

-No digas tonterías—A Hiei no le gustaba que le dijeran 'débil'.

-No es justo¿por qué ustedes si pudieron encontrarse rápidamente y yo me quedé esperando encima de una roca por casi tres horas?

-Eliminamos nuestra presencia, Shura y yo teníamos conocimiento de esta cabaña en el bosque y encontrar a Hiei no fue problema, pero no sabíamos donde comenzar a buscarte hasta que Hiei recuperó su energía y nos dijo que esperáramos en este lugar—No era justo.

-De todos modos¿qué haremos? Podemos ir ahora con Suzaku y-...— ¿Por qué insistía tanto en ir?

-Ese asunto no nos concierne, ese es trabajo de Yusuke, además, mencionaste que Suzaku tenía planeado utilizar el Ankoku Buujutsukai para incitar a todo el Makai a una rebelión¿no es así?— ¿Qué dijo Hiei?

-¿El Ankoku Buujutsukai¿Qué es eso?

-Es el nombre con el que se originó el Torneo Oscuro, digamos que es el nombre tradicional con el que se le denomina a esa competencia entre demonios—Shura sabía.

-Pero Hiei¿tú no eres también un detective?

-Yo ya pagué mi deuda con el Reikai hace mucho tiempo, no tengo porque involucrarme más en asuntos que no me conciernen.

-¡Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así! Muchos la están pasando mal por la culpa de Suzaku—Dije recordando a esas mujeres en la torre.

-Daremos aviso al Reikai, pero lo que dice Hiei es verdad, no debemos de meternos en asuntos que no nos conciernen, solo deberías de concentrarte en una cosa ahora, y eso es entrenar y subir de nivel para evitar alguna desgracia en el torneo.

-¡Pero-!

-El Reikai ya se ha encargado de asuntos mucho más importantes antes, esto tarde o temprano se solucionará— ¿Yomi cómo podía ser tan malo?

Tenía que resignarme, de cualquier manera, todo lo que decían era verdad, a mí no deberían de importarme los asuntos del Reikai ni el tipo Suzaku y menos ahora que tengo que concentrarme en mi entrenamiento. Le darán la información a Yusuke y él se encargará de todo... en caso de que no lo logre, ya veremos a Suzaku en el Ankoku Buujutsukai.

-Yomi¿me asegura que van a atrapar a Suzaku?

-Tenlo por seguro—Confiaré en su palabra.

-En ese caso¿mañana mismo comenzamos a entrenar? De treinta ya perdí dos días y no he mejorado en nada, ya no puedo detenerme por más tiempo—Mi nivel no era el suficiente.

-Pelearás con Shura primero, ese será tu primer entrenamiento— ¿Cómo?—Cuando puedas pelear al nivel de Shura habremos logrado nuestro objetivo; en la pelea que tuviste con él en la otra ocasión, mi hijo no estaba usando todas sus capacidades—Me había dado cuenta de ello—Te agotaste después de luchar con él durante algún tiempo, eso no tiene que suceder, aprenderás a racionar tu poder espiritual lo cual es muy necesario que hagas.

-También necesito que seas más rápida con la katana, tus movimientos son demasiado predecibles—Hiei siempre encontraba la manera de... ¿Animarme?

El silencio fue lo único que se escuchó por varios minutos... hasta que recordé algo que había comentado Yui.

-Quiero aprender a usar el Koku Ryu Ha.

Silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Ni siquiera un grillo se escuchaba.

-¿Me escucharon?—Comenzaba a dudarlo.

-¿S-Sabes de lo que estás hablando?—Preguntó Shura con los ojos MUY abiertos.

-Quiero aprender a usar esa técnica, la del Dragón Negro, el Koku Ryu Ha— ¿Se los explicaba con manzanas, o qué?

-¿Qué dices Hiei?— ¿Por qué Yomi estaba tan sonriente?— ¿Le enseñarás esa técnica que es capaz de quemar hasta el alma de un individuo?—Sólo un youkai de fuego ha logrado traerla a cualquiera de los tres mundos y salir con vida... ¡Eso quería decir que-!

-¿Hiei tú eres el que puede traer a cualquiera de los tres mundos las llamas negras?—Por favor que me diga que si.

No dijo nada, él estaba sentado en uno de los sofás alrededor de la chimenea y miraba con los ojos perdidos el suelo de madera.

-Hiei nos ha dado grandes demostraciones de cómo manipular al Dragón Negro en varias ocasiones—Yomi lo ha dicho.

-¡Enséñame¡Tengo que aprender!— ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de aprender una técnica que tenía como objetivo principal matar al oponente?

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas¿Quién rayos te contó sobre esa técnica de nivel superior¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

Yo estaba sentada enfrente de él no muy lejos del señor Yomi y abrasé más fuerte a Yui quien se encontraba entre mis brazos.

-Ese Youko...—Miraba MUY feo a Yui, piensa rápido, piensa rápido, piensa rápido.

-¿Conocías esa técnica y no me dijiste nada al respecto¿Por qué no lo hiciste¡Por si no lo has notado, yo también puedo manipular al fuego!

-¡Varios youkais pueden manipular al fuego!

-¡Pero yo tengo a alguien que me puede ayudar a usar las llamas negras!

-Escucha, te propongo algo—Escucharé—Dependiendo de tu progreso en este entrenamiento, ya veré yo si te enseño a usar el Koku Ryu Ha o no, antes de regresar al Ningenkai te haré un último examen, y si lo pasas, te prometo que algún día el Dragón Negro será tu técnica mortal.

-...de... acuerdo...—No estaba muy convencida.

Si Hiei aceptaba tan fácil, quería decir que yo no la iba a pasar nada bien, me iba a poner algo sumamente difícil de superar... seguramente iba a pelear con él, si a alguien no podía golpear tan fácil era a Hiei, me superaba por mucho en velocidad y muy a penas conseguía seguirle el paso... pero... ¡Aprenderé a usar el Koku Ryu Ha cueste lo que cueste!

';'

Un rato después Shura nos dijo que la cena ya estaba lista, a pesar de que en dos días solo he comido algo de fruta, no tuve ganas ni apetito como para probar algún bocado, me fui directamente a mi habitación junto con Yui. Me tiré en la cama y traté de pensar en todo; durante un mes no voy a dejar de entrenar mientras que un sujeto que no sé si se va a quedar libre anda por ahí haciendo sufrir a muchos... apuesto a que si Yusuke estuviera aquí, hubiéramos ido de inmediato a atrapar a Suzaku. Yui se había subido a mi cama y se recostó junto a mí... quería hablar con él.

En instantes me vi en aquel claro pacífico dentro de ese bosque creado por mis pensamientos, ahora estaba sentada en el centro de aquel claro... era de noche y el cielo estaba inundado por millones de estrellas y aquella luna de plata seguía presente a lo alto del firmamento.

-Confía en el detective—Me giré y Yui se encontraba de pie junto a mí, había salido de la nada.

-Pero, tú también sentiste el poder de aquel sujeto que manipulaba el hielo, era sumamente poderoso... seguramente Suzaku es mucho más fuerte que él¿y si Yusuke va solo¡No podrá contra ellos dos!

-En caso de que el detective no lo logre, lo verán de seguro en ese torneo; no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-En poco tiempo habré recuperado mis poderes y si ese tal Suzaku no se aparece en el Ankoku Buujutsukai... yo mismo iré a matarlo.

-Yui... ¬.¬

-No me crees¿eh? tu mirada me dice que no crees que yo pueda llegar a matarlo. Cualquiera pensaría eso al ver mi youki en estos momentos... es demasiado bajo, pero en un mes habré recuperado mi energía.

-¿Por qué tu poder ha disminuido?

-Me hechizaron, un cazador estaba tras mi piel y al ver que no podía con mis poderes hizo que una bruja me lanzara una maldición, sin embargo, logré evitar que me quitara toda la energía y pude salvar algunas de mis habilidades. Huí del cazador, pero él logró herirme como pudiste ver.

-Si analizo lo que me dices, te estás quedando conmigo para no estar solo en caso de que ese cazador te encuentre¿no es así? ¬.¬

-Eso... realmente...

-No importa, no eres malo en el fondo—Alguien así no merecía morir.

Todo el bosque cayó en un apacible silencio y el Youko se sentó junto a mí dirigiendo su vista a la nada como la mía.

-Si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda... puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias, lo mismo te digo a ti.

-Recuerda que los Youkos nunca olvidan—Nunca olvidan...

-¿Por qué quieres que solo nos veamos así¿Qué tiene de malo el que te transformes en Youko en la realidad? No me digas que no puedes.

-¿Qué crees que harían tus acompañantes si te vieran junto a un Youko completamente desconocido en el cual no confiarían ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello?—Buen punto.

-Oye, Hiei... no es TAN malo en el fondo... al menos eso creo—Me deprimí al recordar como me había habla-... gritado hace poco.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada.

-¿Es por ese sujeto...?

-Quiero creer que solo estaba preocupado por mí.

-Quizás, es difícil saber lo que piensa, intenté leerlo lo más silenciosamente que pude pero no lo conseguí. Se ve que se crió entre la frialdad pura—Pobre Hiei.

-Siempre ha sido así...—De frío, de distante, de... cruel hasta consigo mismo...

-Si no te lo sacas del pecho algún día, tu alma terminará pudriéndose. Te guardas demasiadas cosas, esa es la oscuridad que existe en tu corazón, aquellos sentimientos que te has guardado, aquellas experiencias que has catalogado como 'negativas'... horribles... odiosas... intentas olvidarlas y poco a poco las has ido enterrando en lo más profundo de tu ser...

-Es mi propia oscuridad, cada quien debe de tener la suya¿no?

-Si, pero cada quien la tiene en diferentes grados. Tu oscuridad crece o disminuye dependiendo de ti... tienes que cuidarte más—Tonterías.

-En cualquier caso, el día en que exploten todas esas emociones tendrá que llegar, es completamente inevitable. Así que por lo pronto no me preocuparé por nada—Yo me recosté en el suelo viendo la noche... era muy linda.

-Demasiado ingenua... guardas dentro de ti tanto sentimientos negativos como positivos, en este momento te sientes tranquila... incluso algo feliz, pero no lo demuestras como deberías. Cuando ese tipo te gritó tampoco hiciste nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera le dijiste cómo te sentías.

-¿Qué me dices de ti¿Qué hay de tu propia oscuridad?

-Eso... ya deberías de estar dormida.

-No esquives.

-No estoy esquivando, lo que digo es verdad; je, tu entrenamiento comienza mañana y no creo que pares en varios días.

-Es temprano.

-Pues más temprano te despertarán.

-No lo harán.

-Pues si no te despiertan ellos yo lo haré.

-No lo harás.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque te ataré a una silla y no podrás acercarte a donde estoy por la mañana—Mala broma.

-¿En serio? Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-Si no quieres hablar sobre tu pasado, no lo hagas, yo no te voy a obligar—Se quedó callado—La noche aquí es muy linda¿no crees?—Entrelazó sus manos detrás de su nuca y se recostó en el suelo a mi lado.

-Nada mal—Era una buena persona.

-¿Cómo estoy en el mundo 'real' en estos momentos?

-Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que estás profundamente dormida—Gracias a Inari.

-Bueno... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?—En verdad tenía que hacerlo.

-Depende.

-Promete que no volverás a entrar en mi mente... no me gustó el que hicieras eso.

-Mmm... te lo prometo.

Cerré mis ojos, quería dormir un poco... ¡Pero si había dormido demasiado en ese día! Sin embargo, también había usado demasiada energía... definitivamente tengo que aprender a no usar todo mi poder espiritual en batalla, en caso de que después necesitara un poco ya no tendría nada y me encontraría en demasiados problemas. Me senté, observé un poco el cielo y decidí que era todo por el día de hoy.

-Ya me voy a dormir—Anuncié al Youko, voltee a verlo y ya se había quedado dormido.

¿Ahora cómo salía de ese 'universo alterno' en el que me encontraba?

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 31 de Marzo del 2005, Jueves, 11:52 p.m.

Al fin! Logré terminar esto!

Haré lo que debí de haber hecho desde el capi pasado, pero por pereza nu lo hice, espero q me disculpen n.nU

Me importa un bledo lo que los de ffn puedan hacerme! Contestaré los reviews!

**Shady10**- Eh... realmente prefiero dejarte con la duda, ya tengo toda la historia penada, claro, omitiendo algunos detalles menores, pero, en general ya la tengo prácticamente termiada... en la mente n.nU por eso puse: "NO hagan NINGUNA conlusión de NADA". Yo sé porque les digo eso, si comparan todo a como va a quedar al final de seguro se quedan: o.o Pero para que se puedan quedar así: o.o es necesario que lean TODO y que estén a la expectativa de cualquier cambio que pudiera darse a la historia, creo que la escuela es la que no me está dejando tiempo para nada, he estado pensandoen dejar teatro pero luego pienso: 'Pero si dejo teatro¿qué se supone que les cuente a mis nietos cuando esté vieja?'u.ú Así que mejor me quedo xD Y te confiezo que en un principio no tuve la intención de publicar este fic, pero por pereza o porque nu tenía nada mejor que hacer lo hice n.nU por cierto... NO dejes de enviarme reviews! Me siento pésima cuando nu lo hacen! TToTT

**AoMe Hisoshima**- GRACIAS por decirme que esoty mejorando, realmente no sabes como me ha ayudado eso, y por lo que me dices... Me compadezco de ti! He notado que necesito mas estudio, no me ha ido muy bien en los examenes (sin mencionar que no em tengo que poner nerviosa en ellos porque se me olvida todo!). Gracias en verdad por el review y espero que vuelvas a enviarme otro poruqe me hacen MUCHA falta para seguir con esto T.T

**Pan-nany11**- Creo que realmente si necesito suerte con esto de los reviews ;-; en el capítulo pasado sólo me dejaron dos reviews! En estos momentos casi lloro! Pero, espero que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado y que la sigas disfrutando mucho, me he tardado en arreglar este capi por al escuela, de verdad que me absorve -.- ya veré cómo le hago pero... Seguiré! GRACIAS de nuevo por los reviews!

**FINE**- DOMO ARIGATOU por el review, espero qeu el fic te siga gustando y que este capítulo también te siga atrapando en la lectura, en verdad no sabes como me alegro el haber leido loq ue me enviaste, GRACIAS! TT.TT

**Zen**- Por favor Zen! (si es que llegas a leer esto) Recupérate! Me haría muy feliz el saber que estás bien y que seguirás estando bien en todos los aspectos que te rodean, recuerda: autora feliz - eh... autora feliz! n.nUUU Por favor, cuídate!

Y para terminar quiero decirles a todos los que se dan un tiempo para dedicarse a leer esta historia la cual es creada por su humilde servidora:

**ME PONDRÉ EN HUELGA!**

Si, lo han escuchado! **ME-PONGO-EN-_HU-EL-GA_! PUBLICARÉ CADA CAPÍTULO SÓLO HASTA CUANDO LO CREA NECESARIO Y ME HAYAN ENVIADO POR LO MENOS DIEZ REVIEWS! **

He hablado -.-

Esperoq ue esto no les moleste, pero en verdad, creo esto necesario...

Bueno, simplemente, compréndanme!


	8. El Koku Ryu Ha

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 3 de Abril del 2005, Domingo, 7:13 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL KOKU RYU HA**

Esa fue la última noche tranquila que tuve antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. El tiempo pasó junto a Yui, junto a ese cielo repleto de estrellas y junto a ese ambiente lleno de calma.

';'

-¡Más rápido¡¿Crees que con esos movimientos tan lentos vas a ganar algún combate!—Me gritaba Hiei mientras que yo intentaba golpearlo.

Estábamos peleando alrededor de siete metros suspendidos en el aire y él me atacó con una bola de energía, al no alcanzar a esquivarla ésta me golpeó e impacté con dureza en el suelo. Me puse de pie de un salto y rodee con poder espiritual mi puño lanzándole un golpe efectivo a Hiei.

Lo detuvo con la katana.

-¡Maldita sea Hiei!—Retrocedí y tomé la pesada arma en mi cinturón que Hiei me había dado antes de comenzar con todo esto.

FLASH BACK

Se suponía que hoy comenzaba mi entrenamiento, Yui me había despertado y al bajar a la planta baja vi a Yomi leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días—Saludé provocando que Yomi me mirara.

-Buenos días.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti n.n

-¿Cómo? o.o

Fue a la cocina y trajo consigo un vaso que contenía un extraño líquido verde, comencé a olerlo dudando mucho sobre su procedencia... su olor no era muy agradable que digamos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es para que recuperes parte de tu energía, pero si quieres que ve verdad funcione tendrás que beberlo todo—Era un poco rara esa 'bebida'.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Lo mejor será que no lo sepas—No iba a preguntar.

Le di un trago y de inmediato quise escupirlo pero por respeto a Yomi (y sufriendo demasiado) lo tragué... ¿Qué rayos le había echado a esta cosa¡¿Quería matarme!

Él al ver mi cara sólo se echó a reír.

-Vamos bébelo n.n

-¡Pero sabe horrible! x.x

-Después de beber un poco te acostumbras—Dijo Shura, creo que lo decía porque a él ya lo habían obligado a beber esta cosa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro!—Lo necesitaba—En todo caso, velo como una parte más del entrenamiento que debes de cumplir—En verdad que lo necesitaba.

Mirando el contenido del vaso y con MUCHO, en verdad, DEMASIADO esfuerzo. Logré beberme (creo que la palabra más correcta es 'tragarme') el vaso entero, al terminar de consumirlo... ¡Quería morir! X.x

Un rato después me fijé y el ambiente era muy agradable y tranquilo... no me daba buena espina. Hiei regresó de no sé dónde un rato después con una katana más en sus manos y con una bolsa que no dejó ver su contenido, Shura y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá conversando sobre cosas como: '¿Cómo son aquellos _programas de televisión_ del Ningenkai?' y '¿Es verdad que te pudren la mente y te matan las neuronas que te quedan?'.

-Ya es muy tarde, comencemos de una vez—Dijo Yomi dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

Una vez afuera, Hiei se acercó a mí y me tendió la espada con la que lo había visto hace algunos minutos atrás.

-¿Para qué es? Ya tengo una.

-Usarás esta para entrenar, después podrás volver a usar la tuya, mientras tanto, que el pensamiento ni siquiera pase por tu mente—Tomé el arma que me estaba ofreciendo y rápidamente la tuve que apoyar en el suelo¡pesaba mucho más que la que me pertenecía!

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto¡No podré pelear con el peso que tiene!

-Entrenarás con ella, podrás cambiarla por la tuya cuando la controles a la perfección ya te lo había dicho... pesa alrededor de unas veinte veces más de lo normal o en realidad depende de tus habilidades—Me sorprendía que Hiei la hubiese levantado y llevado consigo durante tanto tiempo como si nada—Necesito que desarrolles más la fuerza y resistencia de tus brazos, pero durante esta semana sólo la vas a cargar en su funda, no quiero que la utilices al momento de pelear con Shura.

Después de observar un poco la espada vi como tomaba la bolsa y después me mostraba unas cosas que parecían ser unas muñequeras.

-Las usarás igual que la katana, estas parecen ser 'normales' pero les activé un mecanismo para que cada día su peso fuera aumentando según necesites mejorar—Tomé las muñequeras dejando en el suelo la katana que parecía pesar nada estando fuera de mi alcance y casi se me caían de las manos¡eran casi o más pesadas que la espada con todo y funda!

Todo lo hacía por mi bien... todo lo hacía por mi bien... ¡No tenía que olvidar eso o si no estallaría!

-¿Estás lista?—Preguntó Shura asumiendo una posición de combate. Tuve que sujetarme fuertemente la pesada katana al cinturón de las extrañas ropas (de hecho, eran del mismo estilo que usaban Yomi y Shura al regresar al Makai) que me había, eh... ¿Regalado? El señor Yomi.

-Lista—Dije terminando de sujetar la katana casi perdiendo el equilibrio—Esta vez no pararemos.

-Como quieras—Bien, en realidad ya no estaba tan segura de esto.

Shura comenzó a atacar y muy difícilmente lograba esquivar sus golpes, a veces me rozaban y en ocasiones lograban hacerme cierto daño pero no el necesario para dejarme fuera de combate.

Seguimos así hasta ya entrada la noche.

';'

Entré rendida a la cabaña y Yomi al verme de inmediato

-Por cierto¿aún no hay noticias de Yusuke y Suzaku?—Pregunté recordando el tema al mismo tiempo en que me acomodaba en el suelo para descansar debido a que cualquier cosa mas suave estaba demasiado lejos de mi... y de la puerta principal en la que me encontraba.

-Estaba a punto de decírtelo, Suzaku escapó. Se llevó a sus hombres y dejó su fortaleza completamente vacía, Yusuke ya no tiene más pistas sobre él.

';'

Llegué arrastrando mis pies a mi habitación en donde Yui entró un rato después por la ventana... ¿Cómo la abrió? No recuerdo haberla dejado abierta.

-¿Dónde estabas?—Dije viendo hacia la ventana en donde no había nadie¿por qué lo hacía? Creo que porque no podía ya mover mi cabeza en otra dirección.

El kitsune se acercó a mí y por lo que pude sentir se recostó casi por completo encima de mi espalda, cerré mis ojos y me encontré de nuevo en ese 'universo alterno' dentro de mis pensamientos. Estaba recostada en una gran roca, ni en mi mente podía sentirme llena de energía, estaba completamente fatigada.

-Anduve por ahí, si me quedo sin hacer nada mis poderes tardarán más en regresar—Recordé a aquel cazador.

-¿Y si el tipo que te quiso matar te encuentra¿Puede saberse que es lo que harás?

-Vendré corriendo hacia ti, no tengo planes de morir pronto sin una buena razón.

-No te atrevas a morir—Ya no supe si me respondió o no, sólo me dejé llevar al mundo del sueño por Morfeo en donde traté de descansar.

';'

Al despertar me di cuenta de que no me veía quitado la katana tan pesada... era una tonta, de cualquier manera ya no tenía porque hacerlo ya que el entrenamiento iba a comenzar de nuevo... pelear una semana contra Shura... ¿Cómo rayos iba a sobrevivir?

END OF THE FLASH BACK

Caí de nuevo, aquella semana de combates en compañía del hijo de Yomi había finalizado (al fin) y ahora me correspondía mejorar mi habilidad con la katana junto al niño de negro, al principio no podía pelear con él como éste quería porque tenía presente aquellos vendajes en su cuerpo, sin embargo, me dio a entender (a la mala manera) que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Ahora, él había sacado su katana y poco a poco había ido aumentando la velocidad de su ataque, sin mencionar que en ocasiones me atacaba con llamas, bolas de energía o con cualquier golpe, quería asegurarse de que estuviera preparada para recibir, esquivar y contraatacar cualquier cosa... o de que regresara al Ningenkai.

-¡Vamos¡Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!—No se veía nada cansado, pero muy dispuesto a hacerme desear regresar a mi casa... si eso era lo que quería lograr estaba MUY equivocado.

Me levanté y empuñé la pesada arma, a lo largo de la semana logré acostumbrarme a su peso en mi cintura y a esquivar la mayoría de los golpes de Shura con ella, pero existía una gran diferencia entre tenerla en la cintura y sostenerla, agitarla y defender con ella.

Así, casi sin darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó...

Entre los golpes de Shura, los gritos desafiantes de Hiei y las bebidas amargas de Yomi.

';'

Llegó el día en que tendríamos que regresar al Ningenkai... y yo tenía que probarle a Hiei que podría controlar al Dragón Negro con el entrenamiento adecuado.

Ni Hiei ni yo habíamos dormido en toda la noche, estuvimos dando un último repaso a todo lo que aprendí... tantos días usando esa katana, las muñequeras que a veces disminuían o aumentaban su peso y combatiendo duramente contra Hiei y Shura, habían ayudado a que mis habilidades aumentaran de sobremanera, ahora, pelear contra el hijo de Yomi era más normal y no un reto como lo era anteriormente (eso no quería decir que fuese un oponente fácil, tenía que llevar un buen rato la batalla para que pudiera notarse alguna clase de diferencia entre ambos), y ahora me sentía mucho mejor conmigo misma.

-Hiei—Él estaba sentado en el sillón y yo frente a él, teníamos planeado descansar un poco para después seguir entrenando.

-¿Hn?—Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Eh... HOY regresamos al Ningenkai.

Solo emitió un ruido un tanto raro... no me estaba haciendo caso alguno.

-Dijiste que me ibas a mostrar como usar el Koku Ryu Ha ¬.¬

-Nunca he dicho tal cosa—No me tomaba en serio, estaba demasiado calmado.

-¡Lo prometiste!—No respondió— ¡Hiei!—Se había quedado dormido.

Esperé... diez segundos...

¡Iba a gritarle y a obligarlo a que me enseñara la técnica del Koku Ryu Ha aunque tuviera que fastidiarlo con lo que fuera!

Pero no pude.

Un horrible dolor en el pecho me dio un extraño malestar... algo había pasado...

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de lo que era... al saberlo mi respiración se detuvo por algunos segundos y mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. Era Yui.

Corriendo me dirigí a mi habitación para buscarlo y no encontré nada, salvo la ventana abierta y una presencia de un ser con gran poder que estaba en dirección recta a la ventana. Me acerqué al marco de la misma para sentir mejor... Yui estaba demasiado cerca de esa presencia y a cierta distancia de donde yo me encontraba... era el cazador.

Salté por la ventana para después salir corriendo en dirección a aquel youki. Por favor, que no pase nada... nada...

Mientras corría, me fui deshaciendo de las pesadas muñequeras que impedían que mis movimientos fuesen más rápidos, incluso a Hiei le hubiera pesado traerlas ya que estaban hechizadas o algo así para que a cualquiera se le aplicara algún peso dependiendo de sus condiciones. Después de que quedaran en no sé dónde lo único que me impedía llegar en segundos con Yui era la katana, sin embargo, no la dejé en el suelo como había pensado por un instante; solo la dejé junto / atrás atada a mi cintura y seguí corriendo tan pronto como me fue posible, creí que eso fue lo mejor puesto que no iba armada. El cansancio y el 'peso extra' eran nada comparados con el miedo que sentía en ese momento, la presencia de Yui aún seguía en este mundo, pero también la del cazador o quienquiera que fuese.

Si lo que Yui me había dicho sobre que el cazador quería su piel era verdad... él estaba en peligro y no creo que en condiciones de pelear, su poder no ha regresado. Cerca... cada vez estaba más y más cerca¡Sólo tiene que resistir un poco más y podré llegar a él para ayudarlo!

Hubo una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de donde me encontraba y escuché un potente chillido que parecía un grito desesperado pidiendo, no, suplicando ayuda con urgencia. Apresuré el paso, mi corazón latía aceleradamente y mi respiración estaba completamente agitada, tenía mucho miedo, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió apuradamente mi cuerpo al momento en que pensé en lo peor... ¿Qué iba a encontrarme cuando llegara al lugar de la explosión?

Enfrente de mí había una larga columna de humo grisáceo bastante oscuro y denso, se podía sentir claramente dentro de ella dos presencias, una era completamente desconocida y la otra era de Yui. Sin pensar y casi sin sentir nada, salté para adentrarme en aquel manto de misterio y buscar a quien me preocupaba.

Un fuerte viento alejó todo el humo y pude ver a un ser con largas alas del color del cobre que flotaba sobre las copas de los árboles lejanos que habían resistido la explosión, mientras me miraba con unos ojos negros como la noche que aparentaban no tener brillo alguno... exceptuando aquella chispa en ellos que creaba un ambiente frío y tenso a pesar de la cálida mañana que se iba asomando poco a poco por el horizonte. Giré mi cabeza y ahí, yacía frente a mí inerte sobre el suelo, el cuerpo del kitsune por el que estuve a punto de llorar en cuanto lo vi en aquel estado tan lastimoso y débil, no dudaba en que el viento de la vida dejaría de soplar en su dirección si no hacía algo pronto.

-¿Puede saberse quién diablos eres tú? Necesito terminar con mi trabajo pronto, así que hazte a un lado—Olvidé todo, ya no sentía dolor en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo exceptuando mi corazón, sentía mucho dolor en el pecho al ver a Yui así.

-¡Déjalo en paz!—Fue lo único que pude decir al dirigirle la mirada a aquel ser que parecía no tener sentimientos ni emociones ante la frialdad que mostraba su pálido semblante.

Corrí en dirección a Yui pero vi como un pergamino con escritos extraños era lanzado por aquel ser que parecía un _ángel maligno_, apenas estuvo algunos centímetros cerca de mí, me lanzó una descarga eléctrica sumamente potente, el dolor recorría cada brazo, cada pierna, incluso el tronco de mi cuerpo era aturdido por aquella extraña descarga color rojiza. De rodillas caí al suelo, el pergamino había desaparecido y junto con él casi todo el dolor; apenas podía sentir mi cuerpo, mis manos, brazos, piernas, todo me temblaba horriblemente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Nuevamente mi vista se posó en Yui... había un charco de sangre que lo rodeaba con plenitud...

Me puse de pie con una torpeza que me avergonzaba después de haber recibido ese simple ataque, y tomé la katana mirando fijamente a aquel sujeto, mis manos temblaban, Yui no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo; las ropas del cazador parecían una larga túnica roja con un cinturón negro en el cual había una larga espada, sin mencionar diversos y desconocidos accesorios que colgaban de él, su cabello era corto y castaño claro, una espantosa expresión de maldad apareció en su cara al momento en que se veía claramente que estaba decidido a matar a Yui a base de cualquier método a su disposición.

-¡Hazte a un lado!—Agitó su brazo y una potente corriente de aire chocó contra mí haciéndome varios cortes a lo largo del cuerpo, el tipo parecía tener control sobre los vientos lo cual no me importó en absoluto, la ira poco a poco se iba apoderando de mi mente.

Tomé la katana y no importó su peso, la sostenía cuan pluma entre los dedos, el ser desconocido tomó su espada de doble filo y se abalanzó contra mí, respondí adecuadamente a sus ataques ya que las enseñanzas de Hiei y Yomi habían sido las más correctas que se me pudieron haber otorgado en cualquier entrenamiento. Sin embargo, el cansancio, y la falta de poder espiritual estaban influenciando la pelea a favor de mi contrincante¿por qué Yui¿Por qué ahora? No se me había dado tiempo para prepararme y hacer algo verdaderamente efectivo en contra de mi enemigo, me encontraba en dificultades muy grandes.

En un intento desesperado por tratar de igualar el combate, hice que tanto su katana como la mía volaran por los aires para que ambas terminaran en el suelo a una distancia considerable de nosotros, creí que una batalla sin armas sería algo más equitativo para ambos... me equivoqué. Me miró con burla mientras tomaba otro pergamino y me lo lanzaba sin titubear en ningún momento, pese a mi cansancio logré esquivarlo con un salto alto dejando atrás aquellas descargas.

-¿Por quién me tomas?—Escuché en un susurro detrás de mí mientras que otra descarga provocada por otro pergamino que había contactado directamente contra mi espalda hacía que cayera al suelo violentamente, ahora no era solo un dolor intenso, sino que ahora tenía varias quemaduras en la piel. Intenté levantarme¡juro por quién sea que intenté con todas mis fuerzas levantarme! Pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía a cualquier orden que yo le mandara—Soy un experto... mocosa. ¡Nunca vuelvas a ponerte en mi contra o terminarás muerta¿Crees que cualquiera se dedica a traficar con especies tan exóticas y poderosas como éstas? Pues estás muy equivocada... vengo persiguiendo a este kitsune desde hace demasiado tiempo y una hanyou tan débil como tú no va a echar mi trabajo a perder. ¡Vete mientras tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo o de lo contrario te mataré!—No podía... estaba demasiado cansada como para poder combatir y salvar a Yui... vi que ya no respiraba...

Furia... odio... rencor... pese a que me habían enseñado a no dejarme llevar por esta clase de sentimientos y/o emociones, no pude evitar que manipularan mi mente que ahora estaba cegada por ellos... quería ver sangre... y no cualquier tipo de sangre, quería ver la de ese sujeto... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quería ver su sangre... no, ya no sólo quería verla, quería sentirla, quería olerla, quería... saborearla...?

Matar... tenía que matarlo... se lo merecía... eso y mucho más... sangre... destrucción... masacre... odio... ... ... ¡No¡¿Por qué pensaba en ese tipo de cosas¡Yo no quería ni tenía porqué matarlo¡Si pudiera sacar a Yui de este lugar él se podría recuperar y nadie tendría que morir!... Pero...

-_Se lo merece, anda mátalo, puedes hacerlo y tú sabes cuál es la forma más rápida de que se consuma en el infierno_—Una voz... era tranquila y suave, era de una mujer...

-No... ¡No quiero!

-¡Quítate de mi camino y déjame acabar con ese Youko!

_-Mátalo..._

-No quiero.

-¡Te mataré a ti también si no lo haces!

_-Tú sabes cómo hacerlo rápido..._

-No quiero... ¡No sé cómo!

-¡Es mi última advertencia mocosa!

_-Usa al Dragón Negro..._

-Lo haré...

-¡Morirás con él!

Mi mente se sumió en un espacio completamente vacío, no veía nada... una neblina en parte violeta me rodeó al mismo tiempo en que extraños rayos negros danzaban en compañía de aquella bruma, eran idénticos al que había salido de mi brazo derecho en aquella ocasión... La niebla se tornó violenta girando rápidamente a mí alrededor, algo se acercaba... Unos brillantes y malignos ojos como el carmín aparecieron frente a mí mientras que la niebla se disipaba en la proximidad, aunque a un radio considerable de nosotros aun seguía tan violenta como antes. No dejé de mirar aquellos ojos que brillaban entre la oscuridad para ver como después una gran figura iba apareciendo... era un gran dragón negro cuyo cuerpo alargado me iba rodeando...

Entre toda la oscuridad, la sombra del dragón era claramente visible, todas sus facciones eran perfectamente claras, sus largos bigotes, las fluyentes llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo... todo. Lo seguí mirando durante un tiempo hasta que me dio a entender que podía brindarme parte de sus capacidades para terminar lo que había comenzado, sólo tenía que darle una gran cantidad de poder espiritual si es que quería poder atraerlo a este mundo... era el Makai, era mucho más fácil traerlo aquí que a cualquiera de los otros dos mundos. Pero la cantidad de energía que pedía era demasiada, sin mencionar que era solo para traerlo, después tendría que controlarlo...

_-Hazlo..._

-¡Moriría si solo lo intentara!— ¡No era tan tonta para hacer tal cosa así como así!

_-Hazlo, yo te ayudaré..._

-Esta bien...—Dije más por instinto que por razonamiento.

El dragón abrió su gran boca y sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, me tragó entera.

';';';'

Desperté sobresaltada para ver que me encontraba en... ¿El templo de Genkai?

-¿Estás bien?—Giré mi cabeza y Kurama estaba sentado en una silla cercana a mi cama, se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi frente.

Quise apoyarme en mis brazos para sentarme en la cama, pero con un simple y sencillo roce que tuvo mi brazo derecho con la cama un horrible dolor llegó a él lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que yo suplicara a gritos que me lo amputaran, no dudé en hacerlo.

-¿Qué es esto¡Kurama me duele mucho¡¿¿Qué tengo¡¿Kurama por favor quítamelo!—Sentí como me torcía muy feo, pero ese dolor no era nada en comparación al maldito brazo que me dolía.

-Alex, vamos cálmate... cálmate... shh... todo está bien¿si? Solo ten paciencia y no te muevas mucho—Kurama me sujetaba muy fuerte, parecía que en cualquier momento me iba a descontrolar, pero, él estaba ahí para sostenerme. En un largo rato el martirio cedió y después de eso no me atreví a tocar la parte que me dolía nuevamente por temor a que todo ocurriera de nuevo. Lo vi detenidamente y estaba completamente vendado.

Un pensamiento hizo que me olvidara por completo de mí y de mi brazo, sin mencionar que hizo que me alertara de sobremanera.

-¿Dónde está Yui!—Kurama me miró durante algunos segundos y después bajó la mirada... no podía ser...

Lo mejor que pude me puse de pie y encaré a Kurama que no tenía expresión legible en su rostro.

-Kurama¿dónde está Yui?—Dije con firmeza... pero, por dentro me estaba despedazando.

-Alex, cálmate.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme¡¿Dónde está Yui!

-Aquí-... estoy—Di media vuelta para ver el kit-... al Youko recostado en un futón enseguida del mío, tenía numerosos vendajes alrededor del cuerpo y parecía que apenas tenía las fuerzas para entablar una conversación, sin embargo¡estaba vivo!

-Yui... ¡Maldito imbécil¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando¡Eres un maldito estúpido!—Nunca había experimentado este miedo a perder a alguien de esta manera, en verdad que me asusté. Yo nunca había sentido esta clase de miedo y... no pude evitar el soltar algunas lágrimas que rápidamente sequé, estaba enojada e igualmente feliz por verlo vivo.

-Alex espera, yo...

Salí corriendo de mi habitación sin mirar atrás¡sólo había convivido con ese Youko si mucho un mes¡No tenía porqué preocuparme tanto por él!... ... ... ¿O si¡Claro que si¡Él era mi amigo y los amigos **SIEMPRE** se cuidan!

Di vuelta en una esquina y tropecé con Yusuke.

-¡Maldita sea!—Exclamé al sentir dolor en mi brazo.

-¡Oh¿Te duele mucho?

-¿Tú qué crees!

-Este... ¿Qué pasó?—Me quité una lágrima del ojo.

-Nada...—Me abrí paso y salí al patio, creo que Yusuke comprendió un poco mis circunstancias ya que no me siguió y siguió preguntando.

Me detuve de golpe, el brazo comenzó a arderme, me dolía demasiado, me apoyé en la pared tensando lo más fuerte que pude mi brazo. Llamó mi atención las partes en donde se acomodaba el dolor alrededor de mi extremidad, parecía que hacía una especie de espiral alrededor de él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentada soportando el dolor, sólo recuerdo el glorioso momento en que todo cedió y pude respirar aliviadamente. Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a Yui y decirle que estaba muy feliz de que se encontrara vivo, no estaba muy bien pero si vivo. Aunque no me explico cómo. ¿Qué pasó después de que-...¡Es verdad¡¿Qué diablos pasó después de que ese dragón me tragara¿Cómo es que estoy aquí¿Qué sucedió¿Qué tanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

-Veo que ya despertaste—Me giré y vi a Yomi¿él qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-Yo-... quiero saber que fue lo que pasó¿qué fue-... cómo-...? Dígame.

-¿Puedes usar tu poder?— ¿Cómo?

-Yo...—Miré mi mano izquierda e intenté encender cualquier tipo de llama—No puedo... ¿Por qué no puedo¿Qué haré¡Nunca me había pasado¡¿Yomi qué pasa!— ¡No podía ser¡¿Y si no puedo volver a usar mis poderes!

-Tranquila, es natural, no puedes negar que en ciertas ocasiones después de usar en grandes cantidades tu poder espiritual al día siguiente tus ataques son más débiles.

-Pero siempre he podido crear por lo menos una pequeña flama y ahora me es imposible hacer cualquier cosa—Me estaba sintiendo muy insegura al respecto.

-Es algo completamente natural ya que usaste todo tu poder en convocar al _Dragón Negro_ y usar el Koku Ryu Ha—... ¿Cómo?

-Eso es imposible, sin mencionar que también suena tonto, yo no sé cómo usarlo, sólo recuerdo que-... el dragón...—Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yomi, eso hizo que me desconcertara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Quedaste inconsciente y en ese estado lo convocaste, cuando te encontramos le estabas lanzando el dragón entero al cazador. El kitsune estaba muy débil, pero antes de que tu cuerpo colapsara le diste el resto de la energía que te quedaba.

-¿Era un cazador entonces¿Qué pasó con él?

-Escapó. Desde que se aplicó una _verdadera ley_ en el Makai, ese oficio de traficar con diversas especies se ha catalogado como _ilegal_. Sin embargo, aun quedan tipos sin escrúpulos que siguen ejerciendo ese 'oficio', si es que se le puede llamar así. Pero lo dejaste muy herido, no me sorprendería si en estos momentos estuviera muerto.

-¿Yui va a estar bien verdad?

-Si sigue igual de aferrado a la vida, ten por seguro que se recuperará en algunos días.

Ambos guardamos silencio, Yomi sentado en los pasillos exteriores del templo con las piernas cruzadas, y yo de pie no muy lejos de él, me sentía un tanto rara, no por el hecho de que no tenía ninguna clase de poder a mi disposición, sino por lo que había pasado hace...

-¿Cuánto tiempo he... dormido?—Recordé algo— ¿Y el torneo?

-Descuida, todo esta bien. El torneo iniciará dentro de algún tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?—Necesitaba saber¿cómo él podía estar tan tranquilo? Creo que el hecho de que no participaría ayudaba a eso.

-En realidad... mañana. No es nada, te recuperarás en buena parte para ese tiempo, por lo pronto no pelearás a tus máximas capacidades— ¿Quería decir que...?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en sanar completamente¿O por lo menos cuánto tardaré en recuperar todo mi poder?

-Eso sólo depende de ti y de lo que decidas hacer, no te puedo dar un tiempo ni hora exactos; analiza todo, tu brazo ahora te duele mucho, si usas cualquier tipo de llama en él ten por seguro que terminará por consumirse y te quedarás sólo con el brazo izquierdo hasta que no te cuides y optes por perderlo también—Demonios.

Nuevamente el mutismo reinó en la parte del templo en el que me encontraba, decidí sentarme junto a Yomi y contemplar el paisaje... ahora tenía más ganas de ir con Yui y disculparme (era más que obvio que no me iba a disculpar, abrazarlo si, pero disculparme definitivamente no). No sabía exactamente cómo me sentía, era algo así como mezclar preocupación con emoción, alegría y tristeza... es como si hubieran metido una licuadora en mi pecho y ésta hubiera revuelto toda clase de emociones... es algo raro que no recuerdo que me haya pasado con anterioridad, o por lo menos hace mucho tiempo.

¿Alguna vez se han sentido así?

La brisa fresca es un gran medicamento para enfrentar las preocupaciones, me siento más tranquila pese a que en lo más profundo de mí ser presiento que algo va a pasar, debe de ser algo relacionado con el torneo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Desde anteayer, ya te hacía falta descansar un poco después del largo entrenamiento que tuviste.

-¿Y qué opina de mi progreso¿Sirvió de algo todo esto?

-Ya lo veremos— ¿Por qué no me lo podía decir de una buena vez?

Cuanto ayudaba esta linda atmósfera en ese momento, yo pensaba con mucha más claridad en momentos como estos: en los que la tranquilidad y el silencio predominaban. Pero, cuanto más pensaba, más dudas iban surgiendo en mi mente, quise darles cierto orden y preguntarle a Yomi para disipar las cuestiones, era necesario.

-Quiero tener más detalles¿por qué no llegaron antes¿Qué hicieron después de encontrarme?

Yomi parecía muy tranquilo pese al tono de voz tan 'desesperado' que yo estaba usando, creo que no estaba tomando muy en cuenta que yo quería saber con exactitud lo que me había pasado.

-Me preocupa—Dije en un tono muy bajo con sinceridad—Mi cuerpo se movía por su cuenta¿no es así? No me gusta esa idea, pero... lo agradezco en el fondo, ya que si no hubiese sucedido en ese momento de seguro Yui...

Me dolía el pecho cuando recordaba a Yui y el estado en el que lo había dejado ese cazador, una vez, no recuerdo dónde, escuché una frase que creo que nunca olvidaré y menos con lo que acaba de suceder: _"Cuando tienes un perro por tres días, llega el momento en el que te encariñas con él y ya no lo puedes dejar ir"_. Todo esto es una tontería.

-Ningen—Escuché que decía en un murmuro para después aumentar el tono de su voz—No tienes que preocuparte, es muy normal que tu subconsciente te posesione de ves en cuando, por así decirlo, cuando tengas la extrema necesidad y tu lado 'consiente' haya llegado a su límite, si te encuentras en ciertas circunstancias lo hará.

-¿Quiere decir que a cualquiera le sucede?

-Efectivamente. No eres la primera ni la última a la que le pasa eso, incluso yo he sido víctima de mi subconsciente en algunas ocasiones—Una pregunta más.

-¿Dónde están Shura y Hiei?

-Shura fue a arreglar algunos asuntos al Makai, necesito que ponga en orden cosas pendientes en mi nombre y que dé aviso de que nos quedaremos algunos días en el Ningenkai para ver la competencia, y Hiei... creo que ha regresado al Makai, no le dijo a nadie a dónde iba a ir—Nunca le dice a nadie a dónde va, a veces me puedo dar una idea pero ahora mi cerebro está seco, pero, también ese era su asunto y no el mío, tenía que concentrarme en mis propias cosas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer en estos momentos? No tenía ni la más mínima idea... quizás debería de ir con Yui, o... damn, de la nada me comenzó a doler la cabeza, de seguro en algún rato se me quitará...

-¿Sucede algo?—El dolor se había incrementado considerablemente y ahora me sujetaba la cabeza con la mano 'sana'.

-Me duele mi cabeza—Ni siquiera quería moverme por miedo a que el dolor se intensificara.

-Descarga total de energía, te levantaste después de sólo dos días... ya se me hacía muy raro que estuvieras como si nada pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo los efectos tardaron en aparecer— ¿Ahora de qué rayos hablaba?

-Creo... creo que no estoy en todas mis facultades mentales—Comencé a ver borroso, me tallaba los ojos y veía un poco mejor, pero en segundos mi visión empeoraba nuevamente.

-¡Espera, aún no pierdas el conocimiento!—Se acercó y comenzó a pronunciar varias palabras desconocidas para mí, sus manos brillaron y en segundos terminó con el seguramente hechizo que había comenzado—Deberías de... ... ... puedes... ... ... ¿Me estás escuchando?— ¡No le entendía! Y ahora no veía absolutamente nada, era como en aquella ocasión en la que me puse los anteojos de un profesor y mi vista era completamente nula ante el grosor de los cristales.

Intenté ponerme de pie, no podía hablar, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y tenía que sujetarme a la pared para no perder el equilibrio... ¡Maldita sea¡El dolor era demasiado!

-¡Yomi eres un maldito idiota!—La voz de Hiei fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar mis ojos y perder el conocimiento.

';'

Desperté... de nuevo... esto de que me quede inconsciente, sin energía y me lastimen a cada momento... me está fastidiando... y mucho.

En esta ocasión me encontraba sola en mi habitación... o al menos eso creí hasta que giré mi cabeza y vi a Yui con los ojos cerrados... debe de estar en un profundo sueño. Me acerqué un poco más para verlo mejor (¿por qué? Simplemente algo me incitó a hacerlo), su rostro estaba un tanto pálido y su respiración en parte estaba agitada, creo que por la sangre que debió de haber perdido, el poder espiritual no compensa tanto la materia desaparecida.

-Yui—No pude evitar decir en un susurro, el kitsune no se veía muy bien, aunque me habían dejado claro que su vida no estaba en riesgo... ¿Por qué diablos se fue solo¡Él me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda vendría conmigo¡Qué no estaría solo¿Por qué no vino¿No pudo, o simplemente no quiso?

Movió un poco su cabeza para ladearla en dirección hacia mí, vi que sudaba con cierta levedad... tenía fiebre... sin llamar la atención fui por un poco de agua fresca y una pequeña toalla para atemperar la frente de Yui (no fue tan fácil hacerlo con una sola mano y con un cuerpo cansado que se tambaleaba¡aún me dolía!), él no tenía que estar destapado, y el reposo le vendría bien. Comencé a pasar la toalla ahora húmeda por su acalorada piel, pese a que tenía alta su temperatura corporal, su piel seguía igual de pálida, sus labios también habían quedado casi tan blancos como la tiza, su respiración no se había regularizado pero seguía así de agitada.

Sin dar previo aviso sus verdes ojos se abrieron con lentitud y me miraron fijamente, me sentía tan culpable por sostener esa mirada con él que de inmediato clavé mi vista en la cazuelilla que había traído con agua y remojé la toalla, me dolía un poco la cabeza pero el dolor era tolerable. ¿Tanta era mi obsesión por no mirarlo a los ojos, que por eso me quedé un buen tiempo remojando inútilmente aquella toalla?

-Discúlpame—Dijo después de un largo rato, creo que se dio cuenta de que me ponía nerviosa y aparte que... me sentía culpable.

-No yo-... lo siento— ¡Me dije a mi misma que no me iba a disculpar! Mi subconsciente nuevamente me engañó— ¿Te duele algo?

-Estoy bien.

-No es verdad, estás muy pálido¿has comido algo? Lo dudo mucho.

-¿A quién quieres engañar? Tú no te ves mejor que yo.

-Cállate—Lo volví a mirar a los ojos y habían recuperado parte del brillo perdido, me gustaba ver que estaba bien.

-Descansa, lo necesitas— ¡No tenía que mirarme con tanta compasión!

-Eso debería de decírtelo yo a ti¡mírate! Por si no lo has notado el que no se encuentra en un buen estado eres tú. Estás lleno de vendajes, tu temperatura no es normal y-

Yui se había sentado en el colchón y se había acercado a mí... demasiado si me lo preguntan; no pude reaccionar, miraba fijamente a los cercanos ojos sin poder pestañear; mi mente y mi instinto me exigían a gritos que me fuera de ese lugar, que por lo menos bajara la mirada... no pude hacerlo. Sus brazos me rodearon con firmeza y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, un agradable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y pude sentir un extraño 'algo' que surgía en lo más profundo de mi pecho... ¿Qué era¿Qué era esto¿Qué pasaba? El cuerpo de Yui era muy cálido... tenía fiebre, no tenía que estar descubierto... olía muy bien, de nuevo pude captar ese aroma dulce y agradable que no había percibido desde hace mucho tiempo...

-Vas a empeorar— ¿Tantas ganas tenía de arruinar este momento?

-Valdrá la pena—Y me acercó más a él después de hablar... ¿Quién diablos se creía este tipo para hacer tal cosa? Era Yui.

-Suéltame, te vas a poner peor y me duele la cabeza—En realidad no me importaba seguir así durante algún tiempo.

-Me sacrificaré— ¿Qué no entendía!... ¿Acaso la que no entendía era yo?

-Yui me voy a enfermar.

-Yo te curaré.

-Tú te enfermarás.

-Tú me cuidarás.

-¡No lo haré!

-Me arriesgaré.

-¿Qué traes¡Suéltame ya!

-¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres?— ¿Eso era lo que YO realmente quería?

El silencio nos rodeó con la discreción tan peculiar que lo caracterizaba y ahora (realmente ignorando todo pensamiento en mi cabeza) yo me apoyé más en él¿qué tenía de malo el que me estuviera algunos minutos más así? Era solo un abrazo agradable, amistoso y caluroso entre dos **amigos**... un abrazo... no significaba nada... ¿Verdad?

-Me gusta como hueles y también tu cuerpo es muy suave, perfecto para descansar en él— ¿Por qué me decía eso¡Y peor aun¡¿Cómo iba a responderle!

Mi corazón latía mucho más rápido que antes y que en otra cualquier ocasión que pudiese recordar, ignoraba si mi brazo podía dolerme o si Yui sabía que con cualquier roce a mí me dolía mucho (quizás si lo sabía puesto que había evitado tocar ese brazo) creo que ahora yo era la que tenía fiebre, puesto que tenía mucho calor, o simplemente era que Yui estaba muy caliente y... ¿Qué está pasando aquí! Se separó un poco y vio la expresión de confusión que había en mi semblante, me sentía MUY nerviosa y la mirada de espera que tenía Yui no ayudaba en nada¿a qué se debía tal cuestionamiento? Yo quería a Yui... pero no sabía como Yui me quería a mí...

-A veces me olvido que también eres humana—Sonrió con cierta ironía; sólo cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad y se recostó nuevamente en el colchón... ¿Yo? Yo me sentía confundida, con ese 'algo' en lo más profundo del pecho, con la respiración y los latidos del corazón en cierto modo agitados (el corazón más que nada)... ¿Qué había sido todo esto?

Miré al Youko... su faz ya no estaba tan pálida como la recordaba, incluso podría decir que sus mejillas y sus labios han adoptado un tenue color rojizo... ¿Su respiración? Se había regularizado; si cualquiera lo viera en estos momentos diría que está soñando con los verdaderos ángeles... ... ... yo también debería de descansar, quizás la que ahora tiene fiebre soy yo, el calor no ha cesado.

';'

Ahora escuchaba varias voces en mi habitación... eran Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara y... a veces se oía la voz de Yui...

-_Es mañana_—Dijo Yusuke.

-_Pero no está en condiciones, yo puedo ocupar su lugar_— ¿Yui?

-_Apenas puedo sentir su energía, y tú estás igual o creo que peor que ella, quizás Yomi o su hijo quieran...—_ ¿De qué hablaba Kuwabara?

_-Kuwabara, si la sustituimos es capaz de matarnos_— ¡Kurama explícate!

_-¡No podemos dejar que vaya así como así!_

_-¡Kuwabara entiende que no tenemos que impedirle pelear¿Sabes cuánto se preparó para esto? Si no va, estaría tirando años de entrenamiento a la basura_.

Un largo silencio predominó por toda la habitación después de las palabras de Yusuke, yo podía darme una clara idea de lo que estaban hablando y si era lo que yo estaba pensando, iba a hacer algo al respecto. Decidí abrir mis ojos y aclarar todo de una vez, si no querían dejarme ir al torneo juro que...

-¡Yo iré!—Ante mi repentino comentario todos se me quedaron viendo.

-¡Estás herida y no tienes poder espiritual!

-¡No me retes Kuwabara porque en este mismo instante puedo demostrarte que puedo derrotarte con facilidad!

Me había puesto bruscamente de pie y el dolor leve de cabeza me había llegado, me tambalee un poco pero no desistí en mi postura, miré a todos fijamente, no iba a permitir que mi oportunidad de terminar con esto se me escapara de las manos.

-Esta decisión la voy a tomar yo, ninguno va a decir si voy o no, desde siempre se ha dicho que yo seré la sucesora de Genkai en el _Torneo Oscuro_ y eso es lo que va a ser.

Después de mi 'discurso' nadie dijo nada, decidí quedarme de pie para que no notaran (o por lo menos evitar que notaran) mi debilidad, Kurama tomó una fruta que había traído en una mochila y se acercó a mí con lentitud, me obligó a sentarme en mi colchón.

-Come esto, te ayudará— ¿Qué acaso estaba destinada a sólo alimentarme con frutas de ahora en adelante, o qué?

Tomé la extraña fruta / verdura / lo que fuera (tenía la forma de un espiral y era de color negro... era algo amarga y dulce a la vez) y la consumí con lentitud... me quedé con hambre.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?—Podía comer después.

-Saldremos hoy un poco más tarde para llegar a la Isla Orca al oscurecer¿estás de acuerdo?

-Perfecto—Después de mis palabras más silencio.

Pude sentir la mirada de Yui examinarme, sentí que de nuevo la temperatura se elevaba... ¿Será de nuevo la fiebre? Eso espero.

-Oigan—Todos voltearon a verme—Tengo hambre n.nU—Por alguna razón todos se cayeron.

-Bueno, no dudo que la tengas, apuesto a que no comiste nada durante ese mes .U—Era verdad, lo único que había consumido eran esas horribles bebidas verdes muy amargas de Yomi... ¿Cómo lo supo Kurama?

-Pues si¿cómo-...?

-Yo le enseñé como hacer aquel brebaje que te dio¿delicioso no? n.ñ

-¿De qué rayos hablas¡Sabía horrible! x.x

-Je. ¿Puedes ir a la cocina o prefieres que te traigamos algo?

-Yo...—Voltee a mirar a Yui y rápidamente regresé mi mirada a Kurama que esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entiendo, volveré con algo—Dicho eso se retiró de la habitación.

Volví a mirar mi brazo derecho y vi de nuevo esos vendajes rodeándolo por completo, pero, ahora no sólo estaba cubierto por vendajes, sino también por una extraña pulsera de acero que tenía una pequeña cadena y al finalizar ésta había un extraño cascabel que no emitía ningún sonido pese a que no se sentía tan vacío, aparte, un pergamino había sido atado junto a los vendajes¿qué pasaría si yo...?

-Mejor no te los quites, Kurama puso ese sello especial así que deberías de esperar para saber su opinión al respecto. Te sugiero que tengas paciencia—Yusuke había hablado y estaba de acuerdo... lo mejor era esperar.

-Oye¿quién es él?—Kuwabara había señalado a Yui quien no dejaba de mirarme expectante.

-Él es... es un Youko, su nombre es Yui—Mi mirada estaba clavada en las sábanas.

-¿Un Youko? O.ó—Preguntó Kuwabara.

-¡Mucho gusto! .—Saludó Yusuke.

-Eh... mucho gusto, espero no causarles molestias.

-¡En absoluto¡Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras!—Creo que Yusuke era un poco demasiado generoso.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? Desde que llegaron no he podido preguntarle nada—Eh... ¿Por qué esa endemoniada fiebre no se iba de una vez?

-Pues... nosotros...

-Una casualidad¿no es así?—Encubrió todo... ¿Por qué?

-Este... si.

-¿Una casualidad? No parece y aparte no lo creo. ¡Digan la verdad!— ¡Damn Kuwabara!

-Nosotros...

-Me ayudó con un cazador, estoy endeudado con ella y... creo que ahora también con ustedes .U—... sin comentarios.

-Ya veo... y¿cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? Aunque creo que no debería de preguntarte cosas tan tontas¿verdad?—Hasta que Yusuke cambiaba la conversación -.-

-Yo...— ¿Por qué diablos no hablaba?

-¿Tanto te asombra el hecho de que usaste una técnica tan complicada¿Y a quién no¡Debes de sentirte muy bien contigo misma!—De hecho...

-¿No puedes sentir mi youki verdad?

-¿Cómo? O.ó

-No pueden sentir mi youki ninguno de ustedes... no tengo poder espiritual. Tengo que admitir que me siento en problemas al ir al torneo en estas condiciones—Me daba vergüenza, pero¿qué ganaba ocultándolo? Era mejor que les comunicara mis problemas a que esperara yo sola una desgracia.

-Es verdad, esto es un verdadero problema... pero tenemos confianza en que estarás mejor para mañana, en todo caso siempre te queda el rendirte, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de todo—Es un idiota ese Yusuke.

Suspiré con cansancio, 'siempre me quedaba la opción de rendirme'... el rendirme no era una opción, era una gran humillación; si sólo iba a rendirme en las peleas, mejor no voy desde un principio. Tendré que acomodarme al plan que desarrollé durante los entrenamientos en el Makai, como ya sabía que mis habilidades se debilitaban cuando usaba mucho poder espiritual, me limitaría a atacar con la katana y llamas de nivel inferior... sino, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo será lo último que me quede. Miré una vez más a Yui, se había recostado en el colchón y estaba sumamente pálido como lo había visto anteriormente, nada de ese estado me gustaba. Kurama entró en instantes con Yukina detrás de él y cada uno traía una bandeja con comida, mentiría si dijera que no me llamaron la atención ellos dos¡no había comido algo en verdad 'comestible' en un mes! Yukina vino conmigo y me colocó la bandeja en mis piernas.

-Espero que ya te sientas mejor, lo hicimos Kurama y yo especialmente para ustedes dos así que cómanlo todo—Giré mi cabeza y Kurama le ofrecía a Yui (igual que Yukina a mí) la comida más completa que puedo recordar, frutas, verduras, carnes... solo una cosa me llamó la atención, un extraño vaso con un liquido rojo en el menú de Yui.

-¿Qué es eso Kurama?—Pregunté señalando mi incógnita.

-Es para que recupere parte de su sangre, como habrás de ver, perdió mucha y hasta ahora he tenido los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la fusión. Descuida, puedes beberlo sin el pensamiento de que puede ser veneno—Esto último se lo dijo a Yui.

El kitsune me miró pidiendo una silenciosa opinión acerca de aquel brebaje, yo sólo le indiqué con la mirada que lo ingiriera, en todo caso, Kurama no sería capaz de envenenarlo o hacerle algún tipo de daño... y mucho menos en mi presencia. Vi como tomaba el vaso y le daba un pequeño sorbo, una mueca muy graciosa declaraba que el contenido era no muy agradable.

-Sé que no sabe muy bien pero, créeme, para mañana te sentirás mucho mejor—Se disculpó Kurama de inmediato.

La puerta se abrió y entró la maestra Genkai, con su aire siempre firme y disciplinario que inspiraba una buena autoridad.

-Vaya... no creí que te vería así de débil cuando regresaras—Exclamó examinando más que nada mi brazo desde lejos.

-No fue mi intención... bueno si, pero recuperaré mi poder en algunos días¡se lo aseguro!—Aún tenía miedo de que ya no regresaran mis poderes.

La maestra me miraba como... eh... me miraba raro, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña que a cada momento necesitara de la ayuda de los demás y ahora estuviera preocupada por lo que le puede pasar en el futuro... era verdad, yo tenía miedo de ir a ese torneo.

-Lo mejor será que tomes un baño y te cambies, podrás descansar en el camino y recuperar el poder que has perdido lo antes posible, no se puede regenerar la energía espiritual tan fácilmente y eso tú lo sabes—Si lo sabía.

Yui y yo terminamos de comer después de un rato, Yukina y Kurama se llevaron las bandejas y yo me puse de pie para lavarme un poco... solo había un pequeñísimo problema...

¿Cómo diablos iba a lavarme con el brazo entero cubierto por vendajes? u.ú

';'

-Ya duérmete u.ú

-Yusuke te digo que no tengo sueño .

-¡Si no te duermes en este mismo instante juro que te golpearé hasta que pierdas el conocimiento¡Recuerda que al momento de pelear yo no sé distinguir a los hombres de las mujeres!

Guardé silencio, Yusuke veía por mi bien... o al menos creo que eso es lo que quería darme a entender, tenía que descansar para poder recuperar energía, pero simplemente me resultaba un tanto difícil hacerlo.

-_Una hanyou... Una hanyou... ¿Una hanyou en el equipo Urameshi?... ¿Esa es la 'nueva' integrante?... ¿La que va a sustituir a la maestra Genkai?... ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido?... ¿Una hanyou?... ¿Qué se volvieron locos?—_Podía escuchar que vario murmullos (algunos no tan silenciosos) se decían entre todos los demonios que esperaban con ansias el barco que nos llevaría hacia la Isla Orca.

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que me duerma con ellos aquí? Además, el barco no tardará en llegar—No me gustaba que me dijeran algo por ser una 'hanyou'. Me sentía somnolienta y aun me dolía un poco la cabeza, no estaba en condiciones de aguantarlos.

-¡No me importa¡Te dormirás en este momento y despertarás hasta que llegue el barco o lleguemos a la isla o si no-!

No terminó o no lo pude escuchar porque el sonido muy fuerte de un silbato aclamaba nuestra atención para anunciar la llegada del barco, era bastante grande aunque no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones en las que podría verse.

Había varias algas y otro tipo de suciedad que no pude identificar pegadas a lo largo de la parte inferior del barco, incluso en las cadenas y en la misma ancla que había sido recientemente lanzada al mar, todos los demonios que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor se olvidaron de lanzarme miradas burlonas y desagradables durante un momento y comenzaron su caminata hacia la tosca escalera de madera que habían colocado para que pudiésemos subir al barco. Íbamos en camino Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei y yo, Yui se había empeñado en venir conmigo pero Kurama no lo dejó moverse de su lugar, su estado estaba más deteriorado que el mío y le prohibieron rotundamente salirse de la cama por lo menos hasta mañana, la maestra Genkai, Yukina, Keiko y el resto vendrán junto con Yui cuando la competencia dé inicio.

-Cuidado—Por un segundo mis sentidos se entrecortaron y casi me caigo, Kurama me hizo el favor de evitar que cayera al agua— ¿Alex estás segura de que-?

-Si Kurama. Gracias por ayudarme—Seguí caminando, no iba a volver a pasar esto, concéntrate... concéntrate... ¡Y no te vuelvas a caer!

Ya en el barco la atmósfera se torno más pesada, el aire más denso y me costaba más trabajo el respirar¿por qué diablos me pasaba eso? Hasta Kuwabara se veía muy normal pese al ambiente que había en el lugar. El barco zarpó de inmediato, al parecer el viento estaba a nuestro favor pero una espesa niebla cubría todo el panorama a nuestro alrededor, lo más extraño era que en la cubierta del barco todo se veía claramente y no había ningún rastro de aquel manto blanco. Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda en la reja que estaba a la orilla de la proa para evitar que alguien cayera de la nave.

Abrí mis ojos para ver el paisaje que me rodeaba, nuevamente los demonios que habían abordado el barco me veían desafiantes y con desprecio, sus 'murmullos' me inquietaban y no me dejaban descansar en paz. El buque era igual de descuidado por dentro que por afuera, el suelo estaba muy sucio, algunas de las partes que estaban hechas de metal se habían oxidado y la corrosión era asombrosa e incluso vi una que otra telaraña por las partes secas en el centro de la proa (sin mencionar que vi una rata). Esto no me agradaba, maldigo a esos demonios, maldigo a este maldito ambiente que creo que me va a matar ¡y maldigo a Kuwabara que me está hartando con eso de que tiene ganas de vomitar a causa de la cena que le preparó su hermana! Aproximadamente pasamos así media hora y yo intenté dormir un poco más pero entre las sombras apareció un sujeto bajito con una barba muy abundante que cubría casi toda su cara en lo alto del barco, en donde se suponía que estaba la cabina de dirección y mando del capitán, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, un enorme sombrero negro casi cilíndrico en su cabeza y un pequeño saco negro que lo cubría del escaso frío que rondaba por el lugar, parecía no ser muy amigable que digamos.

-_Bien gente. Giren sus ojos a la plataforma del Capitán. Todavía falta bastante tiempo para que el barco llegue al puerto, así que estaremos teniendo algún entretenimiento para mantenerlos a la expectativa de lo que se pueden esperar al llegar a la isla. ¡Las batallas preliminares del torneo se lucharán aquí en mi barco fiel!—_ ¿Cómo¿Aquí es en donde comienza todo¿No que era en la isla?

-Kurama—Giré mi cabeza para verlo pero no estaba—Kuwa-...—También estaba fuera del alcance de mi vista¡creí que estaba vomitando en algún lugar cercano!—Yusuke... ¿Yusuke?—A él tampoco lo veía, quizás estaba en la planta baja... no, dijo que iba a ver la arena... ¡Con que a eso se refería!

De repente sentí un gran vacío que estaba siendo llenado por el sentimiento de la soledad, no me gustaba, el tipo que parecía pirata estaba viendo algo en unos papeles que traía consigo y casi todo el barco estaba en completo silencio... no me sentía cómoda, quería irme de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aquel tipo del parche jaló una palanca y de inmediato todo comenzó a temblar, la proa del barco se fue separando una mitad de otra abriendo paso a una enorme plataforma circular que sobresalía por unos diez metros sobre el nivel del barco, tenía algunas escaleras para llegar a la cima en uno de sus costados y todos los youkais la admiraban con interés.

_-Yo soy el capitán del barco, ahora se los diré sin rodeos. Quince equipos ya han sido escogidos para el Torneo Oscuro. Ellos en este momento están aguardando a su último rival... todos equipos en este momento escogerán a su hombre más fuerte y éste irá al lado del barco en donde saldrá la arena. Allí todos los miembros de los equipos que estén presentes en esta nave lucharán en una Batalla Real, y quienquiera que salga vivo, obtendrá el boleto para su equipo que les servirá para luchar en la Isla Orca. Ahora sin demora adicional, nuestro primer equipo que enviará a su luchador será... el equipo humano. ¡Equipo Urameshi!_

Me alarmé de inmediato y me puse de pie, sentí una presión en el pecho con la que apenas respiraba con 'normalidad' pero mis pensamientos hicieron que eso fuera casi nada¿el equipo Urameshi¡YO era parte del equipo Urameshi! No tenía ni idea de donde estaban todos, me puse de pie para buscarlos y ver qué hacía¿por qué me dejaron sola¿Acaso ya los había hartado y no querían estar cerca de mí?

Una ola hizo que el barco diera un movimiento brusco y yo casi me caí, pero lo que sucedió fue que choqué contra un youkai cercano y entonces ambos si caímos al suelo.

-¡Oye tú¡¿Qué diablos te pasa¡¿Tienes deseos de morir!

-Disculpe, yo no quise—Un momento¡era un demonio¿Por qué diablos me disculpaba? Bueno... yo había tenido la culpa para empezar.

-¡Ten más respeto asquerosa hanyou!—Ese comentario no hizo que me sintiera mejor.

-Cierra la boca idiota—Moví mi cabeza hacia la derecha y ahí se encontraba Hiei con una sonrisa un tanto sádica, mirando fríamente a aquel demonio que me había insultado... no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de él por completo—Si te crees tan bueno¿por qué no lo compruebas? Esa niña... _hanyou_ como la has llamado, es capaz de matarte a ti y a todos los de este barco en cuestión de segundos—Estaba hablando de más...

-Eh... ¿Hiei?

-¡El hecho de que tu equipo haya ganado la competencia pasada no puede asegurarme eso¡Te burlas de mí al decirme que esa hanyou que no desprende poder espiritual alguno puede matarme!

-¿Me estás diciendo mentiroso?—Ahora la mirada de Hiei se afiló más y el demonio retrocedió un poco ante el tono de voz que había usado el niño de negro.

-¡Hiei...!— ¿Por qué no me hacía caso?

-Los miembros de mi equipo no están disponibles, así que esta _hanyou_ irá a representar a todo el Equipo Urameshi y te dará una paliza a ti y a todos los demás que se atrevan a presentarse— ¡Me estaba metiendo en un lío enorme!

-¿Y de no ser así?

-Yo mismo me encargaré que tú y los de tu equipo lleguen a la isla—... o.oUUU

_-¡Equipo Urameshi¡Vaya ahora mismo un miembro de su equipo a la arena o estarán fuera de eso!—_Se escuchó que gritó muy fuerte el chaparrito / capitán del barco.

-Te recomiendo que te des más a respetar ¬.¬

-¿Qué! O.ó

-No te quedes ahí, ve— ¿Qué demo-...? o.ó

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso!—Exclamé con furia mirando como el youkai con el que había hablado Hiei se acercaba a la arena.

-¿Hacer qué?— ¿Quería aparentar inocencia¡Pues no le funcionaba!

-¡Eso!

_-¡Equipo Urameshi!_

-¿Dónde diablos están los demás!

-Si no vas nos descalificarán a todos por TU culpa ¬.¬

-¿QUÉ!

_-¡SI EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS NO ESTÁ UN MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO URAMESHI EN LA ARENA, TODO EL EQUIPO QUEDARÁ DESCALIFICADO POR DEFAULT!—_ ¡Estúpido capitán!

-Tú dices ¬.¬— ¡Maldito Hiei!

-¡Iré maldita sea!

No me quedó de otra, con el dolor de cabeza, con esa presión en el pecho, y con la dificultad de respirar (pero sin ninguna para protestar en contra de ese niño de negro) salí corriendo hacia la arena... solo espero que no me maten.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 26 de Abril del 2005, Martes, 5:04 p.m.

OK! Termine n-n

Me gustaría que se fijaran en las fechas de los capítulos, fue cuando los inicié y cuando los terminé.

**Pan-nany11**- En verdad GRACIAS por ser mi primer review de este capi, en verdad te lo agradezco! T.T Y con lo que respecta a lo que piensas del fic... mejor espérate a ver lo que va a venir n.n por lo que más quieras, ENVÍAME UN REVIEW DE NUEVO, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEE! TOT

**Shady10**- Muchas gracias por esperar la continuación del fic n.n aka Yui ya se tranformó en el 'mundo real' y, pues, como pudiste observar, no hubo mucho alboroto después de todo n.nU eso si, te adelanto que Yui tiene su propia historia la cual intervendrá más adelante, gracias por el review!

**Anna Minamino**- Haruuuuuuu! Espero que el capi te haya gustado, please! déjame review! T.T

**AoMe Hisoshima**- Si tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles u.u MUY apenas pude terminar el capi 14 hace unos cuantos días y con lo que respecta a los exámenes... tuve que irme a tres finales pero al final los pase bastante bien x.x y ya sabes +- como estuvo el entrenamiento, shura pegaba fuerte x.x gracias por el review! En verdad, gracias! n.n

**FINE**- Hiiiiii! Bueno, GRACIAS, por el review, y con respecto a lo que piensas... mejor espérate a ver que pasa en la historia, si? n.nUUU y de nuevo, en verdad GRACIAS por el review T.T

**Kitsune-Shikon**- GRRAAAAAAAACIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAS! en verdad, no sabes CUÁNTO pueden llegar a subirme el ánimo estos reviews de gente que me apoya, en verdad gracias por todo! ToT

**Andy...**- Inari... voy a inundar el mundo si sig llorando, pero es uqe nu puedo evitarlo! bueno, en realidad yo no lloro por cosas así, pero en verdad estoy agradecida (sin mencionar alegre) de que me envíen reviews así, o por lo menos que me envíen reviews n.nU muchas gracias por el que me has mandado, y aquí yo te di la continuación, gracias n.n

Ultimamente he estado escuchando mucho música de Gravitation (si, la serie yaoi, ésa mera) pero en especial la de la banda q sale ahí que se llama Nittle Grasper, es GENIAL esa banda! me encanta toda su música! en verdad, todas las canciones de esa banda (y tambien las de la otra que sale, Bad Luck) se las recomiendo!

Por cierto, **TENGO VARICELA**! TTTOTTT

Es MUUUUUUY feo tenerla pero me salvé de que me diera en tiempos de clases, aunque arruinó mis vacaciones!

Hasta la próxima!


	9. El Ankoku Buujutsukai

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 29 de Abril del 2005, Viernes, 3:45 p.m.

_Haru, gracias por todo, este capi te lo dedico n.n_

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**EL ANKOKU BUUJUTSUKAI**

Miraba a todas partes con la esperanza de que cualquier miembro de mi equipo apareciera (con una clara excepción de cierto niño de negro) para ver si podían hacer algo con esto de que yo pelee... pero Hiei ya me comprometió... ¡Y con un demonio¡Hubiera ignorado todo si fuese con un humano, pero no¡Tenía que salir con sus cosas de que: 'Esta ningen es más fuerte que tú imbécil'¿Qué no veía mis condiciones¿Qué cree que soy de plástico irrompible, o qué!

-¡_Al fin¡No creas que por se miembro del equipo Urameshi te vamos a dar algún tipo de preferencia hanyou!—_ ¿Ese tipo del maldito parche también¡Como me fastidiaba el que me llamaran hanyou!

Ya me encontraba sobre la arena mirando con resentimiento a ese estúpido pirata enano, este estaba llamando a los demás equipos y a ellos les daba mucho más tiempo para decidir que a mí... no era justo. Al ir subiendo, cada demonio hacía alguna muestra de sus capacidades, algunos eran burlonamente opacados por otros y entre ellos mismos iban murmurando _complots_ en contra de los demás... o para ser más específica, en contra mía.

Me miraban, todos y cada uno de ellos me miraban, tal y cómo lo habían hecho antes, durante y quizás también lo sigan haciendo después de que bajemos del barco; en especial el que me llamaba la atención era el tipo que había hecho aquella maldita apuesta con Hiei, a ese en especial le brillaban los ojos y no precisamente de alegría, sino con una malicia infinita.

_-¡No hay tiempo límite¡Aquel que al final quede de pie, será el que llegue a la Isla Orca junto con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo!_—Comenzó a decir el enano pirata cuando ya estuvieron todos los peleadores presentes en la arena.

Cuando me di cuenta yo estaba completamente sola en un lado de la zona de combate, y en el opuesto el resto de los demonios se relamían los labios seguramente pensando en que obtendrían un poco de mi sangre... no les resultaría tan fácil... o por lo menos trataría de que no fuera así ¬.¬U

_-¡Inicien!—_Ordenó desde lejos el capitán con su micrófono en la mano.

De inmediato varios se acercaron a mí sin prisa aparente, algunos traían armas consigo, saqué mi katana y los miré con desconfianza... después vi a aquel que había sido retado por Hiei, tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa macabra hacía que lo despreciara más. Poco a poco me fueron rodeando hasta que no tuve espacio para retroceder...

-Me gusta la sangre humana, podré probar un poco de la tulla hanyou—Dijo un tipo que parecía una enorme rata.

Solo mantuve mi distancia, en cualquier momento cualquiera podría atacarme y si no estoy atenta puede pasar cualquier cosa, siempre tengo que tener presente lo peor.

Quisieron atacarme por la espalda, uno a uno quisieron presionarme con sus armas puesto que los que no las traían temían por el que yo usara mi katana, me mareaba al momento de esquivar los ataques, pero debía de persistir o de lo contrario podrían herirme. Alrededor de cinco quisieron atacarme a la vez, antes de que me tocaran cualquiera de sus armas di un salto alto y escapé del golpe, esa era mi oportunidad, en ese momento podría acabarlos con una llama larga del Ningenkai.

Alcé mi mano pero no sucedió nada, sólo obtuve como resultado un ardor horrible que parecía tener la forma de una espiral alrededor de todo mi brazo y ningún tipo de energía emergió de ella. ¡Me había olvidado por completo que ya no poseía ningún tipo de poder espiritual!

-¿Qué tonterías intentas hacer hanyou!—En el aire me había alcanzado el tipo de la apuesta y llevaba consigo una katana, fue lo suficientemente lento como para que yo pudiera voltear y evitar con precisión aquel golpe con el que intentaba degollarme.

De un fuerte impulso conseguí separarme de él y caer a salvo en la arena, el ataque que habían iniciado todos los demonios había sido interrumpido, decían sin hablar que, por ahora, mi único contrincante era aquel 'tipo de la apuesta'. El mareo no había dejado de estar presente puesto que de haber sido lo contrario de seguro todo esto ya habría terminado... aún no podía hacer uso de mi brazo derecho, me sentía impotente¡ni siquiera podía cerrar mi puño para dar algún golpe! Esto no estaba mejorando, necesitaba...

-¡No te distraigas!— ¿De nuevo intentando mutilarme? Si ese era su plan no estaba dando resultado, era verdad que no me sentía bien, pero no era como para que ese tipo me hiciera algún daño.

Pasaba el tiempo, pude percibir claramente la desesperación de aquel sujeto al no poder tocarme¡comparado con Shura ese tipo era un papanatas¡Yo no me había sacrificado tanto peleando contra él ni contra Hiei durante tanto tiempo como para que un tipo como este llegue y me lastime con sus lentos golpecitos! El resto había iniciado una pelea entre sí sin interponerse en nuestro camino, ya me he cansado. Sentí el youki de Hiei llamándome, giré mi vista por algunas centésimas de segundo y vi su mirada que claramente decía: '¿Por qué diablos no terminas con esto de una buena vez?'. Y tenía razón¿por qué no lo hacía? Sería una completa idiotez prolongar esto por más tiempo.

Me coloqué en una de las tantas posiciones ofensivas que me habían mostrado (con la excepción de que en esta estaba presente también la defensa), visualicé a todos y a cada uno de los demonios presentes, empuñé con firmeza el mango de la katana y corrí velozmente para que, prácticamente en un parpadeo, todos quedaran en el suelo... todos menos el tipo de la apuesta.

-¿Y bien¿Qué tal?—Dije con un cierto toque burlón en mi tono de voz mientras guardaba mi katana en su funda.

Con un grito de guerra se aproximó corriendo a mí... era un idiota. Esquivé su torpe golpe y lo golpee con fuerza detrás de su nuca con mi puño 'bueno'.

Escuchaba expresiones de los demonios como: 'Ohhhh...' o 'Es muy fuerte'. Y una que me gustó: '¡Pero no debió de haber pasado esto¡Comenzaron todos contra ella!'. Debo admitirlo, me sentí un poco avergonzada, voltee a ver al capitán y de seguro si estuviera cerca de él podría escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. Baje poco a poco por las escaleras, no quería arriesgarme a un posible desmayo si es que salto a esta altura.

-¡Estuviste fabulosa!—Giré mi vista para ver a Yusuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja justo cuando dejé de caminar—Aunque jugaste demasiado¿eso te lo enseñó Yomi?

-¿Dónde demonios estabas¡Yo no tenía porqué ir¡Bien pudieron ir tú o Kurama!—Sabía que Kuwabara no estaba nada dispuesto.

-Ah, eso... es que... pues verás... ¡No importa¡Lo que importa es que ya tenemos nuestro boleto para ir a la isla! .

-Idiota ¬.¬

-No tienes porque ponerte así .U

-Ya qué... ¿Dónde están Kurama y Kuwabara?

-Fueron al interior del barco, Kuwabara necesitaba tomar la medicina de Kurama y recostarse un rato, no dejaba de repetir que su hermana se las iba a pagar en cuanto la viera .U

-¿Y no has visto a Hiei?

-¿Hiei? Pues... no debe de andar muy lejos—Buscaba con la mirada al niño de negro, yo también comencé a hacerlo, primero se atrevía a hablar por mí y después se iba a no sé dónde.

Jalé a Yusuke un poco por la ropa para buscarlo por la cubierta y no tardamos mucho en encontrarlo frente a varios youkais que no tenían buena cara. Hiei los miraba con indiferencia a todos y tal vez pensando en la mejor manera de matarlos.

-¡Hola Hiei¿Problemas?—Me encantaba cuando Yusuke hacía eso, es decir¡ayudaba y fastidiaba a la vez y aparentaba no saber lo que hacía!... era único.

-No es tu asunto—Me fijé en las personalidades que estaban frente a nosotros y me di cuenta de que esas apariciones tenían más poder espiritual que los del resto del barco, me pregunto por qué no habrían ido a la arena.

-Escucha, no nos gustó la manera en que esa...—Ahí iba de nuevo—...hanyou terminó con esto— ¿Qué diablos tenían en contra mía¿Y por qué me molestaba tanto el que me llamaran hanyou?

-¿Acaso crees que me importa¿Para decir esas estupideces estaban molestando tanto? Debería de matarlos a todos en este mismo instante—Esos youkais ya hicieron enojar a Hiei, no entiendo porqué no lo dejan en paz si sienten que su poder no tiene comparación con el del 'sensei'.

-Hiei mejor vamos con Kurama y Kuwabara, quedarse aquí no tiene caso—Yusuke había puesto una mano en el hombro del niño de negro y de inmediato este lo vio con un poco más de calma, los youkais echaron a reír— ¿De qué diablos se ríen!—Yusuke dio un salto y de un golpe derribó al más grande de todos ellos— ¡Si tienen algo en contra de que no los matemos por mi está perfecto!—Todos guardaron silencio.

Ahora el que estaba molesto era Yusuke, él dio media vuelta al igual que Hiei y me hicieron una seña para que los siguiera, Yusuke se detuvo al estar a cierta distancia del capitán lo suficientemente cerca como para que éste pudiera oírlo.

-Ya tenemos nuestro boleto, así que no se atrevan a cambiar el curso del barco. No nos importa si quieren pelear todos a muerte, sólo tienen que decírnoslo—Me sorprendía el tono de seriedad que usaba Yusuke, era raro que lo utilizara.

-Yarr... eso fue un buen show, Equipo Urameshi. Piedad a un equipo humano que está entrando al torneo este año, sin embargo, ustedes no necesitarán el tener mucha fuerza para siempre abordar mi nave de nuevo. Les recomiendo que entrenen más a esa novata, puede causarles problemas si no está bien informada—Yusuke le dio las gracias.

Nos acomodamos en una orilla cómoda (sin mencionar un tanto aseada) de la proa y en segundos Kuwabara y Kurama hicieron acto de presencia, uno un poco más pálido que el otro.

-Hola¿cómo les fue?—Preguntó animadamente Kurama.

-En cualquier momento es seguro que lleguemos a la isla, no hay de que preocuparse... aunque creo que no hablo por Kuwabara al decir eso ¬.¬U

-Oww, cállate—Nunca había visto a Kuwabara (o más bien a ninguna persona) de tantos colores y aun así tan pálido a la vez... era raro.

Un movimiento más del barco que era brusco, me sujeté del barandal para no caerme, el truco funcionó hasta que la nave se detuvo prácticamente sin avisar y ahí si caí al suelo.

-Alex.

-Estoy bien Kurama—Hubiera evitado un poco el golpe de no ser por mi brazo malo.

-¡Todos abajo¡En quince minutos yo y mi barco nos largamos de esta isla del demonio!

Bajamos conversando animadamente, en realidad todos menos yo. No me apetecía el charlar con nadie, tenía demasiadas cosas en que concentrarme. No podía sacarme de la mente las palabras del capitán, los comentarios de los demonios, y sobre todo¡ese estúpido dolor de cabeza!

Al adentrarnos más en la isla traté de olvidar todo por algunos momentos, respiré hondo y al ya no estar en esa horrible atmósfera junto a tantos demonios poco a poco me fui sintiendo mejor. ¿Acaso por la energía que desprendían esos youkais yo me sentía mal? Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en la variada fauna y en la bella flora, tal vez, lo mejor para mí en este momento era despejar un poco mi mente... varias aves dormitaban en las llamas de los árboles, el cielo parecía tener una asombrosa cantidad de estrellas igual que en el Makai, la noche le daba ese ambiente fresco y tranquilo a todo y parecía que nada malo podía pasar en esos momentos. La atmósfera ahora relajante hacía que mis dolores bajaran a cierto nivel, ya no eran tan fuertes los malestares.

-He aquí en donde pasaremos las noches, tengo que admitir que es uno de los mejores lugares en donde he estado—Dijo Yusuke de un mejor humor dirigiendo su mirada a un enorme edificio, debe de ser aquel hotel tan aclamado por varios, en donde se quedan los participantes del torneo y aquellos humanos corruptos millonarios para hacer sus apuestas día con día.

Entramos al lujoso lugar y de inmediato quise salir de ahí¡mi ropa no iba con los lujos que se mostraban¿Cómo alguien que vestía con ropas tradicionales (sin mencionar hechas para el uso diario) que solo se consiguen en el Makai puede andar como si nada con personas que siempre usan vestidos finos y corbata? El tipo de la recepción pareció medio reconocer a Yusuke cuando fue a pedir las llaves de los dormitorios, éste último volvió con tres juegos diciendo que nuestras habitaciones eran las ciento once, ciento doce y ciento trece.

-Casi las mismas de año pasado, ahora nos ofrecieron la ciento trece para ti Alex, no pongas esa cara, se vería muy mal que te quedaras en la misma habitación con cualquiera de nosotros ¿no crees?—Si lo creía.

Yusuke me dio la llave número ciento trece y me quedé sin palabras al hacer girar la llave por la perilla. Me encontré con un cuarto sumamente amplio que solo era la sala, todavía entré a una de las puertas que era mi habitación para ver un cuarto igualmente grande con una cama individual que parecía ser muy cómoda y todavía no veía el baño.

-Deja tus cosas, tenemos mucho por hacer—Hiei había entrado a mi habitación y cuando lo vi estaba recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados en la sala.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tenemos que hacer algo con tu brazo, no estás en condiciones de sostener una batalla larga y así no durarás mucho.

No me sorprendió mucho el que dijera eso, si había alguien que se diera cuenta rápidamente sobre si algo me fastidiaba, molestaba, o perturbaba ese era Hiei (y en realidad, varias personas más). Sólo que era rara la ocasión en la que hacía algo para remediarlo, la mayoría de las ocasiones solo me decía lo que debería o no debería de hacer... de cualquier manera sus consejos servían mucho.

Salimos de mi habitación y me sentí observada, giré mi vista y vi algo parecido a una capucha que se había ido apenas sintió mi mirada... ¿Qué o quién habrá sido?

-Vamos, tenemos que terminar con esto lo antes posible—Cuando me llamó, Hiei ya estaba a algunos pasos retirado de mí.

-Eh... ¡Si!

Sentí como en ocasiones miraba mi brazo, yo aparentaba estar entretenida en ver a las personas vestidas elegantemente y riendo juntas, en ver a algunas apariciones a veces discutiendo, a veces todo lo contrario; solo no quería que me dijera: '¿Por qué reprimes tanto el dolor? No deberías de hacerlo, Kurama te advirtió una vez que no lo hicieras' o 'No te quieras hacer la fuerte' o algo así, no quería que me dijera nada.

La frescura de la noche había aumentado y algunas corrientes de aire circulaban por los bosques que cubrían al hotel, las ramas de los árboles cantaban en susurros con la ayuda del viento aunque en ocasiones hubiera jurado que escuché gritos melancólicos. Caminábamos y yo no sabía hacia dónde íbamos a ir exactamente, quizás Hiei sólo quería asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, pero de ser así¿por qué haría eso? Él iba adelante y yo detrás, ninguno dijo nada durante el camino (eso lo agradecí infinitamente, aunque, en cierta forma fue un tanto incómodo). Hiei se detuvo justo cuando llegamos al final de un alto risco, las olas se oían cercanamente peligrosas y parecía que el viento en esta zona se tornaba más violento que en el resto de la isla. De haber ido en otras circunstancias, habría sido todo mucho más agradable de lo que ya era.

-Quiero saber—Comenzó a decir dándome la cara—si puedes cerrar tu puño—Su mirada se afiló al momento de dirigir su mirada a mi herida.

-No puedo, me duele mucho— ¿Intentar mentirle¿Decirle que no me dolía y cerrar mi puño tolerando el dolor? Era Hiei, ya había intentado antes decirle que no me dolía algo cuando en realidad deseaba estar inconsciente para ya no sentir el martirio, pero fracasaba miserablemente. No intenté mover ni un solo dedo de mi mano vendada desde que supe que posiblemente las llamas negras me ocasionaron la herida, aparte, el dolor sentido con anterioridad fue recordatorio suficiente como para no volver a hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

-Quítate los vendajes, no son necesarios el pergamino ni el cascabel, exageraron demasiado. También... quiero ver la piel. Yo encenderé una fogata mientras tanto.

Sabía que todo lo que Hiei hacía no era al azar, si algo no le gustaba era dejar las cosas a la suerte, a lo largo del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que hace es por alguna buena razón. Con cuidado quité el pergamino, la pulsera metálica y aquel extraño cascabel, después comencé a dedicarme a los vendajes. Esa era la tarea más difícil, no sólo porque abarcaban la mayor parte de mi piel, sino porque tenían un contacto directo con ella y me dolía mucho.

-Auch.

-Tómate tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa—Me estaba dando la espalda y había comenzado a acomodar los leños que trajo consigo después de un rato de búsqueda.

En lo que me fui quitando los vendajes, me fui asustando más y más. La piel que iba descubriendo tenía varias quemaduras¡ya no me sorprendía el dolor con semejante herida! Cuando terminé no pude hablar al ver lo que veía. ¡Ahora le encontraba sentido al dolor que formaba un gran espiral en mi brazo¡Las quemaduras de color rojizo oscuro estaban acomodadas de tal forma que parecía que aquel dragón que me había tragado en la inconsciencia había quedado impregnado en mi piel!

-Hiei... ¿Hiei qué es esto?—Hasta a mí me sorprendió el tono de voz que había salido de mi boca, era demasiado tembloroso y parecía que el titubeo era indispensable, sin mencionar el miedo.

-Es una de las consecuencias por usar el Koku Ryu Ha— ¿Consecuencias?

-¿Hay más?

-¿Sientes dolor no?

Tragué saliva, era una 'consecuencia' de no sé cuantas, pude ver como mi brazo temblaba, intenté calmarme; respiré hondo... sentía como si todo fuese un sueño, en realidad, una pesadilla¡con esta quemadura me sentía marcada!

-Ven, necesitamos calmar el dolor lo más que se pueda—Él se había puesto de pie y supuse que debí de hacer lo mismo, ambos nos acercamos a la fogata que emanaba un agradable calor; sorprendentemente no asfixiaba o molestaba, creo que es porque ya no me hacen daño las llamas del Ningenkai.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Mete tu mano al fuego.

-¿Cómo?

-A este nivel, las llamas comunes y corrientes como estas no deben de hacerte ningún daño, pero... debes de hacerlo, no tienes que sacarla por ningún motivo¿entendido?

Dudando, acerqué mi mano al interior de la llama para que al primer contacto no sintiera nada, sin embargo, después el dolor fue apareciendo para después intensificarse. Lo seguí tolerando hasta que ya no pude más e intenté retirar mi brazo, pero Hiei había puesto su mano también dentro y había tomado la mía obligándome a mantenerla dentro de las llamas.

-¿Qué haces¡Déjame sacarla me duele mucho!—No me respondía— ¡Hiei!—Me ignoraba, estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener mi mano entre el fuego— ¡Suéltame¡Hiei ya no aguanto!

Fue entonces que me miró fijamente, esa era la mirada característica de Hiei que decía: '¡Cállate y has lo que te dije!'. Tal y como me lo ordenaba sin palabras, resistí el martirio, me dolía, en verdad que me dolía, algunas lágrimas quisieron escapar de mis ojos pero algo se los impidió, quise gritar también, pero no podía (o más bien en el fondo no quería) hacerlo, no frente a Hiei. Las quemaduras con la forma del dragón parecieron reaccionar poco a poco con las llamas y su color se fue intensificando al paso del tiempo, en segundos, el rojizo oscuro se fue tornando de un tono púrpura y las llamas se volvieron más agresivas.

Vi más detenidamente la mano de Hiei para ver como los vendajes de su propio brazo derecho se iban consumiendo por las llamas y un vigoroso dragón negro se veía claramente marcado en su piel, parecía un tatuaje lleno de vida, puesto que al ver al dragón a los ojos sentí como si estos brillaran y también me miraban. El fuego parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a estallar, las llamas crecían sin control alguno y los leños se habían consumido desde hace mucho, ese fuego ya no era cualquier fuego, era uno que se alimentaba de mí y de Hiei, pero¿por qué estaba tan colérico? Ese fuego había iniciado con unos leños cualquiera y algunas llamas convocadas por Hiei. No tenían absolutamente nada de especial.

Fue entonces que el fuego dejó de representar dolor para mí y las llamas poco a poco se fueron transformando de rojas e intensas, a negras y vivarachas. Hiei me soltó para que yo pudiera seguir sola, las llamas negras aun estaban mezcladas con las rojas y ambas me rodeaban, parecían estarse entreteniendo con mi mirada llena de confusión y tratando de averiguar qué era lo que tenía que hacer exactamente.

Me olvidé de todo, dejé mi mente casi en blanco y me dejé llevar por mis instintos. Coloqué mi mano en lo que parecía ser el centro de las llamaradas, y el fuego tanto negro como rojo era absorbido por el dragón en mi piel, podía sentir que estaba muy cerca de donde me encontraba, lo escuchaba, escuchaba los rugidos de aquel dragón, escuchaba como se acercaba, estaba cerca, lo busqué por todas partes con la mirada pero no veía nada; el cielo, y todo lo que no eran esas llamas desaparecieron para mí, todo era oscuridad y no se veía nada ni a nadie ni lejos ni cerca, estábamos solo yo, el fuego y ese espacio perdido en la oscuridad.

Frente a mí apareció una mujer, me sorprendió demasiado el parentesco que tenía conmigo, solo que su piel era mucho más pálida y vestía una capucha negra, sus ojos mostraban una mirada fría y calculadora que parecía captar todo a su alrededor. Se acerco a mí y ambas nos miramos directamente a los ojos, los de ella... eran iguales a los míos.

-Aun no—La escuché decir.

-¿Aun no qué?

Se descubrió su brazo derecho y me lo mostró, y ahí, lleno de vida y mostrando todo su vigor, se encontraba la misma marca del mismo dragón negro que Hiei tenía en su brazo, el mismo brillo en los ojos, el mismo tono negro más fuerte que la misma oscuridad y el mensaje de peligro que enviaban era prácticamente el mismo.

-Es demasiado pronto para que puedas usar las llamas del infierno, necesitas más entrenamiento y en algunos años, tu vida ya no correrá tanto peligro como ahora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Intento decirte que no tienes las capacidades requeridas para controlar el Koku Ryu Ha sin ayuda, al momento en que tú sola intentes usar esta técnica mortal, tu alma será consumida y devorada por esta bestia tan peligrosa—La verdad dolía demasiado¿qué podía hacer yo en ese momento para que no calara tanto?

-¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí¿Sólo apareciste para decirme eso?

-Descuida, no soy una ilusión como lo crees en este momento ya que no estás loca... no aún. Piensa que fui mandada para advertirte y para recordarte que no estás sola. Por cierto, no corras tantos riesgos a la hora de la batalla— ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Deberías de preocuparte por otras cosas de mayor importancia.

-¡En este momento lo que me interesa e importa es saber tu nombre¡Dímelo!

En lugar de responder echó tanto la capucha como la capa hacia atrás y pude ver sus ropas oscuras, zapatillas negras, pantalones azules muy oscuros y una camiseta azul clara sin mangas que hacían que un collar de hilos plateados sobresaliera admirablemente complementando el brillo de una gema negra con los ojos de la mujer. Una funda con su katana dentro de ella, estaba sujetada a un cinturón de tela negra, en instantes la desenvainó mostrándome el fino filo del arma que resplandecía con una luz inexistente. Igualmente sostuve mi katana (solo que yo lo hice con mi mano izquierda) y adopté una postura defensiva, no sabía qué capacidades tenía aquella mujer y lo mejor en mis condiciones era no hacer el primer movimiento.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en aprender una técnica para consumir tanto el cuerpo como el alma de tu contrincante si lo último que deseas es acabar con la vida de cualquiera?—Era verdad.

Ya lo había pensado, le había dado varias vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. No he llegado a una conclusión definitiva, siempre me fijé metas a corto plazo y nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de entrenar siempre, puesto que yo ya tenía medio planeada una vida... como humana. Ahora, se me ha presentado una puerta más para elegir mi futuro.

FLASH BACK

-Alex—Yo ya me estaba preparando para irnos al puerto cuando Shura (que acababa de llegar del Makai) me llamó—Tengo que hablar contigo—Miró a todos los que se encontraban no muy lejos de ambos—A solas.

Un tanto extrañada, asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí por las escaleras externas del templo caminando hacia arriba donde a la mitad de ellas se detuvo y se sentó cómodamente, lo imité y me senté cerca de él a la expectativa¿qué puede decirme Shura tan importante que nadie más lo tiene que escuchar? Quizás algún consejo, advertencia o avisarme que no les dieron permiso a él y/o a su padre para ausentarse algún tiempo más en el Makai.

-Yo y mi padre lo hemos pensado mucho, y... pues, nos gustaría saber qué es lo que planeas hacer en el futuro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si quieres quedarte en el Ningenkai...

Guardé silencio y desvié mi mirada hacia la ciudad en cierto modo lejana, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de irme a vivir al Makai, es decir¿yo, y quiero decir, YO en el Makai? Siempre (o por lo menos desde que conocí la historia de Kurama) creí que tendría una vida como la de un humano 'normal' pese a lo 'extraño' de mis condiciones.

-Yo... no había tomado en cuenta eso.

-Quiero decir, que si quieres venir conmigo y con mi padre... pues... puedes hacerlo, piensa en todas las cosas que puedes hacer en el otro mundo¡no quiero presionarte ni nada! Pero, si quieres venir ya sabes que podemos conseguirte algún puesto de trabajo en el Makai, quizás te interese el trabajo que desempeña Hiei en sus ratos libres el cual consiste en borrar las memorias de los humanos que accidentalmente han cruzado la frontera del Ningenkai al Makai.

Me sentí feliz¡me estaban ofreciendo un nuevo 'plan de vida'! Aunque debo admitir que no tenía presente esa opción y que acoplarme a ella no me resultaría nada fácil pero-... un momento, se me ocurre algo.

-Shura¿crees que puedas conseguirme el mismo puesto que Hiei?—Me sorprendía el tono de voz tan emocionado que usaba.

-¡Claro! Para serte sincero, nos hacen falta youkais que se dediquen a eso.

-Aun estoy estudiando, y me gustaría terminar todos mis estudios como humana, pero¿crees que pueda ir al Makai los fines de semana y siempre que pueda? Me-... me llama la atención ese trabajo— ¿Por qué me sentía tan apenada?

-Me alego de saberlo, sabes que puedes buscarnos a mí y a mi padre cuando quieras—Me sentí un poco más avergonzada que antes, un corto mutismo nos rodeó junto con una suave brisa.

-¿Shura?

-¿Hum?—Parecía que él también se había relajado un poco más con la atmósfera que nos rodeaba.

-¿Por qué tú y tu padre se han portado tan bien conmigo? No quiero decir que me desagrade o algo, pero, me sorprende que siempre lo hayan hecho; no me explico por qué tanta amabilidad—Eso, desde que los conocí, siempre me lo he preguntado.

No respondió, se dedicó a observar el paisaje durante un rato más mientras poco a poco su semblante comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, no quiero decir que llegó a tal grado que estaba temblando, pero, tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña y su expresión no era precisamente tranquila. Se me hacía un poco raro el ver ese semblante en él.

-Shura—Ahora yo fui quién lo miró en espera de una respuesta, sin embargo, evitó mi mirada dirigiendo la suya al suelo—Shura— ¿Por qué pensaría tanto las cosas para decírmelas?

-Pues...— ¿Por qué ahora sonreía tanto?—Que no te sorprendan las ironías de la vida.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que yo te pregunté? Anda contesta—No entendía¿estaba tratando de cambiar el tema?

-Quiero decir que-

-¡Alex ya nos vamos!—Ambos volteamos a ver a Yusuke quien estaba en la parte inferior de las escaleras con ambas manos alrededor de su boca para intensificar el tono de su voz.

-Idiota ¬.¬—Escuché que murmuraba Shura entre dientes.

-Eh... ¿Los veré en el torneo entonces? .U

-Tenlo por seguro, iremos con el resto. De cualquier manera, necesitan a alguien que las cuide de tantos demonios y que proponga algo de autoridad. Dudo mucho que en ese lugar quieran a los humanos—En varias partes tenía razón, aparte de él y Yomi eran la maestra Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, Botan y la hermana de Kuwabara los que irían al torneo... sin mencionar a Yui, pero el aun estaría un tanto débil.

-¿Qué diablos hacen¡Ya tenemos que irnos¡Alex apresúrate o si no de dejaremos!—Yusuke era... muy persistente -.-U

-¡Ya va!—Le gritó Shura—Recuerda que aun no hemos ido al lago de plata, prometiste que lo verías conmigo¿eh?

-Por supuesto .—Salí corriendo dependientemente para reunirme con los demás e irnos al puerto abandonado de la ciudad.

-¡Por cierto!—Me detuve al escuchar la voz de Shura— ¡Te veré en el estadio¡No te atrevas a perder ninguna pelea! .

-¡Si! .

END OF THE FLASH BACK

-No lo sé, no sé para qué, quizás sólo sea un capricho que quiero cumplir cuésteme lo que me cueste... je. No debería de subestimarme tanto—Dije con un tono de casi advertencia.

-¿Y por qué no?—Se escuchaba demasiado segura para mi propio gusto, ya lo recordé... esa voz era la que me había ayudado con el Koku Ryu Ha anteriormente... pero por eso no iba a dejar que me dijera lo que quisiera.

-Algo me dice que eres mucho más de lo que quieres demostrar¿quieres engañarme? Se siente tanto la advertencia de peligro y el aura de la camaradería alrededor de ti, en cierta forma no debo confiarme¿qué tramas¿Quién eres?

Velozmente se acercó a mí y comenzó a atacarme sin descanso, debía de admitirlo, era bastante buena; su estilo de pelea era sumamente parecido al de Hiei, y me molestaba saber que se contenía al momento del impacto entre nuestras armas, no me estaba mostrando ni la mitad de sus capacidades. ¡Sentía como si se estuvieran burlando de mí! Odiaba, no, aborrecía el que hicieran eso. Pero poco a poco la velocidad con la que atacaba comenzó a aumentar considerablemente, aunque hacía que todos sus movimientos fueran muy rítmicos para que yo pudiera seguirlos, a la larga la potencia con la que golpeaba fue creciendo dificultándome todo.

-Con que no debería de subestimarte¿ne¡Entonces demuéstralo¡Hazme saber que no debo de confiarme contigo y que mereces todo mi respeto a la hora de la batalla!

¿Quería hacerme enojar para que la ira aumentara mis habilidades? Tengo que decir que lo estaba consiguiendo. ¡No iba a dejar que una completa desconocida me provocara y después se fuera tranquilamente como si nada!

-¿Qué sucede¿Estás tan ocupada evitando que te corte que no puedes responder?—Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿De qué hablas!—Toda mi fuerza había regresado, inconscientemente había cerrado mi puño derecho y al verlo fugazmente vi que las quemaduras con forma de dragón habían sido sustituidas con un tatuaje de tinta negra. Empuñé la katana con ambas manos (la mujer hizo lo mismo exactamente al mismo tiempo que yo) y la obligué a retroceder, su expresión había cambiado y ya no se mostraba tan segura ante mis movimientos como antes... aunque se veía... ¿Orgullosa?

-Eso está mejor—Murmuró con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Cállate y sigue peleando.

El combate se prolongó más tiempo del que pude haber imaginado, éramos demasiado iguales en lo que se refería a prácticamente todo, agilidad, velocidad, fuerza... ella al parecer se percató de todo eso y en segundos, casi con un acuerdo nunca declarado, ambas nos detuvimos y nos separamos a una distancia prudente. Ambas con la respiración en parte agitada. Nos miramos fijamente, me estaba divirtiendo y en el fondo me parecía que esa mujer no era del todo mala, incluso me estaba pareciendo... bastante agradable¡claro que no se lo iba a demostrar!

Sin previo aviso ambas reanudamos el combate, lo más extraño de todo era que parecía como si estuviera peleando contra un espejo. Me parecía todo tan emocionante y a la vez me fastidiaba el hecho de que hubiera comenzado a hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo, sólo me quedaba una cosa, la cual era cambiar mi estilo de pelea sin alterar gravemente el daño que se debía de causar.

No fue fácil, ella inmediatamente se daba cuenta de mis intenciones, no me servía de nada cambiar las posturas, aplicar otro tipo de fuerza en los golpes, invertir alguno que otro giro, no sirvió nada. Llegó un momento en que ya me había cansado de todo, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó para que tuviera que suceder esto, quizás una, dos, o tres horas¡ya no me interesaba¡Ahora lo que iba a hacer era a dedicarme por completo a acabar con esa mujer que era una youkai¡De humana no tenía nada!

Utilicé las últimas enseñanzas que Hiei me dio, aumenté mi velocidad al máximo en una millonésima de segundo y logré quitarle la katana de la mano, la barrí al suelo y le puse el filo del arma justo en el cuello.

-¿Ya tienes suficiente! Esto se ha terminado—Le dije mirándola a los ojos, instantes después me alejé de ella, guardé mi katana y le di la espalda dispuesta a irme de ese lugar hacia no sé dónde. No tenía intenciones de prolongar esto, un momento¿por qué habíamos comenzado a pelear?

Escuché como se ponía de pie, prácticamente en un parpadeo ella era la que tenía su katana en mi cuello, no percibí su presencia, no sentí su cercanía, no pude evitar que hiciera cualquier cosa¿podía hacer eso y no lo hizo desde un principio¿Por qué¡No tiene sentido¡Pudo haberme matado en cualquier momento que ella hubiera elegido pero no lo hizo!

-No te confíes, nunca dejes el campo de batalla antes de asegurarte de que tu oponente no represente ningún peligro para ti, y sobre todo... no te atrevas a perder... y menos contra mí—Colocó la punta de la katana en mi espalda y sin titubear me atravesó con ella.

Después de sacar la espada de mi cuerpo, caí de rodillas al suelo y voltee a verla, su katana estaba cubierta por mi sangre y ella la miraba con interés al parecer examinándola, después de un movimiento rápido la limpió y la introdujo en su funda.

-Sé que ese golpe no te matará, y es lo mejor... por ahora. Procura entrenar más para elevar tu youki y quizás algún día puedas conmigo, por ahora, te perdonaré la vida y te dejaré bien claro que tu nivel no es el indicado para competir contra seres como yo, tus habilidades son inferiores a las mías. Espero que recuerdes mis palabras—Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera!—Se detuvo— ¿Cómo me ayudaste a convocar al Dragón Negro en el Makai¿Por qué lo hiciste¡Necesito saberlo!—Guardó silencio.

-Por Hiei—Siguió su camino, se perdía en la oscuridad, yo podía sentir el dolor de la herida, la sangre aún caliente manchaba mis ropas y no me hacía sentir mejor. Aun escuchaba los pasos de aquella mujer, al final no me dijo su nombre, las llamas la perseguían y algunas se quedaban conmigo, a mí alrededor. En cierta forma... me afectó y desconcertó lo que dijo... ¿Hiei?

Cerré los ojos.

Por un momento sentí la inconsciencia invadirme y al darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormida, di un respingo sin abrir mis ojos. No hice un movimiento brusco más que el de respirar una sola vez con fuerza, casi parecía que el oxígeno se me iba a escapar de los pulmones; después pude aspirar el aire con mucha más normalidad. Llevé mi mano a mi estómago para darme cuenta de que no tenía herida alguna, no había ningún agujero, ningún rastro de sangre seca, ni siquiera sentía dolor al tocarme en donde se suponía que debía dolerme.

Todo había sido una ilusión, una demasiado real si me lo preguntan. Decidí tranquilizarme y dormir un poco más, podía sentir la cálida mañana, tanto el ambiente de frescura como los principiantes y calurosos rayos del sol aparecían en el firmamento. Me sentí sentada y a la vez recostada sobre algo cálido. Me habían cubierto con algo de tela seguramente para cubrirme del frío durante la noche, en cierta forma me dio miedo, era la misma sensación que sentí cuando Hiei me encontró por primera vez en el Makai.

Casi con miedo, abrí mis ojos y vi el lindo paisaje, miré hacia abajo y vi a Hiei enseguida de mí durmiendo tranquilamente, su capa estaba cubriéndome... no puedo creer que no haya percibido su presencia¿tan mal estaban mis sentidos? En ese momento sentí como la vergüenza me invadía, apreté fuerte mis manos, esa mujer... ¡Maldición¡Como me daba coraje el que ella me hubiera ganado así de fácil!

_-No te confíes, nunca dejes el campo de batalla antes de asegurarte de que tu oponente no represente ningún peligro para ti, y sobre todo... no te atrevas a perder... y menos contra mí._

¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?

-¿Ya estás bien?—Hiei se despertó de inmediato y ahí lo tenía yo, mirándome con un toque cauteloso, un tanto extraña la mirada si me lo preguntan.

Sin duda alguna me sorprendió el que me preguntara eso, era raro el que lo hiciera... miré hacia la punta del peñasco y el fuego se había consumido por completo, sólo una diminuta columna de humo relataba que anteriormente en ese sitio unas llamas habían sido encendidas. Un tanto torpe me acomodé mejor y si un largo suspiro.

-Si, yo... estoy bien—Miré mi mano y traté de moverla, me dolía un poco pero ya no sentía ese ardor en el brazo al intentar cerrar el puño¡genial! Aunque me fijé mejor en mi brazo y... el dragón había desaparecido casi por completo— ¿Qué-¿Dónde está mi marca!—Hiei me miró extrañado por mi reacción.

-¿Qué marca?

-¡La del dragón¡Hace unos momentos estaba muy oscura y ahora-¿Por qué se ha desvanecido!

-Es lo mejor, si vuelves a usar esa técnica lo más seguro es que mueras.

-¡Tú dijiste que me enseñarías a usarla!

-¡Si lo hago podrías morir¿Eso es lo que quieres!

-¡Lo que quiero es que dejes de tratarme como a una inútil y que comiences a verme como alguien que puede servir para algo por una vez en su maldita vida!

Silencio.

Había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Hiei no me respondió y evitó mirarme a los ojos y yo hice lo mismo clavando la vista en el suelo, sabía que se sentía mal, que yo le había hecho ver la verdad y que... pues, creo que o él era muy sobreprotector, o no me tenía confianza en nada. En realidad quería aprender esa técnica, no sabía exactamente porqué, pero, algo me decía (casi ordenaba) que tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo lamento—Dije después de un largo rato. Su expresión mostraba indiferencia, sus ojos mostraban un temible brillo. Parecía que mi comentario lejos de herirlo, lo había hecho reflexionar... y sinceramente odiaba cuando hacía eso, ya que si Hiei reflexionaba sobre mí significaba que yo era la que iba a sufrir más.

-Solo procura no morir antes de que puedas si quiera tener la oportunidad de aprender el Koku Ryu Ha—Me sentí muy feliz al escuchar ese tono de voz, sabía que si lo decía así en realidad quería decir: 'Bien... por ahora no te gritaré... tanto'.

-¿Y el dragón?

-Si en realidad mereces usarlo, volverá a aparecer en algunos días—Fue suficiente como para que olvidara todo y le diera un amistoso abrazo... se tensó un poco ante el tacto e intentó alejarme, creo que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muchos.

-Por cierto¿y los combates¿Cuándo es el nuestro?—Me intrigaba¡de seguro comenzaría en cualquier momento!

-Ya terminó nuestro encuentro, Yusuke y el resto se hicieron cargo de todo.

-¿Qué¿Por qué no me despertaste¡No me digas que tú también te quedaste dormido!—Sólo evitó mi mirada... ¡Eso quería decir que-...! Ai se había quedado dormido ..UUU

Hasta ahora no me había fijado en que las ropas de Hiei que estaban un poco dañadas, no me explicaba el porqué. Miré el suelo y algo en él me intrigó de sobremanera, algo parecido a un círculo estaba marcado a nuestro alrededor, parecía que estaba hecho de cenizas / césped quemado o algo así, o más bien parecía...

-¿Hiei tú...?— ¿Había mantenido un campo de energía por toda la noche?

-Vámonos—Si lo había hecho. No me imagino cuánta cantidad de poder espiritual requirió para hacer tal cosa por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo¿para qué lo hizo?

-¡Anda dime!—Exclamé después de algunos momentos de andar por la vereda en dirección al hotel.

-No lo haré.

-¡Dilo!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste¡Anda dime¡No te cuesta nada!

-¡Que no!

-¡Por favor! .

-No ¬.¬

-Pleeease .

-¡Que no! .

-Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Alguien más nos iba a atacar? Pudiste haberlo derrotado tú solo en corto tiempo¿o eran más de uno?

Sólo me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro, aunque parecía un tanto molesto. Con él he aprendido a ver más allá de todo (el Jagan en la frente no cuenta); detrás de esa faz fría y difícilmente perturbable, vi que en sus ojos había algo de pena, bueno... también Hiei no estaba acostumbrado a decir todo lo que sentía / hacía / pensaba... no podía culparlo.

-Hn.

Suspiré largamente¿cómo no podía hablarme sin bajar la mirada, decirlo sin rodeos y con un profundo titubeo en sus palabras que engañarían a cualquiera? Bueno... a veces era demasiado directo y todo lo contrario en ciertos ratos. Después de todo, debe de tener sus razones, siempre que le pregunto cualquier cosa cambia de tema, no contesta, me pone a entrenar o simplemente escapa a la primera oportunidad en la que ve que me descuido... era un caso perdido. Pero, ya que no me quería responder...

-Hiei.

-Hn.

-Quiero ir al estadio.

-...

-VOY a ir al estadio...

-...

-¡Bien¡No sé como ir al estúpido estadio!

-¿...y? ¬.¬

-¿Cómo que _"y"_¡Dime dónde está!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Vete al hotel y descansa, ni que estuvieras en tan buena forma como para andarte paseando por ahí— ¿Qué demo-...?

-¡Como quieras!— ¡Yo me iba a ir al estadio! La isla era muy grande¡pero en algún momento tendría que dar con ese lugar! Y con lo que respecta a que no estoy en buena forma... ¡Puedo con lo que sea!

-¡Oye!— ¡No iba a dejar que me diera otro sermón!

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, o por lo menos lo suficientemente rápido como para saber que Hiei no podría alcanzarme en un segundo, preferí saltar por sobre las copas de los árboles evitando todo obstáculo terrenal (ya saben, rocas, arbustos... ardillas asesinas... ¡En el Makai abundan!). Siempre saltando, prácticamente casi volando, me encantaba sentir el fresco viento chocar contra mi cara, sentir mis pies lejos del suelo y ver como por algunos maravillosos instantes vencía a la gravedad. De repente algo me sujetó por la espalda y me elevó mucho más allá de lo que quise.

-¿Qué-...¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ! O.o—Un tipo raro me estaba sosteniendo por la espalda y me asustó. ¡Quién diablos diría que tanto tiempo en el Makai no hizo que el miedo desapareciera por completo! Aunque era sólo un chico¡un chico era el que me había asustado y ahora me cargaba por los cielos!

-¡Wiii¿Divertido no¡Vamos más rápido! o—¿Qué!

-¡Oye espera¿Quién rayos eres tú¡Suéltame en este mismo instante o si no te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás!

Casi en el mismo instante en el que dije eso me arrepentí. Vi al chico detenidamente por una milésima de segundo y sus cabellos eran de un rojo intenso, sus ojos igual de azules que el mar mostraban una inocencia infinita, sus orejas me llamaron la atención puesto que eran puntiagudas como las de los duendes, una playera blanca al igual que sus pantalones eran agitados constantemente por el viento, un cinturón negro con una gema roja en el centro brillaba con intensidad y sus zapatillas negras flotaban como si este chico hubiese nacido entre los cielos. Sin mencionar que un pequeño cuerno se asomaba por la parte superior de su frente.

-¿Golpearme tú¿Quieres que te suelte¡De acuerdo! — ¡El maldito me soltó a no sé cuantos metros de altura¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Y más malditos demonios¿El tipo era un completo idiota, o qué!

Si. Estaba gritando, es decir¿yo gritando? Bueno¡me habían tomado por sorpresa¡No sentí para nada la presencia ni cercanía de aquel maldito y la altura era demasiada¿Quién por lo menos no se hubiera exaltado! Intenté calmarme, vi hacia abajo y el suelo ya estaba a unos escasos veinte metros de mí, prepararme, tenía que prepararme para la fuerte caída... podría suavizarla con una bola de energía; junté mis manos e intenté reunir buena parte de todo poder espiritual que había logrado recuperar...

Todo en vano. Apenas se lograba formar una diminuta esfera que no me ayudaría a matar ni siquiera a una rata.

-¿Intentabas hacer algo¡Pero tu energía espiritual apenas se nota y-¡Auch!—Le di un golpe en el brazo al chico de cabello rojo que se había dignado a volver por mí y evitar que me partiera la cabeza o algo así.

-¡Cállate¡Más te vale dejarme de buena manera en tierra firme o si no de verdad te arrepentirás!— ¡Ahora si que estaba enojada!

-D-De acuerdo o.oU—Ahí un pensamiento recorrió mi mente.

-Oye.

-¿Si? o-oU

-¿Sabes dónde está el estadio en donde están compitiendo todos los youkais?

-Si, vengo de allá o-o

-¿Puedes llevarme? .

-¿Llevarte? O.o

-Llévame ¬.¬

-D-Deacuerdo o-oU

Se me hacía sumamente fácil el manipular a este chico¿acaso era porque su poder espiritual no era tan fuerte como el de Hiei, Shura, Yusuke, Kurama y el del señor Yomi? Era la explicación más lógica que podía encontrar en ese momento, creo que sin querer se me metió la idea de que podía controlar a todos los youkais que no representasen un papel importante en mi vida... este es un completo extraño.

-¿O-Oye?

-¿Cómo?—Ya me sentía mucho más tranquila.

-Tú eres miembro del equipo Urameshi¿verdad?

-Eh... si¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial .

Y pensaba que yo era rara... el chico fue todo el camino tarareando una canción completamente desconocida para mí aunque era alegre y tenía buena tonada, decía algo así como: 'Hey, hey! Tsumuji kaze de Fly Away...' hasta que cuando me di cuenta él ya había descendido por completo y un gran estadio estaba frente a mí. Era circular y miles de demonios estaban a sus alrededores seguramente buscando la manera de cómo entrar.

-Eh... gracias—Me sentí hipócrita al decirle eso.

-Descuida no soy rencoroso¡ah¡Hola Hiei! .—Me tensé por completo al sentir la mirada de Hiei atravesarme por la espalda... Oh, oh...

-¿Puede saberse qué haces aquí Jin?— ¿Se llamaba Jin? Yo le iba a llamar: 'Sujetocompletamentelocoalcualvoyagolpearsiempreycuandomehagatravesurasfeas'.

-¿Pues qué puedo estar haciendo¡Vine a participar junto con los demás! Hace unos momentos terminé mi pelea y vi a Urameshi, él me contó sobre la han-... la nueva integrante de su equipo .U—Iba a golpearlo u.ú—En este momento debe de estar iniciando la pelea de Touya.

-...ya veo... ¬.¬— ¿Por qué me miraba TAN feo? Bueno, sé que lo molesté mucho, y que no quise irme al hotel como me había dicho... pero¿y eso qué?

-Eh... si me disculpan .U—Me fui de ahí corriendo al interior del estadio, no sé si ya me conocían los guardias o no me vieron entrar, yo sólo sé que llegué a ver la enorme arena que se encontraba en el centro de una gigantesca explanada. No supe cuánto tiempo observé el territorio en donde dos tipos estaban combatiendo, esa arena era la misma que había visto en mis sueños, aún recuerdo que en uno yo casi moría al pelear en ese lugar... deben de ser tonterías, siempre hay que tener presente el triunfo al igual que el fracaso, pero hay que pensar de manera positiva.

_-¡Esta pelea definirá al próximo contrincante del equipo Urameshi¡El último combate entre el equipo Kaze y el equipo Saigai!—_El bullicio de todos los youkais en las gradas no se hizo del rogar para aparecer— ¡Contrincantes al centro de la arena!

Una chica de cabello café claro corto y con orejas de gato (como la de mi sueño) había dado las indicaciones claramente con su micrófono, no me sorprendía el que pusieran a locutoras así en un torneo con esta clase de... espectadores (sin mencionar a los competidores... ¡Con excepciones!). Los que estaban peleando tenían aspectos muy peculiares cada uno. El que yo tenía a mi lado izquierdo tenía un gran marro como arma, su piel era un tanto morena y se había rapado la cabeza, de lejos se veía que era bastante alto pero también delgado, un chaleco verde bandera y un pantalón café era su vestimenta y no parecía ser muy amigable que digamos, alcancé a ver que tenía unos ojos negros MUY pequeños y las facciones de su rostro eran bastante toscas.

El que yo tenía a mi derecha era de una complexión más serena que la del otro tipo. Era más bajito pero vestía creo que con un toque más original, tenía un pantalón azul marino con un cinturón de tela negra, una playera azul cielo y parecía que su cabello era sujetado por una cosa hecha de tela... creo. Me fijé bien y sus ojos eran sumamente claros con un suave toque azulado, de seguro de cerca se verían mucho mejor. Mostraba mucha seriedad al igual que su contrincante y ambos se miraban fijamente como si en cualquier momento uno podría _traicionar_ dañinamente de alguna manera al otro ignorando las señales del árbitro.

-_¡Comiencen!_—Escuché que la comentarista gritaba para dar inicio a la pelea.

Ambos combatientes comenzaron a concentrar su poder espiritual en cantidades enormes, no me imaginé que había más youkais así de fuertes fuera del Makai... ¿Habrán venido sólo a esta competencia por gusto? No tengo que olvidar los objetivos de Suzaku.

-El de la derecha es conocido como Touya, 'El amo del hielo' es un ser muy poderoso y el mejor que manipula el hielo en todo el Makai—Creo que al niño de negro le gustaba darme pequeños espasmos... un día de estos me dará un ataque al corazón por su culpa... ¡Y de seguro él lo disfrutará! T.T

Traté de olvidar todo por un momento y me concentré en observar la pelea, el tipo de azul... es decir, Touya hizo que toda la arena quedara cubierta por una capa de hielo, yo estaba bastante lejos de ellos y a pesar de eso podía sentir el viento helado que era emanado por la plataforma. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de su contrincante tendría cuidado porque prácticamente 'El amo del hielo' estaba en su elemento, pero, el otro tipo no se dejó intimidar y con una gran velocidad pese a su tamaño corrió en dirección a Touya, parecía que lo iba a atacar de frente cuando el tipo desapareció y reapareció detrás de él para golpearlo con su mazo. Cuando parecía que iba a darle un golpe directo, Touya elevó enormemente su poder espiritual en un segundo y varias estalagmitas salieron del suelo para cubrir los alrededores de la parte de la arena que ocupaban. Cuando estos desaparecieron igualmente por donde vinieron el tipo que peleaba contra Touya había quedado hecho pedazos y su sangre cubría buena parte de la plataforma, 'El amo del hielo' simplemente esperaba a que su victoria fuese declarada.

_-¿Qué pasó¡Shoho el último miembro del equipo Saigai ha quedado mutilado en segundos¡Touya no me ha dado tiempo de relatar nada¡El equipo Kaze irá a la siguiente ronda!—_Exclamó la comentarista a través de su micrófono mientras el estadio entero estallaba en gritos, todo el público era muy extraño conforme a todo.

-Es muy fuerte y rápido—Comenté al ver como Touya salía de la arena para encontrarse con los miembros de su equipo.

-¿Lo crees?—Ese tono no me agradó...

Lo voltee a ver interrogante, ese tono, la manera en que miraba a Touya y después me miraba a mí... no, debe de estar bromeando... si, debe de ser una broma, una mala y pesada broma...

No estaba bromeando.

-¿Quieres que YO pelee con él!

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-¡Con la sola mirada basta para saberlo¿Tiene que ser él!

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡No!—Sólo que no tenía poder para atacarlo y-... ¿Qué rayos-...?— ¡No me mires así!—Ahora piensa que no podré pelear contra Touya porque no tengo poder espiritual... y tal vez tenga razón, pero... ¡Como odio que haga eso!— ¡Ya veremos!

-... ¬.¬

-¡No sabes como me desesperas!— ¡Hacía mucho que no me enojaba así! Quizás sea una completa estupidez pero... esta bien, me he enojado por una verdadera estupidez, pero¡es que él sin decirlo me ha retado y-...¡Demonios!

-¿Ya terminaste? Tienes que reposar para mañana— ¿Reposar¿Reposar yo?

-¡Tú eres el que no se ve nada bien¡Te traeré un espejo y lo verás!

-Sabía que podría encontrarlos en este lugar. Y ahora los dos son los que irán al hotel y tomarán una buena siesta—Hiei y yo nos giramos para ver a Yusuke con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Oye no te metas!—Le reclamé. Si lo hacía de seguro ganaba él porque no se veía nada cansado.

-Je. Ambos no se aparecieron, ganamos si ignoran el resultado, pero han golpeado fuerte a Kuwabara. Kurama cree que lo mejor es que repose... y que no pelee mañana— ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo es que lo han golpeado así de fuerte¡Y yo que creí que Kuwabara era muy resistente!—Comenté recordando como Yusuke lo golpeaba y él siempre se levantaba.

-Y lo es, sólo que en esta ocasión su oponente no fue nada fácil... le dije que yo pelearía contra él pero no quiso hacerme caso u.ú

-Es un idiota—Ya sabía como Hiei quería tanto a Kuwabara.

-De cualquier manera, es mejor que ambos descansen, ninguno tiene buena cara... no la pasaron bien anoche¿ne?

-Vámonos u.ú—Dijimos el niño de negro y yo al unísono comenzando a caminar hacia el hotel.

-¿Qué, dije algo? o.ó

Salimos del estadio y nos encaminamos por el bosque, recordé que mañana tendría que pelear... si a Kuwabara lo dejaron en aquel estado en sólo la primera ronda, no quiero ni imaginarme qué es lo que podrían hacerme a mí en caso de que enfrentase a sujetos más poderosos...

-Por cierto¿Yusuke dónde esta Kurama?—No había sabido nada de él desde que llegamos al hotel.

-Está atendiendo las heridas de Kuwabara, creo que Yukina debe de estar con él para ayudarlo—Vi rápido al niño de negro para ver como bajó automáticamente su mirada al suelo.

-¿Cómo fue que lo hirieron? No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué fue lo que le hicieron para dejarlo fuera de combate hasta pasado mañana. ¿Por lo menos ganó la pelea?

-Si ganó, pero casi le cuesta la vida, suerte que justo cuando le iban a dar el golpe final llegó Yukina y eso le dio ánimos para seguir y terminar la pelea. Solo que su oponente lo atacó más por dentro que por fuera.

-¿Cómo? o.ó

-Pues, con intensas hemorragias internas según Kurama, este tipo le lanzaba varias cuchillas que Kuwabara al principio no sentía, sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo de la pelea comenzó a escupir sangre y se veía a través de su piel que las venas y las arterias habían sido cortadas. El tonto no las esquivó u.ú

Pobre Kuwabara, creo que debió de haber perdido una cantidad importante de sangre... me dieron escalofríos al pensar en cómo pudo haber quedado el pobre después de haber recibido tales golpes. Durante el regreso al hotel me fui fijando en el camino que recorríamos, no quería correr riesgos en caso de que me pierda o algo así. Fui viendo cada sendero, cada árbol (aunque el hecho de que todos se parecieran mucho no ayudaba en nada), las extrañas rocas cercanas y sobre todo, no dejaba de ver el estadio que extrañamente parecía ser cubierto por varios árboles no importase la altura en la que uno se encontrase. Hasta que llegamos al hotel me di cuenta de que al cerrar y abrir mi puño con fuerza ya no sentía dolor alguno, prácticamente ya estaba lista para dar buenos golpes. Íbamos a subir por el ascensor cuando vi nuevamente una sombra no muy lejos de dónde me encontraba, desapareció en cuestión de segundos apenas me fijé en ella...

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Cómo? No, nada Yusuke .U

¿Quién o qué podrá ser esa sombra y por qué desaparece así de repente? Esto no me da buena espina, algo me dice que debo de estar al pendiente de todo lo que sucede en este lugar, el hecho de que varios demonios estén por todas partes, seamos el equipo más odiado que ha podido entrar al torneo y-

-¡Al fin han llegado!— ¿Cómo?

-¡Hola Botan! .—Me fijé mejor y la asistente de Yusuke había abierto la puerta de la habitación en la que se quedaban Yusuke y Kuwabara. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa rosa de manga larga con el mismo peinado de siempre: una coleta.

-¿Alex te encuentras bien?—Yomi y Shura se habían acercado y parecían buscar heridas en mi cuerpo... creo que no tienen mucho de donde escoger.

-Estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor ahora—Dije cerrando mi puño a la altura de mi barbilla.

-Ya veo, pero...—Comenzó a decir Shura. Mi poder aún era muy débil.

-Todo saldrá bien—Dijo optimistamente Yusuke.

-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo!—Rápidamente fui a las habitaciones para ver a Kurama y a Yukina acompañar a un Kuwabara que no se veía nada bien, estaba muy pálido... sin embargo a la vez sonrojado por la presencia de Yukina, eso era raro— ¿Kuwabara te duele mucho?—En un segundo su semblante cambió drásticamente ahora mostrando una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Puede saberse a dónde se fueron tú y el enano¡Las cosas pudieron haber sido muy diferentes si no nos hubieran abandonado pareciendo que tuvieron miedo y se fueron a esconder!—Realmente no lo había pensado de esa manera...

-Yo...—Pero, todo fue por mi brazo, ahora ya puedo sujetar la katana y en parte tengo algo de poder espiritual... ya podré pelear de alguna forma...

-¡Jamás creí que alguno de ustedes huyera de alguna pelea, me decepcionan!

-¡Kuwabara ya basta!—Le reclamó Kurama—Lo mejor es que no la presiones más y también que tú descanses, lo que ha pasado ya no se puede remediar y de cualquier manera igual ganamos—Eso no ayudaba tanto, igualmente me sentía mal.

Sólo miré un poco más a Kuwabara quien se había cruzado sus brazos y miraba hacia la ventana con un ambiente irritado, solo pude susurrar un apenas perceptible 'adiós' y me salí de aquella habitación silenciosamente. Apenas cerré la puerta todos voltearon a verme en silencio.

-Fue mi culpa... ¿Verdad?

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 18 de Mayo del 2005, Miércoles, 11:05 p.m.

Ahhhhhhhh, como son hermosas las vacaciones n-------n

**Anna Minamino**- Haaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuu, nu tengo regalo para tiiiiiiiiiii. espero que esto valga un poco la pena T.T MUCHAS gracias por las imágenes... son TAN hermosas... espero que el capi te haya gustado n.n aká Yui también te manda muchos saludos n/n

**Pan-nany11**- B-B-Bueno, creo queesos siete sepíritus se calmarán un poco, je, je... ¿verdad? n.nUUUUUU espero q este capi también te haya gustado, me tardé un poco en arreglarlo y creo que está bien... CREO ¬.¬UUU GRACIAS por el review T.T

**Shady10**- Creo que malinterpretaste un poco todo este rollo n.nU si te fijas, en el fic ya han salido Yomi y Shura, y si mal lo recuerdas a Genkai la recisitaron después de Torneo Oscuro, esta historia se desarrolla poco después de que finalizara el torneo que se hizo en el Makai así que nu le veo ningún error, claro, si la historia se desarrollara justo después del Torneo Oscuro habría varios errores, como Shura y Yomi, se supone que ellos aun no aparecen. Genkai aún nu ha muerto (no en mi historia) y con eso de "la sucesora de Genkai" es sólo un decir, porque Alex es la que ocupa su lugar en el Equipo Urameshi, el que posee la técnica de Genkai es Yusuke. Espero que me hayas podido entender (yo ya me hice bolas x.x). Por cierto, Yui te manda saludos (el chico en el fondo no es nada malo n.n) y te agradece el comentario n.n GRACIAS por el review n.n

**Ashiba Fujimiya**- En verdad, no sé como agradecerte el qeu hayas hecho el esfuerzo por leer mi fic durante varias veces, en serio, MUCHAS gracias T.T leí tu review y me acordé de ti vuando terminé el capi 15 de este fic y me gustó cómo lo terminé n.n esta escritora novata te agradece infinitamente el que hayas leído su escape de la relidad n.n

**Kitsune-Shikon**- Sip, después de que le recordara a mi padre unas chirrocientas veces al fin me trajo mi pc... solo que... NO-LE-HICIERON-**NA-DA**, es decir¡¡¡EL IDIOTA QUE TENÍA MI PC LA TUVO BAJO SU PODER COMO POR **TRES** SEMANAS Y EL ESTÚPIDO HIJO DE SU "+($#$&&:l:>? MADRE NO LE HIZO NADA¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA LA TOCÓ¡¡¡SÓLO CUANDO ME LA REGRESARON OLÍA RARO! Ejem... creo que exajeré... de nuevo ¬.¬U me gustaría saber que desgracia te pasó a ti (es FEO el que a uno las malditas circunstancias no lo dejen disfrutar sus lindas vacaciones u.u) y con eso de que tu pc está enferma... pues poquit peor, por lo menos a mi me quedaba la pc de mi madre (NO me gusta, pero, con la necesidad de escribir un poco... tuve que resignarme u-u) espero que tu pc se arregle pronto, es MUY feo no tenerla y más cuando te quieres divertir o algo así, si no tienes otra pc, yo te recomiendo... si... lápiz y un cuaderno u.uUUU en realidad no es tan malo como parece, te tardas mucho más en escribir pero en cierta forma te limita como para que no estés cambiándolo todo a cada rato como en la pc y de igual forma te desahogas un poquito (sin mencionar que medio le avanzas al fic, es slo pasar el resto a la pc cunado te la arreglen, aunque a veces es cansado, yo escribí una parte de san valentín y ya llevo como 17 hojas y tengo tal pereza de pasarlas todas que... mejor me espero a que el fic se asome por esa parte n.nUUU), creo que ya te aburrí mucho, mejor aquí le paro, muchas gracias por el review!

Io aká aún sigo con mi linda varicela, es decir, tengo 15 años y me dio varicela! Lo PEOR de todo es que a mi mugre hermana no le dio nada y eso que se la mantenía en mi cuerto, yo casi lloraba y la condenada no le pasó nada, no es justooooooo! TOT Ni modo u.u creo que me quedarán unas cuantas marcas... bleh! x.x últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de entrenar pero las costras en mi espalda nu me dejan, me da mello el que se me arranquen feo por los movimientos bruscos, aun no puedo girarme agusto en la cama por miedo (sin meni\cionar dolor) a eso x.X

Bueno... solo me queda una semana de vacaciones y trataré de terminar todos los bordados que prometí a mis amigos (si, aunque nu lo crean, sé bordar xD)... mejor ya nu los aburro y los despido.

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

Se cuidan,

Se portan bien y si se portan mal me invitan,

Y, sobre todo...

**CUÍDENSE DE LA _VARICELA_ X-X**


	10. La Doctora Haru

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 20 de Mayo del 2005, Viernes, 8:57 p.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LA DOCTORA HARU**

-No, no lo fue— ¿A quién quería engañar Yusuke?

-Escucha, Kuwabara tiene toda la razón, fue mi culpa el que le haya pasado eso. Es decir, si no hubiera sucedido todo esto del cazador, el Koku Ryu Ha, mi brazo y... en realidad, yo no tengo excusa—En momentos así era cuando me preguntaba¿por qué rayos no morí en el Makai al momento de conocer al cirujano? Simplemente se hubieran evitado muchas cosas...

-No deberías de preocuparte por los descuidos de ese idiota, siempre hace estupideces.

-Hiei.

-Cállate Yusuke¡no sé porqué rayos trajiste a ese inútil si desde un principio has sabido que su poder espiritual no ha mejorado casi en nada desde la última vez que tuvo una pelea de verdad!

-¡A él también lo invitaron¿Querías que lo mandara a su casa después de que recibiera esa maldita carta!

-¿Crees que me importa!

-¡Haré que te importe!

-¡Quiero verlo!

-¡Ya vasta!—Grité fuertemente¡era el colmo! Primero esto y ahora esos dos comienzan a pelear, esto no tenía que ser así.

-Es verdad, no tiene caso el estarse lamentando por cosas que ya sucedieron y que no tienen remedio alguno—Siguió Kurama saliendo de la habitación de Kuwabara y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí—Es verdad que no podrá pelear mañana pero ese no es motivo para estar discutiendo, en lugar de eso, deberíamos de decidir mejor el modo en que nos adaptaremos al encuentro—Tenía toda la razón y eso era a lo que todos más nos podía.

-Tengo algo que hacer—Dije caminando y girando la perilla de la puerta para salir.

-Espera¿a dónde vas?—Preguntó Kurama.

-Sólo tengo algo que hacer—Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. El pensamiento de que alguien haya resultado herido de esa magnitud simplemente me desconcertaba... pero¿acaso de cualquier manera no habría sucedido eso¿Hiei o yo pudimos haber pelado contra ese sujeto en lugar de Kuwabara? De ser así, no tenía que preocuparme tanto...

Había eliminado mi presencia y estuve de pie a la puerta de la habitación de Yusuke y Kuwabara, no hacía ruido alguno y procuraba tratar de escuchar cualquier cosa proveniente de la habitación pero no lograba oír nada. De hecho, creo que nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna. Yo me había salido de ese lugar puesto que no toleraba más el que las miradas de todos recayeran en mí, es decir, sabía que Kuwabara tenía en parte razón pero Kurama también la tenía e incluso Yusuke...

¡Basta! En realidad si tenía que hacer algo y ese 'algo' era el ocuparme de mi brazo y de mi energía espiritual. Tenía que encontrar la forma de recuperar toda la que había perdido o por lo menos la cantidad suficiente para poder sostener una buena batalla mañana, de cualquier manera, la mejor forma de poder compensar a Kuwabara por los daños que recibió su cuerpo es el que yo gane por lo menos uno de esos combates.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, tenía que encontrar la manera de poder obtener más poder espiritual... sabía que las emociones eran un factor muy importante al momento de usar u obtener el youki, si cualquiera se deja llevar por sus sentimientos pueden ocurrir muchas cosas... una opción sería el que descansara hoy y hacer lo mejor que pueda mañana, de cualquier manera, tal vez la presión me ayude a pelear. Aunque no sé nada sobre equipo al que enfrentaremos, no tengo idea de lo que cualquiera de sus miembros es capaz de hacer y tendré que estar a la expectativa lo cual no es nada conveniente... quizás si comienzo un entrenamiento desde cero y hago algunos buenos ejercicios básicos esté un poco más preparada.

-¡Si¡Eso es lo que haré!—Sé que será un poco tonto el hecho de que comience de nuevo, pero creo que será lo mejor para recuperar mis poderes¡si¡No hay que deprimirse!

-¿Qué harás qué?—Oh dulce y conocida voz.

-¡Yui!—Me di media vuelta y le di un fuerte abrazo al kitsune.

-Menos mal que no te has olvidado de mí.

-¿De qué rayos hablas¡Si te vi ayer!—Él... no tenía que darse cuenta de que estaba deprimida.

-Eh... es mucho tiempo, además, no fuiste a la pelea que tuvo hoy tu equipo¿te encuentras bien? No te pasó nada malo¿verdad?

-No, estoy bien—Lo solté y pasé mi brazo derecho detrás de mi espalda—Bueno, me agradó mucho verte, pero, tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas... eh... sola.

-No creo que sola puedas recuperar tu poder espiritual de un día para otro— ¿Cómo rayos-...?—Lo mejor es que yo te ayude.

-No—Dije de inmediato.

-Pero-

-Tengo que hacerlo yo sola, si no, será como si no hubiera aprendido nada durante todo este tiempo que he entrenado con esta cosa en la frente—Dije señalando la parte de mi cabeza en donde se encontraba el Jagan bajo la cinta.

-No me importa, tengo que pagarte con algo lo que has hecho por mí y-

-¡HANYOU!

Yui y yo giramos nuestra vista para después esquivar una enorme esfera de energía que se dirigía directamente hacia nosotros, una nube de humo apareció en el sitio en dónde me encontraba y me sorprendí al ver que el mármol había sido completamente destruido. Giré mi vista para buscar a la persona responsable de aquel acto y me encontré con varios sujetos en la entrada principal del hotel. No tenían una buena pinta y su cara mostraba expresiones toscas y desagradables.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren!—Preguntó Yui visiblemente molesto.

-Tú no nos interesas Youko, queremos arreglar cuentas con esa hanyou— Le lanzó una bola de energía la cual Yui esquivó con agilidad... ¡Eran unos malditos! Pero¿conmigo¿Qué diablos les hice yo para que quieran 'arreglar cuentas' conmigo?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Ahora preguntaba yo.

-¿Tan pronto ya te has olvidado de nosotros, hanyou?—Ahora que me fijaba...

-Ustedes son... ¿Los tipos que estaban en el barco...?

-¡Nos recuerdas¡Y también recordarás lo que le has hecho a nuestro hermano!—Inari...

-Había muchos youkais¿cómo diablos quieren que sepa cuál es su hermano para darle un trato especial y no golpearlo tan fuerte?— ¡Tenía que callarme¡No tenía poder espiritual y de plano me estaba metiendo en problemas con youkais que SI lo tenían¡Soy una tonta!

-¿Cómo te atreves¡Pagarás por tus palabras!

Alcancé a contar que eran cinco antes de que todos se abalanzaran contra mí, logré esquivar los numerosos golpes para salir del hotel y correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Tendría el problema de no saber dónde me encontraba pero eso era nada comparado con el nerviosismo de enfrentarme a esos youkais, no era miedo, por alguna razón no les temía, pero...

-¡Aquí estás!—No había logrado captar su presencia, apenas alcancé a evitar su golpe rozando mi brazo izquierdo... esto no estaba bien.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a un claro en el bosque, los cinco tipos me habían rodeado y yo ya había sacado la katana. Tenía pocas posibilidades, pero bien muerta aun no estaba.

-¡Haber que te parece esto!—El que había sido golpeado por Yusuke en el barco creó una enorme bola de energía la cual me lanzó después de que esta estuviera a sus máximas capacidades— ¡Muere hanyou!

No lo esquivé por completo, me tenían rodeada y por alguna razón la fatiga comenzó a invadirme y tardé en saltar, parte de la explosión me alcanzó e hizo que me estrellara con el tronco de un grueso árbol haciéndole un agujero. Me sofoqué y comencé a toser horriblemente. Mi respiración agitada apenas alcanzaba a darme un poco de aire en los pulmones y aquellos sujetos estaban cada vez más cerca.

-¡Monstruo aléjate!—Una explosión derribó a todos los demonios y Yui apareció entre ellos y yo— ¿Estás bien?—Tomé un poco más de aire y me puse de pie.

-S-Si—Comencé a buscar la katana con la vista y un brazo en el estómago adolorido.

-Mejor descansa, yo me ocuparé de ellos.

-Pero-

-¡Rayos!—Me tomó en brazos y me alejó de varias explosiones que nos perseguían—Hazme caso, en esta ocasión no estás en condiciones para defenderte, mejor quédate aquí—Iba a protestar pero puso 'esa' cara—...por favor...—No podía negarle nada cuando ponía 'esa' cara, me miraba con 'esos' ojos y usaba 'ese' tono de voz conmigo.

-¡Cuidado!—Yui se volteó y esquivó más ataques mientras volvía a llevarme, me sorprendía el que yo no pudiera ver cómo rayos creaban sus armas para el combate y no podía sentir su presencia con claridad... ¿Tan mal estaba mi poder espiritual?

-Quédate aquí—Dijo Yui suavemente mientras me dejaba bajo un árbol e iba hacia dónde se encontraban los demonios... esa era la primera vez que lo veía pelear ahora que me fijaba.

Yui se acercó velozmente a uno de ellos y le lanzó tremendo golpe... si alguna vez pensé que el kitsune era un inútil en batalla, me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó por mi mente con anterioridad; él era bastante rápido y en ocasiones también lanzaba esferas de energía color esmeralda causando bastante daño a sus oponentes según parecía. Sin embargo, eran cuatro contra uno y esos tipos no eran tan débiles... un momento... ¿Cuatro¿Dónde está el otro!

-¿Te ocultas hanyou!—Este tipo traía consigo una espada de gran tamaño y había arremetido en contra mía, cuando me di cuenta el árbol estaba completamente destrozado y yo con un corte en mi pierna derecha.

-Maldita sea—Comencé a reunir parte de mi poder espiritual en mis manos pero sólo lograba conseguir dos esferas que podrían causarle cierto daño, pero no el suficiente como para que me dejara en paz...

-¿Qué sucede¿Ya no puedes hacer lo mismo que en el barco mocosa?—Si podía.

Aumenté mi velocidad y me coloqué justo frente a él y le golpee en la boca del estomago lo más fuerte que pude, sentía claramente su escamosa piel y estaba casi segura de que por lo menos lo sofocaría o haría que se doblegara un poco...

Claro, todo eso era antes de que se soltara riendo como idiota.

-¡Eres una tonta!— ¿Alguna vez han sentido el dolor de recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago? Pues, digamos que puedo decirles que duele... y mucho.

Tosía demasiado y no me podía mover, estaba a varios metros alejada de aquel demonio puesto que el impulso del golpe había bastado para ello. Tenía mis brazos rodeando mi estómago e intentaba tomar aire con la boca y la nariz, tardé bastante en poder comenzar a respirar. Aquel maldito se acercaba mostrándome el filo de su arma, iba a matarme, definitivamente iba a hacerlo y yo no tenía el poder ni la fuerza para acabarlo... aunque...

Como pude, me puse de pie y me concentré en una sola cosa: derribarlo. Comencé a sentir rabia... me estaba enfadando más de lo necesario y de seguro solo él pagaría las consecuencias... a menos de que no lo lograra. Si no reunía mi poder este tipo me iba a matar... vamos... cerré mis ojos y sentí cómo podía incrementar mi poder, no me interesaban las consecuencias, sólo quería tener más poder para derrotar a ese tipo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba completamente rodeada por llamas de primer grado del Makai...

-Perfecto—Murmuré para mí misma.

Sonreí placidamente al ver la cara de aquel tipo, el terror hacía que sus facciones me resultaran divertidas y me dieran más ganas de darle su merecido. Fijé la dirección de mi brazo derecho hacia el demonio para lanzarle una llama potente, el tipo estaba tan asustado que parecía que se había quedado estático ante la situación y que sus piernas no le respondían... peor para él.

-¡Atrévete si es que puedes!—Era la voz de una mujer, rápidamente giré mi cara para ver como Yui había sido atrapado en un campo de energía y luchaba constantemente por salir de él.

-Maldita sea... ¡Suéltenlo!—Ahora dirigiría mis ataques a ellos. Lancé varias bolas de fuego cuidando de no lastimar a Yui y una cortina de humo rodeó a la mujer y al campo de energía... cuando el polvo se disolvió, parecía que sólo había atacado a la tierra, ella estaba completamente ilesa— ¿Cómo...?

-Baja tu guardia si es que no quieres que mate a tu amigo—Esa mujer... era pelirroja y su cabello era largo, se veía que era adulta, sin embargo, también joven. Vestía ropa demasiado escasa... no me gustaba como miraba a Yui— ¿Por qué me miras así¿Crees que no debo de meterme en esta pelea? Uno de los miembros de mi equipo estaba presente y me solicitó ayuda con este...—Nuevamente miró a Yui... era una maldita—Youko...—Se relamió los labios y una descarga eléctrica apareció dentro del campo y lastimó a Yui... tenía que encontrar la manera de burlarla, pero¿cómo? Aparte¿de qué manera logró capturarlo?

-¡Este asunto es conmigo así que suéltalo de una buena vez, o si no...!

-¿O si no, qué? Si intentas tan siquiera tocarme un cabello...—Más descargas atacaron a Yui—Este Youko será el que la pase peor, así que tú decides. O dejas que te maten, o este Youko la paga... aunque no sería mala idea el que yo misma acabe con ambos...

No estaba preparada, no me esperaba nada de esto y menos en mi primer día en este lugar, todo había pasado tan rápido... es decir¡no hacía más de cinco minutos que me había encontrado a Yui en los pasillos del hotel¿Todos los demonios quieren terminar con los que odian así de rápido? De seguro por eso andan en grupos, para terminar todo sin muchos problemas...

Si me movía a tal velocidad que ella no lo notara tal vez podría alejarla de Yui y así, de alguna manera, quizás podría...

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!—Esta vez las descargas parecieron ser mucho más potentes que las anteriores y Yui cayó inconsciente, sólo había movido un poco mi pie hacia adelante...

Por mi culpa estaban hiriendo a Yui... lo mismo pasó con Kuwabara...

¿Qué hago¿Qué puedo hacer para salir de esta situación¿En verdad esa mujer puede matar a Yui? De ser así yo... si dejo que me maten el resultado será el mismo... ¿Acaso... acaso no tengo salida¿No hay solución alguna a este problema...? Nunca creí que algo así me pasaría... creí que ese tipo de amenazas le sucedían a cualquiera, menos a mí, creo que el involucrarme con el Makai me está costando mucho más de lo que creía. Aquel demonio había recobrado la cordura y se había aproximado a mí, intentó cortarme pero le arrojé una bola de fuego que lo lanzó lejos de dónde yo me encontraba, rápidamente recordé a aquella maligna mujer y la miré con mucha cautela.

-¿Aún no te decides a dejarte matar?—De no sé dónde sacó una daga y abrazó por detrás a Yui colocándola juguetonamente cerca de su cuello—Creo que el equipo Urameshi necesitará pronto un reemplazo¿no lo crees hanyou?

-¡Espera!—No podía hablar más, mi cuerpo se había paralizado por completo. ¿Qué pasaría... qué pasaría si... qué pasaría si me resistiera más...? Ella... ya tiene la daga muy pegada a su cuello... ¿Se atrevería¿Se atrevería a lastimar a _mi_ Youko... a _mi_ kitsune... a _mi_ Yui...?—Por favor... no... No lo hagas...—La voz se me entrecortaba... ¿Esa mujer en verdad se atrevería a matarlo?

-Vaya, veo que desistes muy rápido...—Se acercó más a Yui, no me gustaba el que hiciera eso— ¿Me miras así por estar con este Youko?—Tomó el rostro de Yui y lo acercó demasiado al suyo... ¿Qué diablos planeaba!— ¿No te gusta que me acerque¿No quieres que lo toque?—Se alejó un poco más de él, pero, ahora me miraba fijamente y el filo de la daga se me hacía más brillante que nunca—Ya he tenido bajo mi control anteriormente a este kitsune y no me molestaría el tener que volverlo a lastimar...

-¡Espera!—Me miraba con más interés que antes—Por favor... déjalo—Me dolía la garganta con cada palabra que decía, ese nudo que tenía en ella hacía que se me dificultara de sobremanera el hablar. Me sentía molesta y temerosa... ¿Quién rayos me entendía?

-Para serte sincera, no me interesa si tú resultas viva o muerta. Este Youko ya me ha llamado la atención desde que me lo presentaron... ¿Te parece si... me quedo con su alma?

-¿Qué!—Ese nudo poco a poco fue desapareciendo para ser reemplazado por una gran necesidad de matar a aquella mujer.

-Puedo quedarme con su alma... debe de ser preciosa... como él—Le hizo un pequeño corte en su mejilla y después la lamió limpiando los rastros de sangre con su lengua—Su sangre es deliciosa...

-¡Déjalo¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarlo!—Iba a matarla... desde que apareció ese cazador un sentimiento de mutilar a quienes intentaban dañar a las personas que quería había comenzado a invadirme... extrañamente, cantidades importantes de poder espiritual venían a mí y cuando me di cuenta tenía los puños bien cerrados y estaba rodeada por varias ondas de energía.

-¿Me retas¿Crees que tu poder es mayor al mío!—Para mi propio alivio dejó a Yui recostado en el suelo, pero ahora ella era la que concentraba su energía y ésta danzaba intensamente.

De un momento a otro nuestras auras comenzaron a chocar entre sí y a crear reacciones negativas, ondas de choque se contradecían y el espacio físico era el que sufría los daños. Partes del suelo se iban modificando como si una mano gigantesca los moviera alrededor nuestro y varias chispas aparecían al contacto brusco de cada onda.

-¡Ya veremos si vives o mueres hanyou¡Suwa!—El demonio al que le había lanzado la bola de fuego apareció con escasas heridas y se colocó justo detrás de aquella mujer.

-A sus órdenes—Hizo una reverencia.

-Mata a ese Youko—Retrocedí un poco al escuchar esas palabras y una de esas chispas me lastimó mi brazo izquierdo. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar parte del terreno perdido y evitar que mataran a Yui.

Vi como aquel demonio juntaba sus manos y su energía espiritual aumentaba... ¡No¡No iba a permitir que mataran a ese zorro!

-¿A dónde crees que vas¡Tu pelea es aquí conmigo!—Aquella mujer me había lanzado una descarga eléctrica y no la vi venir, me golpeó fuerte y quedé sobre el suelo.

Aquella esfera ya estaba más grande, yo me encontraba muy lejos... no iba a poder llegar a tiempo con esa mujer interfiriendo... la energía no cedía en su crecimiento... ¡Iba a matarlo!

-¡NO LO HAGAS!—Grité sintiendo agua en mis mejillas... aquel sujeto había disparado... me puse de pie pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Una flecha apareció y se introdujo en la roja bola de energía, la primera parecía absorber el poder de la segunda y antes de que cualquiera dijera, pensara o hiciera algo, la flecha había atravesado al demonio dejando un rastro de luz e incinerándolo por completo, al final, un rastro de polvo gris como resultado.

-¿Quién eres!—Gritó la mujer pelirroja, giré mi vista y la misteriosa figura encapuchada estaba sobre la rama de un árbol aún con el arco entre sus manos.

La figura dio un salto y se colocó a una distancia prudente de ambas, pero, entre aquella pelirroja y yo; tanto mi energía como la de aquella mujer estaban presentes pero no parecían afectarle al encapuchado. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, yo no podía verle la cara. Se quitó la capucha y me desconcentré de sobremanera, lo hice a tal grado que, buena parte de la energía que expulsaba regresó a mi cuerpo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-¿Giu... Giuliana?— ¿Cómo podía ser...¿Mis suposiciones desde un principio si fueron correctas y ella en realidad era una youkai?

-Rukka, vete si no quieres que te mate. Ya sabes que he tenido ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo y no me contendré si sigues con esto—Esa voz, el aura que desprendía... entonces, Giuliana y también la doctora Haru...

-No esperes correr con la misma suerte para la próxima, hanyou—Vientos fuertes la rodearon y en segundos aquella mujer desapareció.

Silencio. El dolor en mi brazo y pierna había comenzado a afectarme puesto que mi estado emocional había cambiado, pero, había cosas mucho más importantes que un dolor en la pierna, necesitaba analizar todo esto... me tranquilicé y regularicé tanto mis emociones como mi energía espiritual... mentía. No podía tranquilizarme, es decir¿en verdad era Giuliana? Y eso de que también fuese la doctora Haru...

-¿Giuliana¿Eres tú?—Sabía que la pregunta era realmente estúpida, pero, mi cerebro no captaba la idea de que en verdad fuera ella.

-Si... soy yo—Se giró y me dio la cara, sabía que ella tenía algo, pero...—Me alegra que hayas podido salir con bien de la fortaleza de Suzaku—Entonces ella...

-¿Eras la doctora Haru¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tú sabías que yo era una hanyou desde el principio¿verdad¿Por qué me ocultaste tu identidad¿Por qué no me dejaste percibir que eras una youkai¡Dime!

-Alex... desde un principio yo no tenía intenciones de quedarme mucho tiempo en el Ningenkai, ni mucho menos de hacer amistad con alguien, pero-

-¡Alex!—Ambas volteamos para ver de donde provenía aquella voz y pude ver a Hiei acercándose... vi a Giuliana y no tenía buena cara...

-Ese youkai...—Escuché que murmuraba no precisamente muy feliz por ver al 'sensei'.

-¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Quién es esa youkai?—Ambos tenían un semblante muy serio, Hiei lo tenía porque se aseguraba de no mostrarse 'debil' ante desconocidos, pero, Giuliana... era un caso diferente.

-Mi nombre es Haru y sólo he venido por una cosa a este torneo—Su tono de vos era sumamente firme... frío... y su mirada se afiló a tal grado de que si fueran cuchillas ya hubieran herido de gravedad a Hiei— ¡Y esa razón es para matarte¡Hiei Jaganshi!— ¿Cómo!

-¿Matarme... tú? Por favor—Comenzó a decir con sarcasmo—No me interesa el porqué, sólo te advertiré una cosa: No me importa quién seas, ni quién te envíe, pero si quieres aniquilarme tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias— ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Cállate¡Mataste a toda mi familia y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar, miserable! Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré... ¡Te destruiré en el torneo me cueste lo que me cueste, así que procura no perder hasta que te toque pelear conmigo¡Acabaré contigo, Jaganshi!

-¡Pero, Giuliana-!

-No intentes razonar con esa youkai, sólo hay una manera de tranquilizarla—Hiei había sacado su katana y Giuliana su arco.

-¡Hiei, espera!—Corrí y me interpuse entre ambos, no iba a permitir que se matasen ahí. Giuliana era mi mejor amiga y Hiei era... era mi amigo-sensei... ¿Verdad?— ¿Qué pasó¿Giuliana, por qué quieres matarlo¡Hiei no pudo haber matado a toda tu familia...!—Miré a Hiei— ¿Verdad?—Evitó mirarme y clavó su vista en el suelo— ¿Qué pasó?

-Es una larga historia, Alex. Sólo procura que ese youkai no se me acerque mucho porque puede adelantar la hora de su muerte... nos vemos en el estadio.

-¡Espera, Giuliana!—Grité vanamente, no me escuchó.

-Ese no es mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Haru. Youkai, tú no lo olvides.

-¡Espera!—Gritó Hiei, pero cuando voltee Giuliana se había ido. Me acerqué al niño de negro y vi en su cara una expresión callada, se veía sereno, pero, podía ver que por dentro estaba perturbado.

-¿Hiei?—Me miró a los ojos— ¿Por qué Giuliana te dijo esas cosas¿En verdad... en verdad mataste a toda su familia?—Quería que me dijera que no, que todo era completamente falso, que todo era producto de al imaginación de Giuliana... que él no había matado a una familia entera...

Sólo bajó la mirada.

-...Hiei...—Si lo había hecho. ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hizo?— ¿Hiei, por qué?

-Fueron órdenes, ellos se resistieron y... no tuve opción.

-¿Órdenes de quién?

-...

-Hiei.

-Descuida. Tenemos que ir por ese zorro¿no?—Se giró y vi a Yui inerte sobre el suelo... ¡Me había olvidado completamente de él!

-¡Yui!—Salí corriendo hasta el kitsune... me asusté porque anteriormente le había dado la denominación de _Mi _kitsune ahora que lo recordaba... lo recosté en mis brazos y miré a Hiei—Hablaremos de esto, no te vas a salvar¿escuchaste?

-Esto no te incumbe—Dijo ayudándome a sostener al zorro.

-¡Claro que me incumbe¡Giuliana es mi amiga y tú...!—Volteó a verme—Tú eres mi sensei¿no?—Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el hotel.

-Hmph. Esas son estupideces.

-¿Hiei?—Ambos habíamos comenzado a llevarnos a Yui para que descansara en alguna habitación.

-¿Hn?—Ahora parecía más irritado que antes.

-¿Te sientes culpable?—A Hiei no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas así... creo que porque influían directamente en sus emociones...

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es sólo una youkai y yo he matado a miles de ellos, no tiene porque importarme una de miles—Hiei...

-Kurama dice que no es bueno que te guardes todos tus sentimientos, dice que, en ocasiones, es bueno dejarlos salir... aunque yo no soy muy buena en eso.

No me contestó, sin embargo, creo que se tranquilizó un poco. Aunque me preocupa, Giuliana... es decir, Haru, dijo que Hiei había matado a su familia y el niño de negro no lo negó, Hiei dijo que sólo había seguido órdenes... ¿Órdenes de quién¿Y por qué? Siempre creí que Hiei era más 'libre' que el mismo viento, nunca me imaginé que él viviera bajo el mandato de alguien, quizás sólo iba a las misiones con el Reikai Tantei junto a Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara, pero¿alguien más? Quizás no me he dado cuenta de ello porque Hiei siempre ha estado cerca de mí cuando lo necesito e incluso cuando no...

Ahora que lo pienso, Hiei nunca me ha pedido ayuda para que le pueda servir en algo...

-Oye Hiei... ya no me has contado sobre la mujer que querías—Se detuvo en seco ante mi comentario¿habré dicho algo que no debía?—Si no quieres hablar de ello no hay problema, perdóname yo-

-No sucede nada—Respondió con un tono de voz solitario, igual o más irritado y siguió caminando—Ella se encuentra bien.

-¿Le ves todos los días?— ¡Tonta¡Tonta¡Soy una tonta!... ¡Pero simplemente la curiosidad me ganaba¡Soy una verdadera tona!

-Pues... podría decirse que si... ¿Por qué me preguntas ahora? Creí que estarías preocupada por este tonto—Ciertamente, pude reconocer que se alegró de poder llamar tonto al Youko.

-¡Yui no es ningún tonto! Aunque no me explico cómo esa mujer-... ¡Wa¿Qué es esto!—Había algo en el suelo, parecían...—Son los restos de cuatro de los cinco youkais que me seguían... entonces Yui...—Voltee a mirar al kitsune, entonces Yui había acabado con ellos pero no pudo contra aquella mujer llamada Rukka... aun no recuperaba todo su poder.

-¿Qué pasó antes de que yo llegara?—Ahora parecía ser más el Hiei no TAN malhumorado.

-Pues... muchas cosas .

-¿Qué cosas? ¬.¬

-Pues querían matarme, como ya te has de imaginar, ah, y también a Yui... esa mujer dijo que ya lo conocía, que alguien se lo había presentado... ¡Ya la maldita dijo que quería su alma¡Pienso en eso y en lo que esa bruja iba a hacer y-...¡Argh!

-¿Hacer qué con quién?

-¿Ah¡No, nada! .U

-No mientas y mucho menos a mí ¬.¬

-¿De qué hablas¡Oye ten cuidado con esa-!

-¡Maldición!—Se tropezó y soltó a Yui, yo sola no lo sujeté bien y Yui cayó encima de Hiei... ambos terminaron en el suelo...— ¡Maldita sea!

-¡L-Lo lamento¡En serio lo lamento! O.oU

-¿Q-Qué pasó? .

-¡Yui!

-¿Ah?

-¡Quítate de encima! u.ú#

-¿Qué haces ahí? o.ó

-¡No te importa, zorro, quítate! ò.ó#

-Oigan, no peleen o-oU

-¡Que te quites! ò.ó

-¡Maldita sea¡Ya voy! ò.ó

-Ya era hora ¬.¬—Dijo ahora Hiei sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Hmph, y que lo digas ¬.¬—Je. Se veían graciosos ahí los dos mirándose furtivamente... no creo que en el fondo se odien... tanto.

-Bueno... Yui¿cómo fue eso de que esa mujer ya te conocía? Ella dijo que desde que 'te presentaron con ella' ha puesto los ojos en ti—Me sorprendió el tono de voz que había usado... era verdad que me molestaba pero, no creo que fuese para que me escuchara TAN molesta... ¿Verdad?

-Esa mujer fue la que selló mis poderes. El cazador le llevó todos los datos necesarios sobre mí y ella a distancia lanzó un conjuro para que mis poderes se cortaran a más de la mitad... desde entonces soy muy vulnerable, pero, todo terminará más pronto de lo que imaginé, no te preocupes— ¿A qué se refería con eso¿Quería decir que...?

-¿Pronto desaparecerá el hechizo?—Yui asintió sonriendo— ¡Qué bien¡Ya no tendrás que regresar a casa temprano por temor a que criaturas poderosas te ataquen! .

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬.¬

-¡Eh...¡Nada! .U—Voltee a ver a Hiei y este ya se iba— ¡Espera, Hiei¿A dónde vas?—Se detuvo y pareció meditar la pregunta.

-A cualquier lugar en donde no esté ese sujeto—Que lindo ¬.¬—Ya vete a descansar—Desapareció.

No estaba tan cansada, era verdad que no había descansado bien durante la noche, hace algunos momentos haya hecho un gran esfuerzo físico y que la pierna me esté sangrando, pero, no era para que me mandara así.

Un momento.

-¿Yui... sientes esto?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Poder espiritual¡Yui, ya recuperé buena parte de mi energía espiritual!—Dije mirando mis manos emocionada, intenté crear algunas llamas y estas aparecieron con normalidad, únicamente tendría que esperar un poco más para poder obtener de nuevo todo mi poder.

-¡Es verdad¡Te felicito! Pero¿crees que puedas estar lista para pelear mañana? Los miembros del equipo contrario no son nada débiles.

-Descuida, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Si piensas hacerlo es mejor que hagas lo que aquel tonto dijo, es mejor que descanses.

-¿Tú también¿Qué se me ve la cara de cansada, o qué?

-De hecho, si. ¡No recuerdo haber visto tales ojeras en mucho tiempo!— ¿Cómo!

-¿De qué rayos hablas!

-De que no tienes buena cara, además, tenemos que limpiar esa herida.

-¿Tenemos? Me suena a manada u.ú

-Cállate y vamos—Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarme al hotel... un momento.

-Yo puedo ir sola¿sabes!

-Lo sé, pero me gusta ir así— ¿Q-Qué! o/o

Mejor ya no digo nada.

';'

-¡Auch¡Esa cosa arde!—Exclamé a Kurama sintiendo el contacto del alcohol con mi pierna. Ahora que lo recuerdo, quiero hablar con Kurama sobre Hiei... de seguro él sabrá algo.

-Mejor no te quejes, esto tú te lo has buscado.

-¡No es verdad!

-De cualquier manera aguántate.

-Pero me duele T.T

-Ni modo u.ú

-Malo. ¡Auch! .o—Veamos, tendría que encontrar alguna buena oportunidad para hablar con él... en privado¿cómo me deshago de Yui?

-¿Y si te invito un helado?

-¡Ya no eres tan malo!—Bueno, en algún momento podría hablar con él¿no?

-¿Helado?— ¿Yui no conocía el helado?

-Es verdad, en el Makai no se acostumbra el vender helado. No sabes qué es¿cierto?—Yui negó con la cabeza y me solté riendo.

-¿Qué¿Qué tiene de gracioso¿Qué es ese tal 'helado'?—Ahora no eran risas, sino carcajadas— ¿Qué!—Casi hago que Kurama tire el alcohol.

-Bueno, los helados son como nieve, sólo que esa nieve puede tener distintos sabores¡Alex, no te muevas tanto! O.ó

-L-Lo siento U—Kurama había tomado una gasa limpia— ¡A mí me gustan casi todos! .—Declamé levantando una mano.

-No te muevas.

-Lo lamento, Kurama... ergh... otra vez .U

-Distintos sabores...

-Deberías de probar el de menta con chispas de chocolate, o el de vainilla, o el de choco mármol, o el de nuez, o el de- ¡Auch¡Kurama, eso dolió! ò.ó

-Te advertí que no te movieras u.ú—Creo que lo está haciendo a propósito ¬.¬

-Como sea, hay varios, ahora tienen de durazno, banana, melón, nuez, eh... ¡También tienen yogurt por si no quieres helado!

-Estos ningen si que se las ingenian...—Murmuró el kitsune.

-¡Listo!—Dijo Kurama guardando todo lo del botiquín.

-¡Vamos por el helado! .

-¿Ya comiste algo?—Eh...

-¡Yui, comeré helado! .

-Eso no es una buena comida u.ú—Kurama no necesito tu ayuda u.ú

-Es verdad, primero comerás algo mejor que ese 'helado', no creo que comer agua congelada te haga mucho bien.

-¡Pero si me siento bien!

-Nop, primero comerás otra cosa.

-¿Y después me comprarás mi helado? .

-Eh... por supuesto u.úU

-¡Vamos! .—Me los llevé arrastrando a la cocina.

';'

-Eh... mejor de vainilla—Definitivamente la vainilla tenía que se mi mejor opción—Sip, de vainilla .—Dije al señor que vendía los helados.

-¿Esa vainilla es buena?— ¡Qué lindo se veía Yui preguntando sobre el helado!

-¡Claro¡Es deliciosa¡Muchas gracias señor!—Dije tomando con cuidado el cono con el helado que pedía a gritos que lo devorara de inmediato, pero, apenas me iba a alejar un poco del carrito para que le pudieran dar su helado a Yui un tipo salió de no sé donde y al chocar con él... ¡Tiró al suelo mi helado! ;o;

-¡Fíjate por dónde pasas, hanyou!

-¿Qué te pasa¡Discúlpate por haber tirado mi helado ahora mismo!— ¡Era de vainilla!

-¡Olvídate de ello!— ¡Mi helado! T.T

-Puedes tomar el mío si quieres—Dijo Yui ofreciéndome su helado.

-No, descuida. Así está bien, no te preocupes .lll—No podía aceptarlo, además¡todo era culpa de ese maldito demonio!

-¿Estás segura?

-Eh... ¿Kurama?

-¿Me da otro por favor? -.-U—Dijo el pelirrojo con resignación.

-Sip, estoy segura .

';';'

-Eh... Shura¿qué rayos haces con eso? o.ó

-Tus padres me la prestaron, dijeron que como no querías que ellos vinieran tenía que grabar todo lo que hagas durante el torneo.

-¿Fuiste con Yusuke a avisarle a mi familia?

-Yo y mi padre fuimos en persona .—Eh... me hubiera gustado ver eso.

-De cualquier forma¿no puedes voltear esa estúpida cámara hacia otro lado? u.ú

-Oh, vamos. Dinos qué es lo que hiciste mientras duró el combate que tuvo tu equipo esta mañana. Por si no lo recuerdas, no te presentaste—... o.oU

-Pues... yo... eh... me estuve quemando el brazo u.úU

-¿Cómo?

-¡Mira¡Me fui a quemar mi maldito brazo¿Qué no ves, o qué?—Le mostré todos los vendajes de mi brazo derecho.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso? o.oU

-Eh...— ¿Le decía que para poder ver a una mujer que parece que quiere matarme y a la vez 'ayudarme', y ahora no sé si he enloquecido? Aun tengo que recordar que puedo ver a cierto kitsune en mi mente—Pues, para poder recuperar parte de mi poder espiritual, para mañana estaré mucho mejor .U

-¿Quieres decirle algo a tus padres?—Shura se tomaba muy, muy, o quizás DEMASIADO en serio su trabajo de grabar TODO.

-Pues... ¿Qué tal un 'hola'?

-Podrías esforzarte.

-Se te va a acabar la batería.

-Ya no—La conectó a un enchufe.

-¿Cómo sabes usarla¡Parece que sabes todo sobre esa cámara!— ¡Creo que ni yo misma la conozco tan a fondo!

-Tus padres me prestaron el manual .—Casi me caigo de mi silla.

-Bueno... ¡Se te acabará el _casette_ para grabar!

-Descuida, me dieron bastantes, y si hacen falta puedo ir a conseguir más. Hay una tienda muy surtida allá abajo— ¡Damn! Señaló una bolsa en un rincón y como quince _casettes_ para grabar se encontraban en ella... creo que cada uno podía durar unas seis horas... ¿De dónde rayos sacó tantos?—Anda, diles algo.

-¿Cuántas veces al día vas a preguntarme eso?

-Eh... sólo hoy, y, si no se me ocurre otra cosa, mañana tal vez.

-Por tu bien espero que tengas muy buena imaginación u.ú

-¿Vas a hablarles, o qué?

-Bien, pues, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda mañana... eh... ¿Deséenme suerte? Y creo que ya me voy a dormir, tengo sueño .

-¿Tanto te costaba el decir eso?

-Owww... cállate .

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y seis personajes no tan desconocidos aparecieron detrás de ella, eran el tipo pelirrojo-duende que había visto en la mañana y con él también estaba Touya, un niño que tenía tres estrellas tatuadas en su mejilla izquierda (¿por qué rayos todos se tatúan?... incluso yo¡pero yo no a propósito!), también iba un tipo de cabello azul casi rapado exceptuando esa franja en su cabeza que parecía un gran cepillo... me daba miedo, parecía estar ebrio; aparte, iba un tipo lindo de cabello azul luz y se veía que era una persona muy reservada, parecía tener una túnica que creo usan los monjes en los templos o algo así puesta; por último, un chico rubio los acompañaba... creo que era un idiota... definitivamente un idiota con una cara bonita.

-¡Hola a todos¿Están listos para mañana!—Preguntó alegremente el tal Jin.

-Vaya, no creí que fueran a visitarnos... y menos a esta hora...

-¿De qué hablas Urameshi¡No me digas que ya te has amargado la vida!— ¡No sé si ese tipo me daba más asco o miedo! Esa pinta de loco-ebrio... ¡Al diablo¡Que miedo! .

-¿Ella es quien ocupará el lugar de Genkai?—Todos miramos al chico que había hablado, era el que parecía ser el más serio... un momento¿a quién rayos le decía 'ella'!

-Su nombre es Alex y tiene una grandiosa habilidad con la katana, entre todos le hemos entrenado desde hace bastante¿no es así?

-Eh... si—Yusuke en ocasiones era lindo... ¡Pero en otras uno de verdad quiere matarlo!

-Una hanyou¿cierto?—Aquel tipo serio había comenzado a no caerme bien.

-Shishi Wakamaru, te dije que no lo dijeras tan... ¡Indiscretamente!—Susurró no muy bajo aquel duende... ¿Creía que me insultaba? Más bien me molestaba... bueno, tal vez los dos.

-¿Sólo vinieron a decir tonterías?—Repuso un molesto Hiei, en todo el tiempo que he sabido que está aquí no ha pegado el ojo... quizás esté molesto porque no ha podido descansar como se debe.

-¡Vamos! Hemos venido a decirles que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y que esperamos que no se nos pase la mano con ninguno—Declamó el niño con las estrellas y la gran gorra... me pregunto si en ocasiones no le impedirá ver...

-Hey, Suzukoma, más te vale no ser tan altanero, o lo pagarás muy caro—En ocasiones Yusuke también tenía que hacerla de Kuwabara.

-Bueno, sólo veníamos para desearles suerte, así que ya nos vamos—Interrumpió el rubio comenzando a sacarlos a todos.

-¡Hey, Suzuki¡Sólo porque te tocó ser el de reserva no significa que tengas que venir a arruinarlo todo!—Muy lindo el Jin¿ne?

-¡Cállate¡Lo que digo es verdad!

-Sin embargo—Siguió comentando el chico serioconcaradenometoques—Urameshi¿crees que esta hanyou pueda serles de ayuda¿Sabes quién ha arreglado todo esto?

-Lo sé... fue Suzaku, él fue quien manipuló todo esto de hacer un nuevo torneo. Sé lo que trama y he aceptado el desafío para derrotarlo de una vez por todas—Volteó a verme—Genkai y yo tenemos fe en que Alex va a poder con esto, en poco tiempo ha avanzado de sobremanera y— ¡Le brillaron los ojos¡Esa chispa NO me gustaba en los ojos de Yusuke!—También estoy seguro de que puede darle una buena pelea a cualquiera de ustedes— ¿Qué diablos traían Hiei y Yusuke que me comprometían de la peor manera posible!

-¡Pe-Pero-!—Traté de reclamar en modo de protesta.

-¿En serio lo crees?—Preguntó Touya.

-Realmente, esa respuesta solo la tiene una persona¿no es así?—Me guiñó un ojo... esto es una mierda u.ú

-¡Yo-...! Como sea, mejor me voy a dormir—Iba a salir... eh... ¡Hey¡Iba a salir¡Ese tipo serio en verdad quería pelea puesto que no dejó que me largara en paz¡Puso su maldito brazo entre la puerta y yo!

-¿Te molestaría darme una pequeña demostración de tus habilidades?— ¿En qué diablos pensaba¡Todo era culpa de Yusuke!

-Quiero irme a dormir si no te molesta.

-Solo una pequeña demostración—Vi que puso una mano en la espada que estaba en su cintura.

No respondí. Simplemente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me agaché un poco y pasé por debajo del brazo de aquel sujeto, no hizo nada... mejor así lo dejo todo, de todos modos, ya me iba a ir a dormir... no sin antes tomar un buen baño u.úU

';';'

Correr, tenía que correr, tenía que alcanzar a alguien... y matarlo.

-_¡Te encontré!_—Exclamé dando un salto alto y con la katana degollando a un youkai.

_-¡Maldita!_—En segundos varios saltaron alrededor de mí, no parecían ser guerreros cualesquiera, estaban demasiado organizados para ser bandidos comunes.

Simplemente me coloqué en posición y con un corte prácticamente invisible los maté a todos, limpié mi katana agitándola con fuerza en el aire, admiré su filo durante un rato y después la guardé en su funda... esa no era yo. Escuché algo, era un pequeño sollozo que se alcanzaba a oír entre los escombros de una casa que, seguramente, se habría destruido en el transcurso de la reciente batalla, me acerqué poco a poco hasta que pude remover parte de la madera mezclada con parte del concreto y me encontré con una pequeña niña.

Lloraba mucho, sus manos cubrían su pequeño rostro que simplemente me era imposible observar ya que las sombras no me permitían hacerlo, volteó a verme, no podía ver, pero sentía su mirada... me dolió el que me mirara así, tan temerosa, su mirada tan llena de odio y rencor... la niña estaba temblando, seguramente había quedado paralizada a causa del terror y por eso no podía escapar... lo peor de todo era que la tenía que matar, no tenía que quedar testigo alguno...

-_Tú... tú y ese youkai... ¡Tú y ese youkai mataron a mis papás!_—Lanzó una piedra que nunca llegó a tocarme.

Maté a sus padres... nunca creí que alguien fuera a decirme esas palabras... sin embargo, tenía que matarla, pero, no podía... a una parte de mi ser no le importaba lo que le sucediera a esa niña, pero... simplemente ahí la dejé, de cualquier manera, sola no podría sobrevivir, así que de una u otra manera tendría que morir... a menos de que alguien la encuentre y cuide de ella, pero eso lo dudo mucho. No puedo creer que yo vaya a dejarla sola y desamparada.

_-¿Estás bien?_—Me preguntó alguien después de que caminara sin rumbo alguno, yo no estaba bien.

-_Si, no te preocupes_—Yo sangraba, tenía diversas heridas alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, vi el suelo y la sangre goteaba por todas partes.

_-¿De qué hablas! Vámonos, yo he terminado con esto, tenemos que salir rápido o si no-..._—No alcanzó a terminar, vio como me desplomaba en el suelo, rápidamente me levantó y pude ver que por donde yo había pasado había mucha sangre— _¡No¡No puedes morir ahora¡No lo permitiré!_

-_No seas estúpido y vete... aun quedan bastantes y pronto vendrán. Morirás si me llevas contigo, mi sangre dejará rastro_—No me hizo caso aquella persona.

_-¿Otra vez con tus incoherencias? Deja de decir tonterías, es mejor que no gastes energía_—Había comenzado a llevarme a alguna parte.

-_Encontré a una niña entre la casa_—Comencé a comentarle mientras caminábamos entre la oscuridad de la noche.

_-¿La mataste?_—Lo sabía, no tenía que quedar testigo alguno.

_**-**Yo**-**_

-_No lo hiciste... sabes que esa niña puede vivir y algún día intentar matarte._

_-Je. Creo que por eso mismo lo hice._

_-¿Estás consiente de que yo la hubiera matado antes de que se te acercara?_—Este sujeto quería cuidar a la persona en la que yo estaba, se siente bastante bien cuando alguien se preocupa por ti de esa manera.

_-¿Intentaste razonar con ellos antes, cierto¿Por qué complicaron más las cosas?_

_-Uno de ellos estaba tomando parte de la tela y la vendía en el mercado negro del Ningenkai, el dueño de las arañas no estaba enterado de que tomaban su tela sin su permiso... no quisieron creerme. Intenté probarlo pero aquel maldito me atacó... no tuve opción_—Yo conocía eso¿acaso esto era-...?

Nos lanzaron una esfera de energía, me deshice del sujeto que me estaba cargando y así pudimos evadir el golpe... caí lo mejor que pude, escupí mucha sangre...

_-¡Maldición!_—Exclamó aquel sujeto¿quién era?

Tomó la katana que estaba sujetada en su cintura y con ella comenzó a cortar a los sujetos que nos perseguían. Me fijé mejor en su cuerpo, también estaba herido, no comprendo cómo puede mostrar tanto poder en el estado físico en el que se encuentra.

De la nada aparecieron más, todos completamente armados, si aquel tipo no se iba iban a matarlo... yo también tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que todo terminara así. Me puse de pie lo mejor que pude y vi como varios se acercaban a mí, no eran youkais débiles así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con ellos ya que en cualquier momento podrían atacar de imprevisto; tomé mi katana, no iba a morir tan fácilmente a manos de cualquier enemigo.

_-¡Vete¡Yo me encargaré de ellos!_— ¿En qué rayos pensaba ese sujeto¡El tonto jamás podría solo con todos!

-_¡No seas idiota y mejor encárgate de los tuyos!_—Maldita sea¡si seguíamos así ninguno de los dos se iba a salvar!

Fue cuando vi un pequeño reflejo de luz, enfoqué rápidamente mi vista en él y vi una espada... el sujeto que había intentado llevarme a un lugar seguro estaba peleando contra alguien más y no se había dado cuenta del arma que se iba en dirección a él... no, a él no tenían que matarlo... ¿Por qué a él no? No lo sé, pero, a él no lo tenían que matar... si lo mataran de seguro yo me pondría muy triste... sin embargo, la persona que sentía todo esto no era yo¡a mí me importaba un bledo si aquel sujeto moría o no, ese no era mi sueño y esa no era yo!

Ya me quería despertar, es decir, no me gustaba ese sueño, yo no aparecía por ninguna parte y estaba habiendo más sangre de la que me gustaría ver. ¿Como cuánto se tardará todo esto en terminarse?... ... ... me daba igual si mataban o no mataban a ese sujeto, no me importaba, me daba igual¡tampoco debería de importarme!... pero a la persona en quien yo estaba no.

Me quitaron mi katana, comencé a evadir los golpes lo mejor que podía, vi el brillo del arma, corrí en dirección a aquel sujeto... no podía ver su cara, sólo sabía que él estaba ahí. Golpee al tipo que tenía la espada y evité que atacaran por la espalda a aquel que intentó ayudarme... después claramente sentí como me atravesaron a mí con otra...

Abrí mis ojos.

-Maldita sea—Estaba en mi cama, tal y donde había estado antes de acostarme... estúpidos sueños, no me gustaba dormir así, pero¿tendrá algún significado? No quiero pensar que eso predecirá una muerte futura... quizás la mía... y no tengo idea si eso tenga algo que ver con lo que pasó con Giuliana y Hiei...

Tonterías, cada quien es constructor de su propio destino y yo no moriré ahora, pronto se solucionará lo de Giuliana y Hiei y ahora que lo recuerdo aún tengo muchas cosas que aclarar. Vi la ventana y estaba abierta... busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación pero Yui no estaba por ninguna parte... aún no había llegado.

-Es un maldito idiota—No había otros adjetivos para definirlo, un momento¿por qué rayos YO me preocupaba por ÉL?

Es decir... ¡Rayos¿Sólo son las doce! Creo que estoy demasiado emocionada... o quizás demasiado nerviosa como para dormir... aparte casi no tengo sueño... ¿Qué pasaría si decido ir a dar un paseo? Nadie me lo puede impedir, todos están dormidos. Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana apoyando mis manos sobre el marco, estábamos en la temporada húmeda en donde podía llover en cualquier momento y de igual manera hacer un calor de los mil demonios. Miré todo el panorama, de inmediato crecieron mis ganas de recorrer parte del bosque; se veía tan hermoso todo... es decir, todo era perfecto: el clima con ese toque suave de frescura y humedad, la noche oscura y repleta de estrellas, la tranquilidad que parecía completamente imperturbable...

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parada simplemente observando el paisaje, se escuchaba el canto de los grillos dentro y fuera de la habitación mezclados con el sonido del viento chocando con las hojas y ramas de los árboles¿eso era suficiente para hipnotizarme?... parecía que si. No pasó mucho rato para cuando salté por la ventana y, caminando con todo el tiempo del mundo, fui viendo los alrededores del lugar. En cierto modo me hizo estar alerta, yo sola en una noche así me hacía recordar las películas de terror en donde en cualquier momento un monstruo atacaba y asesinaba a alguien. Entonces recordé a esa niña de mi sueño, je, definitivamente ya extrañaba soñar durante las noches, cuando estaba en el Makai llegaba tan cansada a mi cama que apenas se me hacía que dormía cinco minutos y ya era de día nuevamente.

Je. No puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado, definitivamente todo esto no era parte de mi plan de vida, todo comenzó por un tipo que tenía que 'practicar' con 'alguien' y pasar una prueba que le había impuesto su maestro... ese 'alguien' tuve que ser yo... sin embargo, ahora creo que todo el dolor que pasé aquel día ha valido la pena, si no hubiera sido por eso no hubiera conocido a todas las personas que ahora me rodean día tras día. No hubiera conocido a Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, a la maestra Genkai, a Yui... ¡Zorro estúpido¿A dónde rayos se pudo haber largado el maldito! Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba en la habitación, creí que si dejaba la ventana abierta él entraría y se dormiría pero nunca llegó... era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-_Mátalo_— ¿Cómo?

Rápidamente me puse en guardia¿quién había dicho eso? El viento ya no soplaba, los grillos se habían quedado en silencio, ya no se escuchaba nada...

-¡Aparece!— ¿Por qué rayos no me traje la maldita katana¿Hasta cuándo aprenderé la lección!

_-...mátalo..._—Era la voz de un hombre.

-¿Matar a quién¡Anda, dilo y aparece!

_-...mata a Yusuke Urameshi_— ¿Qué¿Que mate a Yusuke? Ese tipo esta bien loco si quiere que haga eso y es muy estúpido si cree que lo haré.

-¡Si tienes las suficientes agallas como para pedirme eso, ten el suficiente valor como para decírmelo en mi cara!—No respondió.

De un momento a otro el viento volvió a soplar y tanto los grillos como las ramas de los árboles se volvieron a escuchar.

-Esto es una mierda u.ú—Haber, primero me perturbo la existencia pensando en cosas que ya debí de haber dejado en el pasado y ahora sale una maldita voz que quiere que mate a Yusuke... esto no me da buena espina... ya hasta estoy dudando de mi cordura, le preguntaré a Kurama si hay alguna posibilidad de que haya enloquecido.

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de salir del maldito hotel¡nada me costaba el intentar volverme a dormir, pero NO¡Tenía que salir con mis malditos caprichitos¡Sin mencionar a esa maldita voz que por un momento me heló la sangre, el maldito sueño que no me agradó para nada, el hecho de que ese estúpido zorro no aparecía y-!

-¿Alex?—Giré mi vista.

-¿Gi-Giuliana?

-Alex, el nombre de 'Giuliana' solo lo usé en el Ningenkai para poder mezclarme entre los humanos y que no me descubrieran, mi verdadero nombre es Haru, eso ya te lo había dicho—En cierto modo... me hirieron sus palabras o creo que más bien fue su tono de voz.

-Oh... bueno... ¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?—La doctora dijo que trabajaba con...— ¡No me digas que-...!— ¿Ella y Suzaku...!

-Si. Ya te había dicho que participo en el torneo... en el equipo de Suzaku.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 25 de Junio del 2005, Sábado, 12:23 p.m.

Al fin... terminé -.-UUU oigan, me gustaría que repararan en las fechas, quiero que vean desde cuando cada capítulo está escrito! Quiero que lo vean! Por si hay alguna 'coincidencia' de que algunas aprtes de mi fic se parezcan a otro que últimamente ha estado pegando en ffn... ok... también quiero aclarar que no he leído varios fics en un buen tiempo y que sólo hasta hace poco me he actualizado.

Y ahora, quiero traerles unas recomendaciones de algunos fics que he leído, y que, aunque no les he dejado review, quieor que los/las autores/as de estas magnificas historias sepan que, por parte ia, sus fics son de lo mejor n.n

**"El Chico de la Florería"** By _Carolina Minamino_, **"Inocencia Fingida"** By _Yukii_, **"EL SIRENITO"** By _Youko Saiyo_, "**Down with me"** By _Nasaki_, y, aparte, este no es un fic, sin embargo, es una autora, una excelente autora cuyos fics siempre me han encantado y nunca me cansaré de recomendarla:

**_Dark-Kagome-chan._**

Como favor, me gustaría **ACLARAR** algo, recientemente se ha escrito un fic llamado **"For Real"** hecho por **Kitsune-Shikon**, este fic, aclarando, no tiene nada que ver con el mío ni el mío con el suyo, cada idea se fue desarrollando poco a poco en la simple y más pura representación de la independencia de ideas. Esto es para que no se vea mal a ninguna de las autoras que no tienen la culpa de nada, solo era eso.

Pero, antes de que se me olvide: los reviews.

**Shady 10**- O-OOOOOYE! C-Cómo que TU Yui? ¬-¬ Para eso hay mucho Touya y Jin para que les digas prechochos! O-óUUUUUU por cierto... muchas gracias por el review n-nUUUUUU y... JA! Genkai aún no muere! Claro, hasta q la mate xD

**Anna Himura0211**- Mira Haru! Ya publiqué! aunque creo que ya lo has leído, peor no importa n.ñ

**Sonya 16**- Muchas gracias por el review! Y... celos? quien tiene celos de ese zorro? u-ú

**Ashiba Fujimiya**- Creo que ya sabes quien es la persona encapuchada, vaya, si que me tardé en publicar esto... pero... ya salí de vacaciones! seguramente podré actualizar más pronto y asi hasta que se me acaben mis dos semanas y tenga que regresar a mi escuela que es un vil martirio! ;-;UUUU Ah! muchas gracias por tu review! en verdad no sabes cuando me suben el animo ;-;

**Rockergirl-sk**- Yo... ahm... créeme que en ralidad... ya tengo toda la historia desarrollada en mi pequeño cerebro, pero nu he tenido tiempo de escribirla toda! la escuelaaaaaaaa! ;o; por cierto, te agradezco infinitamente el que me hayas dedicado parte de tu timpo y enviado un review!

**Pan-nany 11**- Loes espíritus me decapiratan! 0-0UUUUU pero, no importa... por ahora... creo o-oUUUUUU gracias por el review! esperare otro ;-;

**Nayuki**- Wow! has leido todos mis fics! gracias! en verdad, gracias! y, ehm... si, si me gusta el yaoi, creo que proximamente me dedicare a hacer varios songfics ya que son mas cortos, buscare mas canciones y las traducire, no creo que todos sean yaoi, pero... bueno, solo me enfocare en que conincidan con algo enYYH n.nUUUUU y creeme que no se si poner algo yaoi en este fic, pero, eso si, Kurama sera un amigo de Hiei muy cercano, aun no he decidido si hacer yaoi HieixKurama... lo mas probablemente es q no, pero, cualquier cosa puede pasar en este mundo y mas cuando Alex esta de vacaciones xD

**AoMe Hs**- Esa mujer... wow, me sorpende... pero... q feo! casi muero en ese mes con las altas temperaturas, el ardor en la piel, el insomnio, la inchazón, las ronchas... ok, y creo q me falta... pero no importa, ya pasé por eso n.n muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review! espero q me mandes otro, pleeeeeeease ;-;

**Kitsune-Shikon**- No te preocupes, aquí tengo la hoja de tu encargo y ahorita, más abajo, pondré lo que me pediste, muchas gracias por el review y por hablarme por msn!

**Princes-Lalaith**- GRACIAS! wow! q review! lamento la demora, pero, creeme, la praparatoria en la que estoy no es nada facil mantener el ritmo, solo a mi se me ocurrio inscribirme en una asi -.-U pero, no importa! lo bueno es que ya sali de vacaciones y tengo dos semanas muy buenas para actualizar! lo hare lo mas pronto que pueda! en cuanto termine de escribir el capitulo 17 de esta hisotria, publico el 11, como recien termine el capi 16, pues, ya me di permiso de publicar este... aparte, mis emociones influyen mucho en mi manera de redactar... espero de nuevo un review! gracias de nuevo!

Bueno, como ya no tengo nada más que decir, me retiro, estoy feliz de ya no tener varicela, de que mis calificaciones en al escuela no esten TAN mal y de que en estas dos semanas de vacaciones voy a poder escribir el capítulo 17 de "Una vida 'normal'" y poder publicar el 11 n.n

Matta ne!


	11. La Segunda Ronda

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 27 de Junio del 2005, Lunes, 1:25 a.m.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**LA SEGUNDA RONDA**

En el equipo de Suzaku... ¡Pero-...¿Cómo-...?

-¿Sabes? Nunca me imaginé que te encontraría en un lugar como éste y menos en estas circunstancias, sabía que eras una hanyou y tu relación con los miembros del equipo Urameshi pero no creí que sustituyeran a Genkai contigo, lo mejor era que te ocultara mi identidad. Aparte ya debías de tener muchos problemas.

-Si... no sabes como he sufrido—Y pensar que decían que los jóvenes no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero lamento que te hayas involucrado con apariciones de esa manera tan cruel y desconsiderada... nunca cruzó por mi mente el que alguien fuera capaz de utilizar a humanos para fines como esos.

-Realmente no quiero recordarlo—No quería, me estaba sintiendo muy melancólica y confundida con todo esto—Puedes decirme la verdad¿sabes?

Guardó silencio, ya sabía que eso era mentira, ella ya había dicho que se había cambiado el nombre en el Ningenkai para mezclarse entre los humanos, pero, nunca dijo para qué o porqué. Además, mencionó en la fortaleza de Suzaku que trabajaba para él pero sólo dijo que eso le beneficiaría...

-Todo lo hago por ese youkai...

-¿Cómo?

-Alex, te lo diré todo, pero prométeme que no me odiarás— ¿Qué hizo?

-Haru... yo no-

-¡Promételo¡Sé que si lo prometes sólo te enojarás conmigo por un tiempo pero seguiremos siendo amigas¡Anda, hazlo!—No tenía que prometerle eso, ella estaba con Suzaku¡con el enemigo!... pero... simplemente era mi amiga.

-Bien... lo prometo—No estoy muy convencida, no obstante, yo tampoco he sido muy honesta con ella desde que la conocí.

-Júralo—Demonios.

-Yo... lo juro.

-Di: No importa lo que diga ni haga Haru hasta el último instante en que dure el torneo, ella siempre será mi amiga— ¿Qué demo-...?

-"No importa lo que diga ni haga Haru—Denoté el nombre—Hasta el último instante en que dure el torneo, ella siempre será mi amiga"... ¿Contenta? No sé porque me dejo influir tanto por ti.

-Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga...

-Maldita sea... "Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga Haru será siendo mi amiga". ¿Ahora si?

-Realmente preferiría que lo juraras con sangre, pero...—Escuché que murmuraba.

-¿Qué!

-Ven conmigo—Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la profundidad del bosque.

No dije nada y la seguí, mi mente estaba llena de preguntas y algo irritada; ¿Por qué ayuda a Suzaku¿Qué hizo todo este tiempo en el Ningenkai¿Por qué no me reveló que era una verdadera youkai? Ella quiere matar a Hiei, pero... simplemente no puedo dejar que haga eso... se detuvo justo donde terminaba un alto peñasco el cual era azotado constantemente por las olas, observó una roca cercana y se sentó sobre ella, yo hice lo mismo. Pasamos un buen tiempo en silencio antes de que ella comenzara a hablar.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo era pequeña... mi familia criaba una especie única de arañas, las cuales, solo habitan en el Río de Sangre que desemboca en el Reikai y mi padre decidió instalarse cerca de ahí para poder obtener la seda que es sumamente valiosa. La seda de esas arañas es capaz de absorber o aislar el poder espiritual de quien sea, su precio en cualquiera de los tres mundos es considerado como invaluable y en ciertos casos casi imposible de conseguir.

Tomó un poco de aire, tengo que intentar razonar con ella... pero antes de todo, debo escucharla.

-Vivíamos felices, yo, mi padre, mi madre y tres hermanos mayores que yo. Mi padre comerciaba con varios demonios la tela y la intercambiaba por otros tesoros, tenía algunos amigos los cuales también eran sus socios en el trabajo y le ayudaban constantemente, uno de ellos fue mi padrino. No teníamos muchos enemigos puesto que mi padre era un youkai muy poderoso y pocos se le oponían. Sin embargo, un día aparecieron dos youkais, era ese maldito Jaganshi y alguien más, solo que no recuerdo muy bien el rostro de esa otra aparición puesto que murió ese mismo día.

-Como mi sueño...—Murmuré a lo bajo.

-¿Cómo?

-No, no es nada. Sigue—Dije sin tomarle importancia a lo mío.

-Aquellos youkais llegaron y mi hermano mayor y mi madre me enviaron a casa, yo no quería irme pero me obligaron a hacerlo, entré a mi hogar pero abrí la puerta lo suficiente como para ver lo que sucedía y que no me descubrieran; estaban ahí dos amigos y dos únicos socios de mi padre, mis tres hermanos mayores y mi madre, de repente, mi padrino intentó matar a uno de ellos con su espada pero fue desintegrado por la katana en llamas de uno de ellos, mi padre al ver lo que aquel youkai hizo, atacó y siguiéndolo estaban su amigo, mis hermanos y también mi madre.

Sus puños estaban muy apretados, no la culpaba si quería sentirse molesta, incluso con ganas de matar a alguien... calló por un instante y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se relajó un poco y miró hacia el mar.

-Los mataron... esos dos youkais mataron a toda mi familia. En la batalla atacaron la casa y acabaron con la mayor parte de todas las arañas. Todo se derrumbó encima de mí, no me había lastimado mucho de gravedad... por lo menos no físicamente, uno de esos youkais me había escuchado y se acercó a mí, retiró algunos de los escombros que me cubrían y tomó la katana, creí que me mataría, pero no fue así, simplemente me miró por un tiempo, guardó su arma y se fue... quise matarlo, por primera vez en mi vida quise matar a alguien pero, _no podía_, era tan débil que ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de tocarlo.

»Algunos youkais que respetaban a mi padre habían visto todo y fueron por los demás, creo que creyeron que estaban todos muertos y no se molestaron en buscar en la casa, caminé un poco y vi como entre varios atacaban a esos dos youkais y lograban herir a uno de gravedad, el otro tomó al primero y ambos escaparon. Yo perdí el conocimiento y no pude llamar la atención, estaba sola en la nada, creí que moriría desamparada hasta que una doctora que iba en busca de plantas medicinales me encontró, me enseñó todo lo que sabía y cuidó de mí hasta que fui lo suficientemente independiente como para mantenerme con vida sola. Por muchos años entrené sin descanso perfeccionando los ataques que me había mostrado mi padre y creando los propios, cuando supe que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a esos youkais, fui en busca de _ellos_.

»Pero, simplemente parecía que se los había tragado la tierra, viajé por todo el Makai hasta que encontré a un sujeto que tenía siempre información a la mano y lo obligué a que hablara, me dijo que de esos dos, uno había muerto esa noche y que el otro aún viajaba por el Makai, dijo que buscando algo, pero no sabía qué; le exigí que me dijera el nombre del que continuaba con vida y me dio el de Hiei Jaganshi. Cuando logré tenerlo localizado, muchas cosas habían cambiado, las leyes del Makai ahora permitían que todos los youkais pudieran ir al Ningenkai siempre y cuando no lastimaran a ningún humano, el tipo pasaba mucho tiempo en aquél lugar y no podía explicar por qué, hasta que vi a una chica, la cual resultó ser su hermana—Yukina. Me asusté al pensar en que pudo haberla matado—Al principio, pensé en secuestrarla y después matarla frente a sus propios ojos como lo había hecho él con mi familia, pero luego me encontré con que los miembros del equipo Urameshi siempre estaban cerca de ella, si hubiera intentado llevármela en cualquier momento habría llamado la atención y entonces ellos me perseguirían; ese Hiei era de cuidado y más acompañado. Esos tres sujetos Hiei, Kurama y Yusuke tienen cierta fama en el Makai desde el torneo para elegir al gobernante de mi mundo, y esa anciana no es para subestimarse.

-¿Y Kuwabara?—No pude evitar el preguntar.

-Es sólo un humano que se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones, además es muy estúpido—No me sentí cómoda con el comentario—Sin embargo he comprobado que puede dar ciertas sorpresas... en fin, fue entonces que apareciste tú, mi queridísima Alex—Me dieron escalofríos... ¡Me dieron escalofríos!—Un día, sentí el youki del Jaganshi ir hacia el Makai, algo me dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hice, fue a una ciudad y caminó entre los diversos demonios que transitaban las calles, siempre estuve a una distancia prudente de él hasta que alguien llamó mi atención. Di media vuelta y me encontré a Suzaku, éste estaba en busca de youkais poderosos para realizar 'su venganza' en contra de Yusuke Urameshi. Al principio no me llamó la atención, él dijo que mi poder espiritual le había 'interesado' y que también le interesaba como socia, le dije que no hasta que mencionó algo, dijo que si le ayudaba, él me ayudaría a deshacerme de Hiei Jaganshi. No lo pensé mucho para decirle que si, vi que mi suerte al fin iba cambiando y tenía probabilidades de matar a ese youkai... sin embargo, quería más, quería causarle más daño antes de que acabara con su vida. Decidí regresar al Ningenkai para buscar por última vez una debilidad en ese demonio y fue cuando él llegó a la casa de Kurama contigo en brazos, rápidamente noté que estabas herida y que ese youkai, de alguna manera, te había 'rescatado', por así decirlo; me sentí tan feliz de al fin poder tener un blanco más fácil; Yukina era más protegida puesto que tenían más tiempo de conocerla, en cambio tú, si desaparecías pensarían que escapaste o algo así y tendría más tiempo de arreglarlo todo.

»Pero, para desgracia mía, nunca te dejaban sola, durante todo el tiempo que permaneciste dormida en la casa del Youko siempre alguien te vigilaba, o era el mismo Kurama o era ese Jaganshi—Primero Yukina y ahora yo... Haru... ¿A qué grado llegaría su afán por lastimar a Hiei?—Vi pocas probabilidades de poder secuestrarte pero sabía que en algún momento tendrías que separarte de ellos, estar sola y alejada de cualquiera que te pudiera ayudar en batalla, y lo encontré, encontré ese momento... en la escuela— ¡Por eso había ido¡Simplemente para buscar el momento exacto y matarme! Sabía que yo ya había entablado una especie de relación con todos los que frecuentaban el templo... de alguna manera los afectaría...—Decidí esperar hasta que iniciaras en una nueva escuela y así no supieras ni sospecharas nada de mí, cualquier mentirilla bastaría para distraerte y ya sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para salirme con la mía... pensaba hacer todo eso, pensaba en matarte, en torturarte hasta que suplicaras piedad, en lastimarte frente a los ojos de ese youkai y, tal vez, de sus amigos... todo eso antes de que fueras mi amiga...

Tengo que admitirlo, estuve a punto de gritarle y de reclamarle por sólo estar conmigo para lastimar a Hiei, iba a reclamarle por Yukina... pero ahora no sabía qué decirle.

-Aprendí cosas en el Ningenkai que me fueron de mucha ayuda en el Makai, esas nuevas formulas químicas me ayudaron a crear nuevas medicinas e incluso tóxicos más potentes. Pero, no he llegado a utilizar alguno de ellos, me fui olvidando poco a poco de todo mientras vivía una falsa vida como estudiante en el Ningenkai, hasta que me encontré nuevamente con Suzaku... me recordó el torneo y después de eso fui frecuentando su fortaleza oculta con poderosos pergaminos aisladores. Fui recordando mi rencor y nuevamente retomé las ganas de matar a ese youkai, tomé la decisión de acabarlo en el torneo y hacerlo sufrir mucho antes de que llegara su muerte.

» ¿Ya qué más puedo decirte? Te oculté todo. Por eso nunca fuimos a mi 'casa' de visita o a hacer alguna tarea, o viste a mis padres en alguna reunión. En el Makai me asustó el verte en la fortaleza, hasta que me explicaste todo y ayudé a ese zorro.

Silencio. Estaba enojada... ¡Había intentado utilizarme!... pero ella se encontraba arrepentida y no creo que me use ahora para... ahora sólo la trae en contra de Hiei, usará el torneo como excusa para pelear con él y matarlo... aún así...

-Pero... ¿Pero cómo puede ser que tú ayudes a alguien como Suzaku?— ¡No me cabía en la cabeza cómo pudo haber sucedido esto!

-¡Ya te lo dije¡Sólo estoy en este torneo para matar a ese maldito youkai y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograr mi objetivo, nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino!

-¡Pero-...¡No puedes¡¿Por qué¡¿No escuchaste lo que intentó decirte¡Estoy segura de que Hiei intentó razonar con tus familiares pero no es para-!

-¡Cállate¡Ahora lo que menos necesito son excusas estúpidas, tú no estuviste ahí, tú no escuchaste los gritos de mi madre y de mis hermanos, tú no viste la sangre en el suelo y no sabes que es lo que se siente perder a un ser querido y pero aun, a tu familia¡¡¡Eres la persona menos indicada para hablar por ese maldito demonio!

Guardé silencio y miré hacia suelo, todo lo que había dicho... era verdad. Yo nunca había sentido el dolor de perder a un ser querido, aunque estuve cerca, pero, simplemente no puedo comprenderla como quisiera... aun así, era Hiei del que estábamos hablando, era el que me había enseñado a usar la katana, el que me había obligado a pelear contra centenares de demonios en el pasado, el que me exigía que no llorara, el que junto con Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai y Kuwabara me ayudaron a controlar al Jagan y soportaron todos los desastres que causé antes de que lo lograra... el que impidió que muriera sola en un lugar desconocido sin siquiera conocerme.

-Sólo te diré una cosa... no dejaré que mates a Hiei—Sé que sonaba raro, pero, yo nunca hacía nada por él (aparte no dejaba que yo lo ayudara, pero ese NO es el punto) y ya era hora de que actuara.

-Alex... hay Alex... eres una hanyou, no sabes de lo que son capaces los demonios como yo cuando la ira nos invade... sé que te has vuelto sumamente fuerte, pero, tienes que admitir que no puedes competir conmigo, he vivido mucho más tiempo del que te imaginas y por lo tanto tengo más experiencia en batalla que tú. Has lo mejor para ti y regresa a tu casa— ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

-¡Me estás subestimando más de lo que deberías! Sé que poco más de la mitad de mi sangre ahora es de demonio y, por lo tanto, conservo las debilidades de los humanos, pero, no sabes de lo que yo también soy capaz de hacer por las personas que aprecio.

Una ola muy fuerte chocó contra el peñasco, el ambiente ahora era más tenso y la mirada de Haru se había afilado como un arma, ambas sabíamos que de ahora en adelante la amistad se habría de olvidar por completo...

-De ahora en adelante y hasta que se termine el torneo, tú y yo dejaremos de ser amigas¿escuchaste?—Dijo secamente.

-Me parece bien, según me informaron, si ganamos tres rondas, en la cuarta nos veremos, así que procuren llegar a la final—Yo también hablé sin tono de voz pero con firmeza.

-Perfecto.

-_¿Haru... Haru con quién rayos estás?_—Una gruesa voz se había escuchado venir del bosque y ahora llamaba a Haru.

-Byakko, no es momento para que estés fastidiando— ¿Byakko?

-¿Qué haces aquí con esa...—Olfateó en el aire... ¿Por qué diablos todos hacían eso!—Hanyou?

-¿Recuerdas al nuevo miembro del equipo Urameshi?—Maldición, nunca había visto venir de Haru tanta malicia como ahora.

-Ja... ja... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡No me digas que es esa hanyou la que va a sustituir a Genkai¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-Así es... ¿Por qué no la pones a prueba?—El demonio llamado Byakko parecía un enorme gato blanco muy gordo con rayas como de tigre alrededor de todo su cuerpo, se sostenía en dos piernas y vestía con ropas rasgadas hechas de cuero gastado y poco definidas.

-Je. Me parece bien—Dio unos pasos hacia delante, yo retrocedí un poco, el tipo tenía un fuerte poder espiritual y, tomando en cuenta de que era miembro del equipo de Suzaku, tenía que tener mucho cuidado— ¡Veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer!—Dio un zarpazo el cual esquivé, di un salto alto y le di una patada en la cabeza.

Me di vuelta para ver el efecto causado en el pero sólo se sobó un poco y rió a carcajadas.

-¿Eso es todo?—En un parpadeo desapareció.

-¿Dónde¿Dónde está?—Busqué con la mirada por todas partes pero no lo veía. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, tomó mi cuello y comenzó a ejercerle una fuerte presión asfixiándome.

-Je, je. Sin poder espiritual no eres nada. Y por lo que veo, tú ni siquiera existes en este momento—Maldito... era un maldito...

Comencé a golpearle los brazos lo más fuerte que podía, pero todo era completamente en vano, no le afectaban ninguno de mis golpes y la ausencia de aire era lo que me afectaba a mí. Haru no hacía nada, no se había ido pero tampoco interfería con el combate... era verdad, nuestra amistad se había olvidado hasta que el torneo se acabe, pero¿ella iba a dejar que esta bestia me matara, o iba a matarme este demonio antes de que me diera cuenta?... si alguna de las dos moría en el transcurso de estos días, nada iba a hacer la otra.

-Déjala si no quieres que acabe contigo en este mismo instante—Abrí lentamente mis ojos y una cantidad enorme de poder espiritual se encontraba detrás de Byakko, éste me arrojó lejos de él y sentí como el dueño del poder espiritual me sujetaba, tosí mucho y después me enfoqué en aquel ser— ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yu-Yu-Yui!— ¿ÉL-...¡¿Con ese poder-...¡¿Cómo-...!

-Se fueron—Giré mi cabeza y tanto Haru como la bestia Byakko ya no estaban.

-Maldita sea...—Dije dando un suspiro y un golpe en el suelo, no puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido—Oye¿cómo es que tienes tanto poder? No me digas que-...— ¿Si era?

-Este es mi verdadero poder espiritual, mira la luna—Estaba llena—Ha pasado medio año, tuve que esperar mucho para poder recuperar mis poderes¿eh?

-Si, felicidades—Realmente no me sentía muy animada como para felicitarlo.

-¿Qué te dijeron¿Sucede algo malo?

-Si, mi mejor amiga quiere matar a Hiei.

';'

_-Mátalo..._

_-¿Tú otra vez¡Déjame en paz¡Quiero dormir, maldita sea!_

_-Mata a Yusuke Urameshi._

_-No lo haré._

_-Mata a Yusuke Urameshi._

_-No quiero, no lo haré. ¡Así que déjame en paz!_

_-Hazlo... mátalo... en el fondo deseas hacerlo... mata a Yusuke Urameshi._

_-No es verdad, Yusuke es mi amigo, es una buena persona._

_-Eso crees tú, tienes que matarlo._

_-Mientes. No lo haré._

_-¡Mátalo!—_Ya no podía hablar, era un sueño muy extraño, parecía que yo no mandaba... ¡Alguien me estaba controlando!

Abrí mis ojos con la respiración alterada y un sudor frío en mi cuerpo, me asusté al ver lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

-¿Q-... Qué pasó¡Dios¡¿Yusuke estás bien!—Dije levantándome de él, yo estaba sentada en su abdomen con la katana a punto de atravesarlo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa¡Casi me matas!

-¿Qué sucede?—Entró Kurama y miró todo de reojo— ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-¡Intentó matarme!—Dijo Yusuke señalándome.

-¡Yo no quise hacerlo¡Sólo recuerdo que me dormí, escuché esa voz extraña y cuando me di cuenta-... Yusuke ya estaba así!

-Espera un momento¿dijiste 'esa voz'?—Preguntó Kurama.

-¿Qué pasó!—Habían llegado Shura, Yomi y Yui— ¿Están todos bien?

-Si Shura, sólo un pequeño malentendido.

-¿De qué rayos hablas Kurama¡Por si no lo has notado-¡¡¡Mahambmaaaa! . —Kurama le había tapado la boca a Yusuke.

-Je, je. Un tanto loco el chico¿ne? Pero no le hagan caso, sólo tuvo un mal sueño, lo mejor será que TODOS nos vayamos a prepararnos, la pelea es hoy n.nUUU

Después de convencerlos que todo estaba bien, regresaron a sus habitaciones, sólo nos quedamos Yusuke, Kurama y yo en la del primero.

-Ahora si Alex, quiero saber todo lo relacionado con 'esa voz'—Dijo Kurama dejando que Yusuke respirara un poco.

-Pues, sólo sé que me decía que matara a Yusuke, creí que era un sueño puesto que todo estaba oscuro y no sentía nada... ¡Aclaro que yo no quería hacerlo¡Cuando me desperté ya tenía la katana casi en su cuello!

-Corrección, en un momento SI la tuviste en mi cuello—Y me mostró un diminuto rasguño en su cuello con una manchita de sangre... oops.

-Yo... lo siento— ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Esto no es normal, lo más seguro es que alguien te esté manipulando a distancia... ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser?

-Si. Esa hechicera Rukka—No me podía imaginar a alguien más intentando hacer eso.

-¿Estás segura?—Kurama no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Quién más¡Nadie conoce mejor esto de los hechizos a distancia que esa bruja¡Si lo hizo con Yui, también pudo haberlo hecho conmigo!—Un momento...

-Pero¿cómo?—Preguntó Kurama. Era verdad¿cómo? Yui dijo que el cazador le dio toda su información a la bruja, pero¿qué enemigo sabe tanto de mí y se lo dijera a esa mujer?

-No lo sé...—Dudo mucho que haya sido Haru, ella sólo quiere matar a Hiei, y si la conozco lo suficiente, puedo asegurar que no fue ella.

-Por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es olvidarnos de esto y prepararnos para el torneo, la pelea será como dentro de dos horas y tenemos que estar listos lo antes posible—Dijo Kurama.

-Pero Yus-

-Está bien, ahora tenemos otra cosa más importante de cual ocuparnos—Yusuke tenía razón.

-Vamos.

-Si—Dijimos yo y Kurama.

';'

-Oye... ¿Estás completamente SEGURA de que te sientes bien?

-¿De qué rayos hablas Shura¡Claro que estoy bien!

-Muéstrame tu mano u.ú

-¿Para qué? Además, ya tengo que irme.

-¡Hazlo!—Me jaló y sostuvo mi mano para que pudiera verla... ¡Malita sea, no paraba de temblar!— ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?

-No seas idiota—Fue lo último que le dije antes de entrar al enorme estadio.

-¡Suerte!—Escuché a lo lejos... creo que me hará mucha falta.

Calmarme... ¡Tenía que calmarme¡Hace cinco minutos me sentía perfectamente bien¡¡Cinco minutos! Un tanto somnolienta... ¡Pero prácticamente bien! No entiendo cómo en un tiempo tan corto pude haber desarrollado un nervio-... no, ya no era nerviosismo, me estaba entrando el odioso síntoma del pánico¿qué sucedería si no lo logro¿Qué tal si me matan¡¡¡Maldición!

-Oye, cálmate. Sé que es la primera vez que apareces frente a tantos youkais pero no es para que te alteres tanto.

-P-Pero Yus-

-¡Nada de 'peros'¡Más te vale calmarte o si no ten por seguro que no harás nada bueno allá fuera!

-¿Pues qué diablos quieres que haga¡¡¡No recuerdo haber sentido tantos nervios NUNCA!—Tomé un poco de aire, no era tan fácil gritarle a Yusuke— ¿Dame un minuto, quieres! ò.ó#

-D-De acuerdo n-nU

Respiré hondo un par de veces... estaba completamente consiente de todo, tenía que calmarme por completo, regularizar mi respiración, latidos del corazón y sobre todo, tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos y concentrar mi energía espiritual para tenerla lista al momento de la pelea. Bien... ya me siento mejor...

_-¡La segunda ronda del gran Torneo Oscuro está a punto de empezar¡Que vengan nuestros contrincantes¡El Equipo Urameshi!—_Se escuchó del otro lado de la gran puerta que se encontraba frente a nosotros, ésta había comenzado a abrirse para dejarnos ver una gran plataforma... yo ya había visto esto en mis sueños...

-Andando—Indicó Yusuke comenzando a caminar.

Todos le seguimos, el bullicio causado por cientos de youkais no se hizo dejar de notar, al parecer, varios apoyaban a Yusuke, Kurama y a Hiei... a Kuwabara ya lo habían visto antes competir en ese torneo¡pero yo era una completa desconocida! Era como en el barco, todos me miraban, me criticaban no positivamente a mis espaldas y en ocasiones hacían comentarios sin tomar en cuenta mi presencia, era como en el barco... ¡Sólo que MUCHO peor!

-Yo me largo—Dije dando media vuelta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?—Yusuke me había sujetado de la camisa por el cuello.

-¿Pues a dónde más¡A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí!

-Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan malo.

-¡En menos de una hora matarán a la hanyou!—Se escuchó fuertemente entre el publico... todos le aplaudieron al que habló.

-¿Decías? ¬.¬

-Eh... n.nUUU

_-¡Que entre el equipo Kaze!—_Iba a salir corriendo pero Yusuke apretó mucho el brazo.

Las puertas que se encontraban del lado opuesto al nuestro se abrieron para dejar ver a los mismos sujetos que habían ido a la habitación de Yusuke la noche anterior... ahí estaba aquel tipo serio... de repente las ganas de irme me abandonaron y pese a los comentarios exasperantes de los demonios me quedé en mi lugar, Yusuke me soltó.

Una youkai se encontraba en el centro de la arena... era la misma de mi sueño, tenía las mismas orejas de gato, vestía con esa camisa blanca sin mangas y corbata roja, ese short rosa y las mayas negras con zapatillas rojas. Ella era la 'comentarista'.

_-¡Equipos, elijan a su primer peleador!—_ ¿Ya¡¿TAN pronto¡¿No tiene que dar un BUEN sermón o algo para distraernos a todos!

El niño que venía con ellos dio un salto y trató de llamarnos la atención... creo que fácilmente podría con él, pero, si yo peleaba, sería con alguien mas...

-¡Hey¿Quién peleara conmigo¡Kuwabara no está!— ¿Quería pelear con Kuwabara?

-Iré yo—Dijo Kurama dándole una indicación al niño... ¡Un momento!

-Eh, Kurama...—Intenté llamarle.

-Descuida, sólo mira.

-_Como ya han de saber, tenemos un nuevo elemento en el campo de batalla que en un buen caso les facilitará ganar la pelea o podría resultar todo lo contrario. ¡Que traigan la ruleta!—_Eso ya lo había visto, Shura me mostró el video en donde grabó la otra pelea. El estadio entero entró en una gran excitación, veía como los demonios guardaban silencio mientras una youkai morena con orejas y cola de dragón entraba a la arena con una gran ruleta, me fijé en lo que el círculo tenía escrito.

FLASH BACK

-Oye¿qué es eso?—Pregunté a Shura quien me había sentado en un sofá frente a un televisor.

-Mira esto—Dijo prendiendo el aparato y colocando un video en la videograbadora.

-¿Qué es?

-Es la pelea de la mañana—Giré mi vista y enfoqué toda mi atención a lo que se veía.

_-¡No han llegado!—_Gritaba un molesto Yusuke.

-_Calma Yusuke, ya verás que llegarán en cualquier momento... creo—_Decía un no muy convencido Kurama junto a un MUY molesto Yusuke.

_-¿A dónde diablos se fueron¡¡¡La pelea está a segundos de comenzar!_

_-Sólo espero que Alex se haya acobardado y que ese enano no se haya largado._

_-Kuwabara... ¡Pobre de ellos si hacen eso¡¡¡Juro que si lo hacen los voy a-!—_Se cortó la imagen... o más bien, Shura la cortó y la adelantó un poco.

-¿A-Así estaba Yusuke? o-oU

-Y no lo has visto durante la pelea .—Detuvo el video y pulsó el botón del control remoto que decía 'Reproducir'.

_-¡Hola a todos¡¡¡Estamos en los primeros combates de un nuevo Ankoku Buujutsukai¡¡¡Su cronista, la siempre bella Koto les relatará todo lo que sus bellos ojos puedan ver¡Y aquí están nuestros primeros competidores¡El Equipo Urameshi!_

Se veía todo el estadio desde una perspectiva no muy lejana, parecía que Shura se había sentado justo de otro lado de donde se suponía que tenía que salir el equipo Urameshi... así que tenía una buena vista de ellos.

-¡Mira a Yusuke, míralo!—Me dijo emocionado y comenzando a reírse como loco.

Me fijé en él y estaba echando maldiciones a todo y a todos, en su cara se veía ese enojo de tipo cómico y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, igual o peor que Shura.

-¡Y pensar que cuando lo vi se veía tan alegre!

-Creo que la pelea lo relaja en cierto modo.

-Tienes razón.

-Pero lo mejor será que te fijes en el modo de pelea y también en el campo de batalla... nunca se sabe en cual pelearás.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

-...—Un momento— ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener este video? o.ó

-¡Ah¡Mira esto! .

END OF THE FLASH BACK

'Sin cambios', 'Roca', 'Agua', 'Bosque' y 'Hielo' eran las palabras que estaban escritas en la ruleta.

_-¡Veamos en qué tipo de arena se realizará esta pelea!—_Koto tomó uno de los extremos de la ruleta que tenía una varilla y la hizo girar rápidamente, todo estaba en completo silencio cuando, poco a poco, la ruleta se fue deteniendo...—_¡El campo de roca!—_Aplausos sobraron y tanto Kurama como Suzukoma subieron a la arena después de que ésta fuera cambiada por una que tenía grandes rocas y escaso suelo plano en toda su extensión— _¿Listos competidores?—_Preguntó animadamente Koto mientras los peleadores presentes asentían con la cabeza_— ¡Comiencen!_

El estadio estalló en un gran barullo, una parte animaba a Kurama y la otra al niño (llamado Suzukoma). El niño sacó unos... ¿Yoyos¡¿Se podía hacer de un simple y diminuto yoyo, es decir, un YOYO un arma¡Esto debe de ser una broma!

Pero, para mi linda sorpresa, no lo era.

-¡Haber que te parece esto!—El niño había lanzado sus yoyos en dirección a Kurama, rápidamente pude notar que éstos eran guiados por el poder espiritual que procedía de ese niño... ya no me parecía tan débil.

Frente a Kurama aparecieron varias enredaderas que se fueron enrollando con las cuerdas de los yoyos y los dejaron completamente inútiles y algunas golpearon al niño que se levantó de inmediato... vaya.

-_Suzukoma comienza con un ataque rápido y preciso pero parece que eso no le afecta en nada a Kurama, quien rápidamente se encargó de que los yoyos de Suzukoma no lo tocaran._

-Esto se acabó Suzukoma—Más enredaderas salieron pero esta vez lo hicieron desde la roca que se encontraba bajo el niño y lo ataron por completo derribándolo al suelo, éste trataba de librarse usando su poder espiritual pero simplemente Kurama era mucho más fuerte que él.

_-¡Suzukoma ha caído¡Iniciaré el conteo!—_Declaró la comentarista acercándose al niño que trataba de ponerse de pie, aunque dudo que sus heridas le permitan hacer eso— _¡Uno¡Dos¡Tres!_

-Yusuke, ese niño es el más débil de los cinco¿cierto?—Kurama sólo jugó con él un rato, desde un principio, la pelea la tenía ganada.

-Así es, los otros son mucho más fuertes—Puse mi mano en el mango de la katana... me sentía nerviosa, asustada... pero a la vez muy emocionada.

_-¡Siete¡Ocho¡Nueve¡Y...!_

-¡Aún no he terminado!—Dijo el niño destrozando las enredaderas de Kurama, eso le había costado mucho trabajo puesto que jadeaba bastante y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-Suzukoma, mejor detente, sabemos que esto ya se ha acabado—Dijo con calma Kurama.

-¡Aun no¡No te he mostrado todos mis poderes!—Los yoyos que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a girar muy rápido y produciendo algo de humo por la fricción, rompieron las enredaderas de Kurama, regresaron al lado de su dueño, éste los volvió a lanzar... pero Kurama había desaparecido antes de que llegaran a golpearlo— ¿Dónde estás¡Aparece!

-Mejor ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño—Kurama se encontraba detrás del niño con una hoja muy cerca de su cuello, debe de ser una cuchilla.

-Me-... me rindo—Dijo al final el niño bajando la cabeza.

_-¡Suzukoma se ha rendido¡¡¡Kurama es el ganador!_

-¡Si¡¡¡Felicidades, Kurama!—Grité viendo como él regresaba y sonreía... ¡Era lindísimo cuando hacía eso!

-¡Buen trabajo, Kurama!—Felicitó Yusuke.

-Gracias, pero no fue gran cosa.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Oh, vamos Hiei, no hay prisa—Comentó Yusuke con calma.

-Hmph, tonterías—Je. Ese era nuestro Hiei.

_-¡Ahora que suban los siguientes peleadores!—_Indicó Koto.

-¿Qué dices, Hiei¿Te sientes con el valor suficiente como para pelear conmigo?—Voltee hacia donde se encontraba el otro equipo y aquel tipo que me daba miedo era el que había levantado la voz.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?—El sensei no se veía nada feliz.

-Ya está decidido.

_-¡Que se gire la ruleta!—_Ante la indicación de Koto la ruleta comenzó a girar, ahora, se había eliminado uno de los campos de batalla quedando sólo cuatro_...— ¡Agua¡La batalla será en el complicado campo de agua!_—Hicieron descender la plataforma para que después, apareciera una especie de piscina, la cual, tenía varias y pequeñas plataformas flotantes¿se esperaba que pelearan encima de eso?

Sin decir nada Hiei se quitó la capa, dejó la katana a un lado y saltó encima de una de esas plataformas, el otro tipo hizo lo mismo, la comentarista se quedó a la orilla de la piscina.

-¡Buena suerte, Hiei!—Verdaderamente esperaba que golpeara MUY fuerte a aquel otro tipo, no me agradaba y... de cualquier modo, me gustaría que el niño de negro ganara.

_-¡Peleen!_

Rápidamente ambos saltaron de sus posiciones y comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, bloqueaban y lanzaban varios golpes y patadas sin dar un golpe certero, parecía que ambos eran bastante parejos. Si un humano cualquiera observara esta pelea, realmente no podría ver prácticamente nada, iban y venían a una velocidad única... llegó un momento en que cada uno le dio un golpe en la cara al otro y se separaron, de inmediato, elevaron su youki y el agua que los rodeaba se agitó de sobremanera, a tal grado, que, comenzó a evaporarse a causa del gran poder que ejercían ambos.

_-¡Miren eso¡El gran poder de Hiei y de Shaku ha comenzado a hacer cambios en la arena¡¿Qué pasará a continuación!—_Decía Koto.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente.

_-¿Qué pasó¡Ambos detuvieron sus ataques¡¿Qué tendrán planeado hacer!_

-¿Qué hace¿Yusuke por qué se detienen ambos¿Qué pasa?—No entendía¿por qué de un momento a otro detienen todo?

-Shaku no está en todas sus capacidades y eso no le gusta a Hiei— ¿Cómo?

-¿Quieres decir que ese tipo tiene más poder?—Sabía que Hiei era fuerte, pero...

-Descuida, no has visto todo el poder que puede manifestar Hiei, ten por seguro que encontrará la manera de ganar—Si alguien conocía bastante bien a Hiei, ese era Kurama... confiaré en él.

-Anda¿qué esperas para hacerte fuerte? Esta pelea no tiene sentido así—Dijo Hiei con indiferencia sin dejar ese tono sarcástico en su voz.

-Je, je. Te comprendo... yo también quiero estar en mis límites en este combate... ¡Así que tú también pelea en serio si no quieres morir!—De no sé donde sacó una pequeña cantimplora y comenzó a beber su contenido.

-De acuerdo—Hiei se quitó la cinta de su frente y comenzó a aumentar considerablemente su poder espiritual... esto se iba a poner feo.

-¿Kurama, qué es eso?

-Onigoroshi... es el alcohol más fuerte de los tres mundos, el poder de Shaku radica en la cantidad de alcohol que hay en su cuerpo, entre más ebrio esté, más fuerte se vuelve. Ese es su estilo de pelea, se llama _Suiken_— ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre tener semejante habilidad!

-¡Mi poder contra el tuyo¡¿Qué te parece esa idea!—Le preguntó el tipo ebrio a Hiei.

-¡Me parece bien!

_-¡Todo indica que tanto Shaku como Hiei van a mostrar todos sus poderes en este combate¡Ambos se preparan para darlo todo en este ataque y por lo que puedo alcanzar a ver, tendrá una gran magnitud, así que les sugiero a todos los espectadores que estén preparados para cualquier cosa!—_ ¿Se podía esperar algo malo de esta pelea? Quizás sólo estaba exagerando un poco ya que estaba algo emocionada... aunque ella ya ha visto muchos combates como estos...

Nuevamente ambos se vieron rodeados por tremendas cantidades de poder espiritual... creo que el de Hiei en realidad era poder demoníaco... el agua se salía de la piscina o se evaporaba, comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Las auras de ambos chocaban entre sí y varias chispas se veían como producto de la confrontación. El tipo ebrio comenzó a reunir su energía en un solo punto para comenzar a formar una esfera de energía color naranja, mientras Hiei, concentraba su propio poder y lo reunía todo en su puño derecho.

-Hará el mismo ataque que con Mukuro...—Escuché que murmuraba Kurama... ¿Quién era Mukuro?

-¿Quién-?

-¡Miren eso!—Interrumpió Yusuke, giré mi vista y vi como ambos lanzaban sus ataques, la esfera, al chocar con el rayo azul de energía de Hiei, produjo una gran onda que casi me derriba, se veía como ambas luchaban por ganar terreno y derribar al contrincante.

Las ropas de ambos habían comenzado a rasgarse, varios cortes habían comenzado a aparecer por todo el cuerpo. Kurama nos jaló a Yusuke y a mí hacia atrás, vi como en el suelo parecía que habían pasado un látigo con furia.

-Tengan cuidado, esto es peligroso.

_-¡Miren eso¡Los ataques de Hiei y Shaku han chocado pero parece que la esfera de Shaku está creciendo con el ataque de Hiei!_

Volví mi vista al niño de negro y comencé a preocuparme un poco, la bola de energía estaba absorbiendo el poder del ataque de Hiei y había comenzado a crecer más y más.

-¡Es inútil¡Tu poder será absorbido por el mío y al final terminará por acabar contigo!—Gritó el ebrio. ¿Y si eso pasaba?

-¿Estás seguro?—Dijo Hiei con malicia. La esfera había ido en dirección a Hiei pero no para atacarlo, sino para formar parte de su propia energía y comenzar a ser controlada por él.

_-¡Oh¡¡¡Hiei ha tomado el control completo sobre la esfera de Shaku y ahora se está preparando para contraatacar!_

-¿Cómo-... Cómo hizo eso!—Exclamó Shaku.

-¡Toma esto!—Hiei lanzó la esfera combinada con parte de su energía a Shaku, aparte, vi la sombra del Dragón Negro fusionada con la de Hiei por un instante, una gran explosión impidió que se viera el resultado y cuando el humo se disipó, se vio que el tipo ebrio había quedado inconsciente.

_-¡Shaku ya no puede pelear¡¡¡El ganador es Hiei!—_Nuevamente el estadio estalló en aplausos.

-¡Buena pelea, Hiei!—Dijo Yusuke.

-Hn.

-¿Estás bien?—Pregunté viendo como de su Jagan salía un hilo de sangre, eso no era bueno.

-Estoy bien.

-Hiei—Dijo Kurama con tono de regaño.

-¡Estoy bien¡Exageran demasiado!—Yo... no estoy segura.

Iba a decirle que no tratara de hacerse el 'fuerte', pero Kurama me detuvo y me hizo una señal para que no dijera nada... de acuerdo, después de los combates curaríamos a Hiei.

_-¡Un pequeño cambio para entretenerlos y ver que cada competidor de la próxima pelea elija uno de los tres campos de pela que quedan¡Que se gire la ruleta!—_A las órdenes de quien poseía el micrófono, la ruleta se hizo girar...— _¡El campo de hielo!_

Ya lo sabían, alguien que manejaba todo esto sabía que Touya iba a pelear contra nosotros y estaban reservando el campo de hielo para él... o tal vez soy demasiado paranoica. De cualquier modo, vi como Kurama se adelantaba seguramente para pelear contra él... ¡Un momento!

-¡Kurama!— ¡Si¡Se detuvo!—Por favor... yo...—Me daba miedo, pero, de una forma u otra, las batallas anteriores me hicieron desear pelear... y como ya había visto mas o menos cómo combatía Touya...— ¿Puedo pelear con él?

-¿Estás segura? Touya no tendrá compasión, es muy fuerte y está en su elemento, no creo que debas de pelear con una des-

-¿Me vas a dejar, si o no? ¬.¬

-Pues, yo...—Volteó a ver a Yusuke y a Hiei.

-¿Por qué no?—Dijo Yusuke.

-Déjala, que aprenda a la mala ¬.¬

-¿De qué rayos hablas¡Ya verás que ganaré! ò.ó

-¿Estás segura? ¬.¬

-...no... ¬.¬U—Los tres se cayeron— ¡Pero lo intentaré!—Fui hasta la plataforma y de un salto me coloqué encima de esta en donde ya estaba Touya.

Ahora que me fijo, el área de combate es más amplia de lo que parece. Pero había demasiados obstáculos, diversos bloques de hielo se encontraban alrededor nuestro y parte del centro era la única parte en la que el suelo estaba plano.

_-Esta pelea será entre Touya del Equipo Kaze y Alex del Equipo Urameshi._

-No creí que fuera a pelear contigo, pero, no creas que seré 'amable' durante la pelea. Estamos en el elemento que yo controlo y tienes una gran desventaja... ¿Puedo saber por qué decidiste pelear conmigo? Hubiera sido mejor que enviaran a Kurama.

-Puedes ponerme a prueba si quieres, verás que la pasaré y te derrotaré—No sabía si había hablado demasiado, pero¿qué más da? No he entrenado tanto para nada.

-Escuché que alguien te había enseñado a usar la katana...—Concentró su poder espiritual y un viento helado fue rodeando su mano derecha, poco a poco ésta se fue cubriendo de hielo y... fue formando una espada— ¿Te gustaría ver que tan hábil eres?—Saqué mi katana.

-No veo porque no.

_-¡Vaya¡Al parecer este será un combate en el cual se usen las espadas¡Ahora veremos quién es el que tiene más dominio sobre este tipo de armas¡Competidores... inicien!_

De inmediato Touya se aproximó corriendo hacia mí e intentó darme un golpe vertical descendente... logré detenerlo, pero, era bastante fuerte... aproveché su peso y estuve a punto de tocar su estómago cuando esquivó el corte, me detuve, me aparté un poco y me puse en una pose defensiva... tenía que ver por dónde atacaría ahora.

-Eres buena, pero¿te enseñaron a usar tu arma junto con tu poder espiritual?

-¿Cómo?

Concentró su energía y un campo de fuerza rodeó la plataforma... maldición, era como si estuviera atrapada en un lugar en donde sólo él gobernaba. Una ventisca de nieve apareció de la nada y el viento frío chocaba contra mí continuamente... maldita sea.

_-¡Miren eso¡Touya ha creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de todo el campo de pelea y una intensa ventisca ha aparecido¡No puedo ver absolutamente nada!_

-Será mejor que te muevas, podrías quedar congelada— ¿De qué habla?

Miré mis pies y ambos habían comenzado a congelarse¡maldición! Era verdad, tenía que cuidarme de eso... elevar el youki... ¡Tenía que elevar el maldito youki!

-Buena idea, así no quedarás atrapada en el hielo... por cierto tiempo, tienes que derrotarme para que esta ventisca se detenga; y por lo que veo, dudo mucho que lo logres. Insisto en que cualquiera hubiera hecho un trabajo mejor que tú.

Esta bien que no tenga todo mi poder espiritual, concuerdo con que mis posibilidades de ganar en contra de ese sujeto sean pocas y tal vez soporte uno que otro insulto... ¡Pero no toleraré que me compare con alguien más¡Odio que hagan eso!

-Te diré algo...—Dejé la katana por un momento... y me quité la cinta que cubría mi Jagan, ahora era cuando lo necesitaba— ¡Hablas demasiado!—Ahora yo fui quien atacó, di un salto alto y lancé un corte vertical a su cabeza el cual evitó poniendo su espada entre ambos... era un tonto...

Había hablado de usar mi arma junto con mi poder espiritual¿no?

-¡Haber que te parece esto!—Convoqué varias llamas del Ningenkai, las mezclé con mi poder espiritual y las introduje en mi arma logrando que ésta fuera rodeada por fuego y la espada de Touya poco a poco se fue derritiendo hasta que tuvo que retroceder— ¡No te irás!—Lo perseguí y lo ataqué continuamente, su espada poco a poco fue perdiendo su resistencia hasta que logré romperla por completo.

-¡Aún no!—Él dominaba el hielo, manipuló su elemento para crear una pared entre él y yo... Damn. ¡Estaba tan cerca!

Me detuve para tomar algo de aire, tenía que pensar en algo¡y tenía que ser rápido! En cualquier momento podría atacarme... vamos, piensa... piensa... ¡Maldición!

¡Basta¡No tenía tiempo! Comencé a cortar la pared, esta no se rompía tan fácilmente, sólo conseguía hacerle algunos rasguños; el poder espiritual de Touya y la gran cantidad de nieve aumentaban su poder más de lo que era. Yo parecía una vela al viento...

De la nada, varias estalagmitas que terminaban en pico fueron apareciendo bajo mis pies para intentar atravesarme, salté por los lugares que me parecieron más seguros pero siempre aparecían más y más. Las esquivé bastante bien hasta que tanto yo como los ataques cedieron y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía más espacio para moverme, todo el campo de batalla ya había sido cubierto por esas malditas estalagmitas y si intentaba ir hacia cualquier dirección, habría por lo menos cinco picos esperándome para después atravesarme.

-¿Te rindes?—Escuché que decía Touya.

-¡Claro que no!—Tenía que haber alguna manera de que pudiera llegar hasta él, no estaba muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

-En ese caso...—Estaba completamente rodeada y todos los picos se acercaron rápidamente a mí...

CRASH!

-Esto se acabó... sólo espero que se encuentre bien...—Escuché que susurraba.

-Je. Idiota.

-¡Pero-...¡¿Cómo has podido-...!

Mi katana se había partido en dos, no había soportado la dureza del hielo por los cambios tan drásticos y repentinos de temperatura, solo tenía parte del filo de ésta en el cuello de Touya quien estaba sobre algo parecido a una meseta de hielo y yo me encontraba justo detrás de él... con varias heridas que me dolían mucho en mi cuerpo y la ropa muy rasgada.

-¡Me has roto la katana! Por eso tendrás que perder... anda, ríndete. No quiero hacerte daño—Ni yo misma sabía cómo rayos le había hecho para poder salir de ese ataque pero... ¿Ya qué importaba!

Vi que iba a mover su mano, así que calenté la katana y la acerqué a su cuello.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses...—No quería lastimarlo, pero él ya lo había hecho conmigo y no estaría nada mal el regresarle el favor de ser necesario.

-Je—Dio velozmente media vuelta e intentó golpearme, evité que su puño me tocara pero una potente corriente de aire congelado me envió a una distancia significativa de ambos— ¿No habrás creído que todo iba a ser tan fácil, cierto?—Esto se estaba volviendo algo peligroso.

-No, no esperaba menos— ¿Cómo podría derrotarlo?

Una nueva e importante cantidad de estalagmitas comenzaron a salir de los suelos para atacarme de nuevo, esquivé una tras otra sintiendo el punzante dolor de las heridas recién hechas. Traté de tranquilizarme, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de derrotarle... no iba a ser nada fácil hacerlo, pero, era eso o mi derrota.

Y no estaba dispuesta a perder tan fácil.

Con lo que quedaba de mi arma, usé más llamas y corté en varios pedazos aquellos puntiagudos trozos de hielo salvándome por el momento. Pero, hasta entonces no había puesto mucha atención a los movimientos de Touya y éste me atacó con una esfera de energía mezclada con el hielo que me dio en el estómago e hizo que chocara muy bruscamente con una pared detrás de mí. Eso no fue muy inteligente por mi parte, el hielo comenzó a cubrirme muy rápidamente.

Pero no pude hacer nada, y en segundos, me encontré dentro de una prisión de hielo sin la posibilidad de moverme. Mi temperatura disminuyó drásticamente y no podía respirar muy bien. Comencé a sentirme mareada, observando borrosas imágenes de Touya del otro lado del cristal, pero, no iba a resignarme... ¿Morir ahí? El aire era demasiado escaso y no podía moverme, no iba a terminar en un lugar como ese... ¡Yo usaba el fuego¡¿Por qué no derretía todo esto¡Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo¡Nada me iba a detener¡Nada!

Elevé mi youki concentrándome únicamente en derretirlo todo, en destrozarlo, en derrotar al creador de mi prisión... sentí un agradable calor emanar de mi pecho pero me dio más gusto observar como la presión que era ejercida sobre mí iba cediendo y el hielo se iba derritiendo. Detrás de toda ese energía había algo negro, podía sentirlo. Fue cuando vi mi brazo derecho, una aura misteriosa lo rodeaba y su energía no me pertenecía, yo no era la que iniciaba ese poder del todo...

Me moví y destrocé los restos de hielo que me aprisionaban, corrí hacia Touya e iniciamos una pelea conformada por golpes a mano limpia, el trozo de katana con el mango estaban sujetados a mi cinturón y sólo estaba en espera de poder utilizarlos. Buscaba algún hueco, un poco de espacio para poder deslizarle entre Touya y yo y así poder ponerle fin a todo esto. Logró golpearme en el estómago, yo pude darle una buena patada en la cara, ahí, fue cuando pude encontrar (de una vez y por todas) mi anhelada _oportunidad_.

Me coloqué detrás de él y nuevamente puse mi katana en su cuello calentándola y quemándole la piel, escuché un grito de dolor y dejé de pegar mi arma en su cuello. Él ya sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de huir y cuando noté que estaba pensando en alguna, la ira me invadió. Por un momento me sentí ciega, pero, después de aquellos raros segundos todo pareció tranquilo.

La tormenta cesó, el campo de energía que nos rodeaba desapareció y pude volver a ver el estadio.

-Je—Dio velozmente media vuelta e intentó golpearme, evité que su puño me tocara pero una potente corriente de aire congelado me envió a una distancia significativa de ambos— ¿No habrás creído que todo iba a ser tan fácil, cierto?—Esto se estaba volviendo algo peligroso.

-No, no esperaba menos— ¿Cómo podría derrotarlo?

Una nueva e importante cantidad de estalagmitas comenzaron a salir de los suelos para atacarme de nuevo, esquivé una tras otra sintiendo el punzante dolor de las heridas recién hechas. Traté de tranquilizarme, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de derrotarle... no iba a ser nada fácil hacerlo, pero, era eso o mi derrota.

Y no estaba dispuesta a perder tan fácil.

Con lo que quedaba de mi arma, usé más llamas y corté en varios pedazos aquellos puntiagudos trozos de hielo salvándome por el momento. Pero, hasta entonces no había puesto mucha atención a los movimientos de Touya y éste me atacó con una esfera de energía mezclada con el hielo que me dio en el estómago e hizo que chocara muy bruscamente con una pared detrás de mí. Eso no fue muy inteligente por mi parte, el hielo comenzó a cubrirme muy rápidamente.

Pero no pude hacer nada, y en segundos, me encontré dentro de una prisión de hielo sin la posibilidad de moverme. Mi temperatura disminuyó drásticamente y no podía respirar muy bien. Comencé a sentirme mareada, observando borrosas imágenes de Touya del otro lado del cristal, pero, no iba a resignarme... ¿Morir ahí? El aire era demasiado escaso y no podía moverme, no iba a terminar en un lugar como ese... ¡Yo usaba el fuego¡¿Por qué no derretía todo esto¡Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo¡Nada me iba a detener¡Nada!

Elevé mi youki concentrándome únicamente en derretirlo todo, en destrozarlo, en derrotar al creador de mi prisión... sentí un agradable calor emanar de mi pecho pero me dio más gusto observar como la presión que era ejercida sobre mí iba cediendo y el hielo se iba derritiendo. Detrás de toda ese energía había algo negro, podía sentirlo. Fue cuando vi mi brazo derecho, una aura misteriosa lo rodeaba y su energía no me pertenecía, yo no era la que iniciaba ese poder del todo...

Me moví y destrocé los restos de hielo que me aprisionaban, corrí hacia Touya e iniciamos una pelea conformada por golpes a mano limpia, el trozo de katana con el mango estaban sujetados a mi cinturón y sólo estaba en espera de poder utilizarlos. Buscaba algún hueco, un poco de espacio para poder deslizarle entre Touya y yo y así poder ponerle fin a todo esto. Logró golpearme en el estómago, yo pude darle una buena patada en la cara, ahí, fue cuando pude encontrar (de una vez y por todas) mi anhelada _oportunidad_.

Me coloqué detrás de él y nuevamente puse mi katana en su cuello calentándola y quemándole la piel, escuché un grito de dolor y dejé de pegar mi arma en su cuello. Él ya sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de huir y cuando noté que estaba pensando en alguna, la ira me invadió. Por un momento me sentí ciega, pero, después de aquellos raros segundos todo pareció tranquilo.

La tormenta cesó, el campo de energía que nos rodeaba desapareció y pude volver a ver el estadio.

-Me rindo—Dijo al final.

-Gracias—Le dije quitándole lo que quedaba de mi katana del cuello y dejándome caer en el suelo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no voy a entrenar al Makai!

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó colocándose en cuclillas mientras veía parte de mis heridas, algunas sangraban más que otras, pero en fin, sangraban.

-¡Con las plantas medicinales de Kurama estaré lista para mañana! .—Ya había comprobado la efectividad de esas hierbas... y de la presencia de Kurama.

-Es verdad que te dejas llevar mucho por tus emociones— ¿Se estaba burlando!—Peleas bien, no podía esperar menos de alguien que ha estado tiempo con tipos como Yusuke— ¡Quién lo diría¡Se ve lindo cuando sonríe!

-¿Fue un cumplido?

-Pues... creo que si.

-Tú tampoco peleas nada mal. Aunque fuiste un poco rudo—Dije mientras Touya me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-Me obligaste a hacerlo, rompiste mi espada de hielo y si quería ganar tendría que usar otros métodos... algunos más violentos que otros claro.

_-¿Qué ha pasado¡¡¡Durante la batalla Touya creó un campo de energía el cual no nos permitió ver nada, pero como podemos ver Touya se ha rendido, así que la ganadora de la tercera pelea es Alex del Equipo Urameshi!_

Me quedé de pie mirando al estadio que parecía estar sumido en la completa duda... no los culpaba¿quién iba a creer que ganaría?

-Espero poder volver a pelear contigo algún día—Dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

-La verdad... no sé si quiero que haya una próxima vez n.nU—Dije estrechando su mano con la mía... los dos nos reímos mucho.

Me despedí de él y regresé medio cojeando a mi lado del estadio. Ahora que lo sentía, me había herido en mi hombro izquierdo...

-¡Ahhh! O.olll — ¿Cómo diablos me pasó esto!

-¿Qué sucede! o.O—Preguntó Yusuke casi igual de alarmado.

-¿Cómo que '_qué sucede'?_¡¡¡Mira esto¡¡Anda, mira!—Aquella parte entre mi hombro y mi cuello (que tenía una mancha de bastante sangre)... ¡No recuerdo que me haya herido así durante la pelea¡Ahora me dolía el maldito simple hecho de tener un brazo!

-Haber, ven—Me indicó Kurama, tenía miedo de que saliera más sangre y fui rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba, descubrió mi herida y la observó durante un rato—Esto te dolerá un poco...—Introdujo su mano en la herida... ¡Ah! Sin pensarlo me alejé de donde estaba— ¿Qué haces¡Tengo que sacarte lo que tienes ahí!

-¿De qué estás hablando¡No hay nada¡Sólo necesito que hagas que esto cicatrice y ya¡No tienes porque tratar de abrirme la piel!

-¡No seas llorona y deja que Kurama haga lo suyo!—Ese Yusuke.

-¡Cállate¡Tú no eres el que está sangrando y al que le van a abrir la piel!

-Sería mejor que te estuvieras quieta y dejaras que te sacara esa cosa—Negué con la cabeza—Se te va a infectar ¬.¬— ¡De seguro Kurama mentía!

-¡No me importa! .

-¡Podrías perder el brazo entero!—... eh...

-¿E-En serio? ¬.¬lll

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?—Ese tono frío...

-Eh... no -.-lll

Me quedé de pie mientras Kurama se acercaba y, con lo que parecía ser mucho cuidado, introdujo su mano (nuevamente) en la herida¡dolía¡Dolía mucho! Pero cuando la sacó vi un pedazo (que a mí me pareció inmenso) de la katana que se me había roto... ¡Los picos me hicieron cortes pero mi propia arma me hizo algo peor! Bueno... eh... casi peor ¬.¬UUU

-He aquí el problema n.n

-¿De qué te ríes¡Yo no le veo NADA de gracioso!— ¿Por qué se reía!

-Oh, vamos, no es nada .

-¿Qué no es nada¡¿ESTO es NADA! Ò.ó#—Exclamé mostrándole mi hombro.

-No, eso es un hombro—Dijo Yusuke. Todos se rieron menos yo.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso ¬.¬

-Pero—Comenzó a decir Yusuke sosteniendo el pedazo de acero que alguna vez fue mi katana—No entiendo cómo fue que esto se incrustó en tu cuerpo y tampoco cómo fue que lograste salir sin ser agujerada por el ataque de Touya.

-Y yo que pensaba que no me estabas poniendo atención mientras 'entrenabas'—Dijo Hiei mirando como Kurama me ponía algunos vendajes.

-Realmente no esperaba que se rompiera—Tomé lo que había quedado de mi katana... no podía dejarla ahí tirada, y yo que creía que siempre iba a poder pelear con ella.

-¿Qué querías? La resistencia, dureza y grosor del hielo mezclados con el poder de Touya eran más que suficientes como para romper tu arma, duró bastante si me lo preguntas. Si no hubiera sido por las llamas que rodeaban tu katana y el que hiciste uso de tus puños, en estos momentos de seguro estarías completamente atravesada por el hielo—Lindo el sensei¿ne?

-Bueno... ¡Por lo menos gan-! Auch. Creo que apretaste un poco los vendajes x.o

-Lo siento... ¿Así está mejor?

-Gracias¿estaré lista para mañana, cierto?

-Te lo garantizo—Dijo Kurama sonriendo.

-De cualquier modo, esto ya es basura— ¡Yusuke lanzó aquel pedazo de mi katana!

-¿Qué hiciste!—Fui corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el pedazo de mi arma, lo tomé y lo metí en una bolsa de lo que quedaba de mi ropa.

-¿Cómo?

-Este... lo quiero de recuerdo, si no les molesta u.úU

-¿Recuerdo? o.ó—Hay Yusuke...

-¿Por qué este retrazo?—Dije mirando a mi alrededor. Ya se habían tardado en llamar a los siguientes peleadores.

-Creo que tiene que ver algo eso de ahí ¬.¬U—Yusuke señalaba algo en las gradas... me fijé mejor y vi 'algo' en lo que no había enfocado mi atención...

Cuando escapé del ataque de Touya, varios pedazos de hielo (de hecho, varios picos) fueron lanzados al aire azarosamente y habían caído por todo el estadio; donde se suponía que estaban los directivos del torneo... una gran estalagmita había llegado hasta ahí (ni idea de cómo lo hizo) y ahora varios youkais que trabajaban en las instalaciones estaban tratando de encontrar a los que dirigían esto.

-Eh... ¿oops? o-oU

Esto tardará un poco en arreglarse...

Sólo espero no haber lastimado a alguien de gravedad o-OUUU

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Tiempo de llegada... 30 de Junio del 2005, Jueves, 12:48 a.m.

Inari... !Lo logré!I do it!Publiqué el siguiente capítulo antes de que se me terminaran las vacaciones de Semana Santa!Yuju! nOn (Alex bailando la macarena).

Les contaré algo, mis vacaciones (por lo menos la primera semana) han sido un verdadero asco, si, a-s-c-o, a mi madre se le ocurrió la _maravillosa_ idea de alrgarnos a Acapulco, por lo menos eran tres días de viaje únicamente de ida y disponíamos a irnos en una ben, bueno, a mi no me molestó la idea puestoq eu, podía arreglármelas para estar cómoda en la parte de atrás sin habalr con nadie durante tooooodo el camino. Pero el problema comenzó cuando el maldito cahcarro no funsionó y cuando atravezábamos la primera ciudad consecutiva a la mía tuvimos que regresarnos y mi padre ya no quiso salir, todos se enojaron (menos yo porque a mí me importaba un soberano bledo) y tuve que bajar TODO el equipaje yo sola porque no iríamos en ese automóvil, al día siguiente, no sé cómo rayos le hizo mi madre, pero acomodó todo en un pequeño auto Mazda modelo 95, y así, todos apretujados, nos fuimos de casa y de la ciudad.

Atavezamos al primera ciudad, y luego la segunda, y cuando estábamos enmedio de ésta pregunté: "¿A dónde vamos?" y¿saben qué me respondieron? "No sabemos"... no sabían... !Respuesta más estúpida no pudieron haberme dado! Escuché que habalron algo de irnos a Guadalajara, pero yo había metido ropa para largarme a la playa y no em iba a arriesgar a pasar frío, me prometieron playa y playa me iban a dar. No sé cómo le hice, pero mis padres comenzaron a discutir y al final emprendimos el camino hacia Mazatlán, no era Acapulco, pero era una buena playa y tenía lindos recuerdos de la vez pasada a la que fui.

¿El camino hacia Mazatlán? Fue el principio de las desgracias, bueno, fue en el _Espinazo del Diablo_!ese endemoniado tramo del camino que serpenteaba y se retorcía más que una culebra! lo atravezamos de noche y mi hermana no pudo evitar el comenza a vomitar y yo no tardé mucho en seguirla, por la mañna, llegamos a nuestro destino. El ambiente era sumamente húmedo y una gran cantidad de personas diambulaban en las calles a pie, en motocicleta, bicicleta, autos o el medio de transporte de aquél lugar: las "pulmonías", eran sólo unas trocas acondicionadas para que los pasajeros subieran por al aprte trasera y, cono los autobuses, así obraban, solo que, asombrosamente, de una manera completamente gratuita.

Yo no em sentí muy bien desde el principio, pese a que me alimentaba con regularidad, un malestar desde el _Espinazo del Diablo_ no me había abandonado y no me sentia muy completa de slaud. ese priemr día transcurrió sin un sobresalto mayor, pero debo admitir que, cuando meacoste en la cama del hotel despues de bañarme con agua helada porque el maldito lugar no tenía caliente, me acosté sumamente agotada. Al día siguiente, no me quería levantar, el cansancio no em había abandonado y el malestar se había incrementado, me sentía muy debilitada y tardaron en sacarme del hotel, fue en la tarde cuando regresamos y me eche en la cama, me dijeron que nos fueramos a la playa pero me sentía tan mal que no lograron levantarme de mi sitio, un rato después de que se fueron me metí al agua helada y me sentí un poco mejor, un par de horas después mi familia regresó y nos fuimos a cenar.

Durnte todo el día me había estado tambaleando y en la noche no ocurrió ninguna excepción. ?Recuerdan cómo se ponen lso personajes de anime cuando les da fiebre, que ni siquiera se pueden sostener en pie? Pues así andaba yo, me pareció imposible, pero así andaba. Claro, tuve la fortuna de no desmayarme, pero no toleraba muchas cosas, entre ellas el ruido. Así que cada vez que mi padre y mi hermana comenzaban una nueva pelea, yo los estaba callando constantemente debido a las horribles migrañas. Al sía siguiente estábamos de regreso a casa, pero pasamos antes por la ciudad natal de mi madre, ahí nos acomodamos y quisieron ir a los filtros (en Camargo, son unos balnearios de aguas naturales que nacen desde lo profundo de la tierra) yo no, ahí me quedé en casa 'descansando'.

Pero el aburrimiento y la mala programación en la TV me hicieron recordar un cyber que _no-estaba-muy-lejos-de-la-casa_, así que, deseándome a mí misma la mejor de las suertes y agarrnado dinero que traía conmigo en una bolsa, salí a la calle en busca del local que se encontraba como a medio kilómetro de la casa (hay que admitirlo, en ese lugar no había muchas señales de que fuera una ciudad a la que yo estaba acostumbrada), caminé y sólo giré la primera cuadra para darme cuenta de que el sol irradiaba demasiado calor y que éste me estaba afectando más de lo que debería. Pero el aburrimiento, querer abrir y utilizar el messengery la necesidad de tener algo de tecnología en mis manos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para olvidarme un rato de mí y seguir caminando. Claro, al poco rato ya me estaba tambaleando de nuevo, pero ya casi veía el parque ante mis ojos y, consecutivamente, el cyber.

Cual no fue mi sorpresa y mi maldita descepción al encontrarme a un montón de viejos (no bromeo, eran VIEJOS con cabello blanco, arrugas, etc.) jugando con la consola de nintendo 64 en uan de las versiones de Mario Bros., pregunté por las computadoras pero me dijeron que no habían, que ya habían cerrado y que no importara a donde fuera, que en toda la ciudad no iba a encontrar un solo cyber abierto para poder obtener una por un rato. Agradeciéndoles y rayándoselas por mis adentros, me fui y me regresé a la casa, más fatigada y cansada que antes. A medio camino encontré un lugar en donde rentaban videos y DVD's, por más ilógica, estúpida e imposible que fuer ala idea, se me ocurrió que, tal vez, si un rastro de luz me iluminaba, podría encontrar una computadora en aquél lugar. Entré y me dijeron lo mismo: no había computadoras. Pregunté el por qué mirando un ordenador que era usado por una niña justo frente a mí, sólo un ordenador; yme dijeronq ue era por el 'viernes santo'. Di las gracias y me regresé (otra vez) a la casa, la gente que me vio por todo el camino tambaleándome me miraba raro.

No es todo, pero son de los peores detalles que pasé en esa semana, llegué a mi casa un sábado en la mañana y me sentía muy enferma, no caminaba bien, me dolia la cabeza, etc., etc., tuvieron que pasar dos días para que me repusiera. Y para colmo, hoy que fui a entrenar (porque entreno Tae-Kwon-Do, sé que no les interesa, pero ahí les va el dato) estábamos patenado, eran 20 patadas consecutivas sin detenernos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero toda al clase había sido sumamente agotadora y ya estaba fatigada, respiraba con algo de pesadez, aún así, seguí dando patadas y cuando (en al primera ronda de las 20 patadas) en al número 18 mi pie izquierdo se torció y caí rodando al suelo sin hacerme daño... o eso es lo que creía.

El caso es que ahora mi pie izquiero me duele horrible y no puedo caminar bien, cojeo y solo estoy esperando a que sane por sí mismo -.-

Bueno, ejem, les dejo los reviews n.nU

**Anna Himura0211**- Haru, gomen por no haberte contestado como debía, pero, he tenido un montón de problemas con la pc, aparte, (sé que la idea es un tanto estúpida y difícil de creer) pero he estado sumamente emocionada por encontrar un libro que me ha regresado el ánimo que desde hace miles de años no tenía y, aparte, me ha devuelto la sed de leer, he estado desvelándome por leerlo y en cuanto me despierto lo primero que hago es prender al otra pc para leerlo, se llama "El vampiro Lestat", fue escrito por Anne Rice, si es que te interesa leerlo, sólo dímelo y te lo mando por internet, lo tengo en un documento de Word y, en pocas palabras, me ha atrapado con su redacción tan sencilla y a la vez tan compleja. Y sé que no he dicho nada, pero, he estado un poco inquieta por la misma razón, la lercura me exije estar leyendo al mismo tiempo en que me incita a escribir, y... bueno, últimamente no he estado en mis cabales por al misma razón. Pido perdón de nuevo. Estoy recordando lo que mi hermana me dijo: "¿Cómo pueden aguantarte los demás? Yo sólo te veo unas horas y me hartas". Creo que, en verdad los canso, rambién, gracias por agunatarme por tanto tiempo, es más de lo que jamás podría esperar de alguien n.n

**Shady 10**- Exámenes! GUAAAAAA! (Alex sale corriendo y se tira por la ventana) Yo ya estoy tan traumada por los exámenes que hasta, en varias ocaciones, me saco buenas calificaciones sin estudiar mucho o-oU bueno, el caso es que... bueno, dejaré que sueñes con Yui, con el zorro de cabellera blanca con cierto toque perlazo y azulado con el reflejo de al luz, de brazos fuertes y firmes al igual que su pecho y piernas, aparte, su mirada de jade sumamente serena y, aparte, su casi siempre eterno buen estado del humor, pero, a cambio de eso... mataré a Yui... xDDD nah, no es cierto! ... ... ... ¿O si...? Ya tienes una idea más de lo que he desarrollado para el futuro, espero que disfrutes de los funerales y el amargo sabor de la muerte... eh... mejor me callo o-oU espero que te haya ido bein con tus calificaciones! (Deséale a Yui una muerte no tan horrible) bueno, en verdad, agradezco tu review y, hasta pronto! n-nU

**Rockergirl-sk**- Ehm... tu duda... te suplico perdón, pero, por ahora me veo limitada a darte la respuesta más lógica, sencilla y, sobre todo, verdadera para disolver esa duda: no tengo ni la más remota idea al respecto o-oUUUUU pero, no te preocupes! Los hechos se irán dando y tú misma podrás dar tu verdadero juicio al despecto n-nUUUUUUU Muchas gracias por leer! Y, aparte, por dejar review! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu completo agrado y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como los otros, cuídate! Le echaré ganas a al escuela para tratar de publicar lo más pronto posible!

**Kitsune-Shikon**- (Alex se sube a... un triciclo y slae huyendo de su casa a una inimaginable velocidad de... 1 kilómetro por hora ò-óUUUUUU) Ja! No me atraparás! ò-ÓUUUUU (Sigue avanzando con el triciclo y a la mitad del camino se encuentra una piedra, se detiene frente a la piedra chocando con ella suavemente y, poco a poco, se va de lado hasta caer y quedarse inmóvil en el suelo... ¬.¬UUU) Ok, ok, mejor ya dejo de ahcer mis estupideces -.-UUUU Y, seeeehhhh! Yui es MÍO, MÍO y, oh, sip, MÍOP nOn así que, por lo tanto, puedo ahcer con él lo que me plazca! ... ... ... lo que me plazca... o-oUUUUU Tengo pensamientos impuros en mi joven y casta mente por tu culpa! 0-0UUUUU (Se tira a un pozo y luego sale de el toda mojada) Ah... mejor, ahora, MUCHAS gracias por el review! y, suerte con los exámenes! (Me encanta, no sé si yo misma tengo exámenes entrando a la escuela, ando deseando suerte a todo el mundoy no me preocupo por mis cosas xD) Espero que el capi te haya gustado n.ñ

**Princess-Lalaith**- (Huyendo de un montón de espíritus) AAAAHHHHHHH! xoxU (Los espíritus desaparecen) o-oUUUU ok, me cuidaré mejor de esas cosas òxóUUU (Se cubre con miles de pergaminos) Ahora, gracias por el review! No sabes cuán feliz me siento cuando veo mi correo y veo los reviews que me han dejado, en verdad, es una felicidad sumamente grande n-ñ Me apuré escribiendo el fic y, si no contamos una de als dos semanas que me echaron a perder de vacaciones, terminé el capítulo 17 de este fic antes de que las vacaciones terminaran y por eso pude publicar! Ah, me siento tan satisfecha con mi trabajo... me estuve fijando, y este fic lo vnego escribiendo desde el 13 de febrero del año pasado! o-O Por parte mía, se me hace una azaña el que, desde que comencé a escribirlo, no me haya detenido y aún el fic a penas si va como a la mitad en el capitulo 17! Es más, no alcanza la mitad de lo que tengo planeado para este fic, en fin, muchas gracias pro el review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior! n.n

**AoMe Hs**- Aquí tienes la actualización! Traté de publicarla lo más pronto que pude, bueno, tan pronto y pude terminar de escribir el capítulo 17 n.nU Pero, como ya conté arriba, no sé si ya leíste n.nU perdí una de mis dos semanas de vacaciones y, por lo tnato, en ésta tuve que enfocarme completamente en el fic y... eh... en leer mucho, mucho para poder inspirarme más n-nUUUU Y, ahor aque lo recuerdo, yo también tengo algo de tarea y nu la he hecho o-oUUUU creo q tendré que apresurarme o si no me irá mal! 0-0lll Gracias por el review! Espero qeu este capi también te haya gustado, y si no, dímelo y trataré de mejorar mi estilo de redacción n.n

**Pan-nany11**- Le pegaste la idea de los espíritus a Lalaith! (Esperoq eu se me sea permitido llamarla así o-oU) Ella SI convocó a varios espíritus y por eso publiqué más pronto! XDD nah, bueno, el hecho de que la idea de los espíritus le está agradando no es mentira o-oUUU lo que significa un mayor peligro para mí... 0-0lll bueno, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, cuando estaba escribiendo la respuesta apra el review de Lalaith me acordé de algo, llebo bastante tiempo con este fic, (desde el 13 de febrero del año pasado, espero que no te moleste elq eu haya puesto al fecha) y, desde entonces, ya tenía toda la idea desarrollada, de hecho, aún la tengo y ésta ha ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo y como he terminado de escribir el capítulo 17 de este fic (Seh, aún hay más de este fic para rato) me he fijado que, el capítulo 17 apenas si ha comenzado a rozar con la mitad de esta historia, o por lo menos eso es lo que creo, en fin, la conclusión es que tengo material para disponer durante un año más n.n gracias por el review!

Sé que es mucho, pero gracias por leer! Espero que tantas palabras no los mareen, si lo hacen, por favor, díganmelo para ir directamente al grano en todo y ya no escribir tantas cosas n.nU

Hasta pronto!


	12. Bajo un hechizo

**Una vida 'normal'**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 1 de Julio de 2005, Viernes, 12:18 a.m.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**BAJO UN HECHIZO**

Pasó un buen rato para que nos volvieran a llamar, así que Kurama aprovechó para revisar las heridas de Hiei (el cual no paraba de decir que 'estaba bien') y al final logró cubrir todas las lesiones con varios vendajes... sólo...

-Kurama, ven—lo tomé del brazo y le llevé lo suficientemente lejos de Yusuke y de cierto niño renegón de negro— ¿Qué pasa con el Jagan de Hiei? Dímelo por favor, las miradas que ambos se dirigían no eran muy alentadoras y sé lo bien que se entienden ambos así que necesito que me lo digas. ¡Anda, hazlo!

-Alex... escucha-

-¡No me vengas con sermones de que 'a veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas! ¡Dímelo y ya!— ¡Sólo quería saber qué era lo que tenía Hiei! Aunque... ¿Acaso era tan malo?

-No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar.

-Pero-

_-Gracias por esperar, ya se han ocupado de la seguridad de los directivos del torneo y ahora estamos listos para continuar con los combates. ¡Que pasen los siguientes peleadores!—_vi como aquel sujeto que me molestó la noche anterior daba unos pasos hacia delante y me miraba retadoramente.

-Iré yo, Hiei, préstame tu katana—tenía que arreglar algunas cosas.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Estás herida y cansada por si no lo has notado! Es mejor que dejes que Kurama se encargue de esto, por tu propio bien.

-¡¿No viste lo que pasó ayer, Yusuke?! ¡No dejaré que se burle de mí y mucho menos ahora que he obtenido más poder desde que salí del Ningenkai!—con la batalla que había tenido con Touya una buena parte del poder espiritual que me faltaba había regresado y debía de ser suficiente como para hacerle frente a aquel youkai llamado Shishi Wakmaru.

-Estás herida. ¡Dime qué sucederá si perdemos! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sabes que en esta pelea está en completo riesgo tu vida?!

-No me matará, se conocen entre ustedes demasiado como para que lo haga.

-Yusuke no se refiere a eso, sabemos que este es un encuentro amistoso entre amigos. Él sólo se refiere a tu autoseguridad, ¿eres capaz de cuidarte de ti misma? Recuerda que nosotros mismos somos nuestro más grande enemigo.

_-Equipo Urameshi, anuncien a su competidor por favor._

-¡Iré yo!—le dije a Koto— Ya verán que todo saldrá bien—declamé viendo como en la ruleta salía el campo 'Sin cambios'— ¿Hiei?—me giré a el para ver como sostenía la katana y miraba a Yusuke con burla. Sólo fui y tomé el arma.

-Veamos lo qué haces ahora— ¡¿Ahora se estaba burlando silenciosamente de mí?! Si eso hacía, juro que yo...

_-La arena de combate se quedará tal y como esta_—me sorprendí al ver que el hielo no se había derretido—, a_sí que esta será una pelea muy interesante, a ambos competidores se les dificultará el combatir en un lugar tan destruido como este, sin mencionar que el equipo Urameshi enviará por dos ocasiones consecutivas al mismo peleador, no sabemos porqué, pero deben de estar seguros de ganar si han tomado esa decisión_— ¡¿Por que no se callaba?!

-¿En verdad crees que puedes derrotarme?— ¡Argh! ¡Como odiaba ese maldito tono de superioridad en su voz!

-No lo creo, estoy segura de ello—tengo que admitir algo, en verdad siento que no puedo perder, siento orgullo al traer la katana de Hiei conmigo... si, suena bizarro, pero es un sentimiento… bueno…

-¡Entonces veamos de lo que puedes ser capaz!—dos cuernos salieron de su cabeza y desenvainó su espada, le salieron colmillos y la expresión seria en su rostro fue reemplazada por una mucho más demoníaca y agresiva.

_-¡Que comience la pelea!—_ante la declamación de Koto mi contrincante se aproximó rápidamente hacia mí mientras me ponía a la defensiva.

Maldición. El tipo de paraba de atacar y era sumamente veloz, si sigue presionándome con su ataque, lo más seguro es que me de un buen golpe en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó entre risas.

No podía responder, ¡rápido! ¡Tengo que hacer algo rápido!

Me dio un corte que pasó demasiado cerca de mí... de hecho, fue demasiado cerca, mi abdomen recibió una bella herida por la cual se asomaba algo de sangre y varios vendajes se habían roto, creí que iba a seguir atacándome y me preparé para seguir recibiéndolo todo lo mejor que pudiera, ya fuera cualquier tipo de golpe, patada o su misma arma.

Sin embargo, se detuvo y de un salto se alejó de mí a una distancia prudente para ambos.

-De acuerdo, te mostraré mi técnica especial simplemente por ser la sustituta de Genkai—tomó su espada de la parte baja y donde terminaba el mango, la jaló un poco y algo parecido a un tubérculo de carne apareció ahí... ¡Tenía una cara! ¡Parecía que esa cosa tenía una cara!—: Makoku Meisan Ken, la _Espada del Grito Infernal_, esta arma es capaz de llamar a las almas en pena y usar la fuerza de sus espíritus malignos para acabar con sus oponentes—en otras palabras, estaba perdida.

Alzó su arma por encima de su cabeza con un brazo extendido y comenzó a girarla rápidamente provocando una especie de silbido... con el tiempo ese silbido fue haciéndose más agudo y me fue irritando los oídos, vi como una gran cantidad de poder espiritual rodeaba a Shishi Wakamaru y como varias almas cuya forma era de cráneos humanos iban emergiendo del centro de su arma.

-¡Recibe a estas almas que sufrieron en vida!—los cráneos se acercaron a mí con la intención de seguramente matarme, los pedazos de hielo que se habían destruido me estaban ayudando a cubrirme y a evitar a las calaveras, si embargo, el cansancio y las heridas no me dejaron evitarlas por completo; en busca de refugio, me aventuré a moverme y en el trayecto varios cráneos me golpearon sin cesar en su ataque, después de mucho esfuerzo físico, rodeé la katana con poder espiritual y fui cortando a cada uno rápidamente con ella, no eran espíritus tan fuertes, sin embargo, eran muy numerosos.

-¡Debes de tener algo mejor que eso!—pude exclamar a regañadientes, mi respiración se encontraba visiblemente agotada y comencé a sentirme mal, seguramente, por la pérdida de sangre.

-De hecho, si lo tengo—lo había dicho demasiado seguro para mi gusto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué no miras a tus espaldas?

Casi con miedo, pero con mucha curiosidad, me di media vuelta y un enorme cráneo negro se estaba formando justo detrás de mí; había sido creado a base de los restos de los diversos cráneos que me habían atacado anteriormente, éste tenía un aura más poderosa que la de los otros y se veía más amenazador que nada.

-Oh, oh...—esto no estaba nada bien…

_-¡No importó que Alex cortara los espíritus que Shishi Wakamaru convocó! ¡Éstos se volvieron a unir para formar a un espíritu de apariencia más feroz que los anteriores y parece estar listo para acabar con su contrincante!_

El enorme cráneo se abalanzó contra mí y di un salto alto esquivándolo forzando horriblemente mi abdomen, había destrozado el mármol y no había recibido daño alguno. Tomé la katana e intenté golpearlo pero parecía que tenía una armadura puesta y no podía hacerle daño alguno.

-Maldición…—el abdomen me dolió más, no... No estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que estabas segura de poder derrotarme—me detuve y dejé de huir de la enorme cabeza que intentaba comerme.

-¿Me estás… retando…?—había dicho las palabras mágicas…

-¡No seas tonta! ¡No permitas que te provoque así!—también iba a demostrarle a Yusuke que podía pelear perfectamente bien yo sola, no era para que se pusiera así.

Ahora fui yo quien concentraba todo su poder espiritual, la batalla contra Touya había sido de gran ayuda, ahora...

-¡¡Yao En Satsu Rengoku Shou!!—lancé las llamas del Ningenkai que parecieron afectarle al cráneo y cayó al suelo, tomé fuertemente la katana y de un movimiento rápido la incrusté en el hueso frontal, justo al centro, para poder romperlo. Lamentablemente, aún se movía y bruscamente se deshizo de mí lanzándome por los aires.

Logré recuperar el equilibrio y (después de recordar cómo, cuándo, dónde y en qué situación me encontraba) corrí hacia el cráneo negro saltando alto y, de una patada, enterrando por completo mi arma dentro de él partiéndolo en dos partes, las cuales, desaparecieron como polvo.

_-¡Ahora Alex lanzó unas poderosas llamas que debilitaron al espíritu que había sido convocado por Shishi Wakamaru y después de una asombrosa recuperación lo cortó con su katana!_

-Anda, ¿qué más tienes?... ¡Puedo… contra lo que sea… que me lances!... ¡Sólo inténtalo y verás!—estaba jadeando demasiado, pero, bastante enojada, pero era ese tipo de enfado que me permitía ser más fuerte, hábil y resistente ante cualquier ataque, un buen enfado...

-¿Estás segura de ello?—evité contestar y nuevamente me coloqué en guardia, necesitaba hacer algo de tiempo para recuperar el aliento y parte de la energía física— ¡Si tú no atacas lo haré yo!

Tuve que retroceder, volvió a llamar a varios espíritus y estos habían comenzado a atacarme, los primeros los pude esquivar correctamente, pero, después aumentaron en cantidad e insistencia y terminé rodando en el suelo, más golpeada y con más coraje para pelear; me levanté lo más rápido que pude y, con mucha (demasiada) fuerza de voluntad acabé con ellos igual que con los anteriores y ya me estaba preparando para recibir a la gran cabeza cuando no apareció ninguna, ¿por qué?

-Maldición—escuché que murmuraba.

-Te quedaste sin poder espiritual, ¿eh?—sujetó más fuerte su espada— Sé... que no es nada fácil… el traer un elemento sobrenatural a… un mundo al cual no pertenece... y mucho menos poder controlarlo… ahora que me fijo… parece que esos espíritus no te obedecían por completo…—dije aún jadeando y viendo algunas partes de su túnica que estaban levemente dañadas— Mis técnicas pueden ser utilizadas con una mayor facilidad y si te ataco en los lugares correctos puedes caer pronto.

-¡No digas tonterías!— ¡Era un tonto! ¡¿Por qué me atacaba de frente?!

_-¡Shishi Wakamaru ha iniciado un ataque directo! ¡Señores, esto nos dice que quiere acabar con la pelea lo más pronto posible!_

-¡Tonto! ¡¡Yao En Satsu!!—utilicé el resto de la energía que me quedaba y ataqué con las llamas del Makai... las esquivó dando un salto alto y colocándose arriba de mí.

-¡¡Acabaré contigo hanyou!!

-¡¡No lo creo!!—tomé control completo de las llamas y las redirigí hacia donde se encontraba Shishi Wakamaru y fue un golpe directo el que lo hizo caer fuertemente a la plataforma rodeado por llamas.

_-¡Shishi Wakamaru ha caído! ¡Iniciaré el conteo! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro!_

Ahora me sentía cansada, utilicé todo el poder espiritual que me restaba pero parecía que había valido la pena, mi contrincante trataba de levantarse pero dudo que en su condición lo logre, tiene quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y en caso de que lograra ponerse de pie... eh... algo se me tendrá que ocurrir... creo.

-_¡Siete! ¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡Y diez!—_que bien, no se puso de pie... un momento, escupió un poco de sangre— _¡El ganador es el Equipo Urameshi!—_caminé presurosamente hacia donde se encontraba Shishu Wakamaru, no parecía estar nada bien.

-Déjame ayudarte—lo tomé por un brazo y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie percatándome de mi propia sangre que escurría por mi abdomen—. Vamos con Kurama, él podrá curar tus heridas…—ya hasta parecía que todos los remedios para todo los tenía Kurama... ahora que estaba cerca de él ayudándolo, me sentía como una hipócrita, pero, era una pelea amistosa, ¿cierto?

-¿Y tú?—no supe qué responderle en ese momento.

-¿Ah? ¿A... qué te refieres?

-Mira—señaló mi hombro, la herida se había abierto, me ardía, por supuesto, y ahora creo que sangraba más aunque con los vendajes, no era tan fácil saberlo.

-He tenido peores—esa cantidad de sangre ya no me asustaba, al principio un poco pero... simplemente ya no… por lo menos ya no tanto, lo que más temía era el momento de que la ducha llegara, al agua caliente o fría en la carne viva era sencillamente aterrador.

-Kurama...—le llamé mirándolo y después a Shishi Wakamaru.

-No lo muevas bruscamente—me ayudó a recostarlo a un lado de la plataforma y de inmediato sacó un botiquín que incluía varias pomadas y semillas de plantas del Makai. Yo me eché a un lado de mi antiguo contrincante completamente exhausta, cerré mis ojos por unos instantes y estuve a punto de quedarme dormida si no hubiera sido porque Shishi Wakamaru nos daba las gracias por ayudarlo y se iba con los miembros de su equipo.

-¿Y tú?—me preguntó Kurama sin dejar de ver mis ropas manchadas de sangre.

-Yo estoy bien, sólo dame un rato para descansar.

-Bueno, creo que llegó mi turno—dijo Yusuke tronándose los dedos. Me puse de pie y caminé un poco para tener una mejor vista de la próxima pelea, en todo momento ejerciendo presión en las zonas que más me dolían.

-Te deseo suerte, ¡y pobre de ti si no ganas!—le amenacé viendo como cambiaban la arena por la del bosque que tenía varios árboles a sus alrededores y el césped cubría todo el campo de batalla.

-Descuida, Jin no podrá hacer nada contra mí.

-Yusuke, si yo fuera tú no me confiaría tanto. Recuerda que es el Amo del Viento y ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que pelearon.

-Y dime, Hiei, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

-Cualquier idiota lo sabría ¬.¬

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Ò.ó#—Aquí vamos de nuevo…

_-¡Competidores, al centro de la arena!_

Sin decir otra palabra, Yusuke se colocó al centro de la arena donde ya lo esperaba el duende Jin.

-Kurama, ¿qué tan peligroso es Jin?—no podía darme una idea clara, es decir, yo no conocía al "Amo del Viento", yo conocía al duende que me raptó de la seguridad de la tierra.

-Es sumamente hábil si es a lo que te refieres, a Yusuke no le será nada fácil el ganar esta pelea. Hiei—llamó Kurama.

-¿Hn?

-¿Recuerdas donde estuvo Jin hace cinco meses?— ¿Qué tenía que ver-...? Un momento.

-Yusuke está en problemas—él sonrió maliciosamente mientras Kurama simplemente giraba su vista a la arena.

-¿Qué quisieron decir con eso? ¿Eh? ¡Díganme! ¡No sé en qué idioma hablan ustedes dos!—lo sabía, era fácil comprender que el tal Jin había entrenado en un lugar en específico y que por lo tanto debía de tener gran fortaleza... y quería saber qué lugar.

-No sé para qué rayos preguntas si sabes siempre lo necesario... tonta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ò.ó#

_-¡Comiencen!_

-¡Miren!— ¡Kurama!— Esperen... ¡Cuidado!

-¿A qué te refie-?—caí al suelo, sentí que una corriente de aire muy fuerte me había empujado y no pude hacer nada por evitar caer y golpearme— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— ¡No era 'normal' que algo así pasara!

-¿Estás bien? Se suponía que tenías que estar-

-¡Abajo!—gritó Hiei y nos empujó más al suelo a Kurama y a mí.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!—repliqué dolorosamente sin poder moverme, el tipo había empujado a Kurama sobre mí y eso me había dolido bastante. Fue entonces que me fijé en las gradas que estaban justo detrás de nosotros... estaban completamente destrozadas— ¿Qué... qué pasó...?... ¡¿Y Yusuke?!

No muy rápidamente (y con mucho pesar) me puse de pie para ver a Yusuke en el suelo (que por cierto se veía mucho peor que con mi batalla con Touya... parecía que una gran bomba había explotado justamente ahí) tratando de ponerse de pie... ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Y todo tan rápido! ¡No me imagino qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido YO quien se enfrenta a Jin!

_-¡Jin no ha perdido ningún minuto en dejar que su poder espiritual estalle! ¡Tal parece que Urameshi se tendrá que esforzar al máximo si es que quiere derrotar al amo del viento!_

-¡¿Por qué ningún otro mostró esta cantidad de poder antes?!— ¡No comprendía cómo podía ser eso!

-Porque ninguno fue a entrenar al desierto que se encuentra en la zona este del Makai—respondió Hiei cubriéndose de las ráfagas de viento que comúnmente nos azotaban.

Regresé mí vista a la pelea en donde Yusuke ya había comenzado a desesperarse, Jin parecía estar flotando no muy arriba de la plataforma y Yusuke comenzó a lanzarle golpes pero estos eran ineficaces ante la partida al cielo de Jin. Fue entonces que Yusuke se colocó en tan familial postura...

-¡Espera, Yusuke! ¡Cálmate!—le gritó Kurama.

-¡Rei Gun!—una gran cantidad de poder espiritual salió del dedo de Yusuke hacia el cielo, una intensa luz no nos dejó ver el resultado del ataque hasta unos segundos después, yo, al reanudar mi vista, vi como ahora era Jin quien se disponía a atacar a Yusuke desde el aire.

-¡Mira esto, Urameshi!—un aura roja lo rodeó para después mostrar cómo los vientos formaban un enorme tornado, éste se acercaba rápidamente a Yusuke y todo el estadio se estaba viendo afectado por él.

_-¡Jin ha creado un tornado con sus poderes y ahora varios de los espectadores han comenzado a ser arrastrado hasta su interior! ¡¿Qué hará Urameshi en una situación como esta?!_

Para mi sorpresa Yusuke dio un salto y se internó en lo que parecía ser el corazón de ese remolino, no creo que después de esto salga completamente ileso, pero, si quiere poder acercarse de alguna manera a Jin, tendrá que hacerlo. En segundos, varios rayos de luz salieron del tornado para que después éste desapareciera y se fueran viendo a Yusuke y a Jin cayendo del cielo lanzándose golpes el uno al otro. Ambos aterrizaron con una estrepitosa caída y levantaron una nube de polvo, cuando ésta se disipó, se veía que ambos aún seguían atacándose mutuamente. En segundos se separaron y se miraron fijamente con la respiración agitada y tanto sus cuerpos como sus ropas, en un no muy buen estado.

-Hey, Jin... ¿Hace cuánto... que no teníamos... una pelea así...?—preguntó Yusuke entre jadeos.

-¡Hace mucho... que no me divertía así!—dijo Jin sonriendo.

Ambos elevaron su poder a tal grado que los árboles que habían quedado de pie se derribaron y varias grietas fueron apareciendo a su alrededor, corrientes de aire que parecían dagas comenzaron a inundar el ambiente y tuvimos que crear un campo de energía que se alimentaba del poder espiritual de los tres para protegernos de ellas. Jin juntó ambas manos y lanzó lo que parecían ser poderosos remolinos en lo que Yusuke lanzaba nuevamente se Rei Gun, los poderes chocaron y una onda expansiva hizo que todo el estadio temblara por varios segundos.

-¡Manténganse juntos! ¡Esto pronto terminará!—nos indicó Kurama reforzando el escudo que nos protegía, vi a mis alrededores y me alegraba de que ahí estuviera segura.

Recordé que teníamos 'espectadores' los busqué con miedo por todo el estadio hasta que di con un diminuto campo de fuerza, fijé mi vista en él y pude ver al señor Yomi cubriendo a la maestra Genkai, a Yukina, Keiko, Seiryu y a Shura (quien traía esa maldita cámara) con su poder. Eso me tranquilizó de sobremanera.

_-¡Yusuke y Jin han atacado con lo que parece ser todo lo que tienen! ¡¿Cuál será el resultado de esta difícil pelea?!_

No podía darme una idea clara, pero, cuando todo se hubo 'calmado' vi que Yusuke y Jin habían rodeado sus puños con poder espiritual y dando un salto alto se lo lanzó el uno contra el otro. Ambos terminaron en el suelo y poco a poco se fueron levantando. Verdaderamente que toda esta pelea me estaba emocionando y desesperando demasiado a la vez, quería seguir viendo sus técnicas y su modo de pelea y al mismo tiempo quería que todo esto terminara de una buena vez.

_-¡Esto es muy emocionante damas y caballeros! ¡Nunca me imaginé que esto llegara a suceder y menos ahora!_

-No entiendo por qué Yusuke no acaba con esto de una buena vez, ya me he hartado de todo esto—que poca paciencia.

-Sólo un poco más Hiei, sabemos que Yusuke sólo está esperando el momento indicado.

-¿El momento indicado?—pregunté sin poder apartar mi vista de los dos que estaban peleando.

-Así es.

Esperar el _momento indicado_, era _ese_ momento que uno sólo sabe que realmente llega por instinto y puede llegar a atacar con todo lo que tiene para derribar al oponente... ambos desaparecieron por algunos segundos y en el cielo se vio un destello de luz, ahora fue Jin quien cayó al suelo.

-¿Cuántos golpes fueron?—no había alcanzado a contar todos.

-Creo que unos veinte, ¿tú qué crees Hiei?

-Fueron treinta— ¡Vaya!

Yusuke y Jin habían saltado hacia el cielo y ambos atacaban sin parar, pero, Jin había fallado en parte de su defensa y Yusuke aprovechó eso para golpearlo continuamente hasta que su contrario cayó al suelo, Koto comenzó a contar pero Jin no podía moverse.

-Se ha terminado—dijo Kurama.

-Ya era hora—Hiei no era bueno ocultando su fastidio.

_-¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡Y diez! ¡Jin ya no puede continuar! ¡¡El equipo que avanzará a la semifinal será el Equipo Urameshi!!_

-¡¡Buen trabajo, Yusuke!!—le dije colgándome de él... arrepintiéndome por completo.

-¡ARGH! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¿Qué no vez que me duele todo?!

-¡Demonios! ¡¡Es verdad!!—Había olvidado por completo mis propias heridas.

-Ya se ha terminado... larguémonos de aquí, ya tengo hambre -#-

-¡Pero, maestra Genkai-!

-¡Nada de "peros"! ¡¡Te quedarás ahí dos horas más por estarte quejando!!— ¡No podía ser! ¡Aunque, sólo había pasado una hora y ya estaba cansada! Ya no podía sentir mis brazos.

-¡Pero ya no-!

-¡Dije: silencio!—no puede ser T.T

-¡Hey, Alex, mira est-...! Eh... ¿Maestra Genkai?—Shura había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Hum?

-Eh... ¿Por qué Alex esta parada de manos con las muñequeras que le dio Hiei?

-Porque aún no ha recuperado todo su poder espiritual y lo necesita para mañana.

-Oh... de cualquier modo, mira, alguien te mandó esto—alcé la mirada y vi un sobre muy blanco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una carta, he de suponer.

-¿Podrías leérmela? Realmente no creo poder hacerlo yo misma.

-De acuerdo—escuché como rompía parte del papel para después extender una hoja, tardó algunos segundos en volver a hablar—. Está escrita a mano...

-¿De quién es?

-Dice que es de un tal... Joshua...—noté su nombre dicho con algo de desprecio.

-¿Joshua qué?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Shura, la carta va dirigida a mí, y si no la vas a leer mejor dásela a la maestra Genkai ¬.¬

-De... acuerdo u.ú—volvió a fijar su vista en la hoja—. Blah, blah, blah... este tipo está loco, lo mejor será que te concentres en tu ejercicio.

-¡Léeme el maldito papel! ¡Si no lo vas a hacer, primeramente no me hubieras dicho que había una carta para mí y ya!—por estarle gritando casi me caigo... ¡Rayos!

-¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! ¡Sólo dice que este tipo te invita a una estúpida cena para celebrar la estúpida victoria que tuviste en este estúpido torneo!

-¡Gracias!—hice denotar el sarcasmo.

-¡De nada y de verdad espero que te la pases bien!— ¡¿Por qué diablos se enojaba y de plano se iba dando un portazo?!

-¿Qué le pasa?—el enojo ya había hecho que se me olvidara el dolor en los brazos y sentí como si pudiera estar así por días enteros.

-Joshua Hanson... ¿Lo conoces?—Preguntó la maestra sosteniendo la hoja.

-No, nunca he oído ese nombre.

-Sería bueno que estuvieras siempre alerta, uno nunca sabe con la clase de sujetos que vienen a estos lugares—tenía razón.

-Gracias, pero, ¿habrá invitado a los demás?

-Lo dudo, si hubiera sido así los habría mencionado a todos y en este papel sólo se te hace referencia a ti—eh...

-Mejor no voy—eso ya no me agradó, lo mejor sería que me ocupara de recuperar el poder espiritual que me faltaba.

-¿Por qué no? En caso de que te ataquen servirá como un entrenamiento más, vas a ir.

-Pero-...

-Dije, que irás ¬.¬

-¡Pero tengo miedo!— ¿En verdad era miedo...? La maestra se echó a reír— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No sé qué me da más risa, si tu supuesto 'temor' o el hecho de que tengamos esta conversación así—eh... yo en esta postura y ella sentada en un sofá... muy lindo.

-De cualquier modo, no quiero ir... sola— ¡Bien! ¡Tenía que admitirlo! ¡No sabía NADA de ese tipo Joshua o como se llamase! ¿Era sólo una cena o ese tipo qué? Realmente no quería descubrirlo… ¿Una cita? ¿Eso era una… cita?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vaya contigo?

-¡¿Podría hacerlo?!—en verdad esperaba que lo dijera.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste el sarcasmo? ¬.¬

-Pero en verdad no quiero ir, además, ¿por qué no me invitó ese tipo en persona? ¿Eh?

-Debe de tener sus razones, o esto es una 'inocente' invitación o una trampa no muy bien planeada.

-Que se vaya al demonio, no iré—tensé mis brazos y me preparé para esperar a que la maestra me dijera que el tiempo ya había acabado... aunque en realidad faltaba mucho para que dijera eso.

-¿Es por ese zorro?—me temblaron los brazos e inevitablemente caí al suelo procurando caer del lado derecho puesto que parte de mi hombro aún me dolía…

-¡¿C-Cómo?!— ¡Realmente NUNCA había pensado en Yui!

-Je, je. Ya casi es hora de cenar.

-¡No iré y punto!—dije cruzándome de brazos, ¡esto era realmente una tontería! ¡La tontería más tonta que pudo haber sucedido en este tonto día!

-En ese caso, sólo ve y rechaza su invitación de una manera educada, no tienes porque ser desconsiderada con un sujeto como él— ¡Eso era...!... cierto -.-

-Bien... ¡Pero sólo se lo diré y me regresaré!... Ehm… maestra… ¿Está segura de que no quiere venir conmigo?— ¡Aún tenía esperanzas!

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¬.¬

-¿Y si invito a alguien más?

-Vaya cobarde resultaste ser…

-...no... ¡No quiero ir! ¡¿Está segura de que no quiere que entrene un poco más?! ¡Mire! ¡Me caí! Por eso tengo que hacer, eh... ¡Unas mil lagartijas!— ¡Con gusto las haría!

-No ¬.¬— ¿Cómo una simple palabra puede ser tan decepcionantemente cortante?

Bajé la mirada, yo sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la maestra Genkai aún en el sofá... me asustaba la idea de ir y encontrarme con un viejo que se interese por algo mío... no, no me gustaba esa idea, pero, también tenía que ir y rechazar cualquier proposición que me dictara de la manera más educada posible, de cualquier modo, seguía la posibilidad de que continuara insistiendo... pero tenía miedo... y al mismo tiempo tenía que-

-Enfrentar tus miedos... ¿Sabes? Hay cosas que para ciertas personas son todo un reto, y para otras, las cosas mas bobas de realizar... para tener sangre de youkai no eres tan fría como se supone que deberías de ser.

-No puedo creer que usted también me diga eso—dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es la verdad... y es mejor que ya te vayas.

-Si. ¡Gracias por todo!—dije levantándome y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para ir a mi habitación y cambiarme, en ocasiones, la vida de la maestra Genkai me parecía solitaria, en estos momentos todos están con Kuwabara, pero, yo le pedí que me ayudara con mi poder espiritual y ahora... la dejo sola...

Algún día tendré que recompensarla.

-Iré contigo, puede ser una trampa. Ya he recuperado mis poderes y-

-Yui... u.ú

-¿Qué pasaría si es una trampa? ¡Podrían intentar matarte! Lo mejor es que vaya y-

-No pasará nada—ahí iba otro 'Shura'.

-Iré detrás de ti, no tienes de que preocuparte, si veo algo sospechoso-

-Yui, sólo voy a rechazar la invitación ¬.¬

-¿Entonces por qué rayos te arreglas tanto? o.ó—eh...

-No me estoy arreglando, tú deberías de saber que no me gusta el maquillaje...—de verdad no me gustaba, si mucho me ponía algo en los labios pero odiaba aquel 'lapiz' para los ojos y todo eso… no comprendía a las chicas que usaban eso, ¡es como si se ensartaran a sí mismas una enorme vara de palo!

-Veamos, te estás cepillando demasiado, te soltaste el cabello sin mencionar que esa ropa está un tanto pegada, ¿qué puedes decir a eso?

-En primera: me puse esta ropa porque Keiko me la prestó e insistió en que me la pusiera y aparte sólo traigo los cambios de ropa suficientes para las próximas peleas, recuerda que en cada una parece que necesitaré un guardarropa nuevo. Y en segunda: no tengo porque descartar la posibilidad de quedarme a cenar, de ser así, no tengo que verme TAN mal... no todos los días se come en un lugar como ese—dije dejando el cepillo a un lado del peinador.

-Entonces... ¿Llegarás tarde...?

-¿Cómo?

-Dame una hora, si no llegas para ese momento iré a buscarte y te traeré de inmediato.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Yui! ¡Sólo iré, lo rechazaré y me regreso! ¡Ni que me fuera a quedar toda la vendita noche!

-¿Te pido algo para que comas?—le pregunté serenando mi tono de voz.

-No... Te esperaré.

-Pero-

-Te esperaré y comeremos juntos como en el Makai—eso ya no era una proposición, era... ¿Una orden? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Un aviso? No sabía si eso me había alegrado o me había hecho enojar.

-Como quieras—dije tomando el sobre con la carta y saliendo de la habitación... me afectó el escuchar el tono de voz tan molesto de Yui.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos volví a sacar el papel del sobre y releí la carta.

_Srita. Alex._

_Dado su asombroso desempeño el día de hoy en su debut de primer combate en el Ankoku Buujutsukai, me gustaría tener el honor de invitarla a celebrar el triunfo de su equipo y su paso a la semifinal de la competencia invitándola a cenar conmigo, ¿aceptará? Realmente eso espero._

_Deseando verla en la segunda planta del comedor, se despide su anfitrión._

_Joshua Hanson._

Simplemente todo eso era una mierda, lo de Shura, lo de Yui y también lo de ese tipo. ¡Toda una verdadera mierda! ¿Qué habría dicho el sensei acerca de eso? Quizás un: _"Estúpidos ningen"_ o _"No entiendo porqué rayos me preguntas eso a mí"_... ¡Mejor me regreso a cenar con Yui!

-Disculpe—me llamó alguien justo cuando había dado media vuela e iba a dar mi primer paso— ¿Es usted…? ¿El Equipo Urameshi…?—Iba a decirle que si y que si me disculpaba, tenía que ir con Yui.

Pero me di media vuelta y me topé con un joven asombrosamente apuesto que no pasaría de los diecisiete años vestido de traje, ojos muy negros, piel clara, cabello negro corto y que terminaba en pequeños picos…

-Eh... s-si, soy yo— ¡Tenía que controlar mi tono de voz y no sonar tan asombrada!

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Joshua Hanson— ¡¡Él era?? ¡¿Por qué no lo supe antes?!—. Me alegra saber que ha aceptado mi invitación— ¡¿En qué mundo vive este tío?! Tomó mi mano y la besó... no sabía si es gesto se me hacía más raro o más lindo— ¿Tendría la amabilidad de acompañarme a cenar?— ¿Por qué preguntaba?

-¡Claro!—me pateé mentalmente después de haber dicho eso. Me ofreció su brazo y me encaminó hacia una mesa que se encontraba junto a una gran ventana, me sentía un poco incómoda ya que no me sentía yo misma, el vestido de manga larga negro y la mirada del chico lindo me hacían sentir fuera de lugar... yo no era así.

-Tome asiento, por favor—dijo separando una silla de la mesa e indicándome que me sentara en ella... se me hacía demasiado lindo para ser verdad.

-Gracias—caminó hacia el otro lado de la pequeña mesa circular y se sentó en ella, rápidamente un mesero llegó y nos ofreció los menús a ambos.

-Puede ordenar lo que guste, yo cubriré la cuenta— ¡Claro que-...! Yui...

-Disculpa, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo y mucho menos cenar, alguien me está esperando y no creo que-...

-¿Desea beber algo?—dijo con una botella en la mano.

-Lo lamento pero creo que ya me tengo que ir. Sólo necesito que me digas para qué me invitaste y ya—no sabía si eso era muy 'cortéz' pero, tenía que terminar con todo esto de una vez.

-La invité para que pudiera cenar conmigo, ¿sabe? Me impresionó hoy, señorita, jamás creí que alguien como usted pudiera... pelear de ese modo y contra tales oponentes—tonto superficial, ¿no dejaba que me fuera para esto?

-¿Podrías decir qué quieres de mí?—le estaba dando permiso de que fuera directamente al grano y no lo aprovechaba.

-Mmm... ¿Charlar, quizás?

-Escucha, no te conozco, tú tampoco a mí y alguien me esta esperando. No vine a este lugar con la intención de comer algo o charlar... y por lo que veo no es ninguna trampa...—esto último lo murmuré y me sentí paranoica… muy paranoica— Pero...—realmente no me esperaba nada de esto.

-¡Por favor!... sólo unos minutos más— ¡¿Qué se traía este tipo con tomarme de la mano?!... ¿...y... por qué de repente se veía tan... solitario...?

-L-Lo siento, pero...

-Por lo menos sólo una taza de té—té... no tenía nada en contra del té.

-De acuerdo... pero después de eso me voy, ¿entendido?—realmente no estaba muy convencida que digamos... esto me agradaba menos.

-¿De cuál prefiere?—preguntó mirando la cartilla.

-Pues...—fijé mi vista en donde se suponía que estaban enlistados las variadas bebidas y me encontré con la lista del té, le di una rápida leída y los nombre me parecieron un tanto raros—"Siete Azhares", "Tila", "Anís", "Negro"... ¿Hay acaso alguno que reconozca?—bromeé volteando a verlo.

-Más abajo se encuentran unos un poco más reconocibles—dijo con una sonrisa.

Volví mi mirada y justamente tenía razón, podía encontrar uno de "Manzana con Canela", "Jugo de Frutas Tropicales", "Durazno Pasión", "Menta Mágica"... suficiente.

-Mejor me quedo con el de manzana con canela—no me sorprendería que me salieran con uno que se llamara: "Grito de Auxilio".

-De acuerdo, yo pediré el mismo—de inmediato llamó al mesero y éste obedeció la orden, no quise entablar una conversación o por lo menos no iniciar una, creo que estaba mostrado muy poca esperanza de querer pasar un buen (sin mencionar largo) rato con él—. Y dígame... ¿Por qué está participando en este torneo?— ¿Le importaba?

-Pues, me lo pidieron—le dije de una manera tristemente cortante. Un momento, ahora que lo recordaba... ¡Yusuke NUNCA me preguntó si quería o no hacerlo!

-¿Por qué?—ganas no me faltaron de preguntarle qué diablos le importaba a él.

-Pues... asuntos personales— ¡Bien! ¡Había logrado esquivarlo sin ser maleducada!... creo.

-Ya veo...—ya me quería ir, ¡quería largarme de ahí de una buena vez! ¡¿Por qué diablos seguía esperando el té?!

-Discúlpame pero-...

-Espere por favor, mis padres están demasiado ocupados 'trabajando' como para pasar el tiempo conmigo y no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con alguien agradable desde que llegue a este lugar... solo— ¿Cómo?

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo soy agradable? Deberías de saber que han intentado matarme en varias ocasiones...— ¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo peor? Yo misma sabía que todos los que han intentado matarme eran idiotas que no sabían lo que hacían.

-Cuando la vi en el estadio, se veía muy feliz con tus compañeros de equipo... creí que si pasaba algún tiempo con usted también podría contagiarme de esa felicidad...—hay no, no podía dejarme enternecer por esa actitud de 'niño rico que jamás tuvo el amor de sus padres'... ¡No podía hacerlo!... pero...

-¿Y por qué yo? Ahí también estaban Yusuke, Kurama... pero Hiei... no, que bueno que no fuiste con Hiei, el tipo... mejor me callo—no me imagino qué le habría dicho el sensei... aunque creo que ni siquiera llegaría a hablarle.

Para mi sorpresa el chico comenzó a reír, ahora que me fijaba... ¿Por qué buena parte de los hombres son lindos cuando sonríen?

-Hace... jajajajaja... hace mucho que no reía así—pobrecito... y al mismo tiempo, que tonto.

-Eh... que bueno que al fin lo hiciste, ¡felicidades!—en ese momento llegó el mesero con una jarra de té y un par de tazas... ¡Galletas! ¡También trajo galletas! ¡Que buen tipo!

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada señor, ¿desea que les sirva un poco?

-Si por favor.

Vi con impaciencia que el señor mesero sirviera el té (que por cierto, olía delicioso), y cuando éste terminó, nuevamente esperé a que se fuera... pero el tipo ahí se quedó.

-¿Sucede algo malo con su bebida?—me preguntó después de que vio que no tocaba la taza y sólo lo miraba con impaciencia.

-No, nada malo—dije tratando de pensar en una manera de decirle: ¡Largo!

-Eh... muchas gracias, le llamaremos si algo se nos ofrece—dijo el tal Joshua.

-De acuerdo, señor— ¡Al fin se fue!

Suspiré con pesadez mientras tomaba mi taza y le daba un sorbo, no me gustó, no tenía azúcar ni nada... y yo que creía que el señor mesero era súper eficiente...

-Buag… ¿Dónde está...? Esa cosa... mmm... ¡La azucarera!— ¡No puedo creer que por un momento olvidé por completo el nombre de esa cosa!... otra vez Joshua se rió.

-Aquí tienes—dijo acercándome un botecito con una cuchara.

-Gracias—le eché una... bueno, tres cucharadas bien llenas, ahora buscaba...— ¿Trajo miel?—le pregunté sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada, la encontré, y me dispuse a tomarla cuando mi 'acompañante' tenía la misma intención y su mano chocó con la mía.

-¡Lo siento!—dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Silencio... seguido por una carcajada por parte de ambos, yo me reía por la cara de sorprendido que había puesto el chico al verme y él... pues quién sabe, pero se estaba riendo, y risa mas risa... ¡Daba más risas!

-¿Sabes? No eres tan malo después de todo—admití 'robandole' la miel y poniendo un poco en la taza caliente.

-¿En serio? Es la primera persona que me lo dice.

-¿Sabías que los mentirosos y los ladrones se van al infierno? ¬.¬

-Je, je. Vamos, no tiene porque ser así conmigo, además, lo que le dije es verdad.

-Que bueno, porque si no de seguro te vas al infierno u.u—rió más—. Por cierto, no tienes que hablarme de 'usted' eso leerías de hacerlo sólo con las personas mayores u.ú

-Lo lamento, ¿cómo puedo llamarla?

-Me gusta que me digan Alex, ¿así escribiste la carta no? ¡Y te dije que no me hablaras de 'usted'! me haces sentir vieja... ¬.¬

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿cómo es que tienes todos esos poderes? ¡Debe de ser genial poder hacer todo lo que haces!—bueno...

-Realmente no es tan bueno, tienes que tener mucho dominio de ti mismo para que éstos no se salgan de control... y maten a alguien. Aunque debo de admitir que tener 'control' no es mi fuerte, dicen que me dejo llevar mucho por mis emociones .

-Ya veo, sin embargo, debe de ser igual de genial.

-En cierta forma... si, desde que tengo mi-...—estuve a punto de decir 'Jagan' pero mejor decidí callar— Mis poderes, conocí a los miembros de mi equipo... ahora que lo pienso, fueron muy pacientes conmigo como para entrenarme por todo este tiempo—era verdad, no cualquiera toleraría y aun más, ayudaría a alguien que ha llegado a causar tantos problemas como yo.

-No los culpo, eres bastante agradable.

-¿En serio? Gracias—yo aún no había abandonado mi aire de frialdad.

-Y... ¿Te dolió mucho cuando te hicieron eso...?—señaló mi hombro— Vi que sangraba desde las gradas, ¿ya fuiste con un médico a que te tratara la herida?

-No es nada, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a todo esto, al principio es tedioso el tener que bañarte con todas las heridas y aguantarte el ardor de todas ellas, aparte, en ocasiones te arden sin razón aparente y también tienes que aguantar... pero con el tiempo, ya casi no sientes nada—recuerdo que en ocasiones Kurama y Yusuke me confesaban que al principio, cuando ellos estaban 'desarrollando' sus poderes, tampoco les fue nada fácil el tolerar el daño a su cuerpo.

-Por lo que veo, eso ya te sucedió y por eso me lo puedes explicar de esa manera tan detallada.

-Si, creo que si .U

Realmente el tipo no era tan malo después de todo, al principio me mostraba sumamente fría, distante y muy desinteresada, pero seguimos charlando y ahí fue que me enteré que el pobre-... bueno, no tan pobre, pero, al parecer, él siempre careció del afecto, me dijo que tenía algunos 'amigos', pero después de hacerle algunas preguntas me di cuenta (no sé si él también) de que esas no eran verdaderas amistades. Aparte, hablamos un poco sobre mí, le conté sobre cómo le hice en la escuela y por lo que tuve que pasar para poder llegar a donde estoy ahora. Muy rara vez (de hecho, sólo cuando tenía un poco de sed o me acordaba) le daba un sorbo a mi taza, el té dulce sabía verdaderamente delicioso.

-Oye, disculpa, ¿qué es eso en tu mano?— ¿Ah?

-¿Mi mano...?—Volteé a verlas a ambas... yo no veía nada de extraño— ¿Qué sucede con ellas?

-¿Por qué... tantos vendajes...?—ah, eso.

-Sólo digamos que me quemé, aún no he logrado sanar por completo y por eso traigo estos vendajes, creí que no los notarías... tanto.

-¿Pero cómo fue eso? ¿Un accidente, intentaron asesinarla de nuevo, o qué pasó?

-No sales mucho, ¿cierto? -.-

-Eh... no es eso…— ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Simple curiosidad…

-Es que... a ver, ¿cómo te lo explico...? En ocasiones tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportar una gran cantidad de poder, y, como consecuencia, éste sufre un daño físico.

-Puedo darme una idea. ¿Y qué más me dices de ti, de tus amigos, familia... estudias?

-¿A quién quieres engañar? El que debería de hablar eres tú, no me digas que con toda la influencia que tienes aquí no pudiste descubrir algo, y mucho menos evitar sentir curiosidad e investigar algo sobre mí—ya me habían hablado de los sujetos que venían a lugares como estos...

-¿Qué puedo decir?... me has descubierto— ¿Por qué no me sorprendía?

-En ese caso... habla. De cualquier modo puedo saber lo que sabes de mí—tenía el Jagan, y algo me decía que no sólo conocía algunas cosas de mí.

-Bien... sólo sé que has pasado el último mes en el mundo de los demonios y las apariciones, lo que no sé es si tienes planeado quedarte en el mundo humano, también tienes familia humana, además de eso tienes conocidos sobrenaturales—regresar al Makai...

-Yo estoy estudiando en el Ningenkai, sólo fui al Makai por éstas vacaciones a entrenar y prepararme para este torneo—he pensado en ir al Makai sólo para ayudarle al señor Yomi y a Shura con lo de los humanos que por accidente atraviesan la frontera entre el Makai y el Ningenkai—. Pero... es verdad, después de esto...—yo ya no tendría ninguna razón para pelear después de este torneo, ya no tendría porque entrenar todos los días y podría regresar a mi vida 'normal'...

-Disculpa, ¿dije algo que no debía?

-¿Cómo?

-Es que... te ves más seria.

-No, no es nada—pensaría en esto más tarde.

Estuve a punto de servirme un poco más cuando noté que la jarra estaba vacía...

... o.o

... 0.0

... O.O

¡¡Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí??

Me levanté de golpe lo cual creo que asustó un poco a Joshua, busqué mi reloj en alguna de mis muñecas pero recordé que me lo había quitado antes de venir.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!—dije casi gritando y con un toque de desesperación.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-¡¡Sólo dime qué hora es!!

-Déjame ver—sacó su reloj de bolsillo—. Vaya... las once, si que nos hemos entretenido bastante, ¿eh?— ¡¡Las ONCE??

-¡¡T-Tengo que irme!!—dije dándome media vuelta pero sentí como tomaba mi muñeca— ¡¡En serio tengo que irme!!— ¡¡Había olvidado por completo a Yui!!

-¿Podremos vernos mañana? Por favor—eh...

-¿Cuándo sería eso?—dije mostrando claramente mi prisa, no lo rechazaría, ¡pero tampoco tenía todo el tiempo del mundo!

-Igual, a la misma hora en esta misma mesa.

-¡De acuerdo!—dicho esto me solté y salí corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, maldecí al elevador por ser tan lento y casi les digo sus verdades a los sujetos que estaban haciendo un alboroto que no me dejaba avanzar.

Vi la puerta de mi habitación y desesperadamente giré la perilla... ¡Y la maldita no quería dejarme entrar! ¡La giraba y la jalaba y no podía abrir la maldita puerta!... ... ... hasta que la tomé y la giré con 'calma' y la puerta 'mágicamente' se abrió.

Bien, ya estaba abierta... una cosa era tener la puerta abierta y otra MUY diferente era entrar en ella... sólo me asomé un poco para ver a Yui sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama cruzado de piernas y los ojos cerrados... se había quedado dormido... de seguro no cenó nada.

-Tonto...—me acerqué para verlo mejor y me senté sobre mis piernas— Sólo espero que hayas comido algo—dije igualmente susurrando.

Me quedé un buen rato ahí, simplemente mirándolo, creo que no me movía porque no quería hacer ruido y despertarlo, aún no era tan tarde y era seguro que apenas se hubiera sumido en el sueño. Aunque, tal vez el haber recuperado sus poderes haya ejercido cierta carga en su cuerpo y todavía esté en una etapa de 'recuperacion'... no lo culpaba. Fue entonces que pensé en... ¿Qué pasaría si yo...? ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Me quité los zapatos y silenciosamente fui al baño a cambiarme, me puse mi pijama morada con un gran perro en la playera de mangas cortas y diminutos y numerosos cachorros en el pantalón. Le quité a mi cama una de las cobijas, fui con Yui y se la coloqué lo más suavemente que pude para evitar despertarlo y que no tuviera mucho frío en la noche, el ambiente en esta ocasión estaba fresco y por el cristal se escuchaban escasas gotas que lo golpeaban brevemente.

-¿A... a qué hora llegaste...?—preguntó Yui tallándose uno de sus ojos, había despertado.

-Perdóname, ¡sé que te dije que volvería pronto pero-...!— ¿Cómo le decía que ese chico me había entretenido tanto?— No pude evitarlo... en verdad lo siento, yo tampoco cené pero-...—puso un dedo en mi boca y me indicó que ya no siguiera, me dieron un par de cosquillas ante el suave roce.

-¿Creías que me iba a enojar? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Además... si te quieres ir yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, me alegra saber que todo eso no fue una trampa—y a mí me alegra saber que no fue detrás de mí ocultando su presencia para que no lo descubriera— ¿Cómo es él?

-¿Cómo?

-Que, ¿cómo es él? El tipo que te invitó a cenar...

-Tiene complejo de 'niño rico que creció sin el amor de sus padres', pero, en el fondo es una buena persona y también es bastante agradable.

-Que bueno que te divertiste—oh...

-Pero tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Yui, a ti no te cambiaría por absolutamente nada—dije colgándome de su cuello y dándole un abrazo.

-Más te vale, recuerda que los Youkos nunca olvidan—dijo regresando el abrazo.

-Nah, oye, ¿quieres comer algo? Yo tengo hambre.

-Je. Vamos.

_-...mátalo...—_no, no otra vez.

_-¡Ya te dije que no mataré a Yusuke! ¡Sé que intentaste controlarme, bruja! ¡Pero te advierto que me las pagarás todas. No sé dónde ni cómo le hiciste para hechizarme, pero, ¡ten por seguro que tus planes jamás darán resultado!_

_-Niña tonta... aún no sabes quien soy._

_-¿No... No eres Ruka...?— _¿Me estaba mintiendo?

-_No... Sólo te diré que este hechizo ya lo traías desde mucho antes de regresar al Ningenkai, y dudo mucho que logres deshacerte de él tan fácilmente_—se iba.

_-¡Espera! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!_

_-Ya lo sabes, por eso, ahora no permitiré que vuelvas a tomar el control de tu cuerpo... para la próxima, no te detendrás, obedecerás todas mis órdenes y pelearás para mí en mi nombre y para lograr todos mis objetivos._

Abrí mis ojos... no podía ser...

-Lo hice de nuevo... ¿Cierto?—dije a Kuwabara mientras él me soltaba y miraba el 'nuevo' desastre que era la 'nueva' habitación de Yusuke.

-Esto se está saliendo de control—dijo el dueño del cuarto mientras se ponía de pie con algunos cortes en su cuerpo.

-¿Alguna vez esto tuvo control?—preguntó Kuwabara dando un gran respiro— ¡Por un momento creí que a mí también me mataría!

-¡No digas eso!—le dije molesta, esto... este hechizo...— Yusuke, si es un hechizo, pero no es Ruka...

-¿Entonces quién? ¡Dime para arreglar esto de una vez por todas!

-¡No lo sé! ¡De nuevo escuché 'esa voz' y me dijo eso!... él podía controlarme desde antes de que regresara al Ningenkai...—aún no lograba comprender cómo, no había conocido a muchas personas y... no, no, no, no... Mi cerebro sólo me daba un culpable...

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Tengo que ir a ver a Kurama—dije saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación de Yusuke... aún con la katana en la mano.

-Antes que nada, Hiei está bien... ¿Verdad?—dije ya estando frente a Kurama.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, Hiei está perfectamente, ¿no?

-Hn—se enojó... no estaba para esas cosas ahora.

-Volviste a atacar a Yusuke, ¿cierto?—Hiei quien estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados dirigió su vista y atención a nosotros.

-Si... Kurama... me estoy asustando.

-Descuida, Alex, aún tenemos tiempo, no ha podido controlarte hasta el final... sólo esperemos que no aumente su influencia sobre ti—insistió Kurama.

-¿Eso significa que Yusuke no está a salvo mientras yo duerma y caiga en la inconsciencia?

-Tal parece.

-¡Hiei!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-¡Lo sabía!—apreté mis puños con fuerza— Al final me dijo que la próxima vez que me controlara... terminaría por ya no dejar que me despertara, que estaría a su disposición y que pelearía por él... ¡Suzaku, Suzaku debió de haber sido!

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-¡Kurama por-...! ¿Qué... es... esto?—mi corazón dio un vuelco y me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, sin mencionar el gran temor que tenía.

-Alex... Alex, háblanos, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es qué? ¡Alex!

-Kurama... mira mi cuello—mije con la voz entrecortada… no… esperaba eso…

Tiempo de llegada... 7 de Julio de 2005, Jueves, 4:45 a.m.

* * *

Ne, si que me tardé 6.6 y lo mejor de todo es que han pasado años y miren desde cuando tengo escrito el capítulo, no me linchen!! xDUU

Perdonen si no doy respuesta a los reviews en esta ocasión, permítanme reacomodarme xP


End file.
